The King and the Lion Heart
by Tamuril Telrunye
Summary: Sometimes you have bad dreams, and then sometimes reality is a bad dream. I had the chance to change the fate of a world, but was it really right to take it? Follows the story line of FF3/6, with a different view. OC's and shiz, you have been warned. Tentative Update Schedule: Sundays Also posted on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This work was something I initially posted to AO3, and decided to move here because reasons. The one on Ao3 is more up to date, and is posted under a different user name. I'll honestly say that that was the biggest hang up I had about posting this here. I didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea, but eh whatever works I guess. No I have no idea where this has come from, no I do not entirely know where it is going. But its bound to be entertaining right? 8D Either way, I've just sort of thrown this together in a hurry and I thought I might share what I have- it is by no means finished, but at 20+ chapters I felt it would be a waste to just leave it in oblivion. My hope with this story are that maybe it will attract some new faces to the fandom, and/or revitalize it a bit. This game was literally my childhood, so a gal can hope right? It by no means does justice to the actual game, but it was a writing exercise that keeps my fingers practiced. So without to much polish here we go~

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned the content of Final Fantasy 3/6 anthology or whatever they want to call it this time. Fionna and Felisha belong to me. Many of the concepts for certain characters are credited to other FF authors, and will be noted in any end notes. Clarification necessary will also be posted in end notes. Errors? Drop me a message and let me know. Ideas? I'm always open to new ones.

'Inner dialogue'  
"Dialogue"

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter One: Rust and Dust

By: Bamvivirie/ Tamuril/ Sunspice

* * *

Long ago, the war of the Magi  
reduced the world to a  
scorched wasteland, and magic  
simply ceased to exist.

1000 years have passed…  
Iron, gunpowder, and steam engines  
have been rediscovered, and  
high technology reigns…

But there are some who  
would enslave the world by  
reviving the dreaded and destructive  
force known as "Magic".

Can it be that those  
in power are on the verge  
of repeating a senseless  
and deadly mistake?

* * *

I would like to say I woke up safe and sound in my bed like I do every day, but most people have something against lying. So I'll skip that, and just go ahead and say I didn't. Not even close. I should have been in my bed, in my room, in the dorm that I rented at my school campus doing non-student things because I was on break. But no. I woke up in a trash heap. Although calling it a trash heap is kinda general, it was more like a heap of useless metal. Broken pipes and rusted plates of something that looked vaguely steel like (I'm no expert) that sat in an ever enlarging pile behind me as I slowly moved to extract myself from the heap.

Half because this stuff was dangerous, and half because I was sore like nobody's business. It felt like I'd been on a punishing hike, which I was known to do with the right motivation but it hadn't been in the plans. My head also felt like a nine ton weight, or like I'd had one heck of time drinking. But I didn't drink, so that was right out. I'd tried it maybe once, in all honesty. Didn't really care for alcohol, go figure. The air smelled of rust and dust, and there was a cool breeze wafting through the room.

So where was I? I dusted off my pants, frowning. While I appreciated the wardrobe change- who wanted to go running around in their underwear? I couldn't begin to pinpoint where and when I'd been changed into the outfit I was wearing. The last thing I remembered clearly was getting into bed for a nice long sleep.

A far cry from what I could expect but- I touched a piece of rusted metal, it was cold and hard, and flaked at my fingertips. This definitely wasn't a dream, it hurt to much to be a dream. I checked my pockets slowly, hoping to find something in particular very badly. A tube of chapstick in my left pocket, and my swiss army knife which was unusual enough as I kept it in the bottom of my drawer for protection. Not legally allowed to have weapons on our campus, but I would rather have them and not need them, then need them and not have them.

In my right there was a small spiral sea shell fossil I kept on my desk, it was small enough to fit in my palm and wonderfully opalescent in color with a hole drilled through the middle… What was that even doing there? I was also wearing a hip pouch the doubled as a purse on my left hip and it held only a small book I use for taking notes, made out of leather, a pencil, a pen, a few multigrain bars, a small water bottled and a pack of cards. Crap.

I say this because it didn't contain the one thing I was looking for, ironically. I glared at my fuzzy surroundings with disdain. Someone did this on purpose, how in the crap was I going to see anything clearly now? I took a step and my foot crunched down on something.

….

….

'Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.' Seemed to play over and over again in my head as I crouched down to pick up what I was dreading. Great. Now I need a new pair of glasses. Fantastic. I cursed rather loudly and at length in my head as I lifted my mangled glasses to my face. One lense was fine, dirty and a bit scratched but usable. The other was just gone, a mess of glass/plastic on the pile. I let out a heavy sigh as I inspected the frames. They might turn out right if I had a pair of plyers, but for now I was out of luck.

The remaining lense threatened to fall out, and I plucked it from the bent frames before shove them in my side pack. Optometrist was second on my list for things to find, the first was home. I could see without them, my vision was okay that way- but as my Optometrist said everything was blurry. I could see things up close perfectly clearly, but after about 7-8 feet things got sketchy. I'd been lucky in my family that way, my mother and my grandmother both had bifocals, meaning that one eye was better than the other.

And my sister needed coke bottle glasses, but you didn't hear that from me. No, I could get along without but it was like I was looking through a glass with an oily film on it. Bah, I made to pick my way through the mess to the bottom, looking for the floor as I slowly made out my surroundings. The ceiling- for there was one was high and made of a dark metal, the walls were also made of metal and the floor once I reached it was made of heavily riveted metal. What the crap?

There seemed to be a portion of ceiling that was open, and as I looked at it a rumbling echoed from above. I was lucky enough to jump out of the way before another mass of twisted metal took away my temporary bed. A chute? Like for scrap metals… I wasn't in a smeltery was I? I looked around frantically, finding no signs of char. So, just a pile of metal crap then? It was always highly likely.

I shuffled along the wall aimlessly, search for a door or ladder that might lead out of this place. I have no idea where I was, or how I got there and I was scared. Calm, but anxious. I searched through the metal stopping short to pull something out of the muddle of twisted metal. It was rusted, and dinged but it was a sword. Heavy and wide, I had to set the tip on the ground to look at it.

It was double sided, long blade coming up to my chest- I was only about five feet tall so make it a little less then three. It was reminiscent of something you might find Tidus carrying. You know from Final Fantasy- never mind. I had to remind myself not to reference games in real life. I'd spent my life idolizing fictional characters, so my morals and jokes were generally skewed towards things that no one else got. Well, unless I was with my comrades in arms- er more or less my adopted sisters.

It took both hands to lift, and I heavily considered just leaving it behind. But you know, something in me whispered that it could be needed. And I knew better than to argue with my instincts. I slowly set the flat of the blade on my shoulder, relieved that it weighed about the same as my largest textbook. Swords by and large don't actually weigh as much as many people think. In fact, the weight range that is usual for swords is- depending on its purpose, shape and century from 2-10 pounds, or like 1-5 kilograms. Generally leaning towards the lighter half of that number.

Although I was certain this sword was an exception, as it was rather large. But one of my heaviest books was about 30 pounds, and this was as I said lighter. So it was anyone's guess really. The grip was wrapped in dark worn leather, comfortable in my hand and it was surprisingly well balanced. I continued around the room slowly, catching sight of a dark hollow on a far wall as I peered in between rubbish piles. A noise caught my attention, and I scrambled back as something blue plopped on the ground.

It was gelatinous and see through, unmoving for the moment I inched closer trying to make out exactly what I was looking at. Then it moved, and I made another back step. It rose up, like jellyfish given a will and mind of its own only to turn and look at me with angry angry googlie eyes. If the situation wasn't so strange, I might have been laughing. I considered it, that is for sure but I didn't because the googlie eyes that made it seem to goofy to be real were backed up with some wicked sharp teeth and I decided that it was a good time to leave.

I turned on a dime like a ballerina moving to run back the way I came but was blocked by another blue slime thing looking at me like it had a major issue with my face. Which is sad because I like my face, it isn't a bad face. I mean come on, I was cute! Like kawaii cute, not like sexy cute. Or at least that was what my friends said. Not helping, reality check. Oh fudge.

* * *

Ending notes:  
Yeah I spent the entirety of the attack of the Flan portion thinking about the phrase "Shut up and eat your pudding." Which you wouldn't get unless you read Gabi-hime's "The Shape of His Heart' which I totally recommend. Another note I would like to make is that this is a slow burning story, the main character is rather childish and she does some things that most of us would not agree with, but they do not go without punishment and she will have to learn and grow up if she is going to make it through. She also isnt all powerful, espers or not she is only human and she will run into her limits all too soon.

Reference Materials on #.U4bvD_ldWS0  
And . #.U4b1SvldWS0


	2. Chapter 2: Two Sides of Flan

_A/N: Should I mention I have no beta? Yeah I have no beta, so if you spot errors just let me know and I'll mop them right up._

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Two Sides of Flan_

* * *

The one that I was facing for lack of a better description, flicked its head at me and I dodged towards the wall limited for space between piles of crap and metal walls. I swung the sword off my shoulder, catching the thing with the flat of my blade like I was hitting a ball with a bat. It went flying off across the room, slapping into a pile of rubble and I turned toward the other just in time to get a heavy punch to gut. I almost dropped my sword, dropping to my knees in pain before I took a deep breath and stood again.

I swung my sword again in a clumsy chop and cut the blue thing in two. Ewwww oh gross, I pulled my sword out giving it a disgusted look before I whipped the slime off on another piece of metal. I would have to find a proper way to clean my… Sword, I had to take care of it until I figured out where in the blazes I was. I moved to step over the puddle of blue goo, stopping for a moment to examine a hint of something shiny in the mess.

It looked like gold. Sort of. Coins? Was it really worth reaching into that gunk? Nah it couldn't be… And yet if it was something shiny and I _didn't_ examine it, I was likely to drive myself insane with the curiosity and shiny lust I had. Shiny lust is what happens to you when you are taught from a very early age to pick up shiny things because they might be valuable. Found many a ring and a bit of money that way. Usually penny's. But that's still money. I grabbed a long thin piece of metal and poked at it slowly sliding it out of the deepest parts of the blue mess. Hu, it was gold. Sweet Goddess. Gold. I extracted it and a few others from the remains, wiping them on the edge of my baggy t-shirt to clean them off.

All told I pocketed fifty of the shiny buggers, I put them in a hidden pocket in my pouch settling in with the nice wad of ones I kept in case of emergency. Emergency being the icecream man, it totally counts. I stepped around the puddle finally, putting my sword on my shoulder again as I moved towards what I hoped was a door. It took me about ten minutes of climbing and scrambling before I made it, and also one heck of a jump as I avoided being flattened by a pile of unstable metal that decided I needed a hug.

If I fell wrong in this place I was likely to need a tetanus shot, so I did my best to be careful. I hate needles, but they were better than lockjaw. I pressed myself in between another pile and the wall, seeing what was indeed a door before me. I grinned. Triumph! Where is my victory music? The pile behind me groaned ominously and I turned to look at it as I back towards the door, I was so close. If I got flattened now I would decry injustice upon insult. Really, this whole weird scenario was just not cool on so many levels.

I should have been paying attention to my feet, but the pile was so much more… Threatening than tripping over something, which is what I did. I tripped over something behind me, thankfully throwing my sword dramatically as I flopped backwards. I heard metal clatter against the wall, but I was more concerned with the heavy pounding that had returned to my head thanks to the floor than anything else.

"Ugh, just when you think it can't get worse." I mumbled to myself as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I opened my eyes to see what i'd tripped over, before scrambling back into a pile of debris.

Holy mother of pearl. It was green, and big. About the size and shaped of a large heavily muscled man. It had two large horns protruding from its head, and bright orange red hair. And it was staring at me.

"Human," It said with a disgusted growl, and searched wildly for a way to escape.

"Don't scare it Ifrit." Said another voice that was soft and cold.

I looked towards the source, finding a womanly blue figure that was reminiscent of an icy fay creature beautiful and cold. She was perched on the edge of another pile of scrap and I goldfished for a moment as I recognized these two- no people definitely people just different people.

That was about the time I fainted.

* * *

I woke up some time later- it couldn't have been to much latter, as I wasn't any sorer than I had been despite the position I found myself in. It was only luck that kept me from stabbing myself with the dull sword I'd found.

A chuckle filled the air, male and forbidding. I felt myself shiver.

"Oh stop," Another voice said, this one clearly tired and female. "Its clearly more afraid of you then you are of it."

"Shiva, its a human its afraid of anything it can't conquer." Ifrit said with a rumbling disgust. I felt my head cock to the side with confusion, looking between the two. This was… This was crazy. Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

"Calm yourself small one," Shiva said and I realized I'd been muttering the word out loud. "We mean you know harm."

"Hmph, not that we could harm you human." Ifrit said and I felt a rush of warm air "We are done with this plain."

He seemed for lack of a better word very tired, as did Shiva and I couldn't help but feel a bit of pity. I knew way too much about espers, or was it eidolons in this place? To not feel some remorse.

"What," I attempted quietly, voice breaking as tried to talk "What do you mean?"

I had this problem with talking to people frequently, I would start out small because I felt like I was being a bother.

"He means that we are both at the end of our strength." Shiva said quietly, "Thousands of years of life lost because humans coveted our magic. My greatest pleasure will be depriving that sick man of our strength in our last moments."

"What?" Something niggled at the back of my mind as I sat there confused and still a bit frightened.

"You humans," The Ifrit grumbled, "Stole us from our home, and then stole our very life away. Our magic is our life, and all you humans care about is power. We attempted to escape, but we used up the last of our power to shatter our prisons."

That struck a note in my head even as the denial of my situation echoed in my mind. Espers, Ifrit and Shiva being thrown down a trash shoot with metal refuse as they were of no more use. A cackling madman that was only comical at first, due to his unusual appearance. But that was crazy, right? Granted, waking up in a heap of metal refuse was more than a little unusual. But it was at least _possible_ right? I had no recollection of coming to this place, yet here I was. Could it perhaps be some really bad choice of prank?

You know, like that TV show that made people face made up monsters as a joke. It sounded like something my sister would do… Right? I doubted. I mean, most of my family was known for the ridiculous pranks that they would drag out for years at a time. It wasn't unthinkable. Yet, these people seemed to be dead serious.

"Im sorry." Was all I could say as I looked between the two. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. "If it makes you feel any better, my day has been going downhill since I woke up in a pile of trash."

There was only silence for a bit as both of the creatures stared at me.

"It inspires the need to ask" Shiva said quietly "I am curious about how you came to wake up like this?"

"I don't really know." I said quietly sounding just as lost as I felt. I looked up at the woman who was presumably Shiva. "Im just here."

She gave me a small smile, and I could see that it cost her a lot to put forth this small gesture. She was clearly exhausted, and if she was wearing makeup it was very well done, as there are deep blue bags under her pretty eyes.

"Are you hungry at all?" I asked, reaching towards my side pouch as I said so. Both of them looked at me, and I pulled out a pair of my multigrain bars. "They aren't much, but their edible."

I pulled the package of one open, breaking off a piece and popping it into my mouth. Strawberry, and oatmeal. I had a terrible need for strawberry flavored things sometimes. Shiva hesitated before holding out a hand as the Ifrit grumbled behind her. I shucked it of its wrapper and placed it in her palm. She didn't seem to know what to make of it at first, turning it left and right before giving it a sniff.

"Curios, it smells like fruit…" She took a small bite, and I felt a small bit of triumph as she proceeded to munch on it happily. I opened the other, giving a smile to Ifrit and offering it silently. A moment passed before it was slapped out of my hand.

"I don't need your pity girl. I'll bet its drugged. Drag us back to your masters will you?" He said his anger building like a storm. He made to stand, but only floundered for a moment before growing still once more. All I could do was look at him sadly before I spoke.

"I don't have any masters, so I wouldn't gain anything from turning you into anyone."

A low growling was my only reward, and reached into my pouch again. I pulled out my small water bottle, and my remaining multigrain bars to take count. On was mooshed, and I tucked it back into my pouch as it was still good but a little flat. I had two others, and that was it. I could only hope that wherever I was, I could find food- real food soon.

I opened up the water bottle taking a small sip before offering it to Ifrit.

"I know you don't trust me, you don't have to. I just want to help… I took a sip, so if there is anything in it it'll affect me before it affects you." I set it down, and looked back at Shiva. She'd finished her food at some point and watched me with an odd look in her eyes.

"Thank you," She said, giving him an exasperated look "It was a slight thing, but fulfilling. Forgive him for being so stubborn, he doesn't recognize true kindness from humans, as it is so rare."

At this she grabbed the water bottle, taking a sip.

"All is well Ifrit, it is water and nothing more."

She handed the water bottle to him, and he took it like a chastised child. To me it seemed that these two were close, and I couldn't help but wonder at what their lives must have been like before this. I was mentally fighting with myself over this to be entirely honest, can't be happening warred with my instinct to help people. Although it was my instinct to feed people that was the greatest advocate for these two.

I was always of the idea that good food could make anyone feel better. And I could always tell when people were feeling bad, well not counting the time I thought a classmate was freaking out about presentation because he was looking at me weirdly Turns out he was only trying to push himself to ask me out. I only found out due to a mutual friend and well, now I don't know if he'd get the chance.

We all sat in silence for a moment before Shiva spoke, she had an odd look in her eye. Like one you would see in the eyes of someone who'd seen a chance they had to take. She looked me in the eye and began.

"What is your name, we cannot be calling you human or girl all the time." She said.

"Fea," I said my full name was Fionna, but I preferred Fea because it was my baby name and Fionna was too much of a mouthful.

"Fea? Thats an odd name."

"My sister could never say my full name when we were younger, so I was always Fea. Fionna is my legal name, but nobody but my family knows that."

"Hmmm." Was all she had to say to that, eventually I offered Ifrit one of my other multigrain bars and he took it quietly. But for the most part we only sat there, all told it must have been about an hour before Shiva proposed something to me, I'd always been helpful, even if it bites me in the end so I am sure she could have asked me for my spleen and I would have given it too her if her life depended on it.

"Do you know anything of summons?"

"A little," I answered honestly. I knew more than a lot about the subject, but it differed from well Game to game so there was no guarantee I was indeed drawing the right conclusions, although the basic premise was generally the same.

"Espers like ourselves," Shiva said looking at me intently. "Can be summoned by mortals, generally it requires one of two things. Either a piece of Magicite, which is the remains of an Esper. Or a contract between a mortal and an Esper."

I nodded at this, there

"The contract means that a summoner will carry the Esper with them for a given amount of time," She said elaborating "Either until the human dies, or the esper chooses to leave. Either way, when you carry us our life depends on your health and well being. If you die and we are unable to leave, then we die. But as long as you live, your strength will transfer to us. More than that, you could easily carry us from one place to another. In essence, you could give us a chance to regain our strength and carry us out of here.

Ifrit snorted but said nothing.

"I offer you a deal," She said finally. "Carry us from this place, and we will teach you our magic."

"If she is capable Shiva," Ifrit said, "And that is a big if, not every human has it in them to be a summoner."

"Its better than dying here!" Shiva said almost hissing. "I'm tired of this dead place, I want to live! You know how much I long to return home, and yet you demean our only chance. Our _last_ chance."

A moment of silence passed between us all at this, and I moved to grab old rusty. I was having a hard time coping with the weight of things at the moment. But I was alive, and breathing and not likely to quit soon. Even if this whole thing was crazy- the being possibly part of a video game thing. These people still needed help. Fff I needed help, I put a hand to my forehead as I moved to sit back near the two.

They'd both been participating in a rather intense staring contest with one another while I'd gone to grab my sword, and I had a thought.

"Can I… Carry you both?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes," Shiva said "You could, if you are able carry quite a few espers. Although you might find it a bit crowed."

Another moment passed, and then Ifrit got a look of contemplation on his face.

"She could," He said quietly before with looking at her intently. "Shiva, she could. She could carry all of us."

Whoa, wait what- All of us? Why the sudden change of heart? Why all? Hold the phone, stop the bus, chotto matte!

"All of us." Shiva said as if realizing something. She turned towards me, no longer upset. "Fea you would offer us your strength. In turn we can offer you our power. Will you accept this and carry us as your summons?"

"Well I did say-"

"Don't allude, a yes or no must be said." Ifrit cut in with an annoyed look.

"One moment, what do you mean by all of you?"

"There are more of us," Shiva said quietly. "More Espers in the depths of this factory, being drained of life by a greedy man who will destroy us all. If you can carry us, you can carry them. We can all escape this place, together."

I was sure they were leaving things out, but if I was right I was also offering myself up for something insane. I couldn't be in a _video game_ it was impossible. And yet, all evidence pointed to the contrary. Blue blobs- Flan's I guess, swords, fetching _espers_ that I could obviously recognize and _name,_ if this wasn't real then I was drooling somewhere on the good drugs. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to help them at least this much. Besides, in the words of Sherlock Holmes- "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.

* * *

A/N: Ah dear Sherlock, how I love quoting you.


	3. Chapter 3: Esper Train

A/N: I don't know no beta~

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter Three: Esper Train

* * *

I said yes, of course- even though I knew it would probably end in disasters and tears. I should have expected it to be a bit more difficult than picking up a package and carrying it about, I mean really have you seen what Yuna had to do to carry around summons? Not that the mechanics of it were like that at all, but still if being a summoner and carrying around espers was easy I'm sure everyone would have one. As it were, it took me a good twenty minutes for us to work out that I could carry an esper as a proper summoner.

First they had to try and see if magic agreed with me, it didn't always agree with everyone apparently. For what reasons they weren't certain. But it was a simple test, all I had to do was place my hand in one of theirs, in this case Shiva offered to try. So I placed my warm hand in her cool one, and for a moment nothing happened. But then I felt a cool chill form on the back of my hand, and then my hand began to glow a faint purple.

"This is fortunate," She said quietly, "You can use magic, in fact you already possess it."

I looked at her more than a little confused.

"Not to sound crazy or anything, but where I come from magic doesn't exist."

"Indeed?" She said again with a considering look. "It is possible to have it and not use it. Particularly if you are not aware it is there, although humans do not have magic in their blood very often."

"Trap," Ifrit said with a grumble and I huffed indignantly. What a jerk- Mark him off my 'nice' list, no christmas presents for you. Wait, did they have christmas? Not important, investigate later; I needed to make note in my notebook about this.

"There are some basics things you must know about being a mage." Shiva said giving me a stern look, the kind you get from your mother when she is silently saying 'Pay attention this is very important'. "If you run out of magic- which happens frequently with new summoners, you will not die like we would. You don't need it to survive like we do. But you will be exceedingly lethargic, your body's exposure to magic spurs it into producing its own which in turn means that it will start filling your magical reserve. This energy is a gift of the Goddess's, but your body will make, carry and expand its reserves in its own time. You already have magic, but up until now it will have been- Dormant. The closer you are to the land of the Espers, the more rapidly your reserves will refill as you are drawing energy from the air itself. But your energy is not produced from nothing. Your body will make it from the food you eat or from the fatty tissues that are stored on your body, taking from your normal energy source."

"You will find yourself eating a great deal more than is normal for a human woman," Ifrit said with a raised eyebrow. "Although I see that isn't a problem for you."

"You did not just insult my weight." Was my only retort before I nodded at Shiva. "I understand."

"Take note, magic does not directly kill you if go without as I said. But the strain of maintaining your own body while using excessive amounts of magic might, as your body may starve without proper nutrients."

I had extra body fat, so carrying them for a limited amount of time shouldn't be a problem, I would just have to be careful.

"Okay then," I said. " I'm ready when you are."

"Very well," Shiva lifted a hand, pressing two cold fingers to my forehead.

"And so it is done," A voice said in my head, and I sneezed it felt so weird. Like there was a thought settling in my mind, finding its own place amongst the mess- Shiva's voiced said in my head once more and I made a face at her next comment. "Such a disorganized mind. But really we'll sort this all out for you, okay. Time for Ifrit."

I looked at the fire esper squaring my shoulders and nodding. His large clawed hand came up to rest a single digit against my forehead, and I closed my eyes. A moment later and then I felt his presence settle in amongst my thoughts.

"Are you sure there will be enough room?" The fire esper said with a hint of snark, and the I felt a sense of exasperation fill Shiva.

"Yes. Her thoughts may be untidy, but space is plentiful if you don't mind pushing a few things out of the way."

"Hey, hey, don't get too rough man." I added, I didn't want to suddenly be losing things like a bad Squall wannabe.

"Worry not." Shiva hummed.

I looked at the door with a sigh, feeling a bit tired I grabbed my sword, and the mostly empty water bottle, putting it back in my pouch before moving to open the door. For a moment hesitated as I spotted another door to my left- No this was the right door then right? If it wasn't then my mental map of the Magitek factory was useless. Either way, I would have to find my way out of here and to somewhere that would be safe for the espers.

Where though, where would I go where could we go? I pressed a hand to my head as I was hit with a bit of dizziness and for a moment I was overwhelmed, pressing a hand to the cold metal of the wall before taking a seat. Just for a little bit, just until the dizziness passed, then I could go. I eased myself against the wall digging into my side pouch as I touched the ground, ugh. I pulled out one of my granola bars, unwrapping it and taking a bite to ease my stomach.

"Im sorry," Shiva's voice said in my mind " Normally a new summoner would be given time to adjust, or at least it was so in the past. You will return to normal eventually."

'Its fine,' I thought with a small smile. 'I've dealt with worse. It will be fine, as you said I will just take a moment.' I mentally stamped down on the fear that rose with the thoughts of waiting. I'd been attacked by flan before coming across the espers, and this wasn't a game. If there were other creatures around they could take the chance to attack me as well, because it didn't matter if you were moving in real life. If an animal wanted to attack you, it would attack you.

What if. What if. What If. My mind began to chant and I bent my knees and took a moment to rest my forehead on them, taking in a deep breath, and then another. Clearing my mind of conscious thought for a moment- It was restoring, and affirming. Even if I couldn't make sense of the world at the moment, even if the world seemed to close in on me I would be okay. I would be okay, I had to be okay.

I made it my mantra as I forced myself to stand, grounding my thoughts and telling myself to open the door, and take that first step. Then I took the next, and the next. The door in its own way helped me move passed my moment of panic, the door led to the stairs, and one set of stairs leads to another. Repetitive tasks work wonders, and I moved up the stairs with a determined stride.

I peered around the doorway cautiously there were a six glass cylinders in this room, each holding an esper in deep liquid that went from clear to a translucent red as it traveled down the container taking with it no doubt the more solid form of magic that espers emitted as easily as they breathed.

"These are only five of our brethren," Ifrit said with a rumble in my head, and I noticed one of the nearer espers stirring. "Five here, and six in another room. We must be swift once we've freed the first, as these men will no doubt discover the absence."

"Probably quicker than your thinking," I thought back at him with a frown, "We have no idea if they have a system for detecting intruders outside of the guards they have posted."

"Your human technology is so strange," Ifrit rumbled back. The espers in this room were strange, things that I was unfamiliar with in the context of final fantasy 6, which made me wonder exactly when I was in the timeline. Surely I was about to enact the single largest plot kidnapping in the history of well… anything. "What is this plot thing you think of so often, strange one?"

"Its… hard to describe, remind me to tell you later."

I stepping silently into the room, focusing on the tubes. "Okay, Shiva how do I do this?"

"You wish to cast a spell yes?"

"Yes, ice and preferably lots of it. IF I can freeze the tubes like you did yours, they should shatter."

"Very well, gather the magic at your core. Hold it there and think of ice and winter, and demand it be done."

Demand it be done… I willed the magic to gather in my belly, struggling a bit as the wispy wild stuff attempted to slide from my mental grasp. It was hard to use something you weren't entirely sure of- it seemed so familiar and yet so foreign- Ice and winter, I raised my hands and breathed in quietly before I demanded- demanded my will be done! I fliched my wrists as if throwing a ball, and opened my eyes to see the room encased in ice and frost, a moment passed and then the shattering of glass filled the air.

"Well done." Ifrit said with a mental snort.

"You my dear," Shiva said with a rather smug voice. "You are a natural."

I moved toward the nearest shattered case avoiding the broken glass.

"Take care, if the liquid touches you it will steal your magic." Shiva warned, as I moved towards the strange esper on ground. It looked male and had strangely human form- In fact, most of the espers here looked more human than I expected, this one was male covered in multicolored feathers.

"Palidor," Shiva said in my head, the esper from the Solitary island? What was he doing here, was it that he too eventually escaped? "It has happened before, others have escaped this place, and we had hope. But they never returned."

That was depressing, I wouldn't leave them here I couldn't.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Hey wake up. We have to get going."

Fine faye like features pinched like someone waking from a deep sleep, and his eyes opened slowly. On green, one blue I was careful not to touch him, as he was still covered in gel like liquid.

"Human." He said anger filling his gaze, and I sighed.

"I'm here to help," I said and he narrowed his eyes, and then confusion as he seemed to sense something before he spoke.

"Summoner." Came out weakly and I nodded.

"Yes, can you?" He moved his arm weakly, and I gently helped him put a finger to my forehead like Shiva and Ifrit. The remaining gel made my skin numb on contact, this only for a few seconds before I felt a presence settle into my mind. I had to shake my head, something that later turned into a full body shiver. Burr, not that I was complaining but I couldn't help but wonder if it would be as weird every time.

"Not always," Said and unfamiliar and quiet male voice.

Palidor?

"As it would seem," It returned again. "Shiva? Ifrit?"

"Yes brother." Said Ifrit with a rumble.

"We will explain later. We must collect the others," Shiva said "Quickly now Fea."

I moved towards the next esper, a woman with wings- This one I recognized, Seraph usually found in magicite form in game. You had to buy it from a thief, I shook the thought away I approached her, much the same way one would approach a feral animal. Slowly and with caution, making no sudden movements. I whispered to her quietly, soothing and sweet and soon she too joined the others, this was repeated with the next esper, a metallic man.

'Golem' the others in my head muttered- Another male, this one blue and covered in scales, in any form I would know him. Leviathan- He was never in the original game. The last proved to be Zoneseek, who looked oddly more like an Egyptian god then the sprite for you might see in the game- Why did they all look so strangely human?

"We were not always beasts you know,"Ifrit said with his usual rumbling. "We were once human, blessed with strength and magic by the Goddesses, our forebears became the first esper. So we retain human forms, along with beastial ones- we wear whichever we chose. Although our current forms are less choice, and more forced so that we might fit within the dimensions of their cages."

'I'm sorry,' Was all I could think back on, and I moved toward the doorway in the far wall. I felt oddly lopsided though, it was like a light form of vertigo and movement was a bit hit and miss. But I'd had difficulty with vertigo before, I didn't do long flights well back at home- Home… I shook it off, moving to go through the door.

A moment later I stumbled back instinctively dodging the blur of movement that came at me- a tall man moved at me attacking, I fell to the ground my backside- sword going wild clattering off somewhere, and my hands splashed into the magic seeping gel and grew numb as stared up in horror at a Frankenstein like monster. Number 24- How had I forgot? Of all the creatures one faced in the lab, he was the worst. Well, not counting 128, but he and his blade would be a problem later- if at all.

I pushed myself up hands out in front of me as I moved carefully backward, 24 moved jerkily towards me and I searched for my sword. 24 could be beaten with magic, but he changed his element so often that I usually threw the melee twins at him. I'd been a pro at Sabin's combos, and Edgar's unusual weapons. I took another retreating step as 24 tried to close the distance. I swung at me with its twin blades, a wide sweeping motion that had no skill and less finesse.

It was fast, and from its size I was guessing powerful. What were its main attacks again? I couldn't recall- It had been too long, I'd have to wing it, with numb hands crappy vision and no weapon…. I searched frantically for my sword but could find it no where, I huffed- What did I have? What could I use- Palidor was speed affects right? I could use that. I could use other magic as well, but being quicker would put me at an advantage.

I took a breath, and pulled my magic noting that it came to me easier this time. It still tried to escape, darting to and fro and it seemed smaller this time. But not by much, so I willed myself to be faster. I pressed on it with my thoughts, Haste, and then I felt something slip into place. I took a step back again as 24 came closer and suddenly his movements seemed so slow in comparison.

Alrighty, what next? I didn't need to necessarily defeat him in the traditional sense, I could use my surroundings to my advantage. He was a massive man shape thing, a Frankenstein's monster if you will and I was a small woman, I moved back towards the other door and it followed me, intent on the chase and nothing else. I lept through the doorway, spinning and climbing up one side of the pipe lined wall and out of reach. He charged through the door not too long after me and I waited for the right moment to strike, he lashed out with his swords again cutting into the metal piping that I'd used to pull myself up. One of his swords lodged in place while the other skittered about on the metal surface with a horrible noise; I was to high up to be reached, even with his height advantage and I lashed out with magic in return. It came again, faster and more unstable, burning with a furious rage. Fire, all the god forsaken fire!

A great fireball erupted from my hand, hitting the monstrous machine man in the chest, knocking him over the banister a moment later a sickening crack sounded as he tumbled down the stairs. My fingers tingled, and the hand I used to cast the spell shook as I brought it to my face. My skin was red, and beginning to blister. It didn't hurt, but I was certain that this was more due to the numbing effect of the gel from before then anything.

I carefully unlooped my legs from around the pipes, sliding down slowly as the Haste wore off. I took a few deep breaths as I shuffled to look over the edge of the stairwell. 24 lay on the floor of the landing below, unmoving. I pressed my good hand onto the railing and walked down the two flights of stairs to inspect him. He did appear to be dead, and yet could I say he was really living in the first place?

"Fionna," An unfamiliar voice said in my head as I stood there, "Please, let me help you."

'Who?' Was my only thought as I stood there somewhat dazed.

"Let Seraph heal you," Shiva said, and I shook myself from my stupor.

'Okay… So how would I do this?'

"Take a deep breath, center yourself and think of all the times you needed to heal from scrapes and bruises. Do you remember this feeling?" Seraph's voice asked, and I thought back. Yes, vaguely but I did. "Now will your hand to heal. It will not be easy at first. Healing never is."

I pressed my will into being, and as she said it came but slowly, and I felt more than a little drain after this, I could feel the dull throb of a headache coming on and I let out a sigh. I needed to find my sword, collect the other espers and get out of this place.

"Leave the rusted metal." Ifrit grumbled. "Its long past practical use anyway."

'Its my only weapon.'

"But it isn't your only choice anymore." He said smugly, and I felt another esper stir in the back of my mind.

"Stop testing the girl Ifrit, you are getting on my nerves." Said a male voice that reminded had a lilt to it almost like lapping waves. "Grab one of the swords from this thing. Better yet grab them both, we will make a better weapon for you then this trash."

I did as instructed, grabbing one sword the 24 still held before going back up the stairs to retrieve the other. I'm forswearing stairs after this- I mean it, the first sword I found was red tinted metal with a blue substance running up the center of the blade, the other was blue and was a swirling mess of metal that happened to resemble a sword, and it appeared to be greatly damaged by its misuse.

"Good, both these blades hold magic. That will help. Now allow me," Said the voice, and I found myself to be quite unnerved as my hands moved of their own accord, pressing the blades together at the hilt as I felt my magic ebb and flow over them like water. I closed my eyes and then something happened, I felt the blade as they were slip into something entirely different. No longer a set of items, but a single entity. New and untested I felt my knees give out from under me at this. "And there. Now you wield a proper blade, a thing entirely your own."

"Leviathan," Ifrit said with anger. "You tell me to stop testing the girl, but we both know that was just rude."

"We do not have time for polite Ifrit, we only have time to escape."

Ifrit didn't argue, but I threw a rather annoyed thought at them both. They were lucky we didn't have the time for this I turn my attention outward, opening my eyes again as I braced myself to stand. The vertigo was back, and I had to wonder if it would be a constant companion where magic was involved. I shook my head and looked at the blade in my hand again, it was a broadsword in length, and wide like one of Tidus's swords.

It was a two handed, and larger than the blades that had gone into it. It was translucent, blue tracing up one side as red translucent material made up the other, and the grip was wrapped in a material I didn't know. It felt like leather, but it had the same pattern as a snakes scales. I hefted the sword, finding it to be lightweight and well balanced.

"It is a magic blade, of esper make. It will not be a burden."

'Had better hope not.' Was my only reply and I moved back through the door, and towards the second room. Time to grab the rest of the clowns and get on with the show- did this make me a clown car? I was not going to examine that sentence closer shut up brain- things to do. I slowly opened and closed my now uninjured hand for a second, as another wave of dizziness passed over me, the skin was more sensitive now, and oddly tight. I flexed it gently again. Shouldering the new blade I made my way back towards the secondary lab, looking more cautiously around this time but spotting nothing. I made a point to move quietly through the lab as I made sure the space was safe enough for me to continue, and then I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

I pooled my magic once more, frowning when I felt it settle into a much smaller mass. It was harder to gather as well, it slipped from my grasp and I took in a deep breath before trying again. I grasped firmly with my will casting another ice spell, shivering as the dizziness rippled through my body again. The sound of shattering glass and seeping liquid was my reward and I weakly made my way to the first esper- Shoat, then Unicorn, and Maduin, Bismarck, Phantom- Carbuncle was last and I gave a grateful sigh as I moved towards the next door. The floor dipped threateningly under me as the vertigo returned, and I had to brace myself on the wall as I took in one deep breath after another.

And for a moment I felt a little better, but I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

A/N: So my pandora station is stuck on 90's tunes, this is very weird.


	4. Chapter 4: The Score and the Madman

A/N: I am soooo bored, like I could be writing or something but my muses are being reluctant at best. I have another chapter to post on a very popular story but I cant finish is because they just wont.

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

The Score and the Madman

* * *

Well, as far as waking up goes… This ranks as just a little bit worse than waking up previously had been- I assumed for some reason that I would safe in my room back home snoozing. I wish I was right about that, as it was I was slowly coming to when I decided that I would just roll out of bed and get in the shower.

So I rolled over, and as I slept in a twin bed usually I could just roll out of bed literally and set my feet on the ground no problem. But when I rolled over this time, I rolled off of a blanket and kept rolling onto a cold hard stone floor. My bed wasn't on the ground, it was high enough in fact that I had to jump a bit to get in- again I'll say that I am short. My floor was also made of wood, not stone. So when I opened my eyes I wasn't too surprised to find myself on the cold hard floor of a room I'd never seen before.

Light flickered oddly and I looked around the dim interior of the room, stone floor lead to stone walls. These walls were only broken but a metal door and a dim light that was placed beside it, to high up for me to reach. There was a slot in the door that was covered by a sliding plate on the other side, and a small window with bars on it. It was cold, and the 'mattress' I'd been placed on wasnt that so much as a sack cloth blanket put in a niche designated as a sleeping area.

Another corner had a rather dank hole into a dark recess and from the smell, that would be the toilet for my time here. My head was pounding again, and I groped for my pouch only to find that it wasn't there, searching my pockets I found that they too were empty. The only conclusion I could come to was that I was in deep trouble, and that this is where the Empire puts people it doesn't like. In retrospect I should have expected this- although I was somewhat confused as I was also lacking my shoes for some reason, and my hair tie. The cell wasnt very big, and I could hear faint sounds in the distance, some of it sounded like footsteps, some of it sounded like machinery, and some of it sounded like screams. I slowly made my way to my feet, taking a good while to regain my sense of balance before I walked to the door, and tried the handle.

It was locked, but one must always try- After all, so many cages are created by our own minds. I shook the thought off moving back towards the 'bed' and sitting down, I was still exhausted and achy, but my dizziness was not present. There was one thing I worried about, my new friends were quiet. Were they even there? I had legitimate reason to worry, Dagger had her eidolons taken from her in Final Fantasy 9, it wasn't outside the norm for summoners to lose their summons.

I took a moment to breath and meditate, something that I didn't do often- so true meditation came slow and reluctantly but even the attempt helped with anxiety, as I'd learned it in my yoga class back in community college. It also helped to pass the time, and for awhile at least I managed to stave off my boredom and impending hunger. My butt grew tired of sitting on the cold hard ground, and I switched positions. This happened a few more times before the door to my cell finally opened, in walked a soldier, and without any further adieu my arm was grabbed and pulled up.

His standard issue gauntlets bit into the soft flesh of my arm as I was dragged, stumbling out of the cell without a word. It seemed like every time I got a good footing I lost it, and the soldier was strong enough that he didn't seem to care. My arm was supporting my weight at this point, and it was letting me know it did NOT appreciate it, eventually after enough twists, and turns to make even me lose track of what direction we were going- I was dragged into another room and slammed into a cold metal chair.

My head smacked the back of it lightly, and I let out cry of protest as my head rang from the blow. I made to stand only to be pressed back into the chair, arms held down as the man strapped them in with leather cuffs. I kicked out, catching him in the knee and he backhanded me in turn- I sat for a moment stunned as mind reeling, this was bad I needed to get out of here. I tensed my muscles and pushed myself to be as big as I could be as he proceeded to strap down both of my arms, and legs before he left again. I let myself sag after that relieved that I could at least work with the slack that I'd bought myself. It wasn't much, but with leather straps I would do what I could.

I wasn't given much time to do anything really at that point, and I would like to say I was a cool cucumber sitting there doing everything right with a plan in mind. But really I was terrified, my head was throbbing it seemed in time with the flickering torch light, I couldn't entirely think straight, and all I wanted was to be back in my room at home stressing about that ten page paper that was technically due today- I say technically because my brain in its infinite wisdom while jibbering in terror impressed on me that I didn't really know how long I'd been unconscious.

'Thanks' another portion of my mind shot back 'We need semantics right now, I mean it isn't like I'm strapped to a chair in what looks like a torture chamber.'

'Always happy to help.' I sighed at this and took a moment to try and calm down; I tried to center myself and see if I could reach my magic. Calming my mind I slowly began to look for the wispy rushing stuff that I'd deduced to be my magic. It was there, but so little that I almost looked over it at first- It was an easy thing to miss. I wasn't really use to finding magic anywhere, so the entire idea that I was mentally searching for my own magic came back to me as somewhat absurd.

A noise outside of the doorway made me pause and I made myself seem as inconspicuous as possible, a man strode through in a set of armor that looked, well to put it bluntly like a better version of the armor that the last soldier had been wearing. It was made of a brown stained metal, and while the other man's armor was just plain brown- this man's armor bore a golden stripe on the edges. I was going to assume that he was a higher rank, he himself had dark tanned skinned and blue eyes.

But his hair was too short to see under the brown bucket helmet of his, so I didn't even try. He stopped about a foot away from me, he was also carrying something that I at first couldn't make out due to the distance, it was a riding crop. Ummm, okay I didn't know exactly where this was going, but I resolved to say whatever he wanted me to say. Well pending the information did not require any answers about espers. In fact, I had resolved to forget about anything to do with espers. Nope. Espers do not exist.

"Girl," He said voice stern but calm. "Where are the espers?"

I blinked at him, and tried to get my face to only portray my confusion. I was quiet confused mind you, I had no idea where I was. I had no idea how i'd gotten to this place, although there was a vague understanding of they must have brought me here. But that was it, so I answered as honestly as I could.

"I'm sorry, espers- What are espers?" I said, giving him a nervous smile "I don't even know where I a-"

A stinging welt erupted across one of my arms, and I jerked with a cry fighting against my bonds. It felt like setting my arms across the thin edge of a burning pan, I took a deep breath as my eyes began to water.

"This is how it's going to work girl," He said using the end of the crop to tilt my head back. "I will ask questions, and you will answer them truthfully like a good little girl. Or I will be forced to hit you again. And if you dont answer me soon, I'll switch to something more permanent than this little love tap."

I nodded, thinking quickly. Surely there was something I could do with my magic, I knew I didn't have much of it at the moment, but there had to be something. Even if that something was setting him on fire or freezing him in place.

"Now. Where have your Returner friends taken the espers."

"I don't know, I don't know any Returners." And he responded but hitting me with the crop again, this time across the face. Now I need to make this perfectly clear, the face is one of the most sensitive places on the body, it's like this because it is required for so much of our social interaction. As with our hands, touching others faces and having our faces touched is a very personal, very intimate experience. Our faces are always in motion, always telling the world something about our emotions.

So being hit in the face, is a very personal very hurtful thing for exactly that reason. My mind was reeling with pain, and then I was crying and I pressed myself back into the chair as the tears burned down the welt across my face. The bastard was grinning, and I was frightened- but more so then that I felt a deep anger, and I shook as much with it as I did with the fright I was dealing with. I did my best to suppress both, but adrenaline made it very difficult and I felt at the edge of my senses the tingly of magic building. Even if I didn't have much, I knew that another blow would probably cause something to happen- what I wasn't sure.

But magic as Shiva said, responded to one's deepest desires- so it was likely I would light him on fire, or crush him to dust with something.

"Sir," Came a voice from the door.

"What is it, I thought I told you not to interrupt me."

"I know but-"

"But?" He said tapping the crop to his other hand.

"Sir, its Kefka."

"Didn't I tell you to stall him?"

"Yes, but-"

"Im already here you utter waste of space." Said an unfamiliar voice, although it came from the face of a man whom I could never mistake for any other- a face that was oddly calm until he caught sight of me. "Did I not say that she was off limits until we ran some tests you buffoon!"

"Sir, it is important that we find the espers before the Returners-"

"The Returner-maggots don't have the gall to step foot in Vector let alone raid a factory that they can't get into."

"But she-"

"Is no longer of your concern," He said this time more than a bit upset, I thought he was being more reasonable then he should be- I mean for Kefka. "Now leave before I decide to use you as charcoal. I'm tired of your face already, maybe I'll send you to play with my little fire-bug?"

The man gulped before scrambling out of the room like a rat, and I… Well I just sat there crying, and trying to get myself to breath properly. I could feel Kefka's eyes on me but I couldn't stop sobbing, or shaking I was pretty much caught up in my fear at the moment, and I only broke from it because something touched my face. My head shot back, smacking again into the back of the chair- Gah, oh sonofasailor. My head resumed throbbing- not that it ever stopped truly and I all but rolled my eyes- I am my own worst enemy sometimes.

A snort filled the air even as a pair of soldiers stepped into the room, Kefka was looking at me with a nasty smile and I felt my fists clench. I was still crying, but I was also trading this man stare for stare. He wasn't a very physically imposing figure- he was only a bit taller then myself, but his presence was what scared people. He had a the air of a nervous animal, always about to strike and a crazed stare to match. Although he might grow still, might look at you smiling, he always seeped a manic energy that I was all too familiar to.

Although, back home it was usually only something you found in people who have done drugs for an extended period of time; it is possible to talk to them for a time, as long as you stay calm, and avoid speaking about something upsetting. Kefka as I knew him was a complete psychopath. I don't think this version of him strayed too much from the original, although his clothing wasn't spot on I'll say- it was still a bit overwhelming to be face to face with a man my mind insisted was fiction.

"Such pretty eyes," He said quietly and I blinked. "Tell me girl, what do you know about magic?"

"I- Magic?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself "It doesn't exist right? Its just a story."

"Magic does exist," He said with a sneer. "I don't need to establish that. What I would like to talk about is the espers."

"I don't know about any espers," I said grumbling in the back of my head at the still silent entities that should have been in the back of the head.

"No, you don't do you." He said with a fake sympathetic voice, "You have no idea about it at all. I'll accept that. But what I would like to know is this. Did you know that magic leaves a mark on its user? It different for everyone, and not always as visible as well, my magnificent self."

"I.. No." I said, I didn't know this. Although it did make sense, in this world the Triad created espers by accident, they'd been humans who'd been caught in the warring magics, and so turned and twisted becoming something entirely different, that magic users of the human variety might acquire unique traits was not unlikely.

"Tell me, what color would you say your eyes are."

I blinked at him before answering."Green"

Of course they were green, what kind of question was that? Something about the maniacal look he gave me made me shiver.

"Your eyes are a lovely shade of lavender, my dear." He said patting me on the head, and it dawned on me that I'd made a horrible mistake. Something I am sure was written on my face. He turned to the soldiers addressing one."Bring me my case, I want Cid to run some samples."

"Sir," One saluted before leaving. Kefka turned back to me, placing a hand on one of my arms a moment passed and I felt an odd tingling.

"Hmmm healing is such a bore," He said picking his hand up. "But I suppose I can't let something mar a pretty face, and a potentially useful one."

He pressed his finger to the welt on my face, I'd always been one to shy away from touch, this was intrusive and unwanted. But if I shied away, he would probably know I disliked him and while I definitely did not like him- having him know this would mean he would have the upper hand, and if he had the upper hand- which he did physically, then I would have nothing. No, I would keep my emotions on the pleasant scale.

I would not let on that I was going to be rebellious, not until I was certain that I could get away. Time passed and the soldier returned, Kefka barked at him for taking so long as he drew a needle from his case and approached me. I tried to wriggle, but he clamp a hand down on my wrist with a pithy 'dont struggle'. He drew blood, and I'll spare you the details as anyone who has had blood drawn wouldn't want to recall the details, let alone share them unless it was for halloween or some such nonsense.

Eventually the restraints on my arms and legs were removed, and I was picked up by one the soldiers with little ceremony and carried out of the room following after Kefka. We didn't move back to the cell that I'd come from, although why I was uncertain. I was too busy feeling drained- both mentally and physically to do much of anything but lay there and I was not happy about it, but it would suffice for now.

* * *

I was eventually left in a rather nice looking room, on an actual bed. But I don't remember much about how I got there, as I once more took an interlude into the land of unconsciousness. I was happy to say that there was food left on a tray for me, and I devoured it without hesitation. Thankfully without having to move all to much, as even sitting up was alternatively painful and exhausting, barely stopping to chew as I devoured more in one sitting then I usually ate in a day. It was actually a fairly normal looking breakfast by our worlds standards. Eggs, toast, bacon, and lots of it- if you ignored the eggs being twice. I uh, didn't even realize I had an audience until one of the guards in my room clapped slowly after I burped.

Situational awareness -15. I blushed of course, wiping my mouth with a napkin and massaging my shoulder. It was still sore, I moved it around to see if it would hinder me at all. It would be painful for awhile, but still mobil. I made to slide my feet over the side of the bed, my tired abused feet. The guards that had been stationed at either side of what I could see now was a door, moved as soon as my feet hit the ground stepping out and calling to someone. A moment later a pair of women came in wearing similar dresses.

Both gave somewhat disapproving looks as they moved across the room, one went through a door on the far side, and another made her way across the room to a wardrobe made of dark wood. Her hair was blond and swept up into no nonsense bun, the other seemed her opposite, but I hadn't gotten much of a look of her before she'd disappeared behind the other door.

The blond woman looked into the wardrobe selecting something- a gown before setting it beside me and grabbing white undergarments from drawer at the bottom. Both items were collected, and I was herded into the room that the dark haired maid was in. A bathroom, bright white and grey stone- I was assuming marble made up square tiles on the floor. In a corner there was something that looked like a stall, and in the opposite corner stood a large marble basin filled with water.

I was in due time stripped of every garment I owned and shoved into the tub, I only managed to ward off their 'helping' hands for a bit before being scrubbed like a floor and left to soak. Ugh, and my shoulder was feeling the abuse; although the warm water felt good on my sore muscles, the many scratches I'd collected were not pleased about the scrubbing and hot water, but the stinging did eventually faded into a dull throb.

It gave me time to think, and I couldn't help worrying; I had no idea what was going on, the espers were still quiet in my head, and I'd somehow garnered the attention of a manic. I would be stupid not to worry. Before I could prune up the maids came back and ushered me out of the bath, pulling on undergarments that were laced up rather than fitted like common underwear. Then over it went petticoats and then a white dress, then a dove grey overdress that reminded me of something my sister might wear.

My sister- Oh god, what must she be thinking by now? I'd been gone for two-three days, that I could count; she must have been at her wits end- My mother wouldn't be as worried because we were away at college, and they always expected that one of us would go off to 'Sow wild oats' or something. But I and Felisha were always together, to the point that we even had the same classes; some people might say we were co-dependent, and it might be true but life was always easier when you had someone to watch your back. I missed her desperately right now, and I was afraid that she would be so worried about me.

She might even think I'd been kidnapped or dead, I didn't want her to worry, I didn't want any of this to be happening; but for now, there was nothing I could do. I would just have to take it one step at a time, if the espers were still with me, they would let me know. And if they weren't well, I would have to plan accordingly.

First things first, I needed to get out of here- wherever here was. That was becoming an all to common goal for me; it was like some stupid creepy pasta, you get out of one trap only to find yourself in another. I should probably find my stuff, as I kept finding myself sans possessions, my sword would be paramount, as I had no other weapons and so no other means of protecting myself when I was out of magic. Which I was, I had my swiss army knife, but that didn't really count as a weapon and I didn't have it on me.

Eventually I was herded to a vanity where my long brown/blond hair was brushed out, and pinned up into a bun that was beyond anything I might be able to do on my own, it was also painful; I thought hair pulling was something that women only did when they were fighting, but oh how I was wrong. I fidgeted with it, trying to tug it so that it was at least a little less painful, and for the rest of the day I was left to my own devices with an exception of the time when servants brought lunch and dinner.

My room was well furnished with soft chairs, and a large bed- there was a fireplace opposite of the bed, on the same wall as the doorway to the bathroom but it was unlit. The walls on either side were hung with paintings, one a scene of a group of men hunting an unusual animal, the other a scene of a forest clearing. The primary color of the room was a ruby red; shelves with expensive looking knick knacks littered the room and there was a set of floor length windows that continued from this room into my bathroom, I looked out I realized I was on the second floor of the building at one point, really all I could tell was that there was another floor above this, and whatever type of building I was in it was built around a central courtyard.

One would probably expect this courtyard to consist of flowers and greenery like one of those old castles, but it did not; instead there was what looked like a docking bay, with large metal monsters of differing shapes and types. Magitek armor?

"Magnificent isn't it." Said a male voice behind me and I jumped, it was getting somewhat late now and the sun was hanging low in the sky, just touching the horizon. I turned slowly, in an attempt to keep myself from tripping over the long skirts of my dress Kefka stood behind me, a bit too close for my comfort and I wanted to step back but couldn't because of my dress. Be nice, be nice, be nice- I kept telling myself as I gave a nervous smile.

"G-good evening," I said quietly.

"And a fine evening to you, little mage." He said with a smile that reminded me of a cat who'd gotten exactly what it wanted. My hands gripped my skirts tightly, and I forced my fingers to release the light material. "How has my little ice user been fairing."

"I dont.."

"Know what Im talking about?" He finished for me and the look on his face turned from somewhat normal to a twisted grin, a hand crept up and wrapped itself around my neck lightly. Not tight enough to strangle, but tight enough to be uncomfortable. "Silly little ice-fairy trying to hide away, but you fail to notice that I too possess powers."

With this he held up his other hand, heating blooming as fire came into being before being flicked almost carelessly at the fireplace.

"But the question is, how did you happen to gain these powers- And don't deny it. The tests Cid ran have confirmed the presence of magic, it even confirmed that your blood was in the process of recovering magic." He said waiting for an answer. But I had no means of response, if I told him the truth the jig was up, and none of the lies I could come up with would be practiced enough to hold under scrutiny. What about half truths- Didn't Shiva say that I already had magic? I could go with that, I guess.

"I don't know." I said quietly before adding. "I've just always had it."

He threw his head back and cackled releasing my neck.

"Fantastic. Absolutely fabulous. Let Leo's dogs fume, and Celes troops fumble. I have another mage-borne." He put a hand in his pocket before pulling something out. "You've said exactly what I wanted to hear. And for that I'll give you something you might want back."

With this he held out the small item, and I accepted the item. It was my shell fossil, from the trip I and my sister had taken with our friends. I gripped it and held it close to my chest. It was only a small thing, but it was precios now because I had nothing else from my sister. He couldn't have picked a more sentimental item, and he probably had no idea.

"You give me what I want," Kefka said quietly, "And I'll give something in return. You disobey me…."

He trailed off and rewarded me with only a dark look before turning to leave. I didnt say anything, I didn't call him on it, but my determination to leave was only further enforced by this. It was a method of control, and I recognized it I could mistake it for kindness, but that would be exactly what he wanted. No, it would be a mistake to grow complacent in this place. That was for certain.

* * *

A/N: Having Kefka talk to a relatively normal person is weird, FYI. Im trying to express him as not just being mad but erratic, and unpredictable as he is portrayed in the game. It would leave anyone unsettled, and confused. An Fea is no exception. She's wrong footed and scared enough as is without add a mad clown to the mix.


	5. Chapter 5: Every Breath You Take

A/N: Its so lonely being in a fandom on your own~ None of my friends will even try this game, which is a real travesty.

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter Five: Every breath you take, Every move you make

* * *

I slept fitfully that night, waking in the morning to the bright light and cold quiet maids that herded me to and away from the bath. The only improvement this morning was the fact that I could feel my magic hum in my body. Not entirely recovered, but very much there and real. I wanted to see if I could get a spell to work properly, but I didn't want to press my luck and use my magic, if it recovered so slowly I should save it.

Again I spent most of my day doing nothing, until dinner and then I was joined by Kefka. Each meal they'd placed before me today and the day before had been- with the exception of breakfast, normal in size. Today there was a veritable feast, and I couldn't help but be a bit thankful. I'd eaten everything off of my plate at breakfast, and at lunch but I'd still been hungry, and asking for something from the maids was a bit like asking for something from a wall, they ignored me; Probably on orders from Kefka or the guards.

I'd at least been able to get a cord of thin leather to loop my sea shell on, so that I could wear it around my neck. I wouldn't let the maids remove it, so it was a point of contention- But it made me feel better, dinner was somewhat pleasant as he said nothing and I said nothing until after we'd eaten.

"Talk over dinner, I find. Ruins the meal." he said as he placed down a fork. I'd placed mine down only a minute earlier, full to bursting, Shiva had been right about my caloric intake, it might have only been a few days. But I was ravenous in between meals, in a way that I'd been unfamiliar with. Kefka smiled a small smile. "I noted those fools have been stinting your meals, at the guard captains request. So I disposed of them. Well I disposed of him the maids I've dropped in a dungeon. It was so hard to get the smell of charred flesh out my my clothing- I had to burn that too. I think I'll give them to my little fire-bug. Unless…."

He trailed off as I he gave me a considering look, "Perhaps you would like to show them how cold the winter is? No… no you're too gentle for yet. Hmm." He stood, I suppose he'd caught the look of abject horror on my face- either way the moment of peace I had was shattered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my chair, he spun me around with him as if doing a mocking mad dance. Knocking over chairs, and sweeping nicknacks off shelves as he dragged me around the room, humming an odd erratic tune that I didn't know.

"You know what my little ice-fairy, I think my fortunes are finally looking up again." He said and we overturned the table in passing, he cackled at this even as one of the guards looked into the room before turning away again. A finger turned my face back to Kefka's and we began to whirl faster. "Now my sweet, keep you eyes on me or you might trip. Whirl and whirl don't lose your grip. Or else."

This might sound simple, but i'm no dancer and Kefka had little care for the physical surroundings of the room. Back and forth we spun crashing into and knocking over everything in our path, destroying items and stomping on the dust that remained as we spun. It was like a nightmare I couldn't get away from, eventually Kefke grew bored and tired and let me go and I went spinning off to bounce dizzily onto the bed. He left then and I took a good long time to calm down after that. Needlessly I will say that I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next day I woke to a very welcome voice.

'Fea?' Came the voice of the ice Esper and it took me a moment to compose myself.

'Shiva? Please tell me that's really you.'

'Yes. Im sorry. We slept. We couldn't wake until your magic was stable.'

'Slept?'

I slipped out of bed still dressed in the gown from the day before. The maids hadn't come that night, and now I knew I would probably never see them again. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, whatever had been done had been beyond my interference. But it was hard. Oh I know 'It's really hard for you right? You're alive at least.' But it wasn't that simple. It was never that simple. I took care of people. It was one of those things I just did.

I couldn't fully explain it, but I always felt personally responsible for people's well being. So the fact that two- no three people could have found their deaths because of something so small was just… Baffling, and horrifying. I quietly ate my large breakfast before moving into the bathroom. I managed to undress myself, removing the white and light green gown and undergarments before attempting to draw myself a bath.

I was at least successful in that even as I deduced that I'd forgotten the important addition of clean clothing, I took my time scrub my skin and soak until I was properly pruned before climbing out. I pulled the plug and pulled what passed as the Empire's version of a towel around me, they were less absorbent than the kind we had at home- but still useful. I carefully dried my arms and legs, before gently ringing out my hair and hazarding a dash to the wardrobe. The guards never disturbed me, but there is nothing like the fear of being seen in your all together to get you moving.

I selected a dress at random, and pulled out the undergarments I'd become familiar with before running back to the bathroom. I dressed slowly, ensuring that I tied everything right and had everything on in the right order. The dress was made of a plush satin like material in a deep green, and I prefered the vivid emerald to the light green, dove grey or yellow the maids had chosen.

I brushed my hair out slowly, taking time to ease the knots out of my hair and smile at my reflection. It was my way of comforting myself a little bit, trying to in my own way follow the routine I'd had from home. It gave me a set of expected and predictable movements. Like a child counting toys, knowing the number but making sure they were all their. I left my hair down after that, Shiva and the other espers were quiet in my head for the most part, speaking only when I addressed them.

I felt an odd chill as I peered back at the window, and I couldn't understand why. Looking across the courtyard and into the rooms across from mine, nothing. All of them were closed, windows curtained against the sun. For a moment I told myself that I was just being paranoid, but then I looked up and felt myself pale.

Kefka.

Kefka stood staring at me, face set in a nasty grin that made the pit of my stomach drop- I felt the immediate need to vomit. Stepping back from the window, I cowered away and rushing through the door to… to where? I was a bug. I was a bug in a glass case and Kefka had been watching me. How long had he been watching, since I drew my bath, since I'd woken up? Had I ever had any privacy- I felt dirty, and violated. Like something I'd taken comfort in, something that had been entirely for me had been taken and made into a lewd show for a man I hated and feared.

'Shiva' I told myself as I moved to the back of my room, stepping over broken and crushed items from the night before dragging one of the chairs into the depths of my room so I might be able to hide. 'I'm going to have to leave. Im going to have to leave soon. Kefka is a crazy creep. I might need to do something soon, can you… are you guys alright?' I finished, I didn't know what was affecting the espers. I didn't know half as much about magic as I'd thought I had, and that really bothered me.

Because what I didn't know was affecting people I'd promised to help, and I couldn't make it stop if I didn't know what the problem was. I drew a deep tearful breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out again.

'We should be okay.' Shiva said slowly, as if strained. 'We are feeling the affects of the magical drain you've been under, it… Is difficult for us because we are drawing on the magic you have. While you were recovering, we were forced into a.. Sleep. Even now, only I an Palidor have awoken. It is a defense mechanism to protect summoners from overtaxing themselves. Unfortunately using magic as you did, and taking us all on as summons meant that the magic that you had was sapped more rapidly than it could replenish. It caused your mind to shut down, much the same way we did.'

'So you're saying that you passed out because I passed out. Is that why it took so long for my magic to return?'

'Yes, and the others will be awhile in the waking. Until then, we have an escape to plot yes?'

'Yes. Kefka, creepy guy from the lab.' And then I proceeded to share with her an image of him. Prior to what you might think, the espers were only given what I wanted to given them in terms of my mental facilities- well unless your name was Sir-Scaly-Pants the Snob. They could hear my active thoughts, and they could see and hear what I heard if I gave them that much. Which I did. Who wants to be stuck in someone else's head for an extended stay anyway?

I rummaged around my room for once looking for shoes so I might be protected from the glass on the ground, finding a pair of soft slippers that were two sizes to large before slipping them on anyways. The room was a disaster, and I had no idea what to do about it. Would there even be maids again after this? I could clean it up myself but where would I put all of the broken… Everything? The dress I wore the day before was all but ruined as we'd knocked the table bearing our dinner over, staining it with leftover foods as well as tearing several holes in the skirts from the various sharp corners. I was also speckled with bruises, but I was trying to not think about that.

I wandered around for a second, not quite knowing what to do before a knock on the door caught my attention. It was the usual signal from the guards that Kefka was on the other side, or well someone was. Sometimes the servants who brought me food would knock as well, but usually I just woke up and it was there, or I was in the bathroom and I came back to find lunch there. It was… Very eerie for someone from a culture where everybody announced their presence.

I turned only to find that it was indeed Kefka, he had a smile on his face that I was not entirely comfortable with, and the sheer mortification I felt even thinking about him made it difficult to look him in the face.

"Good morning my pet, I couldn't help but notice you were up." He said quietly as he walked over to me, kicking aside a broken chair. "What a dump, I guess they just don't make em like they use to eh?"

"N-no," I said quietly tapping my index fingers together. I wished I was anywhere but here right now. A hand lifted my face and I found myself staring into Kefka's eyes, a flurry of movement startled me and I found his other hand holding up my plain leather journal.

"For you little fairy," He said, I accepted it carefully holding it to my chest. I was angry and mortified, and I hated, hated, hated him, but I wouldn't show it outwardly. I was use to being able to do this. Hiding my feelings came easy to me, for the most part. You could see when I was happy, and when I was sad because I made a conscious effort to show people how I was feeling.

"I was also thinking," Kefka said. "That you might like to leave your room for a tinsy bit, as I'll have to call in some stupid little rats to fix this mess up. Do you have any interests maybe? Armories, training rooms?"

It took me a moment to think about something that might interest me but my journal gave me inspiration.

"Do you," I paused for a moment with a nervous glup, "Do you have libraries?"

"Indeed my little mouse," He said with a pleased grin that was far too wide. "Follow me."

And he swept out of the room, with me scrambling to keep up. He only paused at the door to address the guards.

"You! Worm!" He said to one, "Go retrieve that miserable serving staff of ours. Have them clean up this mess. And you," he said pointing to the other. "Come with us, I want you to guard the girl while we're out as some people can't be trusted to keep their hands to themselves."

We swept down the corridor and the guard kept up with Kefka easily while I muddled a bit behind in my gown and too big shoes. I seriously felt as though I was a little girl in her mother's clothing, trying so hard to be fancy and failing miserably. And the worst part wasnt that I was failing, but that I didn't want to be here in the first place. I felt trapped.

I felt trapped.

I felt trapped.

I shook myself as I stumbled, shaking off the overwhelming urge to run. I couldn't do that now, I couldn't panic I had to focus. The world wasn't closing in on me, I was moving down a hallway- I had to focus on that if nothing else. I scampered to catch up, but stopped abruptly as we were waylaid by another soldier.

"What is it you maggot?" Kefka said, obviously upset.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but General Leo asks for you presence."

"Annnnddd?" Kefka said tapping his foot.

"He said it was urgent sir," the soldier said saluting.

"Fine, lead the way you waste of space." He said scowling in irritation. His eyes promised death, and he stalked after the man as if trailing his choice of prey.

* * *

A/N: So I have no idea how this came out, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: The Greatest Weapon

A/N: Did you know, that the title of this story in no way references the main character? Never occurred to me to say anything about that until now, just a title I thought up while thinking of the Twins. I really am hard pressed to say which character in this game is my favorite, because I love them all for different reasons.

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter Six: The Greatest Weapon in the World

* * *

We moved down one hallway, and then another stopping eventually at what appeared to be a weapons room as the soldier from earlier darted over to another doorway opposite the one we'd come into. The man whom answered said door was not entirely unfamiliar; for if I was guessing right I was facing on General Leo- he was… bigger than I thought he would be. His gaze landed on Kefka first, and I saw him visibly square his jaw.

"Kefka, have you made any progress in the matter I asked you to look into?" Leo said crossing his arms over his chest. His gazes shifted as he looked between Kefka and the soldier, and then to me and my position behind Kefka. The matter they were discussing seemed unimportant to me, trivial in a way. But then I wasn't any general, although there was a comment made about an encampment around Doma, that lead me to exactly the little bit of cheese I was hoping to to find. I was definitely in the time frame before the game started, I made the mistake of looking up and I caught Leo's eye again.

I looked away trying to pretend I didn't exist, and then my eye caught on something familiar.

The esper sword; or more accurately, the sword Leviathan and I had made. It sat innocuously, glimmering in the light that fell through a highset window. My interest did not go unnoticed as the conversation broke.

"Look familiar girl?" Said Leo with a kind smile. "You cause quite a stir when you appeared from nowhere you know."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure of what I could say. He hadn't meant anything unkindly, and I was certain that he was only trying to be friendly.

"Quite a meek little thing aren't you? You know I don't even believe you could lift a sword like that." He said with a smile, like he was quite fond of the joke. He gave me a conspiratorial look before asking."I don't suppose the real owner of that sword is still around is he?"

I felt rightly insulted, and I looked down trying to keep the anger from showing on my face. I could tell from the heat on cheeks that I was flushed- I hated my social anxiety, it made it difficult to say anything. Let alone anything useful; I was surprised when Kefka stepped in from of me, shielding me from Leo's line of questioning.

"Are we finished here?" he said but as he was standing in the way I couldn't entirely hear Leo's reply. But Kefka turned regardless, grabbing my arm in one hand as he swept out the door. His grip was firm, almost bruising and it was on my bad arm so it didn't take me long to let out a small noise of discomfort. At this he at least slowed, and that allowed me to mentally mark the turns I needed to take to get from where we were to where we were going. Which as it turned out, was indeed a library. A rather large and impressive library, with richly colored books stacked neatly along shelve. And even in some places, scrolls of paper set in slots. The ceiling extended upwards, displaying for all to see the triple floored library in all its glory and I had to stop myself from drooling- well at least the Empire knew libraries.

"Oh the look of awe on your face is truly priceless," Came Kefka's voice, and that proved to break me out of my revier. "Had I know you would be so easily amazed, I would have brought you here sooner."

I moved hesitantly towards one row of books, looking back at him, I grimaced as mentally grumbled about being submissive. He gave me another one of his pleased grins before waving me onward, and I chose to explore the shelf. The language was… Okay I couldn't read a damn word. I carefully contained the inner horror that erupted as I realized that in this world I was illiterate, and instead pretended to be invested in the different books that lay on this shelf.

Oh look, this one had pretty pictures. Life was just great. It was so great right now- please not the sarcasm, I was going to die of boredom, and I couldn't even rely on my favorite personal pastime to save me. I despaired; I mean utterly despaired for a good five minutes as I looked from book to book. But Shiva was still present in my mind, and she was if nothing else good support at the moment.

'I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better I know most of us espers know the writing. Grab one of the books, I'll see if I can teach you anything.'

And for about an hour I sat in a chair, attempting to read what little of the language I could with Shiva's guidance as Kefka perched on another chair invested in a book of his own. The guard stood nearby looking absolutely bored, and all was quiet for the time at least.

Then another soldier came to hail Kefka, this time from the emperor and he grumbled but complied. Leaving the soldier I was with a threatening. "Guard her, or your goose is cooked!" and I was at a loss, but I kept trying for a few seconds before I considered my position. Kefka was gone, and I had one guard- I could freeze him and run! But then I would run the risk of using my magic when it was still out of whack, and I didn't want to do anything stupid until I knew the full consequences of it, I looked at the book again… Then I looked at my surroundings. Then back at the book.

I was in a library.

I was surrounded by the greatest weapon in the history of mankind, and that gave me another idea. I stood quietly, moving towards the shelf that the guard was standing next to. I walked passed him, looking at the shelves. The space between these shelves was a dead end, so he knew I wouldn't be going anywhere. But that didn't mean I didn't have a trick up my sleeve. His back was turned to me, and I set down the book I had before grabbing a small scroll and with a little finesse- throwing it two- no three rows over to make a loud thump on the ground. The guard turned, moving towards the noise and I grabbed the biggest book I could find before moving after him.

I walked as lightly as I could, coming up behind him and delivering a blow to the back of his head. He dropped like a sack of bricks, and I set the book aside in favor of grabbing him by the armor and dragging him into the deep recesses between the shelves, he was still breathing at least. He was bigger than me, but it would have to do. I then proceeded to strip him of his armor and outer clothing, before doing the quickest dress shucking of my life and donning the armor and clothing he'd been wearing. I tied my hair up in a knot on top of my head and shoved it into the helmet which thankfully covered a great deal of my face.

I wanted to take pity on him, and lay the dress out over him but I didn't because I wanted to establish that I'd vanished and not just stolen his armor. Why might you ask? Plausible deniability. If I left my dress there, they would know I'd been able to escape on my own. If however I kept the dress I might be able to say I'd been taken, or something like that- Ah I would worry about it when I got there.

I balled my dress up and then moved towards one of the many seats against the wall; I also as a soldier could not get caught with the dress in hand or I would be outed. So I shoved it behind a piece of furniture, before moving out the same door we'd entered. I then set about remembering the steps it took to get to a certain weapons room, nearly crowing with victory as I opened the correct door quietly. I could hear loud talking from the other room, and I moved as quickly and silently as I could. Grasping the grip of my blade, I was at a loss as to what exactly I was going to do about hiding it.

It was rather noticeable and, very memorable. I didn't want anyone familiar with the blade to recognize it so I looked around for something that would work as a sheath, eventually taking one from another sword of similar size and length. I slipped it into the stiff leather, leaving the guards sword behind I buckled it in place. Now was the hardest part, finding a way out.

I achieved this by walking around as if I had purpose, no one questioned me as I moved about, and eventually I ended up in the last place I intended to be as I was suddenly caught up in an onrush of soldiers heading out to the Magitek bay. I was duly handed what looked like a small triangle piece of metal before being pushed towards a machine. A rough hand stopped me, and for a moment I thought my goose was cooked.

"Arent you a little short to be a Magitek soldier?" The blond woman questioned, and I shrugged- It was Celes. It had to be Celes, she was the only blond woman who wore a green General uniform; Although she looked more human than I was use to, pixels aren't as expressive as they could be. Ugh, if I was going to have this trouble with every character from the series, I might as well quit now- I needed to realize that these people were more than just game sprites. She looked at me oddly for a minute before pushing me back towards my machine, a sentence said under her breath echoed in my head, and I had to wonder for a moment if she knew it was me.

"Press the stick forward to go, the harder you press the faster you go. Red button is ignition." I don't know why she said this to me, it was obvious that I wasn't on of her soldiers- so why was she helping me out? She couldn't be on to my escape, maybe she thought I was someone else? I had no way of knowing.

I stepped into my selected magitek armor, I watched my neighbor insert the triangle shaped device into a slot like a key and I did the same waiting half a beat to press the red button. The machine roared to life, with a beast like sound and I waited for the other armors to step out before pressing my own joystick forwards. For a moment I was afraid it wouldn't move, or perhaps that I'd been duped. But the machine moved none the less, and I took place behind the another soldier.

I was the last in a line and I followed the other machines as then left the city, lagging behind as we hit the outskirts until finally the whole column of soldiers had gone too far ahead for me to see. It was then that I pulled up stopping the armor dead, uncertain as to where I should go or what I should do.

I was in a completely alien world without any concept of how I could even begin to get home, and to be quite frank I had no idea how I was going to survive in a place where everything was so different. I was use to towns and big cities. Heck, I can't even feed myself. There are no supermarkets, no restaurants- how was I supposed to eat, for that matter what was I supposed to eat? I could in theory cook if I could light a fire.

I paused for a moment considering, would they stock the armor with food maybe? I mean it wasn't like a supply train had followed the magitek brigade, and they were human so they had to eat. I looked around the roomy interior of my armor, noting small diagrams that were placed here and there like one would see in modern day vehicles. These of course were made of etched metal, but many of them also had words associated with them in the strange writing.

I pressed lightly on a small panel set just to the left behind my seat, and was rewarded with the reveal of a recess filled with what looked like supplies. There was a several pieces of a strange flat bread wrapped in sealed, and other items besides. But I snapped back from my investigations with the realization that I was the only thing in the center of a road leading away from Vector. I stood out like a sore thumb, if I continued to sit here I had no doubt I would garner someone's attention and quite frankly, I didn't like the idea of being recaptured by the Empire.

I turned back around in my seat and resumed moving, thanking the magitek designers for their foresight in adding comfortable seats to the machine. I had to wonder where in the world the road I was on led, I knew that the continent that Vector was on had two other cities/ large towns on it not counting the Esper gate and settlement. Which would probably be sealed…

Could I in theory, just drop the espers off at the gate? No that probably wouldn't work, the entrance was sealed, and even if it hadn't been it was guarded on our side by the Empire. I needed a damn map; I only had the vaguest sense of where I was, and that was 'Outside of Vector' and I only knew that because I was in the frickin Imperial palace. So my choices were currently limited to Tzen- the poor ruined city, Miranda which was otherwise an unremarkable town, and Albrook.

Albrook was a port town, and was also heavily patrolled by the Empire because it was their port town. Miranda was the furthest from Vector, and Tzen would probably be out of the question as it would directly link me to whatever rebels might exist within said town, and it had suffered enough at the hands of the Empire.

I hit a fork in the road, a literal one at that and I looked at the sign that was riveted to the tall metal post- Tzen was out. Albrook was close, but Miranda was a safe bet if I wanted to lie low and take my time figuring things out- But the real question had yet to be answered.

Just how involved was I going to be in this mess? The espers; The espers I had saved were not just important to the whole of the Final Fantasy 6 story-line, Maduin was vital. Without him, there is no consensus that Terra would ever wake up from her Tritoc induced coma. Which means I had, without realizing or intending to essentially doomed the entire world to end. Not just ruin, but to truly end.

That was not something I'd bothered to even consider when I'd offered to help. I have literally and quite single-handedly ensured the end of the world. Good Job self, you magnificent bastard you. Okay, first things first. 1. Go to Miranda, lay low. 2. Make plan. into the world like a beautiful butterfly. Then ensure things are go for Terra and gang while I retired somewhere that won't get me insta-killed by a magic happy madman.

That's a good plan, simple, easy to remember. Alright, now which one of these signs pointed to Miranda?

'The one to the left… Although I must ask about your thoughts just prior to this. What do you mean, end of the world?'

This was going to be a fun explanation.

* * *

A/n: So Fea had a tentative plan in place and she realizes she has literally ruined ALL THE THINGS! Well okay, maybe not all of them but close.


	7. Chapter 7: Miranda and Planing

A/N: I do do my research, the end of the chapter holds some basic information on the espers mentioned. Please drop me a line if you have any concerns or questions.

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter Seven: Miranda and Planning

* * *

So I told her… A lot, I didn't tell her everything. Which might garner the question of 'She's in your head, how can she not hear everything you are thinking of?' and I would answer by saying- Have you ever had someone in your head? She could, if she wished to know everything I knew, but that was the thing wasn't it? She extended a certain amount of trust to me, and I in turn trusted her not to violate my thoughts and go where she isn't wanted- so she didn't.

She and Palidor had been the only 'awake' espers in my head when we set out originally, but from what I gather as more of my power returned, more of the espers would be able to waken from the sort of coma my magical sap had put them in. Ifrit was very much awake and complaining now, as we bounced along the barren and lifeless road. And I had to ponder why I was left alone, as in the game anyone anywhere outside of town would be attacked by droves of enemies at times…. Well, not droves. But you get what I am talking about.

It must have been the magitek armor, it certainly made enough noise. And anything I saw in the distance took off without a second glance. So I kept traveling in that manner until I had to pop out and use the bushes, which is no minor feat. Getting out of a mech was rivaled in difficulty only by getting back in, because they were not designed with people ground level getting in in mind. In fact, they were designed to dissuade such a notion. So I did a bit of slide, and scramble until I hit the ground near some bushes, I was on my way back when I was confronted by a Leaf bunny. It was cute, but not bringing my sword had been a stupid idea as these things ATE MEAT. I dodged it as it hopped at me, gathering myself for a moment before considering my options.

'Oh just fry the thing already.' Came Ifrits grumbling voice, and I twitched. 'You complained about not having food earlier. Thats edible."

I almost face-palmed as I skittered back towards the armor, sending him a thought of dismay.

'I've never… Hunted before.' I admitted mentally. There was a collective silence in my head as Palidor, Shiva and Ifrit just stopped.

'Is this because of this 'Different world' nonsense you just told us about?' Ifrit said, and I shot him a 'Now is not the time.'

Then I mentally decided that that was it, and I called upon my magic. It was easier than before, and with a sweeping gesture I let go an ice shard impaling the Leaf Bunny. It was really kind of morbid seeing the thing pinned to the ground, dead as it was. But I'd aimed true at least, catching it in the head. I looked at it squeamishly before moving back to the magitek armor.

'You're just going to waste that?' Ifrit said, and I let out a frustrated breath. I scrambled up the side, not even bothering to answer as I hunted from something in the small recess. I pulled out a knife I'd spotted earlier, before climbing back down and pulling the melting shard from the rabbit-thing.

'Just… Tell me how to do this you old codger.' I said to him mentally as freed the hunting knife from its sheath.

* * *

Dusk found me and the magitek armor parked in a nice small stand of trees, cooking a rather mangled Leaf Bunny on a spit over a fire. Ifrit sat contentedly in my mind humming with anticipation and pride, as I turned the meat munching on some of the waybread that was in my mech as I waited.

I was ravenous again, and the meat was smelling better and better the longer I cooked it. I only knew it was anywhere close to being done because Ifrit was monitoring my cooking. I had no idea what counted as 'Done' and 'Not done', so the help was much appreciated. Apparently espers lived vicariously through their summoners- if they had them, so any meat I ate he tasted or something like that.

The idea of being able to taste something after so long had the espers a bit wistful in my head, and before long I was enjoying a rather well cooked Leaf Bunny, before wrapping it in another piece of wax paper and storing it in the supplies slot. I slipped off the over large armor, and the ridiculous helmet in favor of the under armour. The armor itself was terrible uncomfortable and heavy. But the under armor was like baggy stiff jeans and a baggy padded shirt.

If I was back home I could pass as making a fashion statement; I rummaged around in the storage compartment, pulling out a rough brown blanket. The seat at least seemed to recline, so I could sleep in the armor. After some investigation I discovered that the compartment containing the blanket also had a tarp, what looked like a lantern- a rather older fashioned looking one by my standards and a shovel- small and made for digging loo holes.

My food supplies consisted of nine pieces of way bread that were about the size of a dinner plate, completely flat and without much flavor, a canteen, some dried meat, and now some left over bits of Leaf bunny. I also had a knife, a small cooking pot and a tea kettle, although there wasn't any tea provided in the supplies. I would have to remedy this shortly. I woken the next morning to a steady rainfall, and I was forced to prop the tarp over me at an odd angle to keep traveling. It didn't keep my front from getting wet, but it was a try at least. The mech was waterproof it seemed, but the first chance I got I hid the mech again in another stand of trees decided to call it a day and wait out the weather.

Getting a cold would just make a bad situation worse, so I covered cockpit completely with the tarp and spent the day nibbling at food and catching up on sleep. The rain let up by nightfall, providing me with a brilliant sunset, and I decided to keep moving as long as I was able to make up for lost time. I moved along the road until the moonlight waned, and hid the mech again to sleep out the rest of the night.

Thankfully, the next day dawned bright and sunny so travel was unimpeded. Bathroom breaks, and leg stretches were worked in as I traveled, and I never forgot to take my sword with me again. Although I scarcely ran in anything bigger than the Leaf bunnies, I didn't want to tempt fate. If I recall, the Southern continent was filled with nasty things. So the moment I forgot I would find myself faced with the bunnies larger cousins or something.

On the plus side, they also carried money and could be a good source of protein, I became very proficient in killing and cooking said rabbit-things. On the negative side, it could get a little monotonous, and a bit lonely when all you have to talk to are dead bunnie monsters and the voices in your head.

I'm not sure if its as morbid as it sounds. Its all in perspective for me. I spotted the city- or what I was assuming was the city of Miranda, in the distance a little later on in the day. And deciding that riding a mech into middle of town was not indeed the paragon of diplomatic moves that I was going for, I parked in a forest just southeast. I had to hunt for a good place, as I didn't want anyone to notice my ride.

I chose to wait until morning to approach, and I ended up walking into Miranda about noon with a grumbling stomach. I couldn't help looking at the town with interest as I moved about, eventually I was forced to ask one of those glaring faces for directions to the local shop. And with persistence and politeness, I was able to find it.

The man at the counter seemed all too eager to glare me out of the shop as well, and after a bit I had to ask why.

"I know… This may seem like an odd question. But why is everybody glaring at me?" I asked quietly with a hesitant smile. This seemed to make him take a mental backstep, as if this wasn't what he was expecting.

"No orders?" He said, then as if he were rallying. "No demands? You're probably the most polite Imperial Soldier I've ever met."

"I'm not… a soldier." I finished sadly, looking down at my clothing. Dangit. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Oh, and I suppose those are just some hand me downs from your brother eh?"

I began poking my index fingers together as he glared at me, and then something occurred to me. If these people didn't like the Empire, maybe I could garner some sympathy with the truth. Or a very very doctored version of it.

"I'm not a soldier," I insisted before adding. "I just didn't have anything else to wear. Please believe me. I just… Want to find my sister."

He looked at me as if he didn't quite believe what I said and I finally decided to go all in.

"I dont even really know where I am, the Empire took my- So I tried to rescue her, but she wasn't there." I said, thinking of Terra; Half truths were better than dimensional traveler, to be entirely honest, and at first he didn't say anything, but there was a look of sympathy in his eye.

"The Empire took my son too." He said quietly.

After a bit more conversing, I told him truthfully that I was a fugitive from the Empire because I was suspiciously snooping about, and that I'd been caught in the middle of someone else's mess. He was understanding and helpful and I was able to purchase a good map from him; I also decided to confide in him that I wasn't certain exactly where I should go next, even as my mind formed a plan. I was involved with the main storyline now whether I liked it or not, if I was inadvertently able to ruin the main quest, I should be able to fix it, or even- the more positive side of my brain insisted, improve it.

"Well my girl, as the Empire is in force to the South in Albrook and has a strangle hold on Tzen, I'm not sure there are many places here you can go." He said as we both looked at the map. "Its said that in other parts there are rebels. Doma still stands strong as well. If you could make it there, you might find help."

"Is Albrook the only place I find a ship willing to take on passengers?"

"Im afraid so, although hmmm I have a cousin there- Beck, his captain is willing to take on passengers and be quiet about it." He said as he rubbed his stubby beard. "Then you could go where ever they are headed and be off the continent at least. The farther you go, the weaker the Empire's hold."

"I see." I said even as I looked at the map, "How many days do you think it would be to travel to Albrook from here?"

"By foot? I'd say eight-nine days tops. I would suggest taking a chocobo, it will cut the time in half."

So four to five days in the mech, if you considered the route he'd shown me that went through the low mountain pass.

"Hmm," I hummed thoughtfully before asking "I suppose I should find some different clothes too, I don't want everybody thinking I'm a soldier. Is there anywhere around here I can get something to wear?"

"My cousin Milly is the local seamstress, one moment I'll give you a note and directions." He said as he ducked down to grab something from behind the counter. "Now the note is for Milly, so she won't throw you out- her husband died because of the Empire. Anyways, her shop is just up the street on your left."

"Again, thank you sir." I said quietly with a smile and he waved me off with one of his own. It took me a few minutes to find the shop, and another few minutes of the middle aged redhead woman looking up at me with suspicion before looking down again; after a bit of debate it was established that I wouldn't be finding pants any time soon, they needed to be custom ordered and tailored to fit- I probably wouldn't even fit the pants I was wearing, if it weren't for the belt.

"Well, I can make you something. I also have a lovely white dress- Their popular enough that I keep one or two on hand in case… Or," She paused before looking over her shoulder and then back at me. "There is another dress I have, it was a custom order but the customer in question often orders items and then complains horrendously about them not being right. I managed to get the husband to reimburse me for the cloth purchase, but it still took me time to make it. If your interested, I'll sell it half price."

I debated it for a moment before saying "What does it look like?"

She led me to the back, where a lovely blue and green gown hung. It was meant for someone taller, but the build was about right.

"Given about a day, I could pin it and size it too you if you'd like." She said with a keen sense of business in her eye. If I bought it, I would be taking an item off her hands that had been more trouble than it was worth, and even half price after alterations it would be about the same amount. Woman knew her worth, I liked her; so I agreed I was nearly at the end of my gold by the time I was through but it would be worth it.

The truth was that a dress, properly fit would probably do me more good movement wise then a pair of pants threatening to plunge with the slightest twitch; so I spent two hours playing pincushion before agreeing to come back the next day. I finally ended up back at the first shop with the merchant Henry to purchase some everyday items like a backpack, soap, and a comb before heading out for the night. I quickly returned to my mech, and after some searching located a nice cool stream from which I could bath and stop smelling like death, before washing the uniform and leaving it to dry. I enjoyed the sun on my skin for a bit, before I wrapped myself in a blanket and set to cook something for dinner.

From Albrook I could take a ship to the Northern continent; Probably to South Figaro or Jidoor. With any luck, I was hoping the ship was going to Jidoor first. That would mean I could head north to Zozo and with any hope- some guidance. Although I didn't like the idea being in a city of cutthroats and thieves, I would probably need Ramuh's help, and bonus, I could reunite the espers with another lonely esper!

With those thoughts in mind, and spent the rest of the night plotting.

* * *

Emila- that was the seamstresses name, was a genius. I wasn't often a fan of dresses, but this one was tailored with movement in mind. Although the long skirts would hinder me, the blue and green cloth was much reduced and well fitted; it was now not to long, ending at a proper length by societal standards. I still wasn't much for dresses but it was lovely, even if I did have to pick up the skirts if I wanted to do something fancy like dancing.

I dressed in it, feeling lighter as the soft material of the dress hugged my frame, and I felt a smile fall across my features; It would do nicely for when I had to move about town at least. The uniform would suffice for travel- I was also lucky enough to find a chest unattended in an alleyway, and it contained an odd ring that I slipped on.

'Sneaky,' Palidor said. 'Its a sneak ring. Thats a good find, it should turn unwanted gazes away. Its a shame you don't know how to steal.'

'Well, I'll have to add that to the list later on. Right now I am working on removing that 'World destroyer' mark that has me in so much trouble.' I said back to him as I left town.

It took me all told about four days of hard travel to reach Albrook, although I would have to say that I was both lucky and thankful to even make it to the outskirts as the magitek armor finally started to run out of power. I'd turn it off during the night to conserve power, and I could as I learn give it a brief jolt with my magic here and there to keep it going- But in truth it was just a power seep.

The liquid that absorbed and stored magic was reusable, so I could in theory keep my mech running indefinitely; If I didn't mind feeding it all of my magic for about an hours worth of running time- I was sad to leave it behind. I at least did manage to fit most of the supplies in my backpack from the mech, although it took me rolling the tarp and blanket up together- the shovel left behind for practical reasons.

After packing I decided to set my supplies aside and try to get to know my sword, as I have no previous experience with a blade and my attacks thus far are limited to downward swings and slashes; I would have to become more comfortable with it, until I had more magic at least. I could use a few spells here and there, and my magic would recover overnight- but I never recovered enough for more than the three espers to be awake at once, and that worried me.

'It will have to do for now. Until you become stronger your body just can't handle the others." Palidor said quietly, and I could only agree- It was like having something in storage you couldn't use. Palidor, Shiva and Ifrit were awake because they were three of the lesser powered espers. They only required a small amount of magic from me to continue living, the only reason I suspect that any of the stronger espers had been awake initially had been because I had stored magic. When I used that magic to destroy the lab, it was gone- only time would tell if I could really use any magic beyond the bottom tier.

I had enough magic to keep the espers alive, but having them active in the background would eat up more magic than I could afford to spend; I would have to reach a certain amount of proficiency before I truly knew how the spell worked. So I was limited to blizzard, fire, cure, rasp, drain, osmos, haste, slow and float; The tier two spells were right out until I had a proficient understanding of the tier one spells.

Otherwise I faced the very real danger of actually killing myself with the very spells I would be casting, so instead I practiced swinging my sword for awhile, trying to get a feel for what was right and what was wrong. I would have to find a teacher sooner or later though, if I was going to be of any use beyond my magic and limited swordsmanship. I slipped my sword back into its sheath before cleaning it off after my latest encounter with Leaf Bunny, I hadn't run into any of the fiercer monsters on the continent yet, and I'd been lucky. I bucked up my courage and took one last look at the mech that had taken me so far, giving it a mental goodbye before I turned towards the city.

* * *

Ending Notes: Shiva, Ifrit, and Palidor make an interesting and useful mix. I didn't initially plan this out like this, I just always felt that Shiva and Ifrit were like the starter pokemon of the esper world. I chose Palidor as a third because I like his design, and I also think he isn't featured enough in anything. You have all these really cool character concept ideas like the the espers and you don't get much of a chance to use them as characters in the game and this saddens me. Either way, I am trying to stay as close to the gameplay as possible without ruling out that this is more realistic.

Hence the limitations, also according to the wiki Shiva has: Blizzard, Blizzara, Rasp, Osmose and Cure. Ifrit has Fire, Fira and Drain, and Palidor carries the spells for Haste, Hastaga, Slow, Slowga and float.


	8. Chapter 8: Albrook

A/N: Fea for the record is not intended to be a super character by any means. Her lies, and her actions will come back to bite her. But this story is a bit of a long one. I mean I am up to twenty chapters- nine posted, and it isn't even close to being finished. So please be patient, this is a slow burner.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Eight: Albrook**

* * *

The town was heavily patrolled by soldiers, and I took the route of pretending to be a local as I searched subtly for the port, it wasn't particularly hard, you just sort of wandered downhill. It was like any port city, filled with life a bust and hustle, there was a market street filled with fishmongers and fruit sellers. Spices from all corners of the world were proclaimed at one stand, while babbles and toys from Figaro.

That actually made me pause for a second to look, and I marveled at the tiny clockwork creatures that moved when you twisted the a small key in their back, and the toy ships that would actually float and steam. There was even a small toy airship, although it didn't fly like its counterpart, and as I turned a small shiny bird over in my hands I had to force myself to put it down again, it was so cleverly made you would think it was actually waiting to fly away.

I moved on, passing more stalls with more goods pausing here and there to look at unusual items; I had to force myself to move past the stall selling coffee beans and tea leaves, they were well out of my price range, despite the money I'd gleaned from the Leaf Bunnies I'd killed in the past week- I eventually made it to the actual harbor, but the man I was searching for was proving hard to find.

I suppose it didn't help that I looked like a young socialite out for a stroll, the dress made me seem more like a mischievous girl from a wealthy family than anything else; But I did manage to get some information from a deckhand for another ship, so with a thank you to the man I took a detour to talk to a woman at a stall selling cloth, and after a few minutes and some haggling came away with a thick black cloak that I fastened around my neck.

It would be hot because the day was nice, but it would cover my bright dress and make me seem more businesslike; I found the tavern that the sailor had mentioned was frequented by Beck and his captain, and I pulled the cowl of my new cloak over my brown hair. I'd tied it back in a braid to make it more manageable, I liked it better that way. I did manage to find Beck after asking a man behind a dingy bar, and was directed towards a man in the back that looked gruff and bristly- this was Beck and his captain would gladly take on passengers, and would also gladly absent my name from the manifest if I requested it, for a fee.

"You know, it's interesting." The dark haired man said as I sat there, considering the price versus just trying to pass as a normal passenger. "There was a soldier in here, asking about a girl. Said something about a fugitive. Very anxious man he was too, said something about the General Kefka being very keen on finding her. Said she was some sort of 'Sneaky Witch thief' or something, there one second and gone the next."

I let out an awkward laugh, that was not going to make getting off the continent easy. At least not if I couldn't pay the man.

"I suppose that will make taking ship a bit difficult for those of us who fit the description eh?" I said innocently.

"Oh more so than you know my lady," Beck said as he poured himself a second glass. "Tampering with the passenger manifest is a hanging offence, the Empire likes to have a healthy knowledge of who leaves the continent and when."

I chose the easy route, and payed for passage on the Lusty Lady- The ship wouldn't be leaving until the following morning, so I used the time I had to confirm that yes, I'd just payed through the nose for passage out of Albrook, and yes this was the only way I would be getting out. I spent the rest of my day exploring the city, mind you that is city in the loosest sense of the term; It was more like a large bustling town, but then this is coming from a person born into an already overcrowded world.

I left to kill more Leaf's for gold before heading back towards the mech, I'd save money by just sticking with my old standby. Or at least that was the plan, I was glad I payed attention to my surroundings as I moved towards it. Although it would take a blind man to miss the boot trampled ground that surrounded the stand of trees I'd hid the mech in; I back tracked to a tree I'd noticed earlier, climbing it (After about three tries) So I could gain some height and check out the situation. There were several groups of soldiers patrolling the area loosely, and I decided it would be a better idea to just rent a room at an inn; I carefully made my way back down the rough barked tree, I crossed back into town with an air of paranoia.

I managed to rent a room out rather cheap for the night, I was also rather pleased to find a bath in my room, and took advantage of the clean water, washing my dress as I sat around in the oversized tunic I'd stolen from the soldier; I hung my dress up to dry for the next day, and settled in to sleep for the night.

* * *

I sat up from my desk with a snap as the sharp call of a bird cut through the air outside my window, and I winced; I had the worst crick in my neck, oh owe; Rubbing at my stiff shoulders I paused to wipe drool from my chin. Ugh, I must've fallen asleep at my computer again, a word document sat unfinished in front of me, the details of said essay written down in the notes that scattered when I sat up- What a weird dream. It wasn't unusual for me to dream of stuff like that, you know like I actually had another life in another place; Usually that place was fictional, I'd end up spending my dream doing oddly mundane things in a fictional place- and the kicker was that it always seemed so much vivider than my real life, so when I woke up I was always disoriented.

I shook my head to clear out the lingering aspects of the dream before tottering to the bathroom for a shower, half an hour of blissfully warm water later I was standing in my room drying my hair with a towel when looked back at the word document, noticing for the first time a very odd sentence hanging just below the last line i'd typed." I am the beast." It said- Okay, I moved to pick up some of the notes I'd dropped on the ground; ah, my notes on the text version of a story, and the version that was verified by scholars. Weird stuff. I dropped it on my desk and moved to grab my books for class, I would have to finish the paper later I told myself as I shove things into my backpack dragging on clothing and brushing my hair in a flurry.

I hit my knee on my desk- a regular occurrence, and paused as I realized that it didn't hurt. I looked at my desk, before looking at my computer again; more because I was spacing out and the bright screen caught my eye rather, than for any other reason.

This is a dream Fea.

I blinked at the new words written on the document. What?

* * *

What? I blinked awake to bright sunlight streaming into the window of my room, and I realized I was back in the inn in Albrook, passing a hand over my face I dropped my legs off the edge of the bed, dreaming about reality- Ugh.

I pulled on the now dry dress, and packed the uniform clothes away making sure I had everything I would need for the trip, I took one last look at my room before pulling on my cloak and closing the door; I gave the key back to the innkeeper, wished her a good day and was off. One was never far from the pier in Albrook, but the early morning crowd was bustling always eager to get good deals, I decided to be cautious and pulled my hood up over my head as I moved along; for a good length of time I was without problem slipping past patrols within the crowd. Then, between one moment and the next the crowd was parting, and trumpets were blaring, and I was being pressed back with along with the crowd as soldiers scream at the crowd to clear.

"WAY! WAY! MAKE WAY FOR THE MAGITEK KNIGHTS!" Blared men on either side of the road, and I found my hip becoming intimately familiar with a stall table as the crowd pressed in and away from the soldiers waving batons at unlucky shoppers; the rattle and groan of Magitek armor range through the air as several suits moved through the streets, followed in their wake by a set of people perched on chocobo. I recognized Leo immediately, blond hair cut in the familiar fan style; next to him was a woman with green hair- a girl really, and I was awed by my first true sight of Terra. Then last but not least rode an all too familiar figure, white and red makeup painting a glowering face that scanned the crowds. Our eyes connected for a moment, and my heart dropped as Kefka's eyes widened in recognition.

"THERE!" He pointed with a cry. "THERE SHE IS! THE GIRL! BRING HER TO ME!"

I ducked into the crowd, moving under peoples legs on all fours as the soldiers tried to pick their way through an already packed street; I made my way to an alley that I'd noticed before, slipping into it and out of sight. I stood, picking up my skirts as I went and ran. Down the alley, out the back to another street and then down that street towards the docks. I hazarded a look over my shoulder, not spotting any pursuers, but I refused to take chances. I ran all the way to the ship and arrived out of breath, skirt dirty and feet aching. But solid, whole and without pursuit, I immediately spotted Beck and waved to catch his attention.

"Ah!" he moved over to me quickly, urging me forwards around a stack of crates. "Come, quickly now the inspectors will be here in a moment and we have to get you hidden away before they notice something's amiss."

I was urged towards an empty crate and I balked for a second.

"A crate? Really?"

"Yes indeed, you payed for some freight to be sent first class dear lady. It would be silly to send an empty crate." I saw where this was going.

"So the passenger manifest has to show who is going where and freight has to be accounted for, but not necessarily inspected." I said sending him a grin.

"Indeed," He said and I crouched down to shuffle into the crate, it had hay at the bottom and I turned to back in. I looked at him. "How long do I have to be in here?"

"Just until we are out of port, then you'll be as free as a bird." Beck said as he grabbed the lid. "I'll open it up myself, so never you worry. The nails I use give under enough force, so you should be able to get out on your own if anything happens. I'll show you to your cabin then."

"Okay, thankyou." I said as he closed the lid and started hammering away. Four nails exactly, and then I sat for a moment in silence until my crate was lifted by something

"Careful with this un John, fragile cargo."

Of course nothing is perfect and I found myself turned on my head once or twice as I my crate was placed, first on one surface and then another. I felt myself being lowered into somewhere dark, and before too long all I heard was the creaking of wood on wood as the ship shifted, I heard several sets of feet tromp down wooden stairs, and heard someone counting before the feet moved back upstairs, more feet moving as the cargo was shifted and stored for the journey, although my crate was only moved out of the way.

* * *

"Gentle as a lamb," Beck said as I gripped his arm straightening out my stiff legs with a groan. "I'll take yeh to yer cabin now. Most of the crew knows you're here, but the other passengers aren't in the know, so its preferred if you stay in your room."

"I am guessing meals will be brought to me?"

"Aye, and if you need anything just let me know." Beck said scratching his beard. "I'll be bringing you dinner and breakfast."

"Will we have any problems when we hit Jidoor?" I asked giving the crate a look as we moved towards the ladder out of the cargo hold.

"Nope, oddly enough Jidoor don't give a damn about who comes and goes as long as you aint from Zozo." He said with a sarcastic lilt to his voice and I grinned.

The journey took about a week, and was entirely boring and uneventful; I think the only thing I did worth noting is sketch in my little journal, and repair a few holes I'd made in my dress by crawling through the street. It was pretty peaceful though, letting the sea rock you back and forth- I could get use to it.

Jidoor was as ever a lovely town to visit if you were wealthy, but the price of living here matched the look of the place, and I was quick to bid Beck farewell and be on my way; it wasn't far to Zozo, but the creatures here were strong and reaching the streets of the criminal city gave me no respite. I spent a great deal of time dodging and avoiding Gigus and Veil dancers as I moved around the tall buildings searching for the right one. On that note, I would like to mention that finding an esper is easy if you can use and therefor sense magic; although it wasn't foolproof, it did allow me to confirm which building was the right one. My cloak was soaked through by the time I made it to climbing up the numerous sets of stairs, and I paused at the door before knocking on it lightly.

The fact that I had no idea if I would even be welcome here, warred with 'It is the best bet we have for figuring crap out' and I jumped as the door opened on it own, creaking on its rusted hinges. Like an old horror story, it was seemingly deserted- Alrighty, if I get slendermaned because of this crap I am so staging a protest; the espers had no comment on the matter as I stepped into the dark room, searching around before moving passed the door.

The ceiling was vaulted, as it was the only room on the top floor of this particular building, and dim with the hint of windows hidden behind floor length curtains; There was a bed set against a wall, not in the center of the room as it was shown in the game, and off to one side was a table. Oddly enough I could see better in the dark room than I could outside, or at least it seemed to be that way to me; Maybe it was just that I saw poorly enough in the daylight that I lost nothing when I moved into darker rooms. I dont know, I mentally cursed as I realized I'd lost what was left of my glasses and I would probably never see clearly again. I tried not to let it bug me, but when you can't tell if something is a Gigus or a lump of stone you tend to find things annoying.

I didn't need my glasses- strictly speaking, but they did help- shaking off that train of thought as I moved toward the table in the corner, there was also a chair hidden among the folds of the curtains on that wall. But nothing else. It was almost deserted, almost except… Except there was still the feeling of magic, still the sense of being watched. I turned to look around the room before deciding to speak.

"I know you're here," I said raising my voice so that it carried. "And I know you don't want to be seen, I just… I need your help." A chorus of voices in the back of my head caused me to amend my sentence. "We need your help."

I looked up as the door slammed shut with a sudden gust, and the room was suddenly much darker. I let out a sigh, it was startling for me but not frightening… I was somewhat of a creepypasta-horror movie buff. I squared my shoulders even as another gust blew past me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not frightened." I said crossing my arms, a long low wailing filled the air and I literally face palmed. "Really, you can stop now. Im not going away until I talk to you Ramuh."

Everything died down and I suddenly had the impression that there was someone behind me. I turned and came face to face with a withered and frail looking old man, ageless eyes looked at me keenly.

"And what pray tell could you want from this old man?" He said in a voice that seemed as innocent as any old man might be.

"My name is Fea," I said trying to come up with a good way of putting what had happened into terms. "And I'm a summoner."

He let out a dry laugh at this and I paused to think about what to say next.

"I care not for what you believe you are girl," He said no humor in his eyes "I have no interest in your games. Others have come for my help, my magic, and even my wisdom. And once, long ago I would have given it freely. But I am not the man- or esper I once was. I am tired, I am feeble and above all else I am an old old man. I have no interest, or wish to aid another person whose only goal in this world is to dominate others."

"Im not here to dominate anyone," I said finally, "As a matter of fact, I'm here to free people."

Shiva, I don't suppose you could come out and have a word with him?

'Gladly, this old fool is getting on my nerves.' She said and I let out a snort, Shiva annoyed? Welp, now I've seen everything.

How do I do this exactly, do I have to summon you or?

'Actually what we are going to do is somewhat of a reverse of what you did to become my summoner, you should be able to let me out the same way you let me in. Simply will it, I can also leave if I chose but that's a- its more distressing for the both of us if I do so."

Okay. So I willed Shiva to be there, whole and happy. There shouldn't be any problem, she would be healthy too, as her own magic had been fed off of my own; and so one moment she was clear in my mind, the next there was almost a displacement of air- and then the room dropped in temperature.

"You cocky old codger, listen to my summoner will you." She said, and Ramuh stood slack jawed for a second before blinking, and then very slowly he made his way to his chair and sat down.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost my mind," He said to himself and I in my infinite joy got to watch the ice Esper facepalm.

"Oh don't be like that you old coot, I am very much here and very much alive." She said putting her hands on her hips. "And most of that is due to Fionna's help."

Ramuh rubbed his eyes before looking at Shiva again, he then looked at me before speaking.

"And so you've joined me in our exile then, I suppose it's better than being alone."

"I'm not the only one to escape you know, Ramuh. The others are here too." Shiva said.

"Impossible," Ramuh said, "No human could carry so many espers, not unless they've been an summoner for a good long while."

"Well, you're wrong." Shiva said, before adding "Or there is something you didn't think of. Because we are all here. In fact Fea, if you want you can let anyone who was sleeping out now if you'd like. It should take a lot of strain off of your magic stores."

I nodded before focusing. This was going to take a bit of doing.

* * *

I ended up being more than a little dizzy by the time I was done, and when I finally woke up from my impromptu rest I found myself laid out on the old bed against one side of the room. Which seemed to have gained several new piece of furniture, as there was more than a few new chairs and curtains. There was also apparently an old fireplace hidden by one of the many curtains, and the room was now well lit and warmed against the habitual chill that exited in Zozo.

"What?" I said as I sat up, swiping a hand over my face. The humming that had been in the background stilled, and I realized that i'd been listening to hushed conversation as my brain fought to push away the grogginess that accompanied magic drain I rubbed my eyes, and heard the sound of a curtain being drawn.

I looked up into the gaze of like three different espers, and had to close my eyes again as my brain protested the sheer amount of color that the accompanied them; after another moment I was able to look up again, and the brightly colored blurs came close enough for me to make out Shiva, Ifrit and Palidor.

"Ugh, I don't think I will ever get use to that."

"I don't think anyone could get use to it tiny." Ifrit said grinning and I rewarded him with a glower.

"Its not like I planned this or anything," I said as I made a good attempt at standing, I said 'attempt' as I didn't even make it off the bed.

"Nope," Shiva said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "You are staying in bed until you've recovered. "

I grumbled but eventually came to accept it, I'd been asleep for over a day apparently and all of the espers were worried; i'd only really come to know Ifrit, Shiva and Palidor over the course of our journey, the others had been well, dormant in my mind; More like after thoughts so as the conversation picked up again I felt as though I were in a room full of strangers.

I was on bed rest for three days, and I was not pleased about it- after all of the traveling I'd been doing, my mind grew bored of sleeping and laying in bed all day. The moment Seraph okayed it, I was out on the patio hanging my legs off the edge of the deck into the cold calming eternal rain taking in the distant blurry sights. It was certainly gloomy in Zozo, but it wasn't all too different from home, so it was more comforting than you would think. My skirts were pooled around my legs like a great green/blue froth, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fabric, it certainly wasn't the dress it had been when I bought it.

Using the cold metal banister to I pulled myself up before shuffling inside, the espers were grouped together again talking about something- they had been discussing things in hushed voices since I'd woke, and if I didn't know any better I would say that they were plotting something. I shrugged it off for now, as soon as I recovered I would be off to locate one of the protagonists of the series with or without the espers. I'd become pretty adept with the level one spells in the small fights, which was a heck of a lot more than anyone else could do at the moment. Though, the thought of leaving behind Shiva and Palidor was a bit distressing- and I suppose Ifrit maybe too, I was learning to like him.

"Dinner is ready," Ifrit said, and I had to be entertained by the fact that best cook in the group was the fire esper of all things- I grabbed a plate of Questionable Stew, only Questionable because you didn't know what was put into it, not because it wasn't tasty- which is was, Ifrits real talents were in cooking, nobody could convince me otherwise. It was kind of nice being able to get to know them, even if I was quiet- as a side note the espers only fit in here like this because they all wore their more human forms, Im sure someone would have had an issue if Bismark decided he needed to be a full grown blue whale at the moment. We all sat down at the table that the espers had acquired from somewhere, eating to our hearts content; I learned not to ask where anything came from, as the espers were just as resourceful as the college students I'd known back home when it came to acquiring food.

Which brought to mind what I'd been considering as I rested, I should set out soon- I had to do something more than sit here and wait for Terra to come screeching along, not that it wouldn't be the easiest route. But I actually wanted to help, to change things if I could- hopefully for the better; with that in mind I waited for the group of espers to finish eating before commenting, I didn't want to ruin good food.

"I think it would be a good idea for me to leave soon," I said as I stared into the empty bowl in front of me. Only Shiva and Palidor had any idea about me being from another world, or about the fact that I knew about the fate of the world and all of that jazz, but they hadn't exactly listened to it without balking. No one said anything for a long moment, and I was both a bit relieved and a bit upset by this- Well at least I could catch up with them in the future.

"I dont think you should leave." Palidor spoke breaking me from my musing, and I looked up at him with a small smile He and I shared a quiet nature.

"I'm not certain staying would be a good idea either- the Empire might be looking for all of us, but they are also keeping it a secret that there are espers. That will make it harder for them to find you- For me it will be different. The know my face," I sighed. "And something tells me that Kefka took my escape a bit personally, they'll know me when they see me."

"I don't agree," Came the voice of Maduin, who seemed to have a vested interest in the stew. "Staying as a group would be in our best interests."

He seemed to look to the others for agreement and I looked at Shiva, who refused to meet my eye, I let out a sigh did I feel like a guilty teenager? I dropped the subject, moving to place my bowl into the wash basin before leaving the room again. I spent the rest of the daylight brooding in the rain, coming back inside only after sunset; they were debating something again when I came back in, heated voices breaking out of the usual whisper- this needed to stop, If something was important enough that it needed to be discussed out of my presence, then it was important enough to know, I hated not knowing.

"You know its pretty suspicious when I walk into a room and the conversation stops." I said giving them a look and a plopping down in a chair-one of them had the good grace to look sheepish, although I doubt Ifrit could ever look sheepish.

"We were debating our next course of action," Maduin said finally after sharing a look with Ramuh, "We were debating whether or not we might be able to open the seal on the gateway, and return home."

That hardly seemed like something to whisper about.

"We were also considering," Said Shiva quietly, "Whether or not you might consider coming with us."

I muddle over this for a moment, touched at their concern but also concerned about their idea.

"You wont be able to reach the gate," I finally said, pulling my knees up to my chest. "The Empire has an outpost right there in case anything comes through the barrier, and even if we could get through them, they are just waiting for a chance to get into the esper realm."

"How could you know that." Shoat said skeptically.

"That is a very good question," Ramuh commented. "I would also like to know how you knew that I was in this city, in this specific building even."

"Frankly put," Said Maduin, "We have many questions that are unanswered, and we have been attempting to find the most diplomatic way of asking. Some of us still do not trust you, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary."

"We are aware of the vague details of some ridiculous story you told Shiva and Palidor whilst the rest of us were resting," Said Shoat snorting "We want the truth."

"I was telling the truth," I said frustrated. "You'd be surprised how often that happens."

"There is no need to get defensive Fea," Shiva said moving to rest a hand on my shoulder, "Perhaps you should explain it to them however? Im not the best at relaying odd tales to others."

"Alright," I said quietly trying to turn the whole tale over in my head. How best to put this? "I am from a place, where this is all a story."

I began, telling them about how the story follows a group of people attempting to stop the Empire, starting with the girl who was born with magic.

"So, you are a part of the story already- It is a prophecy?" Asked Ifrit.

"What?"

"You had magic when you found us- Shiva is better at noticing magic them I am. But even I could smell it."

"No, no this is a different girl," I answered honestly.

"Then how is it you have magic?" Asked Palidor curiously.

"I don't know. No one from where I come from has magic, people don't even really believe it exists- In fact, most people believe it never existed." I said with some frustration.

"Are you aware," Asked Maduin cautiously. "Of your parentage on both sides? Do you know who your father is?"

I nodded.

"Yes, and before anyone asks the girl whom I'm speaking of is your daughter." I said, before going on about her being controlled by the Empire and managing to escape. The returners, the battle over another esper hidden in ice; I told them of Terra's esper side causing her to more or less flip out and fly off to find Ramuh, I told them of the group having to break into the magitek facility to free the espers but of having gotten there too late, I then spoke of the goddesses, and Kefka's dastardly plot. Of his succeeding- before telling them that the Returners had saved the day at a price.

"But you became our summoner and carried us out," Maduin said, "This I am guessing is where things begin to differ?"

"Vastly," I said honestly. "I quite frankly don't know exactly what will happen. I thought…. I thought if I came here to speak to Ramuh, I might be able to figure out a plan that would allow me to ensure that events go as they should. If the Returners fail, I have literally ended the world."

"I could see how that would be a problem." Palidor said wryly and I gave him a look, he understood the gravity of the situation, but he was also amused by my single handed ended of the world.

"That is if we believe you," Said Shoat with no small hint of scepticism- I couldn't blame him, the stout man was probably the most practical person here. "First I have to believe that you are from another world, and I dont."

"You should," Said an imposing and cultured voice from the corner, Leviathan stood there with his back to us staring out at the eternal rain through a crack in the curtains. "This isn't the first world that the Goddesses created, nor in fact do I think it will be the last."

He turned to face us and strode over to his tall chair and taking a seat- now when people say 'taking a seat' it's usually like someone plopping down, or gingerly sitting in a chair. Not Leviathan, when he took a seat it was with all the grace of a predator poised to strike, the others as a whole had a tendency to listen to him.

He had a commanding personality and was from what I could gather a natural leader, he did not speak very often, but when he did the others listened. He was lean, and tall- he was in fact the tallest esper in the room- and that's saying a lot when you dealt with Maduin and Ifrit on a regular basis- He almost like a normal human being, if you didn't count the blue hair and sharp claws.

"Once there was another world, one that Ashura and our kind left behind, and like this world it slowly faded from our memory; You all forget that the warring Triad was once Ashura, and will one day be Ashura again. She created the esper realm to give us peace from strife, but as always we are only human in the end. We are given power and immortality, but look how we waste it. Squabbling as always." He shook his head, before looking at me. "Her story I believe, and she I will help, if for no other reason than to apologize for being rude."

"I dunno, my sword is pretty cool- rude possession by espers aside." I said with a shrug, and Shiva laughed a bit at this I didn't like the idea of anyone owing me anything, so this was sort of an attempt to say 'its fine I don't mind now'.

"I am in agreement with Leviathan," Ramuh chimed in quietly. "It also brings me to another point that has been bothering me; How does this child possess magic? You've already said that your parents are both human, that you are from an older world only makes the answer to this more intriguing."

"It may be the answer to how she has come to be here," Said Seraph crossing her legs and looking at me intently. "You said that Ashura created the last world, and she did this one- as she created the world of the espers, but magic doesnt simply disappear when Ashura moves from one world to the next, perhaps this child has the blood of an esper of the old world."

"It may be so," Leviathan said putting a hand to his chin. "Like calls to like it is said, and doubly so when magic is concerned; It is entirely possible that the magic in her blood allowed her to slip from that realm to this one, more than that I could not say. It has been so long that I scarcely remember anything of that place, however having said this I believe I have an idea that may appeal to you Fea."

I blinked before gesturing for him to continue.

"This world's future hinges on the success of Maduin's progeny. But that is also questionable, as you have altered the course that this 'tale' would otherwise have taken. I suggest however that we take another course, instead of simply allowing the tale to progress, we facilitate a better one. We cannot allow magic to vanish from the world- If magic were to vanish it would affect all the realms, not just this one it may very well have a detrimental affect on you in fact, and I will say this as a matter of course; I imagine you wish to return home yes?"

"Yes," I said "Very much so."

"If magic ceases to exist, you will never return to your own world."

This was a bleak fact that I'd never considered, as fun as magic and monsters were (not) I wanted to go home. People always long for adventure and intrigue in their boring day to day lives. They also neglect to take into consideration that they can go home at the end of the day and do whatever they please. Adventure is a romantic idea but rather uncomfortable in practice- Oh god, I was starting to sound like a hobbit, wasn't I?

"I think I have an idea," I said before standing to move towards the kitchen. I was always better at planning action when I was on my feet. So I went through the motions of making tea for the group, my need to feed people was nagging at me again and this would suffice. "If I can manage to join up with the Returners, the first part of the tale can go just about the same way it did in the game. All we really have to do is beat Kefka and the emperor to the Goddess statues. And as you guys already know where to find them, we can beat them to the punch and nip their ambitions in the bud."

The kettle began to whistle and I poured a cup for everyone who wanted one, before pouring my own. It was a simple plan, but an effective one, and eventually the group came to agree with the idea one by one. It was decided that I would go out like I'd intended, and meet up with the Returners- I would come back to them when Terra interacted with Tritock, although I would avoid the ancient esper myself to be certain that I wouldn't cause any trouble.

They weren't sending me off however, until they were certain that I was properly prepared and provided with supplies. So I spent a few days just kicking about exploring Zozo. On the third day I found the infamous clock, I also decided to bring the item behind the clock with me, although it would be unwieldy to carry. I fiddled with the clock hands a bit, as the old grandfather itself was just as fascinating mechanism to me.

It was large and imposing, made of dark wood with a pale faded face, dark roman numerals were smudged with the years of condensation, and I itched to take a picture of it for my dorm room. The chains and mechanisms that should have been hanging in the glass doorway were long since gone- probably stolen, and the glass itself was blurry with dust.

I eventually twisted the dials to point to 6:10:50, but not after a good long lurk, I carried the contraption over my shoulder as I returned, and none of the espers questioned me as I placed it on a chair near my bed. Tomorrow I would be heading out, tonight I would try to get as much sleep as I could. Then I would be off once more.

* * *

Ending note: Okay, this should be where things pick up we are finally getting to the game and to characters that are a bit easier to define. *Rubs hands together* Excellent.


	9. Chapter 9: The Land of Gods and Monsters

A/N: Chapter nine and pretty much all I have ready to show people for now.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Nine: The Land of Gods and Monsters**

* * *

I would like to say that the day dawned bright and happy, foretelling of a certain victory on my part, but this was Zozo and nothing in life was certain. Instead I was treated to a fine sending off by the espers- Shiva was a bit tearful, Palidor was silent as Ifrit pretended indifference. One of the espers managed to find a set of pouches that were much like bags of holding, and if it could fit through the opening then I could carry it on my person.

It made carrying the chainsaw that much easier, as well as the battered tent and sleeping bag that I would need for comfortable nights. I had my tarp from before, as well as the lamp, but the blanket was left behind. Seraph had given me ten potions, and five ethers- she'd brewed them herself and had given me a recipe that I slid into the cover of my small battered leather journal. I had a small alphabet written in it to help me decode any signs or writing I'd come across, and I was determined that I was not going to remain illiterate.

I still had my shell necklace, but my dress was a write off due to the rain and battery it had suffered, so the espers found another that was made of a rich purple. It was of the same cut as the dresses I'd worn in Vector, while I might not like dresses- I was touched.

A new sheath covered my sword, and I resigned to name the poor blade sooner or later- It was the least I could do, considering all of the crap I would be dragging it into. I had enough food to last me for two weeks, so I shouldn't have to hunt. But I was also desperately lacking in funds, which could be a problem as I was planning on taking a boat. But I had an idea for how I would solve that problem- Jidoor was after all a town of gamblers, and con men, I could try at least least right?

"I think I have everything," I said as I strapped the pouches around my waist, before pulling on my sheath and checking the draw. It was a lot easier than it had been, but I still wasn't entirely comfortable with it. "Pouches, potions, food, water, sewing kit, tent, sleeping bag.."

"Ah, there is something else I would like you to take," Ramuh said from the other side of the room, and I peered around the curtained off area I'd called mine to look at him. He moved slowly hand closed around something which he offered to me, and I reached out to take it. Into my hand fell three stones, one green tinged white, one black and white and the last was golden. Each was the same size and shape, and I could feel magical potential lying dormant inside.

"Magicite." Said a voice over my shoulder, and I looked up to see Palidor and Leviathan, as Ramuh nodded.

"Cait sith, Siren and Kirin- I thought that they might appreciate getting into one last scrap." He said with a smile. "You won't learn magic from them very quickly, but they can still pass on knowledge and power, you will also only be able to learn from one at a time, so chose wisely and be patient."

"Thank you," I said before turning to the others.

"Ifrit and Maduin will escort you to the edge of town, just to be careful." Palidor said quietly, and I gave him a parting hug; saying my goodbyes was a bit painful but there were so many espers that I hadn't really gotten enough time to know everybody well. So it wasn't as bad as it could have been- I turned towards Leviathan to express my thanks, and was stopped by a palm pressed to my forehead. I blinked giving him a look.

"With your permission, I would like to travel with you." He said dropping his hand, "I would not be of much use to you as you do not yet posses enough magic to learn my spells. But I would feel more comfortable if one of us at least went with you- you are after all a summoner."

"I would be glad for the company," I said honestly, for once I was not keen on being alone with my thoughts. It seemed strange that he of all the espers wished to come with me, but I imagined that he wouldn't find anything terrible entrancing here either- and I would be glad to have someone to ask if I needed a second opinion. He smiled before placing a hand on my head once more, and then I felt him settle in my thoughts, I shook my head a bit, like clearing my mind before opening my eyes.

"I will never get use to that."

The majority of my trip to Jidoor was quiet, and Leviathan chose to rest quietly in the corner of my mind- and as I stepped onto the bright cobbled streets I was thankful for the new fancy dress, instead of getting the stink eye, as they had on my first trip through, I blended in. The citizens of Jidoor were all of the High class type, and unaccepting of their northern neighbors- once upon a time the people of Zozo had been the people of Jidoor, until the rich threw them out of their homes.

Ironically enough, this place was a hub of gambling and entertainment for the rich, and probably saw more crime on its own, then it had with the poorer citizens in residence. Ugh, why did rich people think that the only way to solve the problem of 'poor people' was to get rid of them? It never worked- It never worked because poor people, were PEOPLE, they'd achieve more if they employed them. Skill generally didn't get a person very far if the odds were set against them from the beginning. I knew from experience, I'd spent a greater portion of my childhood being a 'low income' family member.

I took a long look around the city before heading to the docks, and confirming my fears. 50 gold wouldn't get me to South Figaro, I would have to find or earn more. I snorted and squared my shoulders, much like Shout would, no time to waste.

I strolled into the gambling den with with an air of confidence, I didn't have to spend any money here- All I had to do was observe and see if anything they had was something I could win at. Double points for anything I could use my magic on. It wasn't cheating, I was trying to save the world, you can't cheat at that- I mean normally I wasn't one to say that the ends justify the means, but world ending crisis did trump cheating at dice or cards any day. There were a few things I could identify as similar to games from my world, card games, something that looked a great deal like roulette and some that might have been dice.

I always had terrible luck with dice- so that was nixed I might have some luck with roulette- no, I didn't think I could influence the spinning thing with any magic I possessed, not unless I wanted to levitate the table or set it on fire. Cards? Cards sounded good, but I had no idea how the games here were played; my best bet was to observe, I chose a seat close enough to see but far away enough to discourage any further attention. One game looked suspiciously like blackjack, and another that looked like poker- Wait, wasn't that the name of one of the airships? I smacked myself in the forehead and earned a look from one of the men seated at the nearby roulette table. One of the blackjack tables cleared out and I decided to take the opportunity to try my hand at the game.

I lost twice before deciding to try the poker table, and I was down to 40 gil, it didn't help that one of the men at the poker table laughed at me as I was dealt in. What was I doing? I'd never played poker for money before. This was a terrible idea. Good at card games? Man I forgot entirely that my experience at card games was limited to Go Fish, 51 pick up and Old Maid.

'Calm down,' Leviathan said from the back of my mind 'You actually have a fairly good hand. Hmmm. Okay, I want you to do exactly what I say and we'll have the money you need in no time.'

Really? What are we doing exactly?

'I' Leviathan said smugly. "Am going to teach you how to count cards.'

* * *

It was actually pretty easy, now that I had the concept and a second brain to help me keep track of the odds; Although I will admit that the looks I was getting were a bit on the scary side- I had more then enough now, I could probably just go now right? Yeah this hand will be my last I think.

'Noooo,' Leviathan said from the back of my mind, it was just my luck that the one esper I had with me was a card shark. 'Pfft, card Esper. I eat sharks for breakfast.'

And to think, I thought you were the quiet "Noble" type.

'There is no rule that says I can not be Noble and a card shark.' He said to me as the table raised the stakes. I met it no problem, but two of the other players had to fold. It was a down to me, a man with a sketchy mustache, and skinny guy that had been more interested in looking down my dress than at his cards.

The hand was called and we all laid out our cards, skinny had nothing- Mustachio had three of a kind, and I sighed as I laid down my cards; I had a flush and I tried not to grin as I scrapped my winnings into a pile Mustachio wasn't happy but I couldn't help him. A coin rolled away from the lot and I made to grab it, nearly losing my hand in the process as a knife cut into the table between me and the coin.

"You cheaty witch!" Mustachio said as skinny wheeled back and the room went quiet. Whoops. Dangit, this is why we can't have nice things Leviathan!

'What are the odds,' He said, his voice suggesting that he hadn't even considered a confrontation as a possible outcome of this. 'Well, to be entirely honest I hadn't. I've never had this problem before.'

Probably because your a thirty foot sea dragon.

'I'm fifty feet,' He pointed out unhelpfully and I pushed my chair up, ready for the confrontation- I could slow him, haste myself and grab my winnings and run. I wasn't here to fight; the man pulled his knife out of the table waving it at me wildly with a wicked gleam in his eye. Or I could hit him with a nice ice spell cool him- magic was a bad idea never mind- An area seemed to clear out around us and I grimaced, really people? My hand moved towards my sword, uncertain at first, I really didn't want to hurt anybody, but sword trumps knife unless you threw said knife.

He didn't look smart enough to realize this, one foot moved forward as another moved back balancing myself, ready to strike and then…

And then the man threatening me scrambled back as a flurry of cards hit the table, embedding into the otherwise smooth surface.

"Now now Fredrich," A male voice said as a few people in the crowd parted, letting a man through. "Don't you know that it's rude to threaten a lady?"

He had pale hair- white or white blonde, and dark skin that was speckled with scars; I felt I had to parrot Leviathan's earlier statement. Now what are the odds?

"Witch is a cheat Setzar, won enough hands to prove that." He said lowering his knife but not re-sheathing it, I kept my hand on my sword cautious of any foul play.

"Didn't you know that betting against a lady is bad luck," Setzar said with a gesture of disbelief; half the crowd laughed heartily. "That you're so upset just means she won more than your money Fredie. Maybe you should take a long walk, figure things out."

The last comment did not sound like a suggestion.

'It wasn't.' Leviathan said from back of my mind.

Setzar shuffled the cards in his deck slowly, and I couldn't help but envy the dexterity- I had to learn how to do that, something about a guy being good with his hands.

'I did not need to know that,' Leviathan said and I ignored him.

Fredrich put his knife back in his sheath, before backing slowly away.

"I mean no disrespect." He said before moving to leave, the crowd parted, but there was still a sense of tension in the room- he was probably going to try and ambush me later, I would have to watch for him- the white haired man turned back to me smirking.

"And what would a lovely lady such as yourself be doing in a place like this?" He said shuffling a worn deck of cards with care. His long white hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, and his eyes held a good humor to them that I couldn't help but find appealing. Gah, I mentally slapped myself- I had to focus here, this man might be pretty but I needed the money from the pot to get to Figaro.

'He's going to challenge you,' Leviathan said 'You have to accept. If you don't, its a sure bet the other gamblers in the hall will think you're a cheat.'

I really was sort of cheating, does that matter?

'Well, if you're confident in your abilities to fight off most of the people here. Than be my guest- I've always liked the thought of dying in a dingy gambling joint.'

I vetoed my previous plans to leave, instead reaching for my chair, I really could do without a case of deadly death- but the gambling man beat me to it, instead presenting to me like an old fashioned gentleman. I sat with a smile, forcing it to be confident before answering him.

"Oh you know, just earning money for a trip or two." I said with a smile, before jumping to business. "Poker, aces high. You in or out?"

"I'm in," he said before sitting down, and as the dealer shuffled the deck.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put your babies away however, gambling man." I said and he obligingly pocketed his deck of cards.

'You will have to watch for any extra cards, his deck was only a more worn version of the one provided by the house.'

"Of course My Lady, I would never be so rude." He said as he took his seat.

"Isn't it bad luck to play against a lady?" I quipped back at him as the dealer began to pass out he cards. No one joined us, although some people chose to watch- I won the first hand, but lost the second, and I couldn't help shifting uncomfortably. Skinny was one of the observers and he seemed to delight in making me squirm, I felt my eyebrow twitch as he took a prime spot to look down my dress, I gave him an annoyed look as moved subtly denying him said view- Creep.

"Alenso, you're making the lady uncomfortable. Stop staring." Setzar said as he reshuffled his hand after accepting cards from the dealer, he raised at that and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Skinny left the room with due haste. Setzer wore a lazy smile, and gave away nothing about his hand- which I guess was to be expected "I hate it when a good game is interrupted."

"You say that like you live for it." I said with a small smile of my own.

"I do live for it." Setzar said with a wink, "That and lovely ladies such as yourself, I don't suppose I could convince you to try playing a hand at my personal casino."

That pulled a laugh from me- I knew the man was bold, don't get me wrong but that was just the oddest pick up line, and then scowled as I lost the hand, dammit.

'He's cheating,' Leviathan said with an inner rumble. I guess he was not a fan of losing. I myself couldn't have cared less, if I didn't you know need the money.

I can see that.

'This may become trouble sooner or later, be prepared to make a hasty exit.' Was his only other comment. I was down most of the money I'd earned for the night, but still had enough to get to South Figaro hidden away in my pouch. I played my next hand, it was a pretty good one and he played his- and I looked at him as he looked at the cards.

I had a Flush of hearts, and he had a Full house… With three queens. Which wouldn't be a problem normally, but he had the Queen of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, and the Queen of Hearts. I had the Queen of Hearts- well this was embarrassing.

"Well," He said and I looked at him- he had the good grace to look embraced at least, but unfortunately his cheating hadn't gone unnoticed by the surrounding gamblers. Again the room went quiet, and we were both receiving quite heated glares; Half the patrons thought I was cheating because they knew Setzer, and the other half thought he was cheating because they also knew him. All in all a very tense moment.

I stood slowly, and Setzer mirrored my movements I grinned looked at the room as a whole and then muttered a two words under my breath, Slow and then Haste; I lunged forward swiping an arm across the table towards me, while simultaneously pulling the front of my dress down and sliding the lions share of the gold into my bodice. Setzer quick as a cat caught several gold that went flying and I used one hand to keep my bodice up grabbing Setzer with the other we booked it up a flight of steps that led to the second floor.

The second floor itself appeared to be lodging for the casino, and I ran down the long dingy hallway towards the window on at the far end pausing briefly to flip the clasp on the window open, pushing at the thick smudged panes. It swung open with a dangerous creak, and I looked back at the stairs in time to see several men bound after us, several of them in the uniform for the small casino's choice of 'security'.

Setzer too looked behind us, his arm snaked around my middle as I stood for a moment frozen in place and without further ado Setzer threw us both out the window. I had enough presence of mind to mutter a low 'float' before we hit the ground, and my companion gasped as we slowed. We drifted to the ground, and I let out a half hysterical laugh before looking back towards the window about us. Yelling came from the above and I looked over my shoulder to see a slew of gamblers behind us. At that point I was laughing like a maniac, but it was totally worth it, I pulled Setzer along after me and didn't stop running until I hit the edge of town.

I collapsed in heap as Setzer braced himself on his knees and tried to catch his breath. A moment of heavy breathing- and not the fun kind stretched between us before I looked at the Silver haired man. His face seemed torn between disbelief, and a form of wild enjoyment that I for a moment had trouble placing. This man enjoyed that little run immensely, if I was reading him correctly and not because of the money. Although I'd wager that it had a bit to do with that- It was more likely that it was the wild chase, and dangerous gamble he was after. I shook my head in a sort of hopeless but indulgent denial: Thrill seeker.

"That was just careless of you," I said as I stood up brushing my dress off.

"Well, I can't win them all." He said with a shrug and a dashing smile.

"But you certainly try don't you?" I said my mind settling on an idea that might work, "Your Setzer Gabbiani aren't you?"

"Indeed," He with a flourish and a bow. "At your service fair lady, although I will say you have me at a disadvantage as I don't know your name."

"Fionna," I said holding out a hand, and he being the rake that he was took it and kissed it sweetly before speaking.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady," He certainly was putting it on thick, wasn't he?

"I have a proposition for you," I said moving to walk along the edge of town.

"Indeed," He said straightening, voice a bit too eager "And what could this proposition be?"

"You have an airship yes?"

"That I do."

"In exchange for passage to South Figaro, I'll give you the lion's share of the bounty I have rattling around in my bodice." I said with a smirk, and his stride broke for a second before smoothing out again.

"And what if I want more than just coins?" He said, and I gave him a look.

"That's not for sale," I answered we walked quietly for a few minutes as he silently contemplated something, where we were walking I had no idea- we were simply moving at this point.

"What's in South Figaro?"

"Nothing probably," I said honestly, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why go?"

"Its a good place to start." I said, "There is probably nothing there for me to find, but it is a good place to start looking."

"And what pray tell, are you looking for?" I muddle over what I should say before settling for the half truth that I'd used before.

"I'm looking for a girl that is like a sister to me," I said and it was almost true, I mean I had esper blood to I guess.

'It is in a manner of speaking. Just remember that lies are not always the best way to answer an uncomfortable question.' Leviathan said, and I scowled.

"And this girl might be in South Figaro?"

"I have good reason to believe she will be passing through there yes."

"Does she know you're looking for her?

"Probably not." I said before adding, "She was taken by the Empire."

This statement more than anything should say a lot about my choice to go to South Figaro, nobody openly opposed the Empire unless they were in one of the few nations that stood against it. It just wasn't wise, but it was also true that nobody loved the Empire- They only cooperated because it was easier.

"Deal." He said finally, holding his hand out and I shook it- but I was inwardly cheering a bit, I was going to get to ride on an airship!

* * *

His airship was thankfully docked outside of the city, and we boarded rather quickly as we were still on the outs with a few inhabitants of city. The ship was large enough to have guest rooms, for which I was thankful; Although there was the matter of the coins in my bodice and how exactly I was going to prove that I did indeed give him his fair share.

I eventually ended up loosening my bodice and letting the coins drop onto a table that sat in Setzer's cabin while his back was turned. I was sure I missed a few but I didn't bother to go digging for them as I figured most was good enough. We divided up the coins, his 75% to my 25, I wasn't really hurting for money at the moment. No I wasn't rich, but I also wasn't the kind who needed a lot of money for anything.

After that I retired to my room for awhile to wash up, and I took the chance to wash my dress as well. A lovely red gown was provided that I decided to transfer my winnings to- my bodice was a totally acceptable place to put said gold, so until I found a better spot for it it would have to suffice. I was getting really tired of dresses however- One of these days I had to sit still long enough to get a damn pair of pants.

The train of the skirt dragged because I was so much shorter than whomever this dress had belonged to before, but I couldn't be bothered to care. My dress was being washed by one of the crew, which was a huge relief for me and I would have it back tomorrow by the time we made it to South Figaro. At dinner time one of the men; who were all very polite I might add, I quite liked them- came to let me know that dinner was waiting and I joined Setzer in the dining room.

Dinner was filled with small talk good food and wine, which I was not unfamiliar with but which left me a bit tipsy. Somehow I was talked into yet another game of cards, although this one was less competitive because there was no money on the table, and all for the sake of the game. Leviathan was less than enthused about my state of mind, but amused by it for reasons that he wouldn't comment on.

We ended up drinking more wine, Setzer definitely drank more than I had which resulted in more than one card slip up, and at some point we forgot the rules and I forced us to play the messy version of 52 card pickup. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and for some reason I began to shove cards into my bodice with my money and Setzer kept protesting that it was cheaty. I honestly think he was drunker than I was at this point, as we were both laid out on the floor, and throwing cards weakly at each other.

Eventually the clock chimed twelve and like children late to curfew, we stumbled back to our rooms leaning on each other, and Setzer weighed heavily on my shoulders as we made our way towards the cabins, reaching his I struggled with the handle. His arm was looped around my shoulders, and his weight rested against the door. His other arm came up to settle behind my head.

One moment I was gazing at him in the darkness, his light hair and dark skin looking particularly appealing in the night, and the next I was kissing him. Or being kissed, I didn't particularly care.

Soft lips pressed lightly to mine, before I tilted my head just so parting my own. My cheeks warmed as I felt one hand trail down my back and the other slide into my hair. I fumbled with the door handle a bit more urgently, and the door popped open causing him to stumble back. He caught himself- barely, and the door shut behind us due to the natural movement of the ship.

Leviathan was somewhere in the back of my head jibbering, but I chose to ignore him as my hands slid down Setzer's shoulders. He obligingly shrugged off his coat, as we moved backwards towards what I was assuming was a bed- We were both horribly drunk, and had a good chance of regretting this in the morning.

But the only thing my mind would supply me with was the phrase 'Challenge accepted!', and how much I really really wanted to do this. I was very attracted to him when I was sober- there was no hope for me save yourselves! He stumbled again falling back on the bed pulling me with him, his lips moved from mine, kissing my cheeks before trailing downward to my neck, small nips and licks causing some questionable noises to leave my mouth as I urge him on.

He left trailing kisses down my throat to my collar bone, before moving to slide the straps of my dress down- Now this would normally have been a very sexy moment where he gets acquainted with my breasts in a very sensual way. But that is usually not accompanied by a hail of cards and golden coins, he looked so utterly stunned by the sudden appearance of said items that I couldn't help but giggle hysterically.

"JACKPOT!" I said through the giggles trying to cover my laughter with a hand. His laughter joined mine. His hands moved to caress my breasts lightly, before sliding down to my waist. Then he rolled us both over and I found my back pressed to the soft surface of his bed coins and cards pressing into my bare skin, as his mouth began trailing down my chest once more and then- Just stopped.

For a full minute maybe I sat there blinking before I looked down at him confused, what?

"Setzer?" I said shaking him a little. "Setzer?"

I pushed his head up and found, that he was dead to the world completely passed out.

"You really just fell asleep on me?" I said rhetorically.

'Thank Ashura. Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou Ashura.'

Shut up you.

'You would have regretted it in the morning anyways.'

* * *

A/N: Judge what you will, but that just happened and I am not taking it back. It was too much fun to write.


	10. Chapter 10: South Figaro

A/N: In honor of the ruling of the Supreme Court in favor of the LGBTQ Community I am publishing this chapter early! *Throws confetti* I know as a society we still have a long way to go. But this means that by law peoples rights are now protected!

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter Ten: South Figaro

* * *

My head was throbbing in time with loud humming outside the window and I briefly spent a moment trying to remember exactly where I was as I pressed a hand to my forehead. Ooooh right right, Setzer, wine, also Setzer passing out, it would explain why there was something weighing me down. 'Thank Ashura for small favors.' Leviathan said in my head, and for some reason it echoed- Oh god why? I groaned as I fought to to go back to sleep, knowing that I wouldn't succeed; opening my eyes slowly, regretting everything ever as I pushed Setzer over onto the other side of the bed. He moaned from the movement, but otherwise did nothing and I let him be, his hangover would be with him soon enough, and I wouldn't facilitate it any sooner- I sat up, pulling my bodice back into place. The red material was somewhat the worse for wear after the night of abuse, and I couldn't help but look sadly at the wrinkled garment.

I let out a sigh, and regretted the action immediately as my head protested; squinting in the bright daylight, I took in my surroundings and tried to adjust slowly into the waking world. The room it turned out, was much more interesting during the day, as brightly colored fabrics playing stark contrast to maps pinned on every wall and old portraits of Setzer, some strange man and a woman stared back at me as I contemplated being a bit nosy. But I knew I wouldn't have any peace until I bathed and found something to re-hydrate my body with, so I stood to go groaning as I realized that my money was literally scattered all over the bed, I gathered what I could, and wrote the rest off as a loss it wasn't worth it right now, bath and food in that order.

* * *

I was feeling exceedingly more human after I took a hot bath, and I thanked whatever gods that were listening that the crew member who'd washed my dress had delivered it to my cabin. Dressing in the purple fabric I felt more like myself as I moved to find the galley. The cook was thankfully in, and I praised Setzer good sense that he'd hired a man who loved to feed people.

It had been a long time since I'd eaten a full breakfast- travel fare did not count, so I munched happily, drinking large amounts of fruit juice re-hydrating my poor body, while avoiding re-hydrating the alcohol still in my system. After I'd eaten my fill, I grabbed a pitcher of the fruit juice and a clean cup before make my way back to Setzer cabin with a slight sway in my step.

The door was surprisingly easier to open when I wasn't stumbling drunk, and I closed it quietly behind me before moving further into the room.

"Ugh, go away Havic. I don't want any of your remedy. I will survive thank you." Came a miserable and muffled voice from the bed, and I smiled.

"I'm considerably prettier the Havic," I said setting the pitcher down on a nearby table, before grabbing a chair and moving it closer to the bed. "And I don't have any remedy, although this will help."

Setzer was lying face down on the bed now, and I was certain he'd been face up when I left him. His head turned and I was treated to a look of utter betrayal as he glowered at me.

"You're unnatural, no one should be so happy after drinking so much last night." He grumbled, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He was pouting, and after all of Ifrit's grumbling and groaning this just seemed cute.

"And here I thought I would help," I said pouting at him. "I wont leave until you drink this you know."

He groaned again, before trying to bury his head in the blankets again.

"And here I thought it was over when I found you gone this morning- Oh why do you torture me so?"

"Because I care?" I hazarded, was that right? Should I say that eh, too late to revise that sentence, moving right along. He groaned again at this and I put the cup of juice down long enough to help him sit up. I got him to drink about half a cup as I gently ran a hand over his soft hair- It helped distract from the headache.

"So it did happen then?" He said as he sat gripping, "I thought I was dreaming when I woke up still clothed, although that leaves me with a lot of questions, and regrets. I don't remember anything."

I let out a dry laugh at his before taking pity on him.

"Nothing happened between us Setzer." I said with a smile.

"But I remember-"

"I bludgeoned you with my secret chest gold, and you fell asleep on me." I said with a shrug. "So, not much happened."

"Secret chest gold?" He paused for a moment, shaking his head and immediately regretting it. "I can't say if I am disappointed or pleased."

"I'll let you stew on that," I said before looking around the room, "I'll run you a bath, it should help you feel more human."

I stood and moved towards what looked like a bathroom, thankfully the bathrooms in the Blackjack were of the more modern variety and water was warm and ready when I finally left the bathroom. The inns I'd stayed in on my journey had all required buckets and buckets of water to be heated and carried into the room by servants- Ah modern conveniences how I missed thee. I moved out of the bathroom to find Setzer on his feet and shirtless.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to join me? Give a poor soul a second chance?" He said with a charming smile and I half considered it before answering truthfully.

"I don't think either of us are up for the acrobatics required," I said honestly. "Now get in there before the water gets cold." I finished throwing a towel at his head, and leaving the room to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning on the top deck enjoying the air flowing through my loose hair, and watching the world pass by beneath the ship. It was for the most part waves, as we were flying over the ocean, but soon enough I saw the peninsula of Southern Figaro. I felt a hand rest on my head and I turned to find Setzer just behind me.

"South Figaro, as the lady requests." He said as he gave me a smile.

"Thank You Setzer," I said turning towards him. "You've helped me a great deal."

"Well, what can I say, helping damsels in distress works for me." He said before turning to go. The Blackjack landed just outside town limits, and I move to gather my stuff before disembarking when I realized that my belt pouches were missing. I strapped my sword on and moved to look for Setzer, finding him on the top deck with the missing item in question flung over his shoulder.

"I and the men thought we'd re-provision you before you left, our own way of saying you'll be missed. Apparently Cookie really likes you." He said handing me the leather pouches, adding as an afterthought. "I can't believe you actually use that sword."

"I'm not too shabby with it." I said as I handed him the sword to hold before belting the pouches in place. I strapped my sword on top as the gangplank was lowered.

"Its bigger then you are."

"Well, appearances are deceiving." I quipped back, and we spent a moment just looking at each other.

"If you ever need anything Fea, don't hesitate to ask." He said giving me a very serious look, one that I had yet to see on his face.

"Not even for a second," I said giving him a smile, and a peck on the cheek. He caught my shoulders in his hands, giving me a proper kiss and I sputtered a bit.

"Maybe next time we'll have a chance to revisit our midnight adventure." He said letting my shoulders go, and I gave him a grin.

"Maybe," I said, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear as I turned to go.

"Oh, and Fea?" He said, and I turned back towards him. "I hope you find your sister soon."

"Thank you." I said honestly. "So do I."

* * *

South Figaro was a quiet town, with a small market that was much more affordable than the one in Albrook had been. Again I came across the selection of lovely clockwork toys, and I had to resist buying one. When all was said and done, I would have to come back and get one. After perusing the market I decided I would ask around about a strange girl, and any imperial soldiers that may have passed through- Figaro was an ally of the Empire at the moment, something I confirmed.

But no soldiers had passed through recently, although messages had been carried to the people to be on watch for a 'Blade witch' whatever that was.

Well that was good, she hasn't been here yet so we can go ahead to Narshe, and wait for her there.

'Why go so far? If she and the returners haven't been through yet, why not wait here?' Leviathan asked.

Because above all else, I am still avoiding the Empire. Figaro is still their ally, if they come through here and find me, there is nothing that can stop them from taking me. Narshe is independent of the Empire still- There at least they won't be looking for me.

'Seems like a sound bet to me...' He paused uncertain, 'May I ask… What it is between you and that gambler?'

I took a moment to honestly think about this, I had been rather impulsive with him hadn't I? It was really uncharacteristic of me, really really uncharacteristic of me. But the truth was simple.

I found him rather attractive, that was certain but more than that I was attracted to his personality. I have this feeling that if I'd stayed with him, the world would have burned down around us and we wouldn't have cared less. You noticed it didn't you, we talked and joked like old friends and yet we'd never met before that. Its also why I left, I'm not certain that I'm ready for that sort of thing.

'I see.' He said before falling quiet. Setzer Gabbaini and I… Maybe one day we could have something, but for now I would have to settle for saving the world. It was far more likely however, that the man would find 'Maria' and fall in love with the woman. Isn't that the way it was in the game?

I was okay with that.

* * *

I traveled north to the entrance of the cave that lead through the mountain towards Figaro castle, and the interior of the Figaro continent. Debating on whether or not I should try the cave, or wait and try it again after resting. The creatures here had been more aggressive than the ones I'd encountered, more often than not I would be ignored by anything that wasn't a Leaf bunny or something similar in strength. Perhaps the lack of esper's had something to do with it, I had been pretty much unbothered by anything more than the Bunnies near Vector.

The same was true for my journey to Zozo, but my journey from Zozo to Jidoor had involved a lot of running and dodging. I couldn't hope to take on any of the other creatures near Jidoor. So now that I was unaccompanied I guess I was fair game- well mostly unaccompanied. I was stuck with Flipper for a while yet, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I was still glad for the company at least. He was somewhere between an annoying and protective older brother, and a niggling little voice in the back of my head that tells me to do things that I probably shouldn't. Not that he isn't responsible, it just comes and goes like the waves on the ocean.

'I see what you did there, very clever.' His voice sid

I do try.

I decided to go for it, I could always take a moment to stop in the caves if I needed it. If I remembered correctly, the route necessary was mostly straightforward. I'd made certain of it, asking for directions to the cave first, and then the route through the cave that was quickest and most likely to get me to where I needed to go. I'd stocked up with oil for my lamp, even going so far to purchase candles. I admit I had a fear of dark places, and caves could be the worst.

But I needed to pass through this place to get to Narshe. At least I wouldn't be alone. I lit the lamp wick before closing the glass cover and latching it snuggly. The flame flickered a bit, as flame is want to do, and I moved slowly passed the well marked entrance and into the darkness beyond. Best just to get this over with.

* * *

I emerged from the cavern near sunset worn, tired, and out of sorts because of the inevitable jump scares that I'd gotten from the creatures in the caves. I'm sure I looked as wilted as I felt to be entirely honest, although neither guard at the entrance said so.

"Ma'am!" Said one and both saluted, I nodded to them with a smile.

"Gentlemen." I pulled my map from my pouch perusing it quietly. I intended to pass up Figaro castle entirely and head straight to Narshe, it meant alot of camping but it was also the safest bet. Kefka had officially made the top slot on my list of creeps to avoid, which is funny because under the clown makeup and crazy, he was actually attractive. But once you hit that creepiness you were as put off by it as you would be by road kill.

I wonder what kind of person he was before the transfusion, shaking my head clear it of thoughts as I sighed, moving to put the map away. While I might have time to muse in the future, right now I had to focus on the journey ahead.

"Miss?" Questioned one of the guards, an average sized man with blonde hair under his helmet.

"Oh, yes?" I said turning towards him.

"May I ask, are you heading towards Castle Figaro?" He ventured, his voice fluctuating slightly.

"Oh no, I was actually planning to head straight towards Narshe," I said smiling.

"I see, well if I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"The Desert has grown most perilous as of late, as has the Narshe forest, it may be to your advantage to rent a chocobo- a beast has been seen roaming the wilds." He said as he looked to his partner who only nodded in agreement. I frowned at this, I knew that there was a chocobo stable, but not where.

"If my lady would allow it, I would gladly escort you to the stables that are not to far from here?" He ventured nervously.

"I would be eternally grateful." I said finally, nodding at him. He turn nodded at his partner, before offering me his arm. I shook my head and took it, and I swear as I turned that I saw his partner give him a thumbs up. The walk there was entirely uneventful with the exception of a bit of small talk, and even the creatures of the area avoided us for which I was thankful. Night was falling quickly, but I was eventually left on the front step of the stable even as I waved goodbye to the guard who was oddly red.

He was sweet though, and I was grateful for the help after facing the cave alone. Well, alone with the exception of Leviathan for moral support- He was probably really tired of my constant freakouts, and hadn't said boo about it. BFF's for life. After checking with the man at the stable owner, I pitched my tent out in an area nearby. I figured it was for the best if I pace myself, and I was far too fatigued from the cave to care about much outside the realm of sleep.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear as I broke down my tent, stowing away the pieces in my pouches. I thanked the espers every day for this gift, it was by far the most practical miracle of storage ever invented. I was doubly grateful because I remembered just how heavy all of this crap could get if stuffed in a hiking pack. The packs themselves were wondrous for making things seem lighter, but they didn't actually reduce the space or weight of an item. Which could get awkward things in the pack decided to shift oddly.

I knocked lightly on the door to the stables before walking through, smiling at the kind man behind the counter before inquiring after a mount. He thankfully had one available, and was all too willing to show me how to ride a chocobo, both astride and side saddle and after a bit of practice I managed to get the hang of it.

Riding a chocobo isn't all too different from riding a horse, which I've done before. I'd been a bit worried about it, as riding a horse isn't like riding a reindeer, and riding a reindeer isn't like riding an elephant. Different animals, different gaits, different ways of riding them properly.

I spent some time getting to know my chocobo as the handler showed me how to strap items to the saddle so that they were readily accessible, whispering nonsense to the bird, slipping him treats and giving him scratches. I had a habit of spoiling animals when I could- I loved them. So this was not a new development.

The man also briefed me on setting up the saddle for when I sent the chocobo back to him, and making sure the feathers, claws and beak were properly taken care of. They usually did fine on their own, but if something did happen I would rather know how to take care of it. I wasn't just renting the chocobo, I was responsible for its health and well being. I gave the chocobo a nuzzle before mounting the saddle and we set off.

I hadn't been planning on setting foot in the desert initially, but now my course lay directly across it and through the forest beyond. The land was dry and hot, dusty with small green plants giving way to more and more sand the further north we traveled. Boko- or the lovely chocobo I secretly named Boko was doing pretty well, even as I was sweating, and I had to envy the chocobo. I was short and compact in build, not made for the heat of the desert.

The sun rose and fell, and I found myself setting up a tent for the night as I hobbled Boko and fed him some well deserved greens. I'd stopped to give him some mid day treats, but chocobo's had a pretty strict once at night once during the day meal. I slept fitfully in the rapidly cooling night, and was up again before dawn to start off early.

Boko seemed to enjoy this and we made good time, as something in the distance caught my eye. Castle Figaro. It was the official halfway point in the desert, and I ended the view as Boko picked his way over and around dunes. He was the expert in this arena, so trusting him to find his way around dunes and outrun creatures was for the best. Really the rider only picked the direction and the destination, chocobo's did the rest.

So when Boko paused I thought briefly that perhaps he was tired, or maybe considering his next steps carefully. What I did not expect was for him to suddenly spook- I also didn't expect to find myself eating sand as he tore off in the opposite direction as if his tail feathers were on fire. I paled as I realized that Boko had my sword and canteen strapped to his saddle, checking my waist for my pouches even as I looked around wildly.

What could have spooked Boko? He'd been so calm, even when approached or even chased by other monsters. I stood and tried to dust my dress off with a bit of dignity. This was not good, and after a minute of consideration, I climbed to the top of the nearest dune to gain some idea of where I was, and found myself swearing. My side was sore from hitting the ground, I was frazzled, weaponless, thirsty, and I was stuck in the middle of a desert.

Putting my face in my hands, I took a deep breath and looked around once more. Boko's tracks led off back the way we came, and in theory I could follow them and find him. But I was also without any source of hydration in the desert- My eye caught on the distant and proud visage of the castle, and I muttered a curse. I would have to backtrack and see if anyone there would be willing to help me track Boko down.

I couldn't very well go wandering around the desert without a weapon, I was good with magic, but I wasn't that good. There was a reason people called mage's squishy.

* * *

As a side note, I would like to mention that being stranded in the desert at any point is a major downer, and potentially fatal. At least I was within view of the castle, and in turn the guards of the castle could see me coming. Even if they couldn't quite make out what it meant.

"Hail!" I said frowning as it came out more as a croak then a greeting. Hand to my head as I came into the shadow of the castle with a sigh. I stumbled on a small hillock cursing under my breath the small hike had been a bit misleading, dehydrated and more than a bit flustered. One of the guards came forward in concern as the other moved inside, and I let out a flustered sigh.

"My lady, whatever are you doing in the desert so?" He said half worry half reprimand. He helped me to the steps, and I slid down to sit on the top one.

"My chocobo spooked," I said around the pounding headache "He threw me, and all of my supplies were strapped to my saddle. I don't suppose you've seen a stray chocobo around?"

"No my lady," He said as he pulled a canteen from his belt, "Here, please drink you are dehydrated."

I obliged, it was tepid but it tasted like nothing else. I finished the water off, coughing a bit as I finished I apologized for this, but the guard merely patted me lightly on the back glancing at the door.

"This is most unfortunate, I've sent Ivan to find the guard captain."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother," I said with a frown.

The man only shook his head and helped me stand, and another guard took his place as he helped me inside. At this point I was regaining some of my lost strength, and the guard gradually let go, prepared to offer assistance when, or if it might be needed. I was escorted to a room that looked very much like a parlor, and asked to make myself comfortable. The room itself was somewhat of a solarium, with wide windows to allow sun in thought the curtains were tightly drawn.

I slowly made my way to a seat near the small round table at the center of the room, sitting with relief as my headache persistent. I was also sick to my stomach, and drowsy. Heat stroke no doubt; I looked up at the sound of a door, only to find a woman dressed in a dull gown carry a tray into the room and set it on the table before me.

"For you my lady, please drink." Said the woman before bowing and turning to leave.

"Oh, thank you." I said quietly with a grateful smile, this in turn seemed to surprise her. But she said nothing more. I set myself to slowly drinking the water set on the tray before me, and slowly eating some of the fresh fruit. Man, that must have been a bear to bring to a place like this.

* * *

Ending Notes: Alright that's it for now. I'm going to go back to working on my other fic for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Intersection Edgar

_**A/N:**_ Alright so I am posting this in honor of the 4th, so happy fourth to all Americans, and happy reading to anyone who isn't.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Intersection Edgar**_

 _ **By: Tamuril Telrunye/ SunSpice**_

* * *

When Edgar Rene Figaro received word that a woman had stumbled in from the desert in terrible shape, he had been honestly surprised and distress at the news. Even as he sent for a serving woman to bring the poor girl refreshments and a healer, he had to wonder how it was that she came to be in such a state.

The men posted at the entrance to the tunnels were meant to warn travelers of the dangers of the land, even as they ventured forth. A necessary precaution for soldiers of his kingdom as the very sands that his castle stood upon were a death trap for the unwary. Doubly so now that there was talk of a menace in the desert stirring up trouble- Cactuars had always been a hazard of the desert, but few were truly vicious.

Had this woman simply not heeded the advice that his guards were honor bound to give? He moved to look through the glass set in the side of the guest parlor, peering at the woman within. He could safely see her, but she couldn't see him, as his father use to say- an old parlor trick. He would in time greet the fair lady as King of Figaro, but for a few moments he could spare a look at the current topic of interest.

She was clearly not at her best after traveling through the desert, face red from the sun, dark hair frazzled from the heat. She seemed disinterested in the refreshments, but partook none the less. Her face spoke of weariness, but it was her dress that caught his attention.

Oh he was a connoisseur of ladies fashion to be sure, it was a realm that allowed him to properly admire the work that went into looking as lovely as women did. But his interests were not solely he would admit for the love of looking at the feminine figure- No, a great many things could be said about the particular gown a woman chose to wear. Material spoke of practicality or rank, as the cut could tell a man not only its country of origin but also its maker.

He could easily tell the work of his personal tailor from across the room, as he could tell the work of a Doma craftsman by the hidden double stitch done at the end of any cuff. Fashion for him, as with any man of breeding was an important because it spoke of nuances that might mean the difference between an insult and a compliment.

Most men avoided the realm of ladies fashion altogether, but for him it told a story of motives. A woman of means might wear a dress made of common fabric to appear pious, or to garner pity. While a woman of a poor background might wear something of fancier fabric to impress others.

But what this woman's clothing said to him was odd and intriguing. The cut of her dress said Imperial, but the manner of her arrival said spy. Even as the cloth it was made out of- some unidentifiable type of silk material that was an impossible shade of lavender said something he was not certain he could understand. Colors said a great deal about a garment, because certain colors were very expensive. For example, the blue pigment used to dye his own garments was made from lapis, found easily in his own country it was an expense and rarity in others.

The shade of her garment was not something he'd seen before, and he wondered perhaps where he might be able to find it, as it was very appealing. Like a rare flower. He shook his head and sighed, this conundrum however would have to be something he would pass up until later; What he was more worried about were the previous two comments.

Oh it was not a new tactic on their part, sending a woman to him in some fashion or another to catch his attention, and if they had their way- his heart. But it was also one that often failed. Some lovely lady would come about and play on his well known love of women, hoping that this time, this time he would fall into the greedy clutches.

But Edgar, due to his position and preoccupation had enough experience to know and see what was occurring. He would let these women have their fun, and practice their wiles, but in the end they would leave as empty handed as they'd come. It was the same tactic he took with noblewomen as well, although noblewomen- particularly of his country demanded a great deal more care. Not that it was a problem limited solely to the female end of the species.

He couldn't very well bed any of the women of his country, or fathers and brothers would come for his head. But his appreciation of women was never limited to the physical sort. Women were so much more than just a means of relief, or as some people said 'to scratch that itch'. No, they were brilliant conversationalists, poets, playwrights, scientists, musicians, physicians- the list was endless. His appreciation of women did not end with the body, the face or the mind, it encompassed it all to see the individual within.

Was it a wonder that he was utterly enthralled by them? And this one- she was lovely to be certain. Not the greatest or most traditional beauty to have crossed the desert, but a gem nonetheless. It was odd however, the Empire had habit of sending beauties and intellectuals- Women that could easily enthrall with their features and grace.

More than that, her features were unusual as well. Oh she looked normal, or as normal as any woman might look to him. But there was something off… Her nose was straight, and a bit too long, her cheekbones high, her lips shapely and pale. Part of him doubted that she was a spy, even as another part of him warned that he should be wary of betrayal.

He had long since grown weary of the Empire's meddling, even as he danced to their tune and bowed to their demands, he planned and plotted. He fought their greed with what he could, but he was torn between keeping his people and kingdom safe, and wagering the lives those very same people on the uncertainty of war. He'd fought the Empire from the shadows as long as he safely could, but with the most recent rumors he could knew the time for such a thing was quickly fading.

Perhaps he would have been bolder in fighting the Empire if those keen on fighting were closer, but Doma was far and away, and Jidoor would suffer no wars on their part- too keen on rich's and fun to even consider such a thing. He let out a sigh before returning to the present, she was well settled and he was being rude. No gentleman should ever make a lady wait. He swept out of the room with a smile, time would reveal if she were a spy or simply a girl lost in this vast world. Either way, she was a lady and deserved nothing less than respect and attention.

* * *

I was expecting perhaps the guard captain, or maybe the man in charge of them as I sat there sipping the water casually. What I didn't expect was the blond man that swept into the room with a confident stride, another man following just after. Tall and clean shaven his long blond hair was tied back away from his face in a style I was all too familiar with. His clothing, light blue with darker trim struck me as something that was well made and custom tailored. I stood to curtsey, and I was certain that my knees made a slight creaking at this.

This was no guard captain, and even if I had been familiar with his game sprite this man in the flesh was about as far removed from those simple pixels as a blade of grass was from a green line. Granted, I did know what he might look like, but as with Setzer it was an unexpected sort of recognition.

"Greetings fair lady, I am King Edgar of Figaro." He said with a sweeping bow.

"Oh, Fea- Fionna of.." I paused uncertainly "Well, I'm not sure where.."

"Lady Fionna please sit, you are surely dehydrated and I do not wish to strain you anymore than necessary." He gestured to the other man, dark hair and skin contrasting with his white clothing "This is Healer Marcus, he is my personal physician and will see to your needs."

"My apologies," I said quietly as I sat again. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It is no trouble my lady, although… I would like to know of the circumstances of your arrival, it is most unseemly that a lady be found wandering in the desert. Particularly when I take such pains to ensure all visitors are advised of the dangers of our homeland." He said, offering the healer a second seat before taking a third on the other side of the small table.

A servant walked in placing a tray on the table with a substance that made me make a noise that I am sure is socially unacceptable. Both Marcus and the king looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, but is that coffee?" I said looking away embarrassed.

Edgar gave a light chuckle, pouring a generous amount in his own cup before setting another out for me, and a third for the healer. I took mine plain, I usually liked it with milk and sugar- but that was a taste I acquired after loving coffee in its usual state.

"Sorry, to answer your question your majesty-"

"Please call me Edgar, everybody does." He interrupted with a grin.

"Edgar then," I said with a small smile. "I was actually riding my chocobo- after getting advice from the guards at the cave entrance. My intent was to head to Narshe, but for some reason my chocobo spooked. I'll admit to not being very experienced with chocobo's, but we'd been getting along just fine only moments before."

I was honestly worried about Boko- sure he could take care of himself, but for him to be frightened enough to spook like that was concerning. Could it be like in final fantasy 10 with the chocobo eater? Or what if it was something else, Did chocobo's spook from magitek armor? Did I stupidly cross paths the Empire- was I in danger, I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I looked up to find the King giving me a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry that you have such trouble, rest assured that my men will search for you missing mount," He said releasing my shoulder and giving it a kind pat. "I am sorry that you've had such trouble, our desert is dangerous enough on its own. It is distressing that we have been getting similar reports from those who live on the edge of the desert as well. Spooked animals, spooked fiends even. Generally those sorts of monsters stay in the desert, it's too cool for them to leave."

"Generally that means that something bigger is chasing them out." I said quietly as the healer poked at a few scratches i'd gotten from a scorpion the size of a truck tire on my way here, he proceeded to put a strange sav on it before moving on to the next.

"Indeed, and there have been other reports. Quite frankly I am thankful that you made it to the castle relatively unscathed." He said drinking from his cup, he looked to the healer and the healer gave him a nod.

"You are quite lucky in that my lady," The healer said. "The fiends of the desert can be deadly. You seem to be clear of heat stroke, with time and care your dehydration should be taken care of as well. Besides the scratches, which I have treated for poison you appear to be perfectly healthy. Although I must question that you seem to have lost quite a bit of weight lately, are you feeling well?"

"Ah yes, I've been traveling quite a bit so I wouldn't be surprised to have lost some weight." I said feeling a bit awkward, how did he even figure that out. It wasn't like he was my regular doctor or anything.

"I see, in the future then please remember to eat more often. Your body is using what nutrients you have to maintain itself," He said as he pulled a few packets from his satchel. "Please take these, as they will help with the dehydration and provide nutrients that you need."

"Thankyou," I said looking at the packets. Marcus bowed to the King before leaving the room and the king thanked him heartily.

"Well, until my men find your mount I extend the hospitality of Figaro castle to you." Edgar said refilling his cup.

"Thank you, you've been so generous." I said fiddling with the packets.

"It is the least I can do, it would be rude of me not to offer hospitality to anyone, and outright unlike me to do so to such a lovely lady." He said with a charming smile, and I felt myself smile in return. "Please make yourself at home, I would be most pleased if you would join me for dinner."

"I would like that," I said and I drank my coffee as he excused himself before leaving the room; not much later a servant came to show me to a rather nice room with a lovely view. In a way it reminded me of the rooms I'd had in Vector, but much cosier- almost made to put one at ease rather than show of extravagance.

The servant- Amillia she said her name was led me to the bathroom, and laid out a lovely pale peach gown for me. It was lighter than my own, and a different style but still very nice.. I stifled a sigh I felt coming on at the sight of it though. Now why couldn't I get pants? Just once universe, just once I would like pants.

The bathroom has windows made of stained glass, and it was smaller to account for the large tub at the other wall. While she didn't insist on helping me bath, she did stay and talk with me as she made small repairs to my poor purple dress.

"So you have a husband?" I said from behind the screen that she'd set up for privacy's sake.

"Aye my lady, and two daughters." She said as I dressed.

"They must be a handful, little girls can be so rambunctious."

"There are, although Flora takes more after her father- he's a farmer near Shoal, it's just a small fishing village." It turns out, that there were many different villages in Figaro that were too small to be on any map. Figaro was a fairly self sufficient country that had fair mining, decent fishing and a booming spice trade. The climate was perfect for growing cinnamon, and vanilla as well as the coffee that we'd had earlier. Amillia lived in one of the outlying villages, and rode a chocobo to the castle four days of six to keep house as did many people in the country.

The king was kind, and so everybody who needed a job was given one, his people were happy and his country flourished. It was a bit weird for me to wrap my head around it, I mean Figaro was a country of several thousand at most and that was being generous. The king personally knew most- if not all of his subjects. He trusted them to come to him with problems and concerns, he was literally their king and so he spoke to his subjects and ensured that they were taken care of.

And I? I was a girl from a world of billions. I didn't know the person who owned the local _store_ , let alone the President, or senator, hell I'd never even met the _mayor._ It made you wonder about things. Stupid political… I dismissed the thoughts from my mind as I donned the peach dress, trying to shake off the internal political mess in favor of marveling at the light fabric.

"Do you ever get tired of working here?" I asked as I walked out from behind the screen using a towel to dry my hair.

"Oh sometimes, when I don't want to wake up to early. But then I remember that all of my friends work here, besides that it's nice enough. The King is always so sweet, remembering birthdays and what not. Even when I took leave to have Falon he inquired after me and mine. Sent us gifts and pay. His majesty is just as gracious as his father, his brother is the same." She said happily and I tilted my head in a universal show of interest. "Oh yes, I forget that not everybody knows that the king has a brother. A twin even- When we were small, he and King Edgar would play with us. I was born here you see, my mother is retired now but she use to serve our last king- may he rest in peace."

"I use to be a seamstress," I confided as I moved to look at the basket of mending she had set next to my dress. I moved to pick a needle from the small pack she had, sitting next to her. It was good to actually talk to another woman. "After that I moved on to other things, but my stitches are still small and even."

"Oh? Have you a husband then? Children?"

"Nah," I said as I concentrated "I'm pretty much unattached. But I do well enough."

"Oh I see. What do you do then? I sort of assumed that you would have married." She said with a shrug. "Most women in Figaro dont change professions unless they want to get married, and even then many just go back to what they were doing before."

"I'm a student," I said finally settling on the easiest explanation, I was a university student. But I wasn't going to go into the finer points of college, so student was the best and only answer. "I wanted to learn, and go to school. Unfortunately we couldn't do that at home, so me and my sister moved to another city to attend school. We do fairly well for ourselves. Its tough being away from home, but we do our best to make our family proud."

"Oh my, that is something. Scholars always seem like withered old men to me," She giggled at this, "Although my father would probably be displeased for my having said that. He's one you know."

"Well, I have always felt a bit like a little old woman." I said jokingly "Maybe its my destiny."

"Nonsense, you couldn't be more than twenty." She said wagging her finger at me. I gave her a mischievous look."Unless you are… You are aren't you?"

"I am six and twenty," I said with a smile. "Learning takes a lot of time. It feels like I've been in school forever."

I finished of the garment with a final stitch, and showed it off to Amillia she smiled before a dumbstruck look crossed her face. Then a pout.

"Lady Fea! Oh how could I let you work. You're a guest, you should be resting or seeing the sights!" She said putting down the dress and her needle, she took the needle and the garment from me placing it back into the basket before pulling me out of the bathroom by the arm and into the main room. "Now you go about spending your day at ease my lady, I'll do the mending."

"But there is literally nothing for me to do here," I said giving her a defeated look. I suspect that not everybody go the friendly treatment I was receiving from the girl, and I really didn't want to stop talking to the one woman I'd been able to strike up a friendly conversation with.

"Surely there is something you're interested in my lady? We have gardens, or art galleries if those interest you?"

I thought about it for a moment before asking, "Do you have a library?"

She brightened at this. "Yes, yes quite a grand one too. If you would like, I could show you to it?"

"Yes, I would love that." I needed to get in more practice with reading the language, business signs that were only adventurous as 'Pub' or 'Mercantile' were useful, but not particularly enthralling- and maybe it would get Leviathan out of the slump that he was in, something about the gambler and the desert. Amallia walked with me, commenting on the different artworks on the wall as we went. By the time we made it to the library, I knew more about artwork in this castle then I did about anything else.

She left me in the library with the promise to collect me for dinner, and I promptly let myself get lost in the shelves. The library wasn't as grand or as vast as the one in the imperial palace, but like my room it had the air of something one appreciated. Something taken care of in a way that showed more than just the empty possession of an item. I picked out a blue book from the shelf, opening it up to a random page. They were worn and brown with age, the edges slightly stained at one place with a deep red purple substance.

Wine maybe? I flipped it to the first page, reading the title slowly. _The Rose of Doma._ There was even a stylized flower underneath it, and I marveled at the inkwork put into the border of the page. It was hand drawn, I could tell and I ran a finger down the main line of the border indulgently.

"An interesting choice," I jumped and the book flew from my grasp tumbling towards the ground only to be snatched from the air by an arm arm with a blue sleeve. I flushed as I looked at King Edgar. "I apologize my lady, I forget that I am sometimes quieter than I intend to be."

I shooked my head accepting the book back from him as he gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's not a problem." I said quietly. "At least you came up behind me, if you'd surprised me any other way I might have punched you."

As it is, he was lucky I hadn't elbowed him but I suspect punching a man is odd enough.

"Truly? I couldn't imagine you striking anyone my lady, you just seem so…"

"Small?" I said with a roll of my eyes, "It's an automatic reaction when I am surprised."

"I was going to say gentle," He said finally with a smile, "Although now that you mention it, you do appear to be rather on the small end of the height spectrum."

The man was at least a foot taller than me, being small is rather an understatement- Did you see what I did there? An understatement? What, I can make short jokes, I am short.

"Well, maybe you're just too tall." I said finally giving him a mock serious look.

"Ah," He said with an overly dramatic flair, "I am thus cut down by you fair lady. So cruel."

"Well, the truth is cruel."

"Ah ha! And clever too. Well, I shall have to watch myself around you." He said and he followed as I moved to sit at one of the many tables in the library. He also had a book, the title of which I couldn't make out and he chose to sit not far from me. I took my time examining the pages as I struggled through the writing, enjoying the artwork as I followed the main character. It was frustrating that I read so slowly, but I was working on it. Or so I kept reminding myself as Leviathan helped me through a rather difficult passage.

' _I could translate it all for you, but I rather enjoy this after what you put me through with that gambler.'_ He snarked at me.

 _Oh come on, it's not that bad._

' _Define 'bad'. Because I think being in someone else's head while they're focused on something you would rather not envision them doing is pretty bad in my books.'_

 _What are you, my personal birth control blanket?_

' _I have the feeling that you're make a reference that I am just not getting.'_

 _Eh, go tie yourself in a knot._

"Have you ever read it before," it took me a moment to realize that this hadn't come from Leviathan, and I looked up sheepishly at Edgar because of this.

"Ah, no I have not."

"A pity, it is rather good." He said letting his own book rest on the table. "One of my brothers favorite."

"Ah, I suppose that is why this copy is so well loved?" I said with a smile.

"Indeed, the plot is intriguing- I have to say that the story is a little slow to start, but well worth the read." He said with a fond smile. "My brother was always fond of that sort, although you would never believe him to be the type to sit long enough to truly enjoy a book."

"I have to admit that I also find the art within lovely as well."

"I was curious about your thoughts on the main character, I always thought she was quite brave."

"I think she is, but I also see that this path is the only one that makes sense to her. She's clever, and she knows what will happen if she lets her brother go off without her. But at the same time, leaving is her only chance. I can't say that I envy her, marriage is her only obvious out so she takes the less obvious route." I said pondering over her predicament.

"I agree, although I myself would probably have chosen another route." He said "I suppose it may have something to do with the fact that she is the younger sibling."

"I suppose I agree with you on that," I said. "As a professional younger sibling, I can tell you that I was not given nearly as much grief as my sister was."

"Ah," he said with a smile. "Was your family particularly hard on her then?"

"Not to hard I don't think, although they often mistook us for each other so I would often get 'Take care of your sister' and I would have to say to mother 'I'm Fea mom. But I'll take care of her anyways."

We chuckled a bit over that, and I mentally consigned him from being 'King Edgar' in my head to being just 'Edgar'- It was always hard to remove myself mentally from forms of authority. We joked for a bit longer before he left, and I couldn't help but like him. He was a good sort- which I already knew. But like I've said before, characters dont always translate out into people.

Eventually Amallia came to collect me for dinner, and I asked her if I might be able to take the book with me. I was thankfully allowed to take it, and so we headed back to my room because apparently I needed to change clothing again for dinner. I paused in confusion as I walked into the room I was given and noticed a sweet smell.

"Roses?" I said as I looked at a bouquet set in a vase on my table.

"Ah yes, his Majesty always sends roses to ladies that stay within the castle. He believes they're romantic." She said with a roll of her eyes.

I move to look at them touching the soft petals gently, I really did appreciate roses. Although red wasn't my color of choice, it was a lovely shade none the less. I also preferred that my roses be more attached to the plant, but then I would sound too picky. Generally flowers did more good attached to their source- the poor things would wilt in the heat, it was too bad really.

That thought made me pause for a second before I let a trickle of magic pour down my arm and into the flower. Magic was dependent on the will or the user right? A simple wish and my will be done? I willed it to preserve and keep. Seeping magic into the whole lot before pulling one out of the bunch, sliding it into the bun that my hair had been twisted into for dinner.

Amallia walked me down the hallway to a dining room, and I found myself seated at a table for two. When i'd been asked to dinner, I hadn't thought it would be between just the two of us. Oh crap. What do I do? I tried to calm myself, thinking that perhaps I was reading too much into it. I chose a seat moving to sit even as Edgar came into the room, he moved to grab the back to the chair as I made to sit.

"Allow me." I sat slowly, I'd only had someone offer me a seat once. So this experience was new to me- and both times in this world.

"Thankyou."

"It is only courteous," He said as he himself sat, I was kind of struggling with the idea of chivalry right now. I'd never experienced it before coming here, and now I was present with a social norm that had long since become abnormal in my culture. Kefka hadn't displayed it in the least, and Setzer was scarcely one to conform to any sort of social bracket.

This left me in an unknown position that I wasn't entirely comfortable with; We started with small talk, which mostly revolved around differing literary tastes- I couldn't very well recommend anything to him as anything I'd read before was completely out of the question, but I could describe a few plots and books that he seemed to appreciate. If I had the time I was totally rewriting something. Like I dunno, Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, I might try some more classical literature, but I wasn't certain what would fly in this world.

A group of servants came in to serve the meal dishing us out healthy servings of something that looked vaguely like chicken, and the meal was pretty good- although I would say that I've been spoiled by Ifrit's cooking. I was speaking about the finer points of a series from home when a servant came to top off our glasses, I wasn't quite paying attention, so when the wine bottle collided with the edge of my glass I was not ready for it.

"IEEEEEPPP" Was the vague sound that left me, as I desperately tried to dry the massive spill that stained the front of my poor dress. I felt myself flush as the servant only gave me a look that said that it hadn't been entirely an accident, and all I could do was blink and turn away from both the king and the servant, the material of the dress had become exceedingly less socially acceptable now, and I was not keen on letting anyone see more then I was willing to show. In the end all I could do clasp my arms around the cold wet mess.

The king of course hadn't been idle, and had called for a towel or something to dry the mess up with. I was mortified, and a bit hurt as I wasn't entirely sure as to why anyone would do something like that on purpose. So when something soft was draped over my shoulders, I was caught by surprise.

"My apologies my lady," Edgar said and I found myself surprised by the gesture, he'd placed his own dark coat over my shoulders. "I can only beg forgiveness for such clumsiness."

"Oh no, don't worry." I said quietly trying not to sound as miserable as I felt. "It was an accident. No offense was taken, I guess I'll just retire for the night. I'm pretty tired anyways, so I suppose this is a good excuse to go."

"As you wish, still I extend my deepest apologies for this. I will have dinner sent to your room then, as we've spent most of the evening talking rather than eating." He said giving me a smile. I thanked him, before leaving the room. I wandered down one hall and then the next, at first uncertain and then sure I'd forgotten the way back to my room. I stopped to ask a servant for directions, but was oddly ignored.

I think I spent about half an hour wandering around before I thankfully ran into a familiar face.

"Lady Fionna?" Said a familiar man with light blond hair in a guard's uniform.

"Oh hello again," I said with a small smile. "You're the guard from the cave that walked me to the chocobo stables right?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"I'm afraid you never gave me your name." I added nervously.

"Hans," he said finally. "My apologies for not introducing myself properly before. If I might ask my lady… I thought you were headed to Narshe, why are you here?"

"My chocobo spooked," I said with a grimace. "And unfortunately my sword and canteen went with him. I was lucky he spooked within walking distance of the castle."

"Yes, exceedingly so." Hans said as we both sort of stood there awkwardly. "Are you perhaps lost my lady? Can I help you find anything?"

"Yes actually," I said with a thankful sigh. "I'm trying to get back to my room, I thought I was going the right way but then I must have gotten turned around."

"Ah, I see. I suppose they would have put you in the guest quarters." He said putting fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "Do you recall anything special about the particular room?"

"It had fairly lovely stained glass windows?"

"Did they have a relief of a rose on them?" He asked.

"Yes, its quite something." I said adding. "I've never seen something like that before."

"Ah, then I believe I know exactly where your room is, please follow me."

"Thankyou." I said with gratitude. Eventually I made it back to my rooms, thanking Hans before he left. My room was still lit thankfully and someone had gone to the trouble of running a bath- Amallia I suppose and I was grateful to find it still nice and warm after my farce with the wine. I bathed and flung myself at the bed, thankfully without missing.

* * *

Endnotes: Getting to where we need to be, so much groundwork to lay.


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing on Spines

**A/N:** Did you know that in the past, our ancestors were definitely more prone to drinking- Do you know why? Because water- particularly water in Europe was not great. I dunno if anyone here has played Oregon Trail, but dying of dysentery was not unusual and having a clean source of drinking water was not common in most of the larger cities. While I can say that I am fairly confident in the water of Figaro being clean, I can't necessarily guarantee the same for other countries in that world. So it makes sense that most people in the game would have a higher tolerance for drinking.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Dancing On Spines and Setting Out**_

 _ **By: Tamuril Telrunye**_

* * *

The morning was all too eager to remind me that I'd been drinking, again and I vowed to find a way around the fact that people in this place only ever serve wine. Ugh. I was never one much for drinking in the first place- Even a small amount of alcohol had the tendency to make me hungover the next morning. I thanked the goddesses for the more modern plumbing in Figaro as I ran myself a bath, soaking in the warm water I slowly let myself slide down until the water was over my head.

I held my breath as the water drowned out sound, sight and smell giving me for the briefest moment a bit of peace. But it only lasted as long as I could hold my breath, and eventually I left the nice warm bath in favor of breakfast. Juice was lucky included and I drank my fill, reading through the book I'd borrowed to pass the time. I spent most of the day lazing it away- which left me restless, but otherwise I was content. I would use the rose I'd plucked from the bunch as an occasional book mark, but for the most part it stayed in my hair. I rather liked it, and it hadn't begun to wilt yet so maybe my magic had been to some effect.

Perhaps I should just just acquired a new weapon and canteen and set out? Haste makes waste, but standing still left me bored.

' _Patients is a virtue as they say, and I would be most upset if you left and lost that particularly wonderful weapon I made for you.'_

 _You mean the sword you made me make or whatever._

' _Yes, it is particularly powerful. If you lost it, you would be at quiet the disadvantage. I'll admit that a great deal of the success you've had thus far is because your sword was imbued with quiet a bit of magic.'_

 _So I've been kinda op from the start?_

' _Op?"_

 _Overpowered, it means I'm cheaty._

' _Being stronger isn't cheating. Being stronger is necessary, this is life and life is not a game. You can't 'cheat' you can only survive or die trying.'_

I didn't know what to say to this. I was still desperately trying to convince myself that this was just a game wasn't I? I muddled over a passage in the book, and odd conversation between the main character and her adopted sister- when a knock at the door brought me back to the present.

"Please come in," I said quietly, expecting it to be Amallia. What I didn't expect was for Edgar to come waltzing in followed by multiple servants. I stood surprised at the sudden influx of people. "Ah good afternoon Your maj- Edgar."

"And good afternoon Lady Fionna. I thought I would join you for lunch- if it is to your liking." He said with a smile as places were set by the servants.

"Of course," I said closing my book. "Although I have to wonder how you find so much free time to make sure I have a dining companion."

"Ha ha, I can't very well let a lovely guest go without some form of entertainment," He said as we were served.

"I am perfectly capable of amusing myself." I said rolling my eyes.

"Perhaps I only wish to have an excuse to continue our conversation from last night," He said giving it the air of a question.

"Surely you can't be so starved for intellectual companionship," I teased lightly.

"Alas I find that my most learned scholars have no more time to reiterate the lessons of my youth and are quite done with my cheek." He said with a smile. "Truly however, your company reminds me of my brother. It is refreshing."

I blinked at that, how in the world did I remind him of Sabin? I was pretty sure I was exactly the opposite. But I wasn't going to argue, Edgar was fun to talk to and I was glad he appreciated me as a conversational companion.

"I see you're still reading the same book," He said even we ate, throwing a look at the book I'd set on the table out of the way.

"Yes, I think I kind of adore the main character now." I said, "It really is one of the best stories I've read."

"Im glad you like it so," He said with a smile.

"I don't suppose there has been any word on my poor Chocobo?" I asked thoughtfully.

"None I am afraid, although I did wish to ask…" He paused for a minute as if trying to find the right words. "I know you are intent on traveling to Narshe. Might I inquire as to why?"

I contemplated the answer for only a second before giving it a voice.

"There is a girl who is like a sister to me." I said looking into my cup of juice "The Empire… Took her away, I tried to get her back but I couldn't. I- there is a high possibility that she may be in Narshe. I just want to find her, and help her get back to her family."

The more I thought about it, the more I felt like Terra was like family to me. I had esper blood, she had esper blood. She was alone, and… So was I. I couldn't save her from her fate, but I could help her as much as anyone.

"I see," Edgar said finally "Officially, I can not get involved with anything that may be contrary to the Empire's plans. But unofficially, I think I can help my friend reach the place where she may find her family. If we cannot find your mount, I would gladly provide you with one."

I bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you," was all I could managed to say. I could understand Setzer helping me, I paid him… And we had like a spark, but why would Edgar help me?

' _You have so little faith in others.'_ Leviathan said in a puzzled tone.

 _What?_

' _You don't trust the acts of people to be solely for the sake of being kind. You always seem to believe there is something else.'_

 _Well… Being where I am from, finding people without motives is difficult._

' _That…. Is very sad.'_ He said finally.

* * *

I passed the rest of the in idle boredom, although it wasn't so bad. Dusk found me perched in my window seat, watching the people move around in the gardens below. The windows in the bathroom were all stained glass- I suspect for privacy. But a few windows in my room were made of the normal stuff.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, and I opted to walk to the door and open it this time. A guard stood outside, one I was not familiar with.

"Sorry to trouble you my lady, but his majesty requests your presence." He said with a bow.

"Of course." I said, joining the man He escorted me to the courtyard just inside the front gates where I found-

"BOKO!" I yelled as I ran at the chocobo, the chocobo in turn pulled towards me knocking the poor man who'd been holding his reins over. He hid his head in my skirt, I got the distinct impression that he was both saying he missed me and being sheepish about bucking me off in the first place. Chocobo's were smart. I stroked gently at his crest feathers, "Now now, don't be like that. I was more worried about you then upset at being taught how to fly."

Boko made a low whistling sound, before lifting his head and proceeding to nuzzle my shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you're both enjoying this reunion." I heard from the stairs, and I looked back to find myself being watched by Edgar and another man I didn't know. He looked as though he were dressed for riding, royal blue armor as opposed to his usual formal wear. In this he looked much more like his game sprite, and I had to smile.

"Yes, thank you. I'm so glad Boko healthy and whole.."

"Boko? You named a rented chocobo?" He said giving me a look that said he thought I was quite silly.

"I can't help it," I said pouting. "I become attached to easily. I know I'll just have to send him back in the end, but we'll have fun at least. Chocobo's are pretty smart you know."

"Indeed. I can see how that would make sense I guess, at lea-"

"Your majesty! There is a fiend attacking the gates." Came a rushed cry from outside the courtyard, and Boko let out a screech and began trembling- Was it the thing that spooked him? I didn't know, but I did know that my sword was still attached to my saddle and I took the opportunity to grab it as several guards rush about, some moved to close doors and arm up while Edgar moved to grab a spear I'd previously not noticed.

I moved to stand next to Edgar as he walked towards the archway out onto the sands. The actual castle was much like its sprite counterpart in shape, but like everything else there is more to it than could easily be represented in the SNES graphics. The main archway and courtyard led directly out to the sands of the desert, and were only block by a set of gates. Thick metal gates, which were at this point open, but gates none the less.

"What do you see?" He called to the men in the towers.

"Nothing sir," One man said as another man came stumbling through the gateway.

"Its fast sir," the man from the gateway, and I stumbled a bit as something in my chest pulled. There was a noise, like a humming or a singing that I couldn't make out and I rubbed one of my ears in an attempt to make it go away. What was that? It was like hearing a conversation through a wall, only it was much more lyrical or melodic.

"What is fast?" Edgar called, and Boko let out a low wailing wark behind me. This caught the king's attention, and he looked at me briefly for a second before double taking. "Lady Fionna, please take return to your room. It is no longer safe to be out here."

I took a moment to consider my options, heft my sword and make up my mind. I had a feeling that there was more to this than met the eye, and Leviathan hummed in my mind in agreement I needed to dig deeper. With that thought I gave Boko a reassuring pet, shouldered my sword and walked up beside Edgar.

"I do not think that I can do that," I said reading my grip on my sword.

"I can not condone this my lady."

"You don't have to," I said walking out the gates before anyone could grab me. A large scorpion surged out of the sand towards me, and I slashed at it. While fighting these things before, I'd barely been able to get through their carapace with my ice spells. That I could cut straight through them with my sword with little trouble left me with no doubt about the power of the weapon I carried. Another scorpion jumped out at me from the left, and then a third which promptly found itself impaled on a spear. Edgar joined me out on the sands with a disapproving frown.

"I would be more at ease knowing you were safe within the castle walls my lady," he said slashing through another the giant scorpion- which were really named Alacran, they seemed only to be attacking us because we were in the way, as opposed to those who were genuinely interested in fighting worn travelers. I didn't dare use my magic, so I was stuck with my sword until whatever it was chose to show itself.

"Its flushing them out," I shouted over the chattering of the Alacran and the sandray's that were normal inhabitants.

"You mean like trying to frighten them away?" Edgar asked even as several guards joined him fighting.

"No, I mean like trying to distract us!" I said as I ducked. The humming hadn't left my mind, not since before the guards had called out about the creature and I had to wonder exactly what was going on.

' _It is familiar.'_ Leviathan said.

 _Familiar, that's helpful care to share anything more enlightening._

' _I am not certain, all I know is that it is familiar.'_

Magic maybe? Had to be something to do with magic, That was my professional opinion, and before you argue my status as a professional I suggest you count who and how many people in this world have magic naturally. Besides myself only one woman has in naturally and only two others even possess the ability to use it.

I slashed at a sandray jumping away as a group of Alacrans moved to take its place. Many of them simply skittered away passed me, and as I avoided being run over by giant scorpions and other unpleasantness I realized that I was being pushed further from the castle and the guards. I fought with the near instinctual use of magic as I realized I was not in a good position. I couldn't do it, if I revealed my magic I would be in trouble big time. I'd screwed up enough as it was already.

But maybe I could cheat I felt Leviathan grumble in my head at the use of this word, okay maybe I could be 'clever' then. I willed magic into the blade before slashing at the group of fiends between myself and the group of men. But rather than leave it as a simple slash I followed the weight of my sword, in a swirling dance of blade. I spun to stop not far from the group, looking to the Alacran and the sandray's that had been between us only to find them a mess of melting ice and severed limbs.

Well, that was interesting. The swarm of fiends had passed, but I had a feeling that this wasn't over. The humming had only become louder, and if anything more frantic and for the life of me I couldn't tell you what it meant, but I would give an arm and a leg to know.

"Was that all of them?" One of the guards asked as Edgar pulled his spear out of one of the many fiends.

"All of the fiends I think, but where is the master of this farce?" Edgar said looking at the sand. I made to move closer to the group. As it was, I was only a few feet away from the group when the humming rose to a painful pitch, and I almost dropped my sword to cover my ears. I would have, if someone somewhere hadn't told me to never drop my sword for anything.

Then I was seemingly airborne as something wrapped around my middle with all of the gentility of a steel trap, and suddenly I was well away from the group and over several dunes before I could think of retaliating. The only thing in my sight being that of green humanoid backside. What even? I was placed on the ground carefully by the creature and I found myself looking into the eyes of a very green man.

Well, I am assuming it was a male- His skin was deep green, and lined much like a cactus although he himself lacked the spines that might be possessed by one. His form was also that of the more masculine half of the species, though I could easily be wrong. I would wait for him to confirm his pronouns before using anything outside of my head thank you, he had eyes like any normal person, although they too were an odd green and he sported the most unfortunate mustache.

"Hello?" I said quietly uncertain. This was just weird, although I think I knew why I seemed to hear something that the others hadn't.

 _He's an esper isn't he?_

' _Yes, Cactuar.'_

 _He came for me didn't he? He came for me specifically._

' _Yes, he no doubt sensed you- now that you use magic regularly your esper blood is more prominent. More than that even, you are a summoner and we are honor bound to protect summoners.'_

 _So he was trying to 'save' me from the castle?_

' _Essentially.'_

Cactuar said nothing and I puzzled at this uncertain as to what I should do.

' _He cannot talk, not outside of the mind speech we share like this. You will have to convince him to join us, to help us. His spells will be too powerful for you yet, but at least this way he will not be alone.'_

 _Alright, I'll try._

"You're Cactuar right?" I asked and he nodded slowly and deliberately. "Thank you for your help."

He tilted his head and I decided to bite the bullet.

"I am a summoner." I said finally adding. "Leviathan says that you cannot talk."

Cactuar seemed surprised for a moment, before nodding again.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked. "I am in contact with other espers, and given time I can take you back to them."

He seemed to think about this for a moment as the sun finally sank below the horizon, and the dessert was bathed only in the soft glow of the of the moon. I heard the shouts in the distance, and I knew that they would no doubt be searching for me.

"Not to rush or anything," I said quietly. "But I cannot let the humans know I have magic, not yet at least. If they do then I am in trouble."

Cactuar nodded at this before moving towards me holding up a hand, I took it and for a moment I was hit with the heavy sensation of dizziness that came with acquiring a new passenger. My knees gave out and I hit the sand, as Leviathan made room for the new esper in a way that seemed like mentally shuffling some papers aside, and I had this mental image of him sitting at a desk trying to reorganize things like some form of strange clerk. I was still in the sand on my knees when chocobo's crested the hill and the king and his men found me, I used my poor sword as a bit of a crutch levering myself up. Turning towards the to give them a thumbs up.

"Got it," I said shaking my head. I pulled my sword from the sand as Edgar. "Ugh, but my head feels like a lead weight."

I stumbled and nearly face planted on the sand, stopped only by several helpful hands. My magic was pretty drained at this point, something I could blame on the sudden support of a new esper. Cactuar I guess was pretty powerful in his own right, but it would be a while before I could summon him for help.

I was pushed upright by a particular pair of hands and I gave gave Edgar my best approximation of a grateful look at the moment. I was not feeling too good, I guess this must have shown because I found myself off my feet and placed on the back of a chocobo- Boko I realized even as Edgar swung up behind me.

"Keets, Reks, I want you to do a perimeter sweep. Make sure that that thing is gone." He said, and I frowned at the side saddle position I was in, FYI being held across the front of a chocobo like this might look and sound romantic. But like a horses saddle a chocobo saddle was designed with front facing passengers in mind only. It made riding in a skirt tricky, but it could be done. Either way, as such I was less then comfortable in my position but not able to argue about it due to the residual dizziness that would make riding on my own a bad idea. "Basch, Cecil I want you to ride with. Casan I'm leaving you in charge until I get back or you do. I'm headed back."

The group split up, and Edgar turned Boko around headed back towards the castle. The night air seemed much cooler on my skin than was normal, and I shifted chaffing my arms a bit to warm up. Edgar held me in place on the saddle as we bumped along and for some reason I got the impression that Edgar was- well _less_ than impressed by the whole endeavor.

"Fionna." Edgar said scanning the horizon, and I scowled at the use of my full name- it reminded me of my mother when she was upset about something.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I understand the… Need to help others, but please allow me to do my duty and ensure your safety as my guest." He said sternly and he was really reminding me of my mom now- or maybe Felisha. "It is admirable that you wish to assist me, but in offering you my hospitality I also offer my protection. I cannot protect someone if they throw themselves at trouble."

I didn't say anything to this, I did not have much of anything to say. I was being scolded for doing something stupid, and I realized it. And I would accept that, I knew I'd done something stupid even if I felt as though I needed to do it. I slumped it off, I would be leaving by tomorrow so it didn't matter. We made it to the castle quickly, and I was handed off to a waiting Amallia without much ceremony and rushed up to my room and a freshly run bath.

I totally wasn't pouting, I wasn't.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright, and I found myself begrudging the release my strangle hold on sleep. But I knew I had to set out this morning, so I reluctantly dropped my legs off one side of the bed and onto the old marble floor. It was only about a foot to the thick carpet that covered the stone flooring, but I didn't feel like doing the usual hop that meant I could reach the carpet without touching the floor.

I ran the water for a bath, and shrugged off the nightdress in an exhausted manner. I was still tired, mostly due to the magical drain from yesterday. In truth, it would take me awhile to get use to carrying both Leviathan and Cactuar, and I would probably be as exhausted as I had been during my initial introduction to summoner-hood. Or whatever you called the process of being a summoner.

I dressed in my lovely purple gown, smoothing out the fabric before moving to gather my things. Not that they'd moved particularly far, but inanimate objects had this amazing ability to scatter when you weren't looking. My sword had been cleaned properly before I was allowed to rest last night, at Leviathans insistence and my pouches had eventually be slung across the back of a chair. My cloak was vaguely in the vicinity of far wall, a casualty of my restlessness.

I'd thrown it at one point because of boredom- it made sense at the time don't judge me, and I made to carry it over my shoulder even as I clipped my belt in place, sliding my sword home in its sheath. I paused only to consider the worn blue book that I'd borrowed from the library, I would have to return it before I left. I grabbed it, opening the door and promptly running into Amallia.

"Oh, I beg your pardon my lady." She said and I let out a laugh at my own clumsiness.

"Oh don't worry please, that was my fault." I said honestly.

"Are you on your way out my lady," She asked pleasantly and it occurred to me that I hadn't actually told anyone that I was wandering off, now I felt a bit guilty.

"I was actually thinking of leaving today," I answered with a nervous smile. "It hadn't occurred to me that I haven't told anyone about my plans."

"Oh my," She said putting a hand to her mouth. "You should definitely tell the king, he'll want to know. And give me your pouches my lady, I'm not letting you out of the castle without re-provisioning you."

"Alright," I said removing my pouches but keeping my sword. I hefted the blue book with a smile, I wasn't finished with it but priorities man."I have to return this to the the library."

The library was actually fairly easy for me to find, although I wasn't expecting to kill two birds with one stone.

"Edgar," I said moving towards the table he was seated at as he looked up with a pleasant smile. "Good morning."

"And a lovely morning to you as well fair lady, come to peruse the shelves?" He said placing a bookmark into his own book before closing it. It was interesting to note that Edgar rarely divided his attention for anything, if you wanted to speak to him he set himself aside to give you his whole attention.

"Not so much I'm afraid," I said before deciding to just out and say it. "I was actually intending to return this as I decided that I should probably continue on my way."

"You mean today?" He said somewhat surprised

"With any hope yes. The truth is that I am worried, worried about a great deal many things as of late." I said biting my thumb "I need to head to Narshe, but more than just that my plans put me at odds with the Empire's wishes. I can not allow that to come back to Figaro, if I did… I don't want anything to happen to anyone because they were only being helpful, you know?"

"I see," He said putting his hand under his chin. "I had hoped you would stay for awhile longer. Although I cannot fault your logic. Are you sure you cannot stay another day?"

"Another day becomes the next, and then the next. I find it too easy to lose time here, even when I am bored out of my mind." I said with a smile. "As it is, I am use to the travel and I am not certain what sort of time frame I have to find my friend."

He sat quietly for a moment contemplating what I could not say, before moving to pick up a piece of paper and a quill that I'd not noticed before. He wrote something down before folding the piece of paper, and sealing it then handing it to me.

"I cannot help you much more than I already have," He said quietly. "But if you find your sister, and Narshe cannot shield you from the Empire know that this man may be able to help you. His name is Bannon, and he has eyes and ears in South Figaro. If you need to speak with him simply look for the open shackle motif, and ask for him by name. He will not meet you, but a friend of his can speak on your behalf."

The letter was sealed with blank wax making it impossible to pinpoint its source without opening it, and I had no doubt that it wouldn't give any hint of who authored it. Not at least to anyone who did not know the recipient. I would probably never get the chance to use it, but the thought was greatly appreciated.

"Thank you." I said setting the blue book down, "And thank you again for everything, I know it was only something chivalrous to you, but for me it is a kindness I can never repay."

"Nothing for me is ever a matter of just chivalry dear lady," He said taking my hand and giving it a kiss. Then he picked the blue book up and placed it back in my hand. "You have a good heart, and you are in a difficult situation, that I can help another person means more than people know. Please, take this with you I imagine you haven't finished it yet, and I would like to know what you think of the ending. It was a dear thing to my brother, but I don't think he would mind me giving it to someone who would enjoy it."

"Until we meet again," I said managing a weak cursty and he bowed.

* * *

A/N: Cactuar is a Gameboy advanced exclusive esper, much like Leviathan. I felt the need to add him in because despite the troubles I've had with cactuar, I love them. They are just so absurd. Either way, in the game Cactuar is actually only found in the desert near Miranda. But I figured that it would be far too early for Fea to handle another esper on top of all the others. So I relocated him for the sake of the plot.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: An Icy Welcome

_A/N:_ So, because I am going to a wedding tomorrow I figured I would throw this out a little early for you guys. I keep on reading my own story and getting sad every time I get to the end of what I have written. Which is somewhere around chapter twenty two-ish area. I'm still working on it, so by the time we get there I should have a lot more done. Either way, please read and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _The King and the Lion Heart_**

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_** ** _: An Icy Welcome_**

* * *

My breath left a trail of steam on the wind as I slid down Boko's side, the wind from what I could gather was cold- but light today. However light for Narshe, and light for someone else was quite different. I detached my sword and bags from Boko's saddle, moving them to my waist and back respectively before tugging my thick black coat back in place. The cloak I had was thrown over the whole mess, and I had to thank Edgar mentally for giving me the garment as I hadn't even considered the cold. I would probably have made due, but that I didn't have to was wonderful.

After removing my items from the saddle I spent a few minutes petting Boko, before tying up his reins and sending him off. He lingered for a moment before darting off, and I bid him a mental farewell before heading towards the town's gateway, to one side there was a large cottage, which according to what I could read housed newly arrived miners and their families, the gate itself sported two guards that stood watch at the entrance.

"Halt," One said fur lined cold weather gear preventing me from making out that he was anything more than male. "State your purpose."

"I'm here for lodging, and to meet with my sister." I said quietly.

"Is your sister a resident." He asked, giving me a distrusting look.

"She is not, but she should arrive soon." I answered with a calm smile.

He stepped back and shared a conversation with his comrade before coming back to speak with me again.

"Why would your sister be meeting you here? Narshe is a mining town." He asked, his tone distrustful.

"I and my sister," I paused for a second before continuing. "Are not on the best terms with the Empire; We agreed to meet here if we were separated because we knew they had no presence in this place. We only mean to be here briefly before moving on."

"And you have no affiliation with the Empire?" He asked.

"None." I said with confidence, I'm not counting the whole Kefka thing.

"Very well then, I can permit you entry to Narshe. But know this, any spies of the Empire will be dealt with accordingly." He finished with a nasty glower.

"Thank you." I said with a bow of my head, "Are there any Inns you might recommend?"

"No, move on before I change my mind." He said with a wave of his spear, and I obliged what a grumpy pants. The rest of the residence of the town were just as bundled up as the guards and I was the very distinct outlier, which did not garner me many points. But I let it slide for now- the important thing right now was to find lodging, and later information.

I managed to find a reasonably priced inn attached to a restaurant, and that's where I settled and for a time I actually had a regular schedule, I would wake up in my small room at the inn, ask the locals about any newcomers in the area and pretend to investigate any leads. Then I would spend the later half of my days either practicing my magic on some unfortunate fiends outside the city, or in the employ of the mine owners removing overzealous rats and their buddies. It paid well enough that I didn't have to worry too much about my food and lodging, and after a week I managed to find a tailor who would make me some darn pants. Which he thought was just as practical, as I was now living somewhere that didn't get much warmer in the height of summer then it was in the dead of winter.

Narshe existed in a harsh environment, it was a mining town set in the furthest regions of the mountains and as such suffered an almost perpetual winter. The truth of the matter was that Narshe only existed as a town at all because the mining here was so rich. It was one of the reasons that Figaro as a country was so successful despite the Empire's meddling, even the fact that Narshe was technically its own city state.

Narshe bartered for its autonomy with its resources, agreeing to trade exclusively with Figaro for its the protection provided by the king, and Figaro in its own right traded fairly as Edgar was a good king and an understanding man, everybody benefited from this as Figaro could and would acquire whatever was needed through trading goods and services for Narshe to profit. And because Figaro was a country that dabbled in a little bit of every trade, nothing was too expensive and everybody lived as they wished.

I only gauged this of course by listening to others as I was shopping, and dining out. I eventually picked up my new clothing without a hitch, and felt all too comfortable in my new fur lined pants and a jacket with a wool shirt that was plain black. I even had a cap that fit over my head snugly, it was only useful for being out in the cold and once I switch over to the warmer climes I would have to switch to a lighter clothing. But I suppose my dress would do for that, I wore it when I wasn't out and about in the cold and it wasn't to bad.

Other materials were impractical for Narshe, and so weren't kept in stock on a regular basis so acquiring them would take more time. But I was content, the mine bosses respected me for my work if nothing else and that was a nice change of pace. I kept to myself mostly, although I did make friends with a few merchants; Leviathan was bored out of my mind, and besides the occasional outings he and Cactuar stayed in my mind discussing random things. I was still no where near strong enough to summon either of them in battle- which was so frustrating, but I managed to finally learn most of the spells that Cait Sith could bequeath me with.

Remember kids, you have to walk your summons regularly if you want them to be happy- Otherwise my residence in Narshe was boring and pretty lonely, even with the voices in my head telling me that they had my back. Well Leviathan did, Cactuar wasn't quite sure what to make of me, and I think he was questioning the others choice of summoner to be frank. But I tried not to let it offend me, I couldn't get along with everyone, I mean I know I'm weird so I don't expect everyone to understand me- or my train of thought.

I'd stored the letter from Edgar in my book, and stored my copy of The Rose of Doma in my pouch along with my poor beat up leather journal, it had acquired quite a few new doodles and random musings since my arrival in Narshe. I also took to purchasing any odd ends of parchment that merchants were willing to part with for reasonable amounts, turning my doodles into something vaguely resembling artwork. Some attempts were better than others, and it kept me occupied as I waited for something to happen.

As it was, about a month after my initial arrival I was woken at night by the sound of cannon fire, Magitek cannon fire. The whole inn seemed to be in a tizzy, some people rushed to the basement for cover while others hunkered down in their rooms. I swept up my items, making sure everything was in place and packed away before sitting down in a chair by the window to wait.

It was nearing the dead of night when the sound ceased, if the Narshe military had only let them pass. I let out a sigh as I made to walk down the stairs, I didn't think the quiet meant that they were gone, it meant that they'd reached the mines. The mines themselves were like a sound sink, they echoed from within, but they were also very good at keeping the sound in for the same reason- It made working in them with the beating of picks somewhat deafening.

I was halfway down the stairs when it felt like I'd been punched in the gut, the world went quiet and there was a screaming in my head- Harsh, maddening and defiant. I wanted out, I wanted out, it was cold and dark and I wanted out but she couldn't hear me. She was blank and dead inside, nothing but the orders of men echoing in her, filling the void until nothing was left. And the other was too far, too far away and she hated, hated everything and everyone. He wanted out! OUT! OUT!

The cold bite of tile on my face brought me back to consciousness, and it took me a moment to realize that I- I was at the bottom of the stairs with no recollection of how I'd come to be there, nothing seemed to be broken, but I ached so. My head felt like it'd been stuffed full of wool, and my body- I wasn't sure there wasn't a place that sported a plethora of bruises. For a moment I felt wrong footed, as If my limbs weren't even my own anymore- almost like I was in the wrong body- expecting a tail and claws instead of the fingers and hands that were typical of all humans. But it was like a phantom pain, and it passed as quickly as it had come.

I pushed myself up slowly, using the banister to pull myself into a sitting position; Not even the desk man was present, and for a moment I had to search my mind for the reason I sort of mentally poked at Leviathan and Cactuar, but there was only a dull silence. As if they weren't there at all and this frightened me- it wasn't the first time, but you never quite come to terms with the sensation of lacking something that should be there.

I pulled myself to my feet, aiming towards the door and I wobbled my way out into the predawn that was upon Narshe. I'd been out for a few hours at least, but I had a pretty good idea of where Terra would end up and who would be taking her in. There was an older man in the village who was a bit well known for speaking about the Returners- the group who opposed the Empire openly Narshe itself, like Figaro was not ready to come out in the open about being in opposition. If anyone would take in a mysterious girl stuck in magitek armor it would be him, and to his home I went although it was difficult.

The climb was steep, and the weather was starting to pick up in one of the spring storms that were so frequent here I would be lucky to make it to his house before it hit, but I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to get to Terra before she was forced to leave. The man lived on a ridge above and away from town and for a long time I'd been at odds in figuring out who I would have to talk to to about Terra when she did come to the town, I hadn't really remembered much about the man who'd saved Terra from the Narshe guards until I'd accidentally run into Arvis in the apothecary one day. My memory wasn't infallible, and it wasn't like he had a big role in the game itself- but my oversight could have been devastating if I hadn't run into him, that was luck, pure luck on my part.

His house initially looked like it was unoccupied, but that didn't stop me from making an appalling racket that the door and he answered all the same looking just as tired as I felt, but also more awake than he had any right to be if he was indeed only a hermit in the mountains. From his cabin he at least would have been safe from the Magitek armor, the machines weren't nimble enough to make their way up to his house.

"You're the foreign girl that sweeps the mines for rats right? What are you doing here?" He said with a distrustful look and I decided that I would just give it to him straight.

"I know you have the girl that was in the magitek armor," He looked ready to protest vehemently but I continued before he could. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to help."

He looked at me with disbelief.

"And why should I believe that? What scheme is Schwmer running now? Gonna pawn her off for money?" He said- Schwmer was one of the bosses at the mines, and often had scheme's to make money at other people's expense. It was an insult to be lumped in with the man, and I let that show on my face. I would never willingly associated with something that lived off of pond scums droppings, just saying.

"I dont give a crap about whatever Schwmer would want," I said putting my hands on my hips. "I'm here to help the girl, are you familiar with the reason I am in Narshe?"

"Yes, you've come here to wait for you're…" He paused as he finally seemed to connect the dots. "Your sister."

"Yes, there is a good possibility that she could be my sister." I said finally. "Even if she isn't, she's in the same position as my sister and… I can not allow anyone to suffer that, not if I can stop it."

I wouldn't allow it to happen to anyone normally, what made it acceptable for anyone to allow in this world? I had to internally shake my head at this. People in Vector were quite fucked up. He gave me a good long look as the weather worsened, and I knew it would be one of those days in Narshe where the sun might shine but you'd never see it for the snow in the air. It would be fine for those going into the mines, but if the storm got bad enough they would have to wait it out in the tunnels until it settled out.

This wasn't uncommon in Narshe for your father or brother or uncle to go to the mines, and not return because of the weather; Often times the storms were so bad you could get lost in the snow flurry, and if that happened you'd only be found frozen in some place later on. With a sigh Arvis let me into his home, and I brushed myself off in the entry room as he closed the heavy wooden door behind me- the room had a stone floor for this reason, the entry rooms were honest to god entry rooms in this world, meant to be used as such. With this in mind I took off my cloak, and heavy fur coat setting them to dry on the coat hooks, before shucking my boots to do the same.

I probably had my fur lined clothing to thank for the lack of broken bones earlier, but I was still pretty sore and horribly numb from cold for it to matter much. I found myself on the receiving end of a startled look, and I wasn't sure as to why I would garner such a thing- Until of course I caught sight of my reflection the polished surface of window, I had a rather nasty looking black eye, and I let out a sigh.

"I fell." I said with a shrug.

"Indeed. And who helped you fall?" He asked as we moved from the entry room to his living room, and was hustled over towards his fireplace before he proceeded to remove a tea kettle from the fire. It was a normal set up for a Narshe house, there was an actual stove in the kitchen no doubt, but the fireplace was almost always lit so keeping water warm was done by the fireplace for the most part, people in Narshe were pretty heavy tea and coffee addicts- the warm liquid helped with the constant cold and gloom.

"No one, I did genuinely fall down the stairs. I had no idea I even had a black eye to be entirely honest." I said, at a loss at first before asking. "Is she doing alright?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," He gestured to the table not far from him. "I found that on her head, slave crown. Nasty business, I've heard of them, but I've never seen em."

I inspected the darkened metal circlet, noting the almost jewelry like appearance of the item. The only indication that it might have once been more the that, was the small v-shaped area in the front. It seemed almost pretty from the front, but when someone got a look at the back of it the presence of small wire-like metal chip pressing out in a triangular pattern gave it a sinister appearance. It would be interesting to investigate just how it worked, but for now I think I would be more comfortable just pitching it into the fireplace.

I obviously didn't, but I sure wanted to- I set it down again before moving closer to the fire to warm my hands, I hmmm quietly to myself. Terra was found, but now what? Avris move to offered me a cup of tea and I graciously accepted.

"How long do you think she'll be out?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," He said rubbing his chin. "I was there when they- the two soldiers and she tried to take the esper. I was in one of the upper tunnels looking down, and they couldn't even touch the ice it was encased it. She just collapsed, and the two men- I honestly dont know what happened, they just disappeared."

Everyone knew that an esper had been found, there had been a town meeting called about it. Oh the people who were considered outsiders like myself weren't suppose to know, but people talked. Particularly when plied with drink, and drinking in a mining town- well it was just a thing that everybody did. I sipped lightly at the tea as the wind outside howled, and I asked to see her.

She was in the bedroom to the back of his house, a guest room that possessed a doorway to the catwalks that extended over the town. The town itself had catwalks to many tunnels in the mines, and some of the older houses had catwalks directly to the older abandoned mines. As time progressed metal veins ran out, and the people who worked the mines would be forced to dig deeper. Initially the town of Narshe was located roughly at the same height as the house we stood in, as did the older houses in the town.

But as time progressed the ground underneath the town was dug out, the minerals in the dirt being easier and safer to get at then the mines. Eventually the town settled into the niche in the mountain for protection, and because the mines could be more easily started and accessed from there. At one point no doubt this house would have housed enough miners to work the older mines before the vein ran out of riches to give, but no longer.

As such, humans left behind what they did not use and fiends and other animals moved in to occupy the empty space. The catwalks were maintained on a regular basis because the mines could provide shelter in the event of an attack, and an easy route of escape in case someone decided to take Narshe. In a town where everybody knew the struggle of survival on the edge, no one wanted to chance the thought of what might happen if diplomacy failed. Or at least that was the excuse, realistically smugglers also had a lot to do with their maintenance. Some of the town bosses like Schwmer were double dipping on their deal with Figaro, selling metals for a higher price to those who were desperate for the metals off the books- Like my friend Setzer, I'm certain.

Terra seemed to be sleeping peacefully at least, breath calm as I approached, and I carefully held a hand to her forehead checking her temperature. It seemed to be normal, and with nothing obviously wrong with her I would have to hope for the best, I subtly cast a cure spell when Avris wasn't looking, before moving to set my cup down on a table, Avris moved through the door himself looking at me questioningly. I could still see the distrust, but I could understand it at least.

He honestly worried about Terra, even though he didn't know her. Hell I worried about Terra and I didn't know her, so we were kind of in the same boat- But I was suppose to know her. Augh, why did I have to lie?

"It's her definitely. Her name is Terra." I said quietly sitting in the chair. I nibbled on my lip as I contemplated the possible mistake I'd just made- With my luck she would say her name was Tina, and then it would get pretty interesting for me wouldn't it.

"I see." He said sceptically. "Well, until she wakes I suppose you can stay here."

"Thank you for your hospitality. But...We should be careful," I intoned looking at him "The others will figure out that she's here eventually."

"I hid my tracks, they shouldn't suspect anything," He said, and I joined him in leaving the room.

"They shouldn't, but they also know you. And if anyone were to take a soldier of the Empire in, it would be the one person who might gain from it." I said, with a shrug. "I know you don't intend for that to happen, but that is what the others will see since you're always so verbose about joining the Returners."

"This is true." He said putting a chin to his hand. "How long do you think we'll have?"

"Well, this storm is fortunate." I said "It will erase any physical traces, and with any luck it will stop them from using the tracking dogs.

"So," He said after a lengthy silence. "Tell me how you knew your sister was going to be coming here of all places?"

It was a hard question to answer, I knew she was heading here because I knew what was going to happen, but he thought I knew for another reason, and the whole thing screamed spy- Fun times.

"It isn't like I knew for sure that it would be her," I said carefully. "But I knew that the Empire was taking an interest in Narshe, although I didn't know that they would send anyone here, or even that there would be an esper. That's like- fortune teller stuff. I just figured… She would come here eventually, I was running out of leads."

"So you came to the middle of nowhere on the off chance that they would send her?"

"Well when you put it that way," I said with a droll look. "Terra was born with magic, they keep her well away from anyone and anything that might interfere with their use of her. It wasn't like I had any better options."

"And that's another thing, she was born with magic. How was your sister born with magic?"

"How were you were born without," I questioned, I was not dragging my magic into this. "Only the Goddesses know, its better to ask them that question."

Avris nodded in agreement, he was still skeptical but he would wait for further proof before making up his mind about me. We spent the rest of the night debating what would happen if the storm was cut short for whatever reason- But it raged on outside, cutting us off from the world and we had a tentative peace between us, didn't hurt that I helped him with whatever I could. I slept on the floor when night came, in my sleeping bag as the fire crackled in the front room and I desperately tried to prod either Leviathan or Cactuar into speaking; they were there, I could tell they were there. But it was like they were dormant, which didn't make sense; I had enough magic to keep them active, I knew I did but still nothing.

It had to be whatever happened earlier, but I didn't know enough about it to do anything to fix it. I was on my own for now, and I wasn't certain I was okay with that- particularly as I was having trouble with my magic. Earlier Avris had been kind enough to let me use his bathing room, and I'd cleaned up as best I could, I really had been black and blue from my fall, and of course I'd tried to use a cure spell to erase at least the worst of the bruises.

But it was like I was straining to reach the magic I could feel, I'd managed to cast a very weak spell, reducing the bruises but not entirely healing them. Only time would tell if my magic would return to normal, well as normal as magic could be. I fell asleep slowly, waking only when I heard Avris getting ready for the day. I was still tired, but I also knew that there was no more rest for me and I rolled my sleeping bag up and packed it away. Another day passed with little to do, and I found myself flipping through the Rose of Doma again, looking at my favorite illustrations.

The rose I'd taken from the bouquet in Figaro was still alive, petals uncrushed despite the rough treatment it should have gotten in my bag and I marveled at it enjoying the sweet scent. I pressed it behind my ear as I read a scene where the heroine of the book swept in to save her friend from an unwanted bou- I spent a great deal of time doing that during the day now, or working on the various sketches I had. Terra finally woke on the third day, as Avris and I were sitting in the main room; we heard something moving towards the back of the house, and fearing the worst we both stood. I was eager to check on the Terra, but I allowed Avris to go first, I didn't feel like overwhelming the poor woman.

I clutched the edge of my shirt in sweaty hands, suddenly nervous.

"Where… Am I?" I heard from the room, a delicate voice.

"Hu, and I removed the crown only a few days ago." Avris said to himself, I watched from the doorway unseen as he help her sit in a chair.

"My head… hurts." She said slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Easy there," He picked the slave crown up from the nearby table. "This is a slave crown. Those men were using it to control you, it was robbing you of your thoughts- making it so you'd do whatever they told you."

"I can't remember a thing…"

"Don't worry. It'll all come back to you…" He said trailing off before saying. "In time, that is."

She shook her head as if confused before resting her forehead in her palm. A mysterious young woman, born with the gift of magic, and enslaved by the Empire- poor Terra. I would help her as much as I could, even if I was feeling like crap.

"My name is… Terra." She said and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you goddesses for small favors.

"Impressive, I've never heard of anyone recovering so fast. You must be made of tougher stuff than most…" he said even as he looked back towards me. "Do you remember your sisters name?"

"Sister?" She said confused looking at him before her gaze moved to follow his; I felt kind of put on the spot in the doorway like I was, but I moved towards them. I knew she wouldn't know me- she wasn't really my sister, but no one else knew that. Well except Maduin and- I'm rambling. I am rambling in my own head. I shook it off and gave her an encouraging smile. "I… No. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Fea- Fionna in full, but we always shortened it because we hated it." I said quietly going for reasons I and my older sister use to do things as a back up, I felt like a total fraud- I made to say something else when a pounding on the front door interrupted me.

"We want the girl! She's an officer of the Empire!" The pounding on the door continued, and I grabbed Terra's hand.

A dog barked outside and there was more beating at the door.

"I guess that's our cue Avris. I need my coat and cloak, they'll come through that door eventually and we can't be here when they do." I said quickly moving through the door to grab my pouches. Avris moved to grab my stuff from the front room, grabbing a spare coat as well. I slipped on my coat and hat, helping Terra put on hers before tying my cloak around her. She would probably need it more than I did.

"OPEN UP! GIVE US THE GIRL AND THE MAGITEK ARMOR!" Came from the door again, and I could hear the scratch of claws from the Lobo's that they used to track. Avris grabbed a weapon from the far corner that I hadn't noticed, handing it to Terra as we all moved towards the back door.

"Thank you Avris. Im in your debt." I said finally bowing my head.

"Open this door right now, and hand over the girl! She's an agent of the Empire! We saw that spy come up the trail three days ago! We know you're in there!"

"Empire?" Terra questioned lightly, "Magitek armor?"

"There is no time to explain," I said quietly "I'm sorry."

"Go, you two need to get out of here! These fools," He shook his head "They aren't going to listen to reason…"

I slide the cold metal latch on the door free, stepping out into the blustering snowy weather. It would cover our escape for now, but we needed to be careful on the catwalks. There was a good chance that we could get blown right off old worn boards and into the streets below. I grabbed Terra's hand and began to walk as quickly as I dared along the slick catwalk, stopping from time to time to right myself in the swift winds. This was such a _bad_ idea, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice so we forged forward.

We were about halfway along the catwalks when the snow flurry cleared long enough for me to make out the far rocky wall, and how much further we would have to go to reach the mines. The bitter wind bit at us and I jumped in surprise as the voices below cried out, we'd lost our cover. Crap, I broke into a slow run, shuffling through the wind and snow until I reached the dark recess in the rock face. It sheltered us from the wind and elements, but it was probably filled with all sorts of nasties.

Rummaging in my packs I looked for my long unused lantern, it took me a moment to find the flint and tinder I hadn't used since learning the fire spell properly, and lit it. While it didn't throw off much light, its glow lit up the cave near us enough for us to press forward.

"Where are we going?" Terra asked quietly, so much so that I almost lost it to the sound of the wind.

"There should be an exit to the edge of town in these caves," I said quietly. "If we can reach it, we should be able to get out of the city before their too much wiser."

"Do you know where it is?" She said and I gave her a nervous smile.

"In theory."

"Why do I not find that comforting?" She said as more of a statement then a question.

* * *

Ending Notes: So I am terrible with people, wish me luck in the social gathering thing.


	14. Chapter 14: T is for Thief

_**A/N:**_ So first things first, I just wanted to thank my reviewers for being so awesome Pyro, and Chai Tea- your both wonderful. Having said that and gushed a bit, I wanted to see if anyone had any thoughts on how I am handling the cannon characters? Either way, this is a long chapter so buckle up and enjoy! I'm sure I had something else to say, but I forgot in the course of formatting, oh well.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: T is for Thief- ITS TREASURE HUNTER**_

 _ **By: Bamvivirie A.K.A SunSpice**_

* * *

"Well a girl can't have everything," I commented as I dispatched a were-rat with a practiced ease, Terra made good use of her sword after some initial fumbling, and parried a Bandit before doing the same. She was good with the weapon, but it was like she hadn't practiced in a while- this was like a refresher course for her- The tunnels themselves were pretty dark, unless we ran into a group of bandits. That was another issue I was having and not talking about- fighting and killing people was not setting well with me; then there were the Were-rats, Were-rats were bad enough on their own, nasty things. Their bites were infectious, filled with terrible things besides the Were-virus that makes them what they are- Oh there is little worry of becoming a were-rat if you human, The type of were-virus they carry does not pass to humans well, but it can still make you sick.

I was grateful of the fact that there was only one path for the most part, and only one way to go, there were a couple of false starts but nothing that we couldn't backtrack through quickly enough when we reached the end, what was really bothering me at the moment was the darkness. I managed to push it back and out of my train of thought for now, like I've said before, I really really hate the dark. Oh I can be under a moonless night sky for ages, but put me in a dark room and I hate everything.

"You know what the worst part about this is?" I said quietly as I fumbled to open a chest that had been hidden in an alcove, it clicked open revealing a hidden store of gold, and I proceeded to shove it in my pouches as quickly as I could.

"No," Terra said as she scanned the darkness keeping an eye out for anything in the darkness."What?"

"All I can do right now is remember all of the horror stories that have people getting eaten by things in caves."

"That is not helping." Was all she said as she gripped her sword just a little bit tighter.

"I knoooow," I said whining a bit as I stood again and we kept moving; It felt like we were being followed almost constantly, and there was the faint sound of breathing which _could_ be just the wind whistling through the caves. Could being the operative word, but the possibility that it was a bandit or Were-rat holding back was not a comforting one, it was about then that I heard voices, and the sound of shuffling feet.

I couldn't tell honestly if it was coming from in front of us, or from behind- I grabbed Terra's hand, ducking into an alcove and covering the lamplight with the edge of the cloak I'd given Terra. I held a finger to my lips, and listened. Mines as it were, have a terrible echoing effect and it can be hard to tell who is where anything is coming from. There was definitely sound from behind us though, I would bet good money that it was some of the guards from Narshe, looking for us.

The sound drew closer and I inched back as it became apparent that the sounds were coming both from one side of the tunnel and another. I pushed Terra back further as the two parties met, and I hazarded a look around the bend that hid us. I was immediately met with a brightly lit corridor, their lamps were much better than mine.

"THERE!" A voice cried and I snatched my head back, crap. Crap, crap crap- I moved Terra against the wall grabbing my sword as a group of guards came around the corner. We were stuck, and I wasn't going to make it easy for them to get at us. I hefted my sword into what was my form of a ready stance, prepared to swing. Something groaned ominously and for a moment I thought the ceiling was going to cave in on us, the sound was familiar to me- mines that weren't properly shored up would collapse all the time.

This wasn't so much because the mines were poorly maintained and more because the ore veins were closely followed by natural caves in the rock. These caves were already home to fiends and the rarely seen Moogles, so breaking through to a new cave could be dangerous. The guards took cautious steps back, everybody paused nervously a false move might prove deadly for all parties involved- A tense silence ensued and then suddenly the floor disappeared.

* * *

Avris clutched the area near his heart gently muttering under his breath- He really was getting too old for this shit. He'd been lucky that he only gotten a little roughed up by the guards for letting the two girls escape. He would be expecting them but sooner or later, with or without the girls- hopefully without.

He moved to pour himself a much needed cup of tea. The magic user Terra, she had no control over her actions; It wasn't fair to hold her responsible for something she couldn't resist doing. But the other girl- he wasn't sure about her. Fea was a mystery, dodgy and quiet, like she was hiding something, her unusual violet eyes seemed to catch all the details and dissect them. She had an almost fay look to her, small features hiding her thoughts even as her emotions seemed to leak out.

It was like she was just a step ahead, and Avris wasn't sure he liked that- Fea knew more than she was telling, and while her answers made sense- her hesitance and distance was disquieting. In truth that perhaps made him more willing to feel sympathy towards her in spite of this. He sighed as the door to the back room opened, looking up to find the last person he expected.

"Locke!" He said with a joy exasperation. The misfit was looking quite put out at the fact that he was here at all, but he'd known the boy since he was young- so calling on the thief to help him out was nothing new. "Took you long enough! Busy with the robbing and plundering, I presume."

The young silver haired man gave him a much aggrieved look as the man passed him a cup of tea. Locke was a Treasure Hunter, and trail worn traveler of sorts who often claimed he was 'Searched the world over for relics of the past.' But Avris couldn't stop himself from giving the poor boy grief.

"You know I prefer the term 'Treasure hunting' thank you."He said with a glower.

"Semantic nonsense." Avris grumble while rolling his eyes.

"There is a HUGE difference," Locke said setting down his cup of tea so he could prop his hands on his hips before waving a finger at the man. "Anyways, is there something you needed me to do? Your message pigeon nearly took my head off."

"There is indeed I met a girl." Avris said, trying to think of the best way to phrase his request.

"Congratulations man! And here I thought you would die of old age before you found romance." Avris swatted at the man.

"It isn't like that my boy, I met two girls actually if you want to get technical. And that is the problem."

"Ah, just let the other one down gently. I'm sure she'll understand." Locke said giving him a cheeky grin.

"I'm being serious Locke," Avris said, and Locke seemed to finally catch the hint.

"You don't mean? This better not have anything to do with that Magitech riding witch!" He said vehemently.

"The city guard is pursuing her, and her sister as we speak." Avris said, "The city has the strength to stand up to the Empire, but it won't use it… The people are just too stubbornly independent to join an underground resistance group like the Returners. I tried to explain that the Empire was controlling the girl, but they wouldn't even listen to that. "

The two men fell into silence as they drank their tea.

"Alright, so you want me to get her out of Narshe?" Locke said finally.

"Her and her sister if you could."

"Wait, sister?"

"Yes, you know that girl that everybody was certain was a spy?"

"Aye, her? Really? Jeeze." He gave the man a look that said a lot of things about the company that the man had been keeping lately.

"Find them, and make your way to Figaro for the time being." He said finally, they would no doubt be safe there, for a time at least.

"Fine fine," Locke said putting his cup down, "You owe me big Old man."

* * *

I came too slowly in the darkness, uncertain at first as I knew my eyes were open but my sight- I could only make out a faint glow in the darkness, and that was coming from what was left of my lamp. My ruined lamp, if I was making it out right in the gloom it was on its side glass broken and oil pot bent. The clear thick fluid had leaked out onto the stony ground, and the flame flickered in the darkness as I tried to peer about. Terra was not far from me, and I shuffled towards her checking for injury; I cast another weak cure spell on her to be certain, before turning back to the lamp.

"Please please don't go out," I muttered more to myself than anything else, I tried to think of something- anything to stop the light from being extinguished, but short of letting it sputter across the spilled oil I could think of nothing. And that would be a very bad idea, mines like this often had gases that were deadly and flammable wafting through them. A skittering in the darkness caught my attention, and I frantically searched for my sword. It was laying out flat not far beyond Terra, and I hefted it up.

We were deeper in the mines, and the bigger nasties took hold in these places. I was not eager to meet any of them, and my sword gave me some comfort moving to stand, I willed magic to come to my palm as I heard skittering come closer. A were-rat step out of the darkness and I didn't hesitate to throw a weak fire spell at it, and its fur caught fire as I cut it down. I used the weight of my sword to spin around and catch the next attacker in the gut. I hadn't used my magic in front of Terra before on instinct, I never used my magic where it might be seen.

But now that she was out, I would use everything I had to stave off the attackers. I fought off a few more rats before everything went quiet again- The light had gone low enough that I wasn't able to see much beside myself and Terra, and I sat next to her to conserve heat. Rummaging in my pack I pulled out some of the candles that I'd hid away during my initial journey through Figaro cave. Some of them were a little worse for wear, but they were still candles and their wicks were intact.

I lit a candle off the remaining lamp flame, setting it on the ground I lit a second- Wedging it in the ground, I poured a bit of the first candles wax around it so it would stay upright. I lifted the twisted remains of my lamp up to get a better look at it, but it was well beyond help. Something in the darkness shifted beyond my light, and I zero'd in on its location tossing the lamp as I caught sight of it, the flame of my candle flickered from my action and I was reward with a resounding clatter as it hit my target.

"Owe," I heard from the darkness, and I hefted my sword up.

"Who goes there?" I said, voice wobbling.

"Ugh, the hell did I agree to this? I'm here to help Avris sent me," Came a voice and I could vaguely make out a form in the darkness. "Dont you have anything better than candles kid?" The guy asked as he came closer, I couldn't really make out anything beside the fact that he was wearing a bandanna.

"I had a lamp, you just met it in fact."

"And you threw your only decent source of light because?"

"It was in pretty bad shape, I'm actually surprised it was still lit when I woke up." I said rubbing my head, I had the worst headache. He gave me a look that said he was questioning everything, so I decided I would give him the short version. "The floor collapsed, we fall down go boom."

"Ah," He said, "Okay, I have a lantern here somewhere."

He said rummaging through a leather bag strapped to his side, after a few moments he pulled out a lantern that wasn't all do dissimilar from my own. After a little bit of fumbling the cavern lit up and I breathed a small sigh of relief. The ever encroaching darkness had me on edge, and I was grateful for the larger radius of light.

"There we go," He said and I caught sight of short silver/brown hair under the blue bandanna. "Locke Cole at your service."

"Fea- Fionna, at yours." I said, "Terra is over there. She seems to be okay, if you don't count being unconscious a problem."

I could see that the area I and Terra had landed was set on a ledge, above a row of lower caverns that had the same open ceiling that we did. The sound of footsteps in the darkness and the echoing of voices caught my attention I looked out over the tunnels only to spot a group of guards, and they're trained trackers. Not that the light wasn't a dead give away anyways.

"Thats not good," I said looking over at Locke.

"No it is not," He said with a look of displeasure, "Sooo you take the ones on the right, and I'll take the ones on the left?"

I hefted my sword.

"Bring it." I said "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He said, he pulled a dagger out of a sheath at his belt "Wonderful, there's a whole bunch of them."

"KUPO!" The voice made me jump and I looked back towards Terra to see her surrounded by Moogles. "Kupo, kupo. Ku, ku, ku."

"You want to help?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Wait…" Locke said with a disbelieving stare. "You understand them."

"Sort of?" I said, it wasn't the word so much as the feelings I was getting from them. Moogles were very perceptive, so they often avoided people because because- let's face it we're jerks. "Thank you."

A smaller moogle came to the front, white fur reflecting the light from the lamp, he or rather I was assuming it was a he- held a spear and patted himself on the chest before speaking.

"Tell us how to help, kupo."

"Well, it looks like there are three routes. If we can keep them from converging on us, they shouldn't overwhelm us." I said finally. "I think we can ambush a few of them, once the coast is clear we can try and find the route they took to get here."

"Kupo!" The moogle said, turning back to address the other moogles; In retrospect the guards didn't stand a chance, we crept through the caverns attacking swiftly and without mercy. In the end we converged on the final guard, before Locke collected Terra and the moogles escorted us to a hidden exit in the side of the mountain. Terra finally woke about the time the moogles left us, and I was thankful to see she was alright, although she was quite confused to be carried by a strange man.

"What? Where am I?" Terra asked, flailing out of Locke's grasp before either of us could say anything.

"Terra, Terra." I said calmly "Don't worry, he's a friend."

She looked at me with relief.

"Fea," She said. "I don't remember anything, and my head feels like someone used it as a drum."

"She lost her memory," I said to Locke with a shrug. "We fell, the ground gave out under us."

"Oh. Well, I guess we don't have to worry about guards then." She said with a smile, and I nodded thankfully.

"No, in fact we are almost out. If Locke can find the right switch." I said quietly.

"Hey hey, I know exactly which switch we need." He said as he went over to poke at a rocky wall. He pulled at something in the wall and there was a noise somewhere in the distance, but nothing changed. "And it isn't that one… Ummm- one moment."

He did more prodding until he hit another switch, and the wall behind us came open with a heavy 'thunk'. We moved out of the caves and I let out a sigh of relief, I was exhausted but the sight of light outside made me feel much better. We slunk down the mountain towards the forest below- finding ourselves free just before dawn, we found a good place to set up a tent and it was agreed that we would rest for a bit before trying to reach the end of the forest.

I'd been rather spoiled with the chocobo my first time through here, the forest was a three day walk without a mount. So we trudged through alpine forest for the better part of the night, coming to the less snow covered forests at dawn, setting up camp before the sun rose. I offered to take first watch as Locke and Terra settled down in my small tent. Terra didn't even have gear for travel, so we were short one set of everything but we could remedy that when we reached Figaro. I sat in the earlier dawn sun, lamenting the potential loss of my wonderful pants. It was still chilly enough to wear them, but the closer we got to the desert the less comfortable I would be.

I'd been able to purchase a more comfortable pair of calf high boots in Narshe, as well as a pair of thigh highs made of durable material that I'd sewn knee pads into. These I could wear under my dress when I had to switch over. I watched camp until Terra woke, and I switched out to catch some sleep. It was evening by the time we were well rest enough to press forward, following the forest road, and cutting down any fiends that happened to cross our paths.

Terra I noticed, had yet to use magic and I followed her example. I was certain it was because she was nervous about how we might react, well she didn't have to worry about me not that she knew it of course- I hadn't found a good time to tell her. The third day marked the last time I wore my cold gear, and I changed into my dress somewhat reluctantly before pressing my winter gear into a pouch. I might need it in the near future, and I'd paid good money for it, my more feminine clothing seemed to catch Locke by surprise at first, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I dunno won't the skirt like, get in the way?" He said as he sharpened his daggers, and I got an inspired idea.

"Yes, yes they will- can I borrow that?" I asked, Locke shrugged before handing it to me hilt first and I made a small nick in the fabric before handing it back to him. I then grabbed the hole in my dress and pulled. I'd made a hole in a seam that ran horizontally along my skirt, the rip ran around my skirt following the seam. The thread was weaker than the fabric, so it tore easily enough, and I stored the excess fabric in my pouch in case I might need it later.

Locke was looking at me in a gob smacked manner for some reason, and Terra just raised an eyebrow before continuing to put things away. My dress was now short enough to be considerably less of a hassle, all I would really have to worry about is panty shots. But to be honest, I was certain that it would be the least of my problems.

' _Seraph is going to kill you.'_ Came an exhausted voice from the back of my mind, and I nearly cried out in joy. If I hadn't remembered I had companions, I'm certain they would have thought I was crazy. " _She made the dress specifically for you, out of esper silk no less.'_

 _Do you have any idea how much you worried me you crotchety sea snake?_

' _I'm sorry Fea, I wasn't expecting that.'_ Leviathan said quietly. ' _Any esper who had to deal with that… It has gone mad you realize? The esper in the mountains. It didn't even know that the war had ended. Not the current war- The war of the Magi 1000 years ago. We were trying to speak to it, but I don't know if it is a good idea to try and free it. Esper though it may be, it doesn't seem stable.'_

 _I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

This was massively problematic, but for the moment there was no addressing it; I decided to focus how happy I was about Leviathan's return instead, letting him feel the gratitude and relief at his sudden reappearance. He only preened at this, and with a roll of my eyes I returned to the present. We would be heading into the desert shortly, time to look alive- although looking dead might actually scare off fiends right? I dunno.

* * *

We managed to make good time, traveling in the darkness of night and coming to the castle at dawn; we were dirty, exhausted, and covered in sweat. So you know in the best possible shape to greet people, I was glad that I was familiar enough with the castle to not feel at all wrong footed when we finally made it to the front gate.

"Halt!' Said one of the many guards he got one look at Locke and said "Oh its you. Proceed."

I waved at the guards as we passed and he gave me a look that said he couldn't quite piece together what he was seeing. Thankfully Locke seemed to know his way around, I swear once I got the chance I was going to memorize every damn hallway in this castle; we ended up making it to the throne room in record time as Locke took some shortcuts that I am certain aren't for everyone. Guards opened the doors for us, and I waved at Hans as we passed- Edgar was sitting on his throne, so deep in thought that he as first didn't even realize that he was no longer alone. Than he looked up and blinked as though he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, together no less.

"Locke?" He said giving the man a look.

"Yo!" Locke said in return.

"Fionna?"

"Morning," I said with a smile before yawning, I was sooo ready for sleep. Locke moved up to the throne to whisper in Edgar's ear. Edgar would nod or shake his head occasionally, but for them most part only listened to whatever it was Locke had to say.

"You mean this young woman is?" He stood coming closer.

"Who are you?" Terra said as he looked her up and down, He blinked as he realized how close he'd gotten to Terra before turning to look at Locke.

"Oh! My apologies." He said turning back, all charm "How rude of me to turn my back on such lovely ladies. Fionna already knows me, but I am Edgar King of Figaro."

He said this with a sweeping bow as he took Terra's hand and gave it a kiss, Terra looked uneasy and gave Locke a look of disbelief before looking at me. He then went back to whispering conspiratorially to Locke and I bumped Terra's shoulder with my own, and rolled my eyes. She giggled a bit as I pantomimed the two of them talking with my hands, Locke said a final something to Edgar before straightening, and I hastily put my hands back down giving them my best innocent look, I was given a questioning stare in return.

"Alrighty, see you guys later." He said before retreating down the long hallway.

"Where is he even going," I muttered to myself before turning to Terra before shrugging. "That man."

"So," Edgar said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're sister is an Imperial soldier?"

"Who knew?" I said with a shrug and my best innocent look.

"Dont worry." Edgar said put a hand to the back of his head. "Figaro and the Empire are allies. Feel free to rest here for as long as you'd like, it's not in my blood to harm a lady!"

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Terra said before looking at me.

"I'll give you four reasons. First of all, your beauty has captivated me!" He said waggling his finger. "Second… I'm dying to know if I'm your type. Third, your sister is a friend of mine- I guess your abilities would be a distant Fourth."

"What?" She said and I couldn't help a bit of snickering, poor sweet oblivious Terra.

"I guess my technique is getting a bit rusty." He said as he looked at me. "Might I perhaps request a moment to speak with your sister? She and I have much to discuss."

"I guess? You should probably ask her, she's her own person." She said with a shrug, Edgar made his way to the doors at the far end of the throne room, and I patted Terra lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll find you when we're done, I'm sure it can't take to long. Why don't you explore, I'm sure it'll be interesting."

"Alright," she said and I gave her I gave a little wave before turning to follow Edgar and we walked for a time in silence until at some point we ended up on the roof of the castle.

"It's funny, I don't recall you ever having told me why the Empire took your sister." Edgar said after a time. "I should have asked, but I didn't"

"I'm sorry that I omitted certain information," I said quietly. "I just thought it would easier for us, if no one knew."

I felt guilty for omitting it, but I also knew that we would be coming back here- Did that balance it out? Edgar looked at me, the long fathomless look of a man who doesn't know if he can trust what he sees, I fidgeted a bit under his stare- it was something I couldn't help really.

"Are you omitting anything else that might be important?" He said before moving to stand a little bit closer. He used his index finger to tilt my head up, so that he could look into my eyes. The look on his face was one you might find on the face of a parent disciplining a child. "I've heard the most interesting rumors about a woman the Empire has named the 'Blade witch'. She's be causing quite a stir, making crowds to stamped in Albrook, robbing people in Jidoor, stealing armor in Vector. They say she carries the most unique sword."

"I honestly have no idea about this 'Blade Witch', and I've never robbed anyone in my life. I only omitted the truth because I didn't think it would hurt anybody for me to do so." I said turning away- I was tired of being treated like a naughty child, I was neither. "I'm sorry I lied, and that is all I will apologize for, as that is the only thing I've done wrong. You can stop treating me like I'm incompetent."

"I see," He said his voice echoing a bit of mirth. "I apologize for treating you thus, you just reminded me so of Sabin trying to hide something from me. Although that is no excuse."

I turned back to him, taking one long look before letting out a sigh. Now I felt guilty, I stamped on it hard before speaking.

"Truce?" I offered.

"Ah yes, truce then." He said with a smile. "I'm certain the servants have set out rooms for you and your sister by now. I am expecting company later tonight that the two of you may wish to avoid."

"Should we worry about sudden exits?" I asked.

"I don't believe so, but if anything comes up I have something lined up," He said with a knowing smile. "Until then, please rest and relax. I have said so before, and I will probably say this again but I would never allow harm to come to a Lady, or anyone under my care. Please trust in that, even if you cannot find it in yourself to trust me."

I felt guilty at this, even as I turned to go- It wasn't that I didn't trust him; I moved to walk down the stairs stopping at the thought before looking back at him.

"It isn't that I don't trust you." I left hanging as I walked down the stairs leaving it at that- It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I just didn't trust everything else. I didn't trust things to go on without a hitch, I always expected things to go wrong so when they went right, it was kind of like winning the lottery.

* * *

I chose to take Edgar's advice, promptly crashing due to the lack of sleep and not coming up for air until evening. I was thankfully given the same room I'd had before- I was fond of the rose motif in the bathroom. And I spent a bit of time in the bathroom cleaning, and relaxing in the hot water of the bath as the sun set just beyond my window.

I eventually left the bath well after pruning, and changed into some more borrowed clothing, I was going to seriously have to look into getting a second set of clothing that wasn't cold weather exclusive. Also more underwear, guys might be fine with dirty underwear- but I never would be. I'd learned that it was unfortunately Amallia's time off, so I would be seeing her for another few days, but at least she was relaxing. I had to inquire after some special supplies from the maid, and it shocked me to think that I'd been officially in this world for almost two months now.

You can thank mother nature for her little timer, I'm sure that I could have done without the minor complication added in on top of everything else. I was cranky, tired and achy- not particularly in that order and I hazarded spending a bit of my money at one of the small stores in the castle to acquire a box of chocolate. Which I was currently devouring with due haste, a knock on the door caught my attention and I called for the person to enter, Terra walked in wearing a large blue gown and I had to smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Umm okay I guess," She said hesitantly "But a little out of place."

"Me too," I said as I moved to look into the vanity that sat on one side of the room. My hair had become a mess of dark brown curls and I searched for the brush that I knew was here. "Its kind of normal when you're somewhere you aren't familiar with, and your use to being- well Useful."

I finished with a shrug, I used the brush to battle the wild locks that were more a curse than a blessing right now, gesturing for Terra to sit next to me.

"Do you remember anything from before?" I asked gently as I began plaiting my hair.

"Not- Nothing I want to talk about. Nothing about-" She trailed for a moment as if afraid to say something, I took the moment to tie of my hair and swing it over my shoulder. "I don't remember anything about you."

She said it as if she felt guilty, and it hit me like a punch in the gut- No Terra, don't feel guilty, not about me; never about me I stood moving to stand behind her.

"Let me brush your hair?" I asked quietly, after a few moments she nodded in acceptance and I gently removed the tie she had on her ponytail. I worked through her hair envying how soft it was- my hair was soft too but her's was so light. "You do not have to remember anything about me Terra."

I said as I worked teasing out small knots in her hair, I looked up into the mirror smiling as she stared.

"But, I want to." She said sadly and impulsively I gave her a small hug from behind, my eye caught on something in the mirror and remembering a remark that Kefka made once upon a time.

"Do you want to know something funny Terra?" I asked her with a small smile, I think it was okay to trust her with this little tidbit until I had to use it. "We're not too different you know- Magic leaves a mark on its user. It's different for everyone, but you know we have the same eyes don't we?"

I looked at the mirror into the reflection of her eyes and she looked as surprised as I'd felt when Kefka mentioned it.

"Yo-You?" She mumbled.

"You will never be alone Terra." I said finishing up her hair in a lovely braid that mirrored my own. Mine I'd braided over my left shoulder, and hers over her right. A hand reached up gripping mine gently at first before squeezing.

"Why?" She said quietly. "Why did this happen to me?"

"And why didn't it happen to me?" I said quietly, I knew what she was questioning- even if she was too sweet to say it. "It happened because I wasn't there to stop it- and up until recently neither Kefka nor the Empire knew that I existed, I won't let it happen again."

The words 'I Promise' sat on the edge of my tongue; but I couldn't force myself to say them. I didn't want to end up lying, but I would do everything in my power to keep her safe- It was the least I owed her after everything was said and done.

* * *

I made sure to dress that night in my own clothing as I had a pretty good idea about the type of guests that would be visiting Figaro, my gear was packed and eventually out of nerves I put on my sword and pouches. I almost thought I was mistaken until the sound of shouting had me running out of my room. Not just shouting from one source either, I ran towards Terra's room only to be intercepted by Locke bursting through the doors Terra in tow, he grabbed my hand with his free one and began running towards the castle overpass.

"Sorry to bother you two ladies, but Edgar's had a change of plans. Something about a visit from the Empire." He said as he dragged us down the corridor, kicking open a door at the end rather dramatically- This door lead to an area that was like a catwalk between the main castle and the guest rooms, one of the many courtyards that the castle had- and in particular the one I could see from my bedroom sat below, a voice caught my attention as I saw three chocobo's race under towards the catwalk, one was already carrying Edgar.

"JUMP!" He cried as the chocobo's came to a halt under us.

Locke looked to the courtyard below then at the doors to the castle, muttering under his breath. With a heave, he picked up Terra and dropped her over the edge of the catwalk. She plopped down on the chocobo's back, and really it wasn't that far down. But I failed to mention my discomfort when faced with heights- I was suddenly under Locke's arm as he walked off the catwalk himself; I'm sure I let out an inhuman shriek at his, but I remember nothing from the moment we left the catwalk to the moment I found myself slung across the back of the chocobo like a sack of grain.

"HEY!"

I looked up towards the castle as Locke dragged me upright on the chocobo and let out a gasp. The castle was on fire, or at least the flammable bits were- Thankfully the greater portion of the castle was made of stone and metal. An all too familiar face came racing out of the castle gates as the chocobo's streaked passed, and I was treated with the sight of a very surprised Kefka. He took in the sight of Edgar, and Terra and then his eyes landed on me and he turned from simply smug to murderous.

"MY SNOW FLOWER!" He cried leaping towards us.

"ALRIGHTY!" Edgar cried to somebody unseen. "SINK HER INTO THE SAND!"

Kefka made a dash for the chocobo I was on, only to miss as Locke kicked the chocobo into a run.

"YAHOO!" Locke yelled as the air filled with a rumbling, and the chocobo's took off into the desert, my last sight of the castle was of it sinking into the sand, and then I noticed the large sets of magitek armor closing in on us. Oh dear, they seem much bigger on the outside don't they? One sped up to intercept us as the other closed in from behind, cutting off our escape.

"YIELD! Give us the girl or die!" Really- That was the best they could come up with? I struggled a bit before sliding off the chocobo to get a decent footing Edgar, Locke and Terra joined me, as being on a chocobo during battle wouldn't be at all helpful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" Said Locke sticking out his tongue.

"I've never seen Magitek armor this closely," Edgar said as if fascinated said armor step forward into a stance that was familiar and I pushed Edgar to the ground as bolt of fire shot passed where his head would have been.

"Come on! My momma has better aim!" Locke taunted and I let out a noise of frustration.

"Not to be a damper on the situation, but shouldn't we be running?" Terra cried as she dodged a flying metal kick.

"Yes?" I said with a grimace- My sword wouldn't be any use here, I'd have to use my magic if things got bad enough. "I would say very yes, but we're kinda sandwiched."

One of the armors took another pot shot at Terra, and she responded in what I felt was a very reasonable manner. She set it on fire with her magic, causing Edgar to jump back like wet cat, look of surprised plastered on his face even as Locke gave him a look that pretty much said 'De fuck?'

"Did.. Did… Did…" Edgar began, stuttering as the mech crashed about uncontrollably.

"Edgar? Whats the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." Locke said dodging the flailing mech and I had to glare at them as I danced around underfoot of the actual functioning mech- Guys, giant death machines? Help? Squishing me was counter productive for the mech pilot so right now he was trying to get a hold of me, and I wasn't making it easy.

"You just saw that right?" Came the almost hysterical voice of Edgar, and I had to roll my eyes. Now of all times? He had to freak out about magic now?

"Yeah, Terra's really something right?" Locke said with a shrug. "Wonder how she did that actually."

"Really something?! That was Magic Locke! MA-GIC!" Edgar said throwing his hands in the air.

"M-m-m-m-MAGIC!?" Locke said his voice pitching high enough for me to have doubts about his gender.

"GUYS! Giant mech, trying to kill us? Help would be greatly appreciated!" I shouted at them as the men seemed to have their little breakdown- Oh screw it, they would have to find out anyways. I dodged low and rolled back towards the group, turning my back to them as I summoned my magic. "BLIZZARD!"

I cast the ice spell on the flailing mech, bringing it to a rather permanent halt before whipping around and casting another one at Terra's 'friend'.

"TERRA! YOUR TURN!" I said as I shook my hands, it would take me a moment to gather my magic for another spell. Unfortunately splitting my spells like that reduced the power of my hit, and it would be a few moments before I could cast again.

"Alrighty!" She said gathering another spell and casting fire on the remaining mech. "FIRE!"

Shouting out loud didn't really matter in the long run, but there was a mental component that made it more satisfying to call out the spell. The mech crashed to the ground with a clatter, and, I turned back to the men in our party only to see them looking at us both like we'd developed a particularly lurid array of spots- Oh for pity's sake.

"Are we going to stand here all day collecting flies, or are we going to put on our big girl panties and get the hell outta here?" I said as I went to grab the reigns of one of the chocobo's. I lead the poor chocobo over to Edgar- they had not been idle while we'd been fight. But had stayed rather close thankfully, and I shoved the reins in his hands before going to grab the other two, Locke got shoved on another and I chose to ride with Terra as we once more set out.

The guys were whispering behind us, but I didn't pay them any attention,they would get over it, or they wouldn't. We made good time getting to the passage to south Figaro, but our journey was made in a silence-which made me dread what either man might have to say. We sent the chocobo's on their way as Edgar spoke to the guards, sending them back as well.

Locke lit his lantern as we moved slowly into darkness, stopping only when we reached the far side of the underground healing spring. We had a fire to cook by, but after that the fire had to be dosed. We might have the lead on Kefka and his men, but as far as they knew there was only one place we might be heading, so traveling incognito was a good idea. We'd taken to camping out in portion of the cavern that was well out of the way of the main path, and we set our bed rolls out for the night in silence.

So for the a while the lantern would be our only source of light, and it would be covered for the most part so as to not give away our position. I found it difficult to sleep that night, and sat during my watch shift listening to the cavern in the darkness- there was a large turtle in the water of the spring who was rather friendly, and I found myself feeding it scraps of bread to pass the time.

Slipping my boots and stockings off I set my sore feet in the water, listening to the ever present sounds of fiends echoing in the cave. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, but at one point in the distance I heard the heavy sounds of feet shuffling along the rock floor. I was suppose to wake up Terra for the next watch but I couldn't bring myself to do it, she had last watch anyways and I couldn't possibly get much sleep after this. I eventually woke the rest of the group to break camp, telling them about the sounds of foot steps in the distance, and from then on we proceeded with caution, but came across nothing as we moved through the cave.

When we came to the mouth of the cavern we paused to let our eyes adjust to the daylight, I took a moment to observe my companions- Terra who despite her trials looked to be recovering, Locke who always seemed to wear the same knowing smirk, and Edgar who at my look came over obviously wanting to speak. At some point before leaving Figaro he'd changed his silken garments for dark blue armor, and I found it amusing that he of all people was the only person in our group to wear armor. Locke wore light leather, and Terra had cloth with leather shoulder guards. I'd have to work on real armor at some point.

"I wanted to apologize." He said quietly, "I've already apologized to Terra, but I felt I should apologize to you as well. It was unseemly of me to have reacted so, and unforgivable for me to have been so… Distracted when you were in need of help."

"Its… Alright," I said searching for the right words. "Magic isn't something that's easy to accept."

"I suppose so," He said rubbing his chin. "But still. I apologized to Terra as soon as I realized my fault. Although… You never told me you possessed magic as well."

"And how would you have reacted to it?" I asked a moment of silence stretching between us.

"I can see why you would be hesitant to speak of such a thing," He said finally as the group began to walk toward South Figaro.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you," I said with regret and a smile "Please know that I would never lie about something without good reason, and I would never intentionally harm anybody, not without provocation."

He looked at me then before giving me a charming smile.

"I cannot imagine you ever wishing to harm anyone." He said finally, and smiled lightly at this- I felt as though I didn't deserve the vote of confidence, even if it was uplifting.

* * *

We spent enough time to stock up on potions, food and armor accessories; the plan was to gather supplies, and then head for the pass through the mountains to the Returners Hideout. Although we did have one interesting encounter with a black clad man in the bar as we passed through, the phrase 'He'd slit his momma's throat for a nickel' catching my ear even as I munched on my lunch.

Besides lunch I looked in vain for a set of trousers before we had to leave. I did manage to find a nice set of leather bracers to go over my arms, and a pair of finger-less gloves to cover my knuckles and keep my hands warm when we passed over the mountain. It wouldn't be as cold as Narshe had been, and now that it was spring the weather was likely to be better- although it was now more dangerous in some ways then the dead of winter had been. If snow hadn't already been cleared by the warm weather, then snow slides were likely.

* * *

Ending notes: So I'm kind eh on how I am characterizing Kefka, because I am sure there is more to his character but for the most part in the beginning of the game he is literally just a dupe. I'll have to work with that somehow. Hmmm.


	15. Chapter 15: Mountain Keeper

_**A/N:**_ Actually not much to say here, except thanks to everyone who is out there reading and enjoying. Its actually Saturday here, but I figure I'll just update anyways because I feel like it.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Mountain Keeper**_

* * *

It was while we were in town that we caught word of murder in Figaro- not in the town or the castle, but not far from South Figaro was the cabin of a man that Edgar wished to visit. Apparently this man was well known and liked, and Edgar wanted to visit to know the truth of the matter. I of course knew the truth, but short of being some sort of fortune teller I couldn't explain away my knowledge so I simply kept my trap shut and agreed to come along. We found the house to the north of town and investigated the surroundings, there didn't seem to be anyone home.

Even so, Edgar knocked two or three times before walking into the small building- The house itself was one large room, three beds set out in the main room, two to one side of the house and a third placed on the other. There was a smell in the air, herbal and pleasant and the small stove set in the back of the cottage looked to have been recently banked. Beside several large sets of male clothing had been thrown into a basket, there didn't really seem to be anything else in the house worth noting. Three chairs, three beds, and not a person in sight.

"Hmm… What's that smell," Edgar said as he sniffed the air. "Its very familiar, ah and these flowers… He was always fond of these."

He moved towards the stove lifting up the tea kettle off the top and sniffling the contents, he closed his eyes for a moment before finally saying sadly.

"This tea was always his favorite. Could Sabin have been living here?" He shook his head, and we closed up the cabin as we left-a man was standing near the well, looking at us with interest, Edgar looked towards him before nodding to himself.

"Beg pardon good sir, do you happen to know where I could find the man who lives here?" Edgar asked approaching the man.

"Sure do," The older man said finally, "He left a couple of days ago, soon as he heard Master Duncan had been killed, headed up into the mountains. Asked me to look after the place."

"I see," He said quietly putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Thankyou, I think we'll try to find him there then."

"Not a problem sir- though I gotta say I thought you were him at first." The old man said with smile. "Should warn you, they say Duncan's son Vargus is missing too… Don't like what i'm hearing one bit!"

We left then headed toward the mountain pass, and no doubt the Returners hideout beyond. Part of the pass went through the mountains themselves, as they too were riddled with caves, and I might have bought that the caves were uninhabited too- if the stairways and rope bridges weren't so well maintained. Although some of them weren't well kept, nearly found that out the hard way.

The fiends here were stronger too, and we frequently stopped for rest. At least these caves opened up in some places to the sky, so sunlight was never too far away. But we eventually ended up hunkering down for the night on a ledge that I was skeptical about, I took first watch this time- I actually preferred first watch. And I made certain that Terra slept as far away from said ledge as possible.

What? Just because I was a fraud sister didn't mean I couldn't be a protective one. When I took up mantle of honorary sister of person A, that meant I was that person's _sister_. Kind of like 'for better or for worse till death do us part' in a way- Because you would probably, never _ever_ get rid of me. I didn't make friends lightly, and I didn't do anything halfway when it came to family, unless it was laundry but that doesn't count.

At least I would get some rest before deep frying or flash freezing anymore walking veggies- I swear, who thought it was a good idea to give _Trilliums_ sentience? Even I could tell you that there are better flowers for the job, but then again I'm not in charge of list of things that shall become fiends- If I was you would see less plant life and more 'Random jerks trousers', or all the left socks that disappeared into the back of the dryer. Nah I didn't do scary; I very deliberately didn't do scary because I preferred absurd despite all the creepypasta crap I read, I'd take a laugh over a scare any day.

But that was just me, I can't speak for everyone- If I could then I would be all 'tie dye Tuesdays' and world peace, and I could finally say that I was indeed a dick because then I would technically be a dictator. Telling everyone what to do, pfft- Someone else's job, I liked my people skills where they were at, even if that means I had a penalty to an already -5 personality.

Because sometimes there are people who are antisocial, and then sometimes there were people who were literally sucked the life out of the party, and then there was me. I'm fairly certain that people back home looked at me, and crossed the street because they would rather ignore me as they couldn't tell which sister I was, Felisha was the life of the party whereas I worked overtime as the undertaker.

I got sidetracked again didn't I? This is what happens when you get hit with a confuse based attack, at some point Terra ended up slapping me for my own good, and I couldn't resent it. I was charging after her with a giant sword after all, and that is never fun to see; although what the other two were doing while I chased around poor Terra like a maniac is anybody's guess. We finally managed to make it to the other side of the mountain, and we were on our hike down when I noticed a figure on the ledge above, I couldn't quite make him out- more because I couldn't quite see that far. Glasses- I really needed to find a pair of glasses so I can make things out when they are more than eight feet from me.

I am not a fan of those rope bridges by the by, there is nothing quite like hopscotching across the mismatched boards of one supposed bridge to see its predecessor. In pieces- Still kinda hanging out, asking you how you're doing, letting you know that if something happens it'll still be here hanging out as you become a splat- Yeah, not too comforting.

Stupid heights, stupid mountains, stupid sleeping in tents in too cold weather near ledges that were too high, I was so ready to go home right now. We were at least walking downhill instead of uphill, and the only thing I could wish for at this point would be a parachute, I could just jump off a ledge, and whoosh down i'd go. You know, like when you're doing the laundry and the only thing that escapes is that one pair of panties making a break for freedom. Whoosh.

Yeah, my mind has been going weird places lately, maybe it's because it had nothing to do? I mean up to this point I'd been kind of remanding it to think about my next step in this place, and now, now it was decided as a group. I was not longer Lone Ranger with Fishy Tanto, I wasn't even the boss dog, I was just another one of the group. Albeit a member of the group that could set you on fire as soon as look at you, but a member none the less.

And then we were actually at the bottom of the mountain and we only had one more cave to go, I knew because I'd asked like every kid in every car ride that has ever occurred ' _Are we there yet?'_ and Edgar in his infinite wisdom and patience was all ' _Almost'_ and I could have kissed him. But I didn't because I was a staunch Edgar/Terra shipper and even though I couldn't see it I would use it to distance myself from a very handsome man who I shared an unnaturally large amount of things in common with.

I had already almost jumped one man in this universe and I would not do so again because dammit I had a reputation, or at least I was trying- I could chant ' _Standards, standards, standards_ ' but it didn't mean boo because both men exceeded my standards by rather a lot- Which isn't really all that surprising as I was down to 'Registered voter' and 'Employed'.

And that was about the time I ran face first into the chest of Tallie McTallperson- I probably would have avoided this if I'd been paying attention, like at all. But in our infinite wisdom, we hadn't stopped to rest since we started this portion of our little nature hike, and not a one of us was at our best. The others however had still managed not running into this guy, what was his name again? Hagus- no Furgus? No...Vagues? No, now you're just making shit up memory try again. Fargus? No, ugh. It didn't matter anyways, he was in my way and he would cease being a problem soon enough.

"Sabin sent you didn't he?" The dark haired man said crossing his arms, I staggered back into someone and I felt hands steady me as the man turned his back to us. His skin was deeply tanned, and he wore only a pair of pants and some scarves. He began walking towards the cave entrance I'd been headed to, as if dismissing our presence before dropping his arms and breaking into a run. The man then _ran up the wall_ and used it to send himself into a spinning kick, striking me in the chest and sending me flying back before I could even think of dodging. I collided with something solid and warm before hitting the ground, the blow knocked the wind out of me, and it was just bad luck on my part that I ended up hitting the only member in our party who was actually wearing armor; knocking him over with a fantastic clatter that left my ears ringing with my head.

"Who in the crap are you?" Locke said, pulling his new dagger from its sheath.

"Sabin?" Edgar said even as I tried to scuttle and slide off his poor breast plate- Hu,hu boobs, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I'll just scrap myself off yah and puddle here for awhile, okay Edgar? Okay- Good plan team. "Is he here?"

"You were the one sneaking around us the whole way here, weren't you?" Locke said dropping into a fighting stance.

"And if I was," He said looking at the two downed members- I.E. me and Edgar in particular with the satisfaction of snake observing its prey. "Hmph. Well, it doesn't matter. Just like it doesn't matter who you are. I have no plans to surrender, and now I know I can defeat you easily."

Oh no he did not.

He did not just imply that I am weak, and he did not just imply they my friends were weak by proxy. Oh it's on now- I stood weaving slightly, I didn't need to stand straight to cast a spell. I brushed off my skirts, bringing my sword around to block. If he kept up the speed he used on me, there wouldn't be any chance for melee from my end, I would have to rely on my magic.

"Woe is the day you met me!" he said quite full of himself as he struck a pose, much like some villain in a story. The hell kind of grammar was that anyways? "It'll be the last day of your puny lives."

He then unleashed a barrage of kicks on Locke as two bear like creatures dropped down next to him- who in the hell has pet _bears_? I cast the spell I'd been building on one of them, a reign of icicles catching it in the chest. It wasn't down by a long shot, but it was particularly interested in mauling my face pity, I did fancy a pet bear- really I did. Not that I would ever get Markus or whatever his name to share his bear taming secrets at this point, he would likely take one look at me and punch my lights out.

I dodged an enraged paw, kicking the bear in the stomach instead. Not that it did much, but I was kind of in a holding position until I could cast again. Terra was dancing with the other bear as Locke and Edgar tried desperately fight the crazy martial arts dancing man. I gathered my magic again before casting a haste spell over the party, as always it wouldn't be as effective as it was when I cast it on one person, but it would speed us up.

It felt like a pick me up in the middle of battle, and I moved with more speed and grace then I had before; I dodge another swipe by a paw, but with less success then the last time catching a claw on the side of my face that bit into the skin of my cheek. It stung, but was otherwise superficial- Terra set her opponent on fire and it rumbled passed her tripped over its paws and fell off a ledge to somewhere.

I set my feet and delivered a slice at the bear mid charge, catching it in the neck and tearing the soft flesh there in a fantastic shower of blood. Margus might be too fast, but I could take down his pets no problem with my sword. I tossed it at the dancing jackass like a frisbee, and he dodged down with a brilliant show of reflexes that made me feel like an arthritic monkey, and I was suddenly weaponless in the middle of battle, which made me the best target.

Edgar slashed at the man with his spear in a desperate bid to distract the man, and I took the chance to cast Rasp on the man. I felt my strength return a smidge as the spell took hold, and I dodged to take shelter behind Locke as Terra and Edgar traded blows with the man. Rasp for anyone who doesn't know was basically an absorption spell, my health increased as his decreased. I was literally sucking the life out of him, which always struck me as being particularly nasty, but this guy man- THIS GUY.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The man said, "I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE GREAT BEYOND!"

He punted Locke aside before grabbing me by my collar and chucking me over the same ledge that his pet bear had fallen over, I had one long moment to think about all of the regrets I had in my life before realizing that I had freaking MAGIC and I could therefore float to safety. But this action was waylaid by the sudden presence of a large hand on my ankle; I was summarily lifted back over the edge and deposited on the ground, and for a very brief moment I wondered when Edgar had changed clothes, and hairstyles- and everything else for that matter Oh- Right. Sabin- In the flesh, and quite a bit of it there was too; I always forgot that Edgar was tall, and Sabin? He was taller, and it wasn't all whip cord lean either, he was a wall of muscle and personality.

"That is enough!" Came out of Sabin's mouth, quiet words with a tone that could knock over a behemoth. His voice was only the slightest bit lower than Edgar's, so for a moment I'd thought I had misheard Edgar- But no, the source of the sound stood before in all his 6'3 glory. Shaking with a quiet fury that seemed to permeate the air- his rage was plain for all to see, and even more than this, he seemed so very disappointed.

"Why Vargas?" Sabin asked in a devastatingly soft voice- Oh hey! I was almost right. "Why did you kill Master Duncan? how could you kill your own father?"

"The fool _snubbed_ me! I'm his only son!" He spat furiously slashing at the air with his arm as if cutting something off. "He chose _you_ as his successor!"

"That's not true," Sabin said, his voice wreathed in grief. "Our master-"

"IT'S TRUE! It's true and you know it! It's written in that sneer across your face!"

"He wanted you to be his successor, not me!" Sabin rubbed a hand over his face. "He knew you had the most potential."

"I'm sick of listening to your lies Sabin! I've got far more than just potential." He said dropping into an odd stance, "I'll let you see for yourself! BLIZZARD FIST!"

The wind picked up rapidly and I mentally apologized to Sabin as I anchored myself by clinging to his waist- Terra slipped in the onslaught of power, slamming into Locke before they both went flying into a wall, and Edgar was the last to lose his footing, crashing into the wall with a clatter. Sabin crouched low, bracing one hand on the ground even as the other kept me in place.

"Ah Sabin" Vargas said as he released the technique sneering, his dark skin was unblemished and his hair scarcely seemed out of place after all of the scuffling we'd done before hand- I was seriously beginning to reconsider what was and wasn't magic in this place. "Still so soft."

"I guess there is just no avoiding this." Sabin said, letting me go and standing, I obliged by letting go of his waist as he moved to confront the man.

"Fate made us train together, and now fate will send you to your grave!" He said charging the blonde, "Get ready to join your _beloved_ master!"

He let out a punch aimed low towards Sabin's solar plexus, and Sabin seemed to weave out of the way and grab Vargas's fist at the same time before suplexing the man with a resounding snap. Vargus did not get back up, Vargas did not move, Vargas would probably never move again- It was an anticlimactic, and heart wrenching but it was done.

I didn't think I could ever understand Vargus' choice, for me family was sacred, and friends were family, it was upsetting to say the least. But I wasn't the one in need at the moment so I put on my big girl panties, and I pulled myself to my feet hand moving up to check the cut on my cheek. It had stopped bleeding thankfully, but the blood was caked on the side of my face, and there was a fair amount of it on my dress too- face wounds bled a lot. I moved to check on Terra and Locke, as Sabin was checking Edgar over. All three of them were out for the count, which led me to believe that moving too far was not a good idea, otherwise they seemed unharmed.

I could cast cure on these guys all day but they would wake up when they woke up and no sooner; better to pop out the tent and call it a day, although I will admit sleeping near a dead body was not terribly appealing. I would have to help properly lay the man to rest, jerk or not it is nothing less than what I would want. I stood searching for a nice flat place, flicking a small cure spell on the sleeping beauties as I went about laying out the tent. I managed to wrestle Locke's sleeping bag out of his pouch before laying it out, following suit with mine and Terra's, I moved towards Sabin and Edgar noting that the large blond haired man seemed to be greatly concerned. I tapped Sabin lightly on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"The don't seem to be to injured too badly- but I think it's best if we rest for here for the night," I said quietly clenching my hands nervously together. "I've laid out sleeping bags, but I'm not sure if I can carry anyone but Terra. Do you think you could?"

He nodded before moving to pick Edgar up bridal style, I touched Edgar's forehead lightly as we moved towards the tent, whispering a cure spell- I was running low on magic, but this at least wouldn't hurt.

"You can lay him out on my bedroll." I said gesturing towards the black fabric, "I'll just steal his after I remove his packs. I dont want to move them too much."

"Alright," He said setting the man down, and I shook my head at Edgar's leather armor that would chaff if it wasn't removed. I spent the next ten minutes unbuckling and shifting the large man so I could relieve him of the stiff leather and metal material. Terra was laid out after him, and I ended up removing their boots and belts as Locke soon joined them- I felt almost as if I was robbing them in their sleep and Leviathan was more than a little amused by this.

' _Did we spend too much time with that gambler dear Fea?'_

 _No comments from the peanut gallery._ Was all I had to quip back, I would be giving the armor back eventually, collecting the weapons that were left from our skirmish, I tried to quietly keep to myself as Sabin moved to sit with Vargas- he was making peace with himself I felt, trying to say goodbye. In fact Sabin simply sat next to Vargas for a good long while, with eyes closed, head bowed. I gathered wood and set out a fire, giving him time as I did small things, but no one should be left to mourn alone for too long.

"Will you be alright?" I asked, not 'Are you okay?' because it was a stupid question as he obviously was not, no one would be- in fact I would be worried if anyone could be. That's grade A sociopathy right there, and you might want to get that looked at by a doctor before it became infected. He was quiet for a few long moments afterwards, and I was starting to think that he wouldn't answer me- which could have been bad.

"I don't know." He said in a wavering voice that was laced with exhaustion.

"Would you like my help to.. Lay him to rest?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me at this before nodding, and it wasn't an easy task as most of the ground around us was rock, rock and well more rock. But we eventually found a good alcove the lay Vargus to rest in, and collecting rocks we eventually covered the entrance, before I bound them in place with magic fusing the rock to itself.

Sabin never remarked on my magic, as I kept it small enough that it could easily explained away, and I thanked the Goddesses for having given me some reprieve from the awe that came from others when I used said magic. With time I tiredly heated some stew, before leaning my back against a rock in our camp that was placed fairly conveniently. I spent time cleaning our weapons quietly as the night wore on, dishing out some stew when it was done and not so much keeping watch as staring into the fire. Sabin in turn seemed for awhile content to do the same, although I would catch him looking at me from time to time, I had to wonder if there was something on my face but I was too tired to make a fuss about it.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He finally asked quietly and I blinked at him owlishly.

"What?"

"You…" He seemed to think about it before rephrasing his sentence. "Your cheek, you have blood all over your face."

"Oh!" I put a hand to my cheek, I'd completely forgotten "I do actually, completely forgotten."

And as if on cue it did begin to sting so I moved to pull a clean rag from my pack, and used some water we'd gathered putting a kettle on to warm it, rummaging in my bag for some herbs I'd purchased in town to help with infection- They were best when steeped in hot water, I set them in a small bowl to wait.

"Here," Sabin said moving to sit beside me, and I felt myself almost physically extending my trust to him as I let him clean my cut. Like I've said, touching a persons face is very personal. He at least was being very gentle, and I was thankful for the the help as he applied the herb paste to the cut evenly.

"Thank you." Was all I had to say as he moved away to a less space invading place beside me, and I deigned to share my rock he was a good sort, I could share my toys.

* * *

I woke in the early morning light with a start, noting that the fire had burned itself low sometime during the night, and that my impromptu pillow had walked away at some point to parts unknown while I slept. Which was probably a good thing, as I am sure I'd have drooled on him at some point. I moved about relighting the fire and putting the kettle on for tea, I rummaged up food for breakfast, cooking a hearty meal while being careful enough to cook for everybody. I left it in the pan, close enough to the fire to keep warm and far enough away to keep from burning. There is nothing more tragic than burned breakfast, it was about that time when Locke began to wake up.

I figured it would probably be him first because Locke had one of those metabolisms that demand he be fed every couple of hours or he would wither away to nothing- or so he claimed, the smell of food generally called to him on an almost unnatural level, and I had to snicker every time I saw his nose go up like a scent hound when something was being cooked. I frequently had to fend him off when making dinner- which kind of fell to me as a duty because Edgar had never been given the chance to learn, Locke was more of a 'skin it and grill it' type of guy, and Terra just didn't know. I was trying to pass on some of the thing's I'd learned from Ifrit to her, but whether or not it took was anyones guess.

Maybe I should try teaching Edgar too, now that I thought about it- if we got separated for some reason I didn't want him to starve. Which for some reason reminded me that I still had the chainsaw in my bag, I would have to give it to him sooner or later. True to form, I didn't even have to hand Locke a plate, he almost magically had one ready and I filled it up for him with a bit extra. Thankfully Terra too woke not to long after and I dished out a hefty plate for her before Locke could snatch anymore breakfast, eventually as little more time passed Locke finished inhaling his food and that is when that the questions started.

"What happened?" Locke said as helped himself to more munching through his fourth plate of food, four was usually his limit.

"Your head bonded intimately with a wall." I said with droll amusement, and he gave me a look.

Terra looked at me questioningly but continued to eat, and I thanked whoever was the higher power in this place that we could actually eat some of the fiends in this world, why you might ask? Well, I and Terra were magic users- mages in short, and we both had accelerated metabolisms to make up for it. So we already ate more than you average person, Locke was just a man with a naturally high metabolism, so he ate a great deal himself- I think of the group of us Edgar was the only person who was anywhere near normal in this group.

And he was a King for goddess sake! I do not want to know what that said about the rest of us, probably nothing flattering. But I digress, sleeping beauty was still in the tent at this point- and I feel comfortable calling him that because I totally did not spend a portion of my time giving Sabin some space by braiding flowers into his hair. Nope, moving right along- I was in a furious battle with Locke by the time Edgar rose from the grave, locked fork to fork with his attempt to claim what was suppose to be Edgar's and Sabin's portion of the meal.

"Come on! There is more then enough for Blondie to eat. I just want the rest!"

"Nope. You had enough, this is being saved," I said parrying another stab of the fork.

"But that's waaaaay to much for Edgar to eat-Speak of the devil!" Locke said pouting at Edgar. "Hey… Why do you have flowers in your hair?"

"Flowers?" Edgar raised his hand to brush at the flora out of his hair. Locke and Terra were busy giggling as I tried valiantly to maintain a straight face. I was failing, but I was giving it my best go. "As much as I appreciate… Adornment dear Fionna, please refrain further additions to my wardrobe."

"Why, are you afraid it might make fiends believe you're less tough?" I teased at him.

"While a valid concern, I was thinking that perhaps floral arrangements were more suited to ladies such as yourself," he said with a jokingly grave nod. "I would not dare upstage your efforts."

I stuck my tongue out at him in response, my infinite wisdom telling me that this response though unrefined was every bit as valid as his.

"Elegant response as usual my lady." Edgar said with nod as I gave him a mock superior look. "Hmmm, you did save quite a bit of breakfast for me though haven't you?"

I smacked his hand as he reached for the second helping, and he gave me a much aggrieved look.

"Thats not for you, although I can make more if you are hungry." I said with a smile, Locke, Terra and Edgar looked at me in confusion and gestured with my head towards the thus far silent member of our group, perched as he was on a rock not far from our tent. It was at an odd angle, so I wasn't surprised that he hadn't been noticed, and he hadn't moved since before I'd started breakfast so I'd been hard pressed not to poke him with something. Although I suspected that he was meditating, so it made sense for him to be as still as stone.

"Sabin?" Edgar said quietly, as if afraid the man might disappear the moment his name was said. It spoke of a deep longing, I imagine I would be just as fearful if it was Felisha and I hadn't seen her in forever- I really hadn't seen her in awhile. God did I miss her sass though; People magically assume that if you don't talk about how much you miss a person, then you don't miss them- But there is such a thing as suffering in silence yah know. Edgar had obviously been well schooled in that, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be separated from Felisha for ten years- The word 'Nightmarish' comes to mind..

"Wait…" Locke said looking back and forth between the brothers, "Sabin? As in your twin brother?"

"Brother?" Terra said with a raised eyebrow. "OH! Oh I remember now, you were there when that guy attacked us… What did happen?"

"Sabin fought him," I said somewhat solemnly. "He won."

The rest of the group seemed to be calmer for the news that they would not be dealing with the strange man again, and Sabin gave me a nod acknowledging the fact that I'd sidestepped mentioning the death of the man that Sabin had once called friend. It was his subject to bring up, if ever and I would respect that.

I loaded up a plate with his portion, stepping around the fire to carry it to him. I set it to his left before speaking.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be disturbed." I returned to the fire sitting next to an amused Terra- I gave her a questioning look, but got only a bemused smile in response.

"I thought he was another one of Vargus' bears at first," Terra said with a grimace.

"You thought I was a bear?" Sabin said with amusement, he started laughing and I felt myself grin, he had one of those full bodied laughs that were infectious. When he finally managed to calm himself he had to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes. "I guess I'll, uh take that as a compliment. Either way Edgar, what are you doing here?"

Edgar too had been caught in the good humor of his brother, but his face turned pensive and serious at the question.

"We're on our way to the Sabre Mountains." He said gravely.

"To the Returner Hideout then?" Sabin asked quietly, he looked at the rest of us now before nodding as if confirming a thought. "So, the wheels are finally turning… I've been watching from a distance, hoping the world would come to its senses. The way things were going- I was afraid Figaro would end up as a puppet state."

"A means of striking back has presented itself," Edgar said, and I could tell that he was only barely keeping himself from looking at us. "There will be no more playing lapdog to the Empire… I'm through with that act."

He said this with a relief and conviction, there was a steel like edge to the look in his eyes and Sabin seemed to approve. He stood from his spot with a grin.

"Think a 'Bear' like me could be of any help?"

"You'd join us?" Edgar said with surprise. "Sabin…"

"I think my teacher Duncan would rest easier knowing his training helped bring peace to the world." He said finally as Edgar came to stand beside him.

"Well then, let's get going!" Locke said sidling up to the untouched plate, I shot him a look as he attempted to steal said plate and he froze on the spot. Sabin did eventually get a chance to eat his breakfast as he and Edgar sat a small ways from the tent, far enough away to not be heard but close enough to be in sight. They had a lot to discuss, and by the time they came back I could tell there were still questions to be answered, and time to make up for. Eventually the tent was stowed and we set out again, down the mountain and towards our destination- What will be, I couldn't begin to guess.


	16. Chapter 16: Returners Guilt

_**Chapter Sixteen: Returners Guilt**_

I don't know what I was expecting when we arrived at the Returners hideout, something small and unimpressive for sure, to an extent that is what it was if you considered only the surface of the base. There was a single house at the base of the Sabre mountain range, a house and then a barn that was set into the side of the mountain. The rundown sort of farmstead that you might actually expect in the back end of nowhere. Cow's mood at us as we made our way to the house, and watched in indifference as we invaded the barn slipping into the well hidden door that led into the rock face of the mountain itself.

There were several farm hands managing the herd, and others in the fields tending to vegetables and wheat. But what caught my attention was the fact that they were- regardless of occupation entirely too well muscled, much more than even the hardiest farm hand would be. And farm men were strong, they had to be to get their job done.

But there was a difference between those who farm and those who fight, oh there was no doubt that at some point these men had been normal farm hands. But they moved differently, held themselves differently- Aware, alert, it could be tacked down to the constant fiend attacks one was prone to, and yet fiends avoid human habitation generally. These men looked at us at first with a great deal of distrust, at least until they caught sight of Edgar; the King of Figaro is a hard figure to mistake for anyone else, if the blond hair didn't do it, the blue armor did. The man at the barn entrance recognized Edgar as well, and bowed slightly before letting him in.

We moved one by one through the small rock tunnel, and I felt a bit of sympathy for Sabin, as he had to walk in front of me as we went. Edgar was at the head of our column, both because he wanted our group to be easily recognizable to those guarding the tunnels, and because he knew the correct route. Then there was Terra and Locke, and then Sabin and myself- Partially my idea, and partially his. His because he didn't want to end up breathing creepily in my ear- he was forced to bend down to fit and walk sideways, and mine because I offered to help push him if he at any point became stuck. Being 6'3 and built like a wall had to suck in tight spaces- he was going to end up with one hell of a crick in his neck if we didn't get there soon.

"King Edgar!" Said a male voice up ahead and I breathed a small sigh of relief, small I might be but tight space were not my shtick; That's what he said- ZING. Yeah, I am fairly certain that I am certifiably insane by now. "Please sir, come this way. I'll send a runner to Banon immediately."

The tunnels thankfully opened up at this point, and my companions and I were escorted through chambers until we came to one that looked like a cross between a war room and a bedroom, a cot sat in the corner covered in thick blankets. Two shelves held various books, and in the center of the room stood a large table with a map pinned to it; Off to one side sat a small table and chair, with the remains of a meal and a man of indiscriminate age occupying the chair. His hair was a wild mass of red curls that flowed around his head and down into a beard and mustache that were well taken care of.

"Banon my good man, how are you." Edgar said as the red headed man stood from his seat to embrace the king like old friends.

"Well enough, how are you Edgar? I heard there was an attack on Figaro and feared the worst." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Good in spite of the Empires tender regards, let me introduce you to my companions." Edgar said as he turned gesturing to Sabin, Terra and myself. "Locke of course you know, but this is my brother Sabin."

The man in question nodded from beside me, and I watched as Banon's eyes slid over Terra and myself with suspicion and no small amount of caution and distrust. Realistically I couldn't blame him, but I was certain his reaction would be unpopular with me- Or who knows, maybe I'd get a nice surprise.

"And this lovely lady is Terra," Edgar said gesturing to her politely.

"So this is the girl, the one whom the esper responded to." He said as his eyes swept over her in full detail.

"Esper?" Terra said uncertainly.

"Yes, from what I understand she was completely under the Empire's control. Our Narshe informant said that he removed a slave crown." Edgar said with a scowl of distaste.

Terra stepped back once, then twice grasping my hand much like a child, her grip seemed desperate and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"My carrier pigeons have kept me informed," He said flicking a glance at me, the look in his eye was unreadable. "I also heard she wiped out fifty Imperial soldiers in minutes."

"No!" Terra said "That's not-" She cut herself off however, looking at me with sad confused eyes.

"Terra?" Locke said looking at her even as she tried to disappear behind me, I put my hand on my hip and gave the room one hard look. This would go nicely, or I would make it go nicely plot be damned! Edgar looked at me with growing alarm in his eyes, and Leviathan growled in the back of my head- Things were getting tense fast, and I would probably do better if I disarmed the situation.

"For heaven's sake," Edgar said finally putting a hand to his head, Sabin shifted catching my attention as he looked at Terra, then at me and finally very deliberately at Banon. From what I gather, he was not the confrontational sort, and his look spoke more of worry than anger. "The girl doesn't remember anything Banon."

"Hiding from the truth won't change it," Banon said finally, not in a blaming tone but in a stern one. Much like a father disciplining a child. "Besides, your worry is wasted on the wrong subject. I'm less worried about the mage girl, and more worried about the spy you've dragged into our midst."

"Spy? Banon what do you-" Edgar said sharing a look with Locke before looking at Sabin, Terra and myself. "Fionna is not a spy."

"Is that so?" The red haired man said and I squared my shoulders for an assault I saw coming. "Then perhaps you can tell me a few things Miss Fionna."

Well, okay that was better than throwing blind accusations at me to begin with. But this could still go downhill quick, and to think, I want to help these people.

' _Why do we want to help these people again,"_ Said the hissing voice of Leviathan in the back of my mind.

' _Peace Dragon Lord,"_ Cactuar said, speaking up for once. ' _Our summoner must focus on the now.'_

I made the mental note to thank him later.

"Please, if you have any questions or uncertainty I would like to address them now." I said ever more calm sounding then I felt.

"Very well then, there are many rumors flying around about a certain woman who is both unremarkable, and yet unforgettable. Tell me, is it true your Kefka's lover." He said with a ascertaining stare. I for one was lost for words; The amount of disgust that rose in my mind at that time reminded me of one of those moments where you realize a rat has run right by you and it could be just a normal rat, or it could be a disease infested wall eating monster. Why would anybody even think that?

Oh I suppose he was attractive enough without the face paint, but I was still stuck on the 'Homicidal maniac with a clown fetish' bit. Really, if he was going to go with anyone it would be someone tolerable of his sociopathy; someone who was also possibly blind- Yeah, that might work. I was shuddering just thinking about it, particularly as the thought itself had drawn me back to the moment I'd found him spying on me. The disgust and the shame pressing down on me in a palpable way- It reminded me of his many sly glances, and not so subtle attempts to invade my personal space, altogether a most unpleasant subject.

Perhaps if he were sane I wouldn't have any objection- I was attracted to a person because of their personality, not their looks. I am certain something of this showed on my face, for even as I ran through the gauntlet of emotions Sabins face went from alarmed to upset even as Edgar pulled up and impressive poker face. Locke simply looked like he hoped it was a terrible joke and please don't say it again because he cringed just thinking about it. Don't worry buddy, I cringe too, I cringe too.

"Banon, I am not certain that asking a woman about her endeavors is appropriate-"

"No Edgar, its fine." I said cutting him off with a wavering voice, Terra was still gripping my hand hard but she looked confused, and upset as if she wasn't certain what she should believe and I gave her another gentle squeeze. Before saying in a clear voice "I have not nor would I ever have any form of relationship with that man."

"Why then have my spies told me that Kefka recently gained a new Mistress of a most mysterious origin?" Banon said his tone once more neutral. "A woman matching your description, they even mention a powerful sword that she had- one that once more matches the description of the one on your back."

"Perhaps they were mistaken then." I said calmly. "I will admit to having been in Vector recently, if you can call it recently- it's been at least a month now? Almost two."

Edgar was looking at me sharply, even as Locke's look was one of disbelief and Sabin stood his eyes unjudging, but clearly curios.

"For what purpose?"

"To find my sister," I said calmly.

"Sister? And did you find this sister?" He asked skeptically.

"Well I should hope so, she is standing behind me." I said finally letting the ball drop, I had to remember omissions not lies, something told me that they would see through them in a heart beat. "I went to Vector because I don't even know why anymore- it seemed like a good idea at the time. I ended up getting lost in their Magitek factory, I broke a few things, I nearly died I broke a few more things and then I got caught- in that order."

"So the mage is your sister." He said less question and more statement, "Why then did my spies report you as being Kefka's 'New toy'?"

"I don't know, maybe to an outsider it may have looked like that?" I said with more than a bit of frustration, I felt distinctly ill as I considered what might have happened if I hadn't escaped. The man was as unpredictable as the wind. "Did they also mention that I spent two days in a dungeon? Or that he pulled me out of a torture chamber? Cause those are the really juicy parts. Actually if you get technical, the dungeon was nicer in the long run as there weren't any crazy maids forcing me into uncomfortable clothing there."

I finished all bitterness and sarcasm, a tone altogether unusual for me to use in anyone's company- no I wasn't okay. No I wasn't going to be okay for a good long while, I didn't have time to find the right pieces to put myself back together, so I'd use the wrong ones. It was an old hat really, but it worked. If you kept moving eventually you'd stop hurting quite so much.

' _Oh my summoner,_ ' Leviathan said to me ' _Whatever shall I do with you._

Focus, I had to focus at the moment; Wake up Fionna, this isn't a game, the group looked like I given them a nice hard collective slap, with the exception of Sabin and Terra. Sabin looked understanding and sympathetic, the rest of them, well stunned and upset was running through the three of them from the looks on their faces. If they wanted the truth then they were getting it, well to a point- I wasn't about to point out any logical fallacies that they might have as people always either believed the best or the worst of something. It was only after a lengthy silence that Banon decided to reply.

"I wonder if perhaps you've heard this story before. Once, when people were still pure and innocent, there was a box they were told never to open…" He paused rubbing his red beard thoughtfully. "But then someone opened it anyways, unleashing all the evils of the world. Pride, envy, greed, wrath, gluttony- the only thing that remained was a single ray of hope."

Terra said nothing and this Banon turned away, I only vaguely remembered this conversation from the game but- I hadn't ever disliked Banon, although he seemed strict in the game at least, he'd always been fair. I brushed off the sleeves of the summer coat I'd gotten from Edgar. I had much to think about.

"Your power is your gift, it is not a curse. No matter what happens, remember that. You are this world's last ray of light… Our final hope."

"Banon.." Edgar said quietly, and I shook my head at him. I understood where Banon was trying to go with this, and I approved of the message even if it was also aimed at me. The red haired man turned away, sitting again in the chair as he propped his chin on one hand. After that, Edgar and Locke ushered us out of the room and into another cave. After a small conversation with one of the guardsmen Edgar led us to a large cave that was apparently set up to house guests.

From there we were given food and time to rest, I immediately decided it would be a good idea to find out if I could get clean and spent a good hour doing just that. After a bit of help from one of the gentlemen who lived in the cave, I found what they dubbed the cleaning room which was wonderfully supplied with nice hot water from the mountain- not hot spring water sadly, only Doma was well known for such things. But that didn't mean that the heat of the earth wasn't used to warm the water here.

Nope, everything here was run on geothermal, it was strange, in a way this world was much more technologically advanced than mine. But in other ways- I settled into the hot water of the flowing over-sized tub with a bit zeal, scrubbing at the grit under my chipped nails. In other ways it just wasn't, the bath for instance was more reminiscent of something you would find in Japan, always filled and large enough for more than a few people, the water was always running.

From what I'd gathered- and asked about earlier, the water in the bath fed into the river that was one of their quickest emergency exits. It also provided this particular cavern with the sound of rushing water. The river itself must have been fairly large, from the sound of it. My clothing was thankfully being washed by one of the women who lived in the caves as well.

That most of the soldiers looked male was misleading, the light leather armor and head covering that was the Returners uniform often covered up the more prominent signs of a soldier being anything other than male. After some inquiry I'd found out that about half of said returners were actually female, with the second in command after Banon being one of them. Catari was her name, although I hadn't had the chance to meet said woman.

I was able to get a white button up shirt that wasn't to large to wear- a feat as most of the people in this world seem to be six feet if they were an inch. Honestly, what does a girl gotta do to get some stilts around here? I also managed to get a pair of pants, tan and also too large but thankfully the belt was small enough that I could keep both garments in place. Clean underwear sadly was not on the agenda, so I was taking my chances to get said garments cleaned.

After a good long soak, I dressed and made my way back to the room that I would be sharing with the group. Terra was sound asleep by the time I returned, and Locke- He was kinda sitting on his bed dazing off as I dropped my pouches on one of the unclaimed bunks. Edgar was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Sabin, I moved toward a doorway that sat opposite of the one that led to the hallway- I use the term door loosely I should mention, there weren't many actual doors in the Returners base. Following the short rock wall path to what seemed to be a either a balcony or a defensive niche in the side of the mountain, although it looked out over the river side rather than the front.

The sky had grown dark and it appeared that sunset was not far off, and for some reason it felt strange to have a moment to breath, a moment to think. I needed to consider what I would do next, if things went according to cannon our time in the mountains would but cut short and then we would be headed back to Narshe. If this was the case, I would much rather be the one trying to talk to the frozen esper. At least then if the thing flipped out like it would with Terra, I would- presumably not go flying off like a bat outta hell.

' _You will not,'_ Leviathan said with certainty as I settled into a nice flat spot on the edge of the balcony to continue my train of thought in comfort. Even if it meant a great deal of discomfort on my end, it would also mean that I could get a chance to talk them into going to Zozo without worrying about the well-being of a certain esper-kin.

' _I dislike the idea of contacting a volatile esper, particularly as it has already proven to be so...Distastefully crude in its methods to get attention. But you would be a better candidate for contacting it then poor Terra, if the last time she came into contact with it is anything to go by."_ He said as I looked out over the rushing water below. It was at least twenty feet down, and it made me wonder if flooding was ever an issue in the winter months.

' _How do you know I won't go flying off like Terra though?'_

' _Well, the fact that you have more self control not withstanding- you simply cannot. Esper blood you may have, but it is more diluted.'_ He seemed to pause for a second before deciding to finally say whatever it was he had been dwelling on. ' _I am afraid that without the intervention of the Goddesses, you will never gain more than the simple ability to cast magics. Although I will say the ease with which you learn spells makes me very grateful that we found you.'_

'Why? We didn't exactly have magic back in my world, so it wouldn't be an issue.'

' _It may or it may not, tell me have you ever been sad and it started raining?'_

'Well, yes but that's just a coincidence.'

' _Do things sometimes go incredibly wrong? Or perhaps, even incredibly right?'_

'Doesn't everyone?'

' _In general yes, but I'll wager that it happens to you more often than it would to a normal person. Yes even in the realm that hasn't seen the Goddesses in several millenia. Why? Because we may have long since left that world behind, but nothing stops the tides of magic. Like the winds here, whenever we get an easterly wind the magic you cast is stronger. This is true of your world as well.'_

'I see, so you are saying that whatever luck I have is because of this?'

' _More or less. Be mindful of your thoughts and feelings, particularly when you return home. If things happen too often, I imagine it will draw the same unsavory attention as you've seen here.'_

A noise broke me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see a familiar blonde walking towards me- although he was not as familiar as his brother.

"Ah good evening Sabin." I said quietly, his hair was wet despite the towel draped around his shoulders, and he was wearing a new set of clothing that I hadn't seen before. Despite the tell tale noise he'd made when exiting the doorway his footsteps were silent, telling me that he'd chosen to make enough noise for me to detect him. That was polite of him.

"And to you Fionna- How are you?" He asked tentatively, moving to stand within a comfortable distance. What I mean by this is that he moved to a place that was neither too close nor too far away, with an ease that was not entirely unintentional. People underestimate the amount of comfort or discomfort that one can exude from the amount of distance that a person is willing to give you when you are feeling down. I tried to school my face into a smile as I realized the heavy frown might be taken the wrong way, and tried to ignore the fact that he was totally seeing right through me.

Most people probably wouldn't get past the fact that Sabin is massive, and would thus define him by that. But really what I've noticed from the small amount of time I've known him, is that he is perceptive- Oh its not outwardly noticeable for the most part, but his eyes spoke volumes. He caught everything, but he took his time to process it- Sabin was definitely someone I would like to get to know better, as he genuinely seemed to care; a thing not easily faked.

"I'm okay I guess." I said finally, letting the fake smile fall. I looked out over the edge of the balcony again, taking in the deep rushing water and water darkened stones beneath, and I was, okay that is. Well more or less okay, Leviathan hadn't told me much that I hadn't already guessed. But to have it confirmed was a bit of a blow- It can't be helped and I had to move on.

"You don't seem to be-" He cut himself off before taking a different direction. "I've not known you for very long, so I am not one to really be a judge of your moods. But you seem pensive."

I thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth, in a roundabout manner.

"I have- A Lot on my mind, and the conversation with Banon only reminded me of some matters that I haven't been considering about this whole mess." I said honestly.

"I see, I don't suppose there is anything I could do to ease your mind?" he said sincerely, was there anything he could do? At the current point in time no- well, there might be one thing.

"Trust me?" I said quietly frowning, currently my list of people who trusted my judgement was short, and likely getting shorter Sabin frowned at this and I let out a sigh, "I'm not asking for the keys to the kingdom. I just want to know that someone will have my back if I need it."

I don't know, maybe this was asking too much from a man who had every right to doubt the rest of the world. I mean, his father had been poisoned when he was a boy, his teacher had been murdered by his own son- a friend and I was only a girl that he'd met almost literally yesterday.

Too soon? Too soon, but he spoke before I could backtrack.

"Trust isn't a thing that should be easily given," he said calmly before adding "And mine can be particularly hard to garner. But my brother trusts you."

I felt a doubting look cross my features, with everything having been said and done even after our last discussion about trust, I couldn't say that Edgar still had any faith in me. I just didn't know.

"He does, do not doubt that." Sabin said and I looked up at him again, his expression was serious, but also sincere. "I've said this before- someone else asked me something not very long ago along the same lines and it remains the same. I trust my brother completely. He has always thought of others needs before his own, even when we were young. He trusts you; perhaps you should try trusting him."

I wanted to say that I did, but with all of my doubt had I really placed my trust in Edgar's hands? It was hard to say, I could do worse thing then trust the blonde man whom had become my friend.

"I… Thank you Sabin." I said finally looking back out at the river.

"I'm sorry, I came out here to try and ease your mind. Not give you more to think about." He said quietly humor in his voice. "Guess I failed. I never was one for small talk. Edgar was always better with that. Better at talking to women too actually."

I couldn't stop the small laugh that left me as I turned back towards him.

"I think you're doing just fine Sabin, you treat me like a person, and appreciate my opinion. Those are two things that most people take for granted, and I treasure that more than you can imagine." I said finally as my smile widened. "So long as you continue to do just that, I think you know how to speak to me just fine."

I made space for him on the edge of the ledge and for awhile we simply sat in silence, and watched the sun set in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17: Rapid Ride

A/N: So pending I get this done, I am looking into writing more Final Fantasy fics- because it has always been something I want to do. Sorry for the later posting, I have had one busy, busy weekend.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: Rapidride**_

 _ **By: You know who I am**_

" _There is always a catch- Life is a catch, I suggest you catch it while you can."_

 _~Flemeth, Dragon Age II_

* * *

I woke up reluctantly the next day, somewhat surprised that I'd been able to sleep through the night, as in the game the party was only given a few hours of rest in the game at most. But who knows what it was like in real time, at least I had a full nights rest, slowly and reluctantly I pulled myself from bed, stretching like a cat before opening my eyes and looking around. My eye's met the raised eyebrowed stare of Sabin, and I shrugged off the blanket as my feet hit the cold stone ground. A bath sounded like heaven right now, rummaging around under my bunk for shoes, I pulled them on and retrieved the now clean articles of clothing that sat at the end of my bunk.

I slunk out into the hallway- or what passed as a hallway towards my goal intending to make the most of my time with the nice hot water- I was totally not becoming obsessed with cleanliness. I only emerged after I achieved a nice pruny texture, and with clean clothing on I set out to find something to do- there wasn't much neither Terra nor Edgar were anywhere to be found, Locke was just dozing in a chair in the library, so I decided to nab one of the many books from the library and work on my reading.

I dropped by the kitchens for breakfast grabbing some of the normal morning fair as I slowly worked through the book- It was painstaking really, working through the pages word by word. The problem I was having was that I got enough practice that certain words, but others where a complete mystery. Like anything written in the book I'd gotten from Edgar was easy peas, but anything beyond that was a bit of a mystery. It helped that we shared a language, otherwise I would be completely lost. I let out a sigh as I settled on my bunk, folding my legs under me in an almost meditative stance.

The book was about… An esper who had been a man, and how he watched as his human wife and family, grew and aged without him. If I was reading it right, it was rather depressing- but good. I set my coffee cup on one knee, paying scant attention to my surroundings in favor of decoding my new novel. So I really shouldn't have been so surprised when Locke threw himself at the empty space on my bunk with a smile, causing the half full cup to jitter dangerously.

"Heya," He said looking at the book I was holding a bit defensively. "What'cha reading?"

"Ummm." I checked the title again. "Gifts and Curses."

"Hu," Locke gave it an odd look, "What's it about?"

I got the impression that he had been just as bored as I was.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I haven't gotten to far. But from what I am guessing, its about a man who becomes an esper and loses his family." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, like that naughty picture book?" Locke said with a raised eyebrow, and I looked at him in confusion- Naughty picture book? Like hentai in my world? Oh lord- I didn't need to think about that, was that this world's version of a furry community? I didn't want to know, It was not my thing, so I would just kindly let someone else handle it.

" _Do I want to know what a 'Furry' is?"_ Leviathan asked, and I debated telling him, but was interrupted mid thought by another voice.

"Yes Locke, but unlike that... _Book_ ," Edgar said with emphasis as he entered the room. "This one is actually suitable for polite company, and a classic."

He looked like he was torn between being aggravated at Locke, and worried about what exactly I might think of this particular bit of information. I decided to play naive, and gave him a look of innocent confusion. Better this way, for now at least- I had enough trouble with misunderstandings, and I couldn't explain the black hole that was the internet to a man who didn't even know what a computer was- Although, Edgar would probably latch onto the idea with the same enthusiasm that he took with all of his mechanical items.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Bannon and Terra have something they wish to discuss with everybody." Edgar said with a frown. "I can't say what it might be about, but something tells me Terra has made a decision."

I nodded before setting my book aside, and brushed my skirt off as I stood to follow Terra. I knew what her decision would be, and I would do everything in my power to help her- end story. But that didn't mean what I wouldn't try to help in a way that was decidedly different from someone else's. These guys man, Locke and Edgar had seen me use magic- as had Sabin but did Bannon know I had it, would he suspect me of being able to take Terra's place in the whole Esper shenanigan? I didn't know but I could, and would put myself between my surrogate sister and the mad esper, if only to spare her the pain of having to deal with it. I would have to convince the group to head to Zozo after that- but really that would be the easiest thing I'd done in comparison.

We moved towards Bannon's room in an uneasy silence, joining Bannon, Terra and Sabin around the table set up with map and markers. Not like pen markers, but the small push pin like things that indicated what unit was where on the map. The map itself was a very detailed version of the world map I owned, with random notes scrawled here and there on certain land masses, and terrain types.

"Now that everybody is here," Bannon said in a half distracted tone before looking up at us as he moved a pin from one point on the map to another, "I thought it would be a good idea to have everyone here as we discussed strategy, among other things."

The last part of this sentence was said after he'd given me a look that I was unsure of, not unfriendly, and not something I was entirely familiar with- almost calculating.

"Right," Locke said as we all came to stand around the map. "So, any idea where we should start Bannon? I mean, we've only been trying to cut down the Empire for years now. You would think we had some sort of strategy or something."

"Indeed," Bannon's first response as he rolled his eyes at Locke's nonchalant way of addressing the greatest issue. "I suppose the best way to phrase this for everybody is to bring up our greatest conundrum. Magitek armor- we all know that the Empire is using Magitek power in battle. This is indisputable, but how has the Emperor created it?"

"I actually had Locke look into this," Edgar said sharing a look with the silver haired thief, "There was a very credible rumor that the Empire was forcing the world's finest scholars to study espers."

"All the trouble in Narshe if over an esper too." Locke pointed out with a shrug.

"You mean, you think that there could be a connection between Esper's and Magitek?" Terra said with a frown.

"I can only recall one thing linking espers and Magitek power," Edgar said crossing his arms. "I had hoped Locke would find out something that would detract from it but."

At this he trailed off, frown set firmly in place and eyes clouded with doubt.

"Indeed," Bannon said with a rough sigh, he looked down at the map in front of him with a troubled glower. "The war of Magi."

"What?" Terra questioned quietly.

"No, it can't be." Sabin said mirroring Edgar's pose.

"My gran-gran use to tell me stories of magical machines," Locke said quietly with a distant look. "Could they really have been true?"

"Those fools, could the ancient tragedy be playing out again?" Was Edgars only response.

"I can safely say that that will not be a problem." I said with a shrug, and every head in the room turned to look at me with almost audible snaps. As much as I loved the game, this was all to- scripted I guess was the word, it was really weird. The room was silent save for the breathing of the people around me, and I put a hand to my temple as I felt a headache coming on.

"Nobody listens to me do they? I try to tell you people, but do you ever stop to question what I have to say? I mean, I know I come off sounding like an idiot most of the time. But you never ask me to clarify my statements. Remember, I said I broke things? You never asked me to elaborate. You think I got thrown in the dungeon because I was wandering around where I shouldn't have been?" I said with a shrug, before adding in all honesty "Well you would be correct, but I was also under suspicion for having fucked up a whole lot of shit- Which I did. But they couldn't prove anything."

"What precisely are you implying?" Bannon said finally, a sharp assessing look in his eye. "For everyone's sake, please clarify. And try not to omit anything, I know you're fond of it, but it will do us no favors."

"Okay Mr. Snippy pants, if that is what you want." I said putting my hands on my hips and taking a deep breath. He at least had the good graces to look somewhat chastised "I made a mistake and somehow ended up in a scrap heap beneath the Magitek factory- this was, oh a little over two months ago? No I don't know how I got there exactly, and I am not omitting anything. I genuinely woke up on a pile of rusted metal with no idea how I got there."

"Are you serious?" Locke said under his breath.

"Yes Locke, dead serious- and as odd as it may seem, between now and then? Stranger things have happened to me." I said with a shrug. "I ended up taking a back stairway into the lab itself, and that is where I broke things."

Edgar gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not omitting anything with that," I said again. "I broke things, and I mean I broke a lot of things. Have you ever seen an ice spell cast on delicate instruments, and glass? Its not pretty, I can guarantee that much."

"Breaking things does not stop the Empire's machinations, it only slows them." Sabin said quietly, "I am assuming there is more to this."

Why couldn't they just take my word for it? It would make my life so much simpler.

"Because it wasn't what I broke," I said even as Leviathan seemed to shift in the back of my mind. Don't worry old man, I got this. "It's what I let out."

"What you let out?" Edgar questioned. A look of sudden realization, and disbelief crossed his face, "You freed the espers?"

I shrugged, if he had a better idea he should have been there freeing the espers- oh wait. When he freed them they died. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"And this entire time, you said nothing?" Bannon said skeptically.

"Well, it isnt exactly like it comes up in polite conversation." I said with a frown sent his direction. I know it is a big thing to keep quiet, but really how was I supposed to segway this into a conversation. "Oh this chicken tastes wonderful, isn't that a pretty sunset? I freed the espers that you didn't know the Empire had."

I said this last bit as if it were a conversation with another person before looking at the others.

"Not an easy thing to explain." I said finally.

"But where did they go then?" Locke asked with another frown.

"Not here?" I said skeptically as if I didn't know. Sabin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Bannon and Edgar shared a look themselves.

"Then we must find them before the Empire does." Edgar said looking at the map. "It's risky but- Terra, do you believe you could try and speak to the esper in Narshe again? Mayhap it will know where its kin reside. Its not wise, not at all- but worth an attempt."

"Who can say?" Bannon said finally,before adding "But it may be our best bet. Terra?"

"I'll do it." She said quietly looking at me in a pleading way. I gave her a nod.

"If you're certain." I said crossing my arms. "I support your decision."

"What nonsense, you sound like you're all enjoying this." Sabin said with a frown, he was on the verge of saying more when a soldier jogged into the room.

"Sirs!" He said with a salute. "They've found us."

"So they've ferreted us out have they?" Bannon said before asking "What of South Figaro?"

"Taken, our spies only just got out in time."

"Very well then, tell Catari that I said to enact the plan." Bannon said before dismissing the man. "It seems we haven't a moment to lose then."

"Locke," Edgar said giving the man a look.

"I know, I know. Someone has to sneak into South Figaro and tie their shoestrings together so they don't get very far." Locke teased lightly, "Better me then you I guess. Even with their small brains I can't imagine they would let the King of Figaro waltz about messing with their machinery."

"You make it sound like I can't sneak at all-" Edgar said with a frown.

"Thats because you can't." Locke cut in with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Edgar glowered at this. "Then I guess this is just up your alley."

Locke kept waggling his eyebrows at the poor king until the man to a half-hearted swipe at him before saying. "Away with you peasant."

"If you insist," he then dramatically grasped Terra's hands, "Terra… Please wait for me… And please… Don't let a lecherous young King, who shall remain nameless near you!"

"Locke!" Edgar groaned putting a hand to his head.

"Brother," Sabin said as Edgar threw a paperweight at the scamp who was now frantically exiting the room. "Aren't you ever going to grow up?"

"Which route do you think we should take," Bannon said all business.

"While the mountain paths may be more certain, I think we should use the Lete river. There is no doubt that troops are stationed on the mountain range, and Terra must reach Narshe." Edgar spoke after a few minutes of consideration. "More than that, it should be the quickest way to reach the other side of the mountains."

"Very well then, it's a good thing I've had a raft set aside for emergencies." Bannon acknowledged as they both turned to look at myself, Sabin and Terra.

"I know this isn't ideal, but you will come with us. Right Terra?" Edgar said quietly, and she nodded.

"If there is a chance I can understand what is going on, or remember something. I have to take it." She said resolutely. Bannon and Edgar turned to look at me and I shrugged.

"You already know that I'm going." I said with confidence. "I'll do the best that I can to help out, even if I believe this is a terrible idea."

Edgar nodded at this, even as Bannon moved to gather things into a pouch including the map. He then proceeded to lead us out of the cavern and down a hidden flight of stairs in the dark.

* * *

"What of the others?" I asked Edgar quietly.

"They will escape via the tunnels." He said slightly out of breath in front of me. "We have been preparing for this since the day we set up this hideout. It is a relic of the Magi wars, and so these tunnels lead to places that we are not entirely sure of. Our strategy is rather simple, as the Empire only ever hits with its Magitek armor. Heavy units travel slowly, even if they don't need to stop and rest. So our men are gone before they even arrive, by the time they make it through the tunnel- without armor, they wont find anything of value."

"I see," I said as I helped Sabin navigate the stairs behind me, said steps were uneven and were thus better navigated with one's toes in the darkness. That is to say, you had to feel for the next step carefully without light.

Terra was in front of Edgar, and behind Bannon who led the way down our treacherous escape hatch, and I had to wonder who was the first curios soul brave enough to follow this path into the darkness- I imagine that with a lamp it was doable. But with Edgar in front of me, my hand on his shoulder so I wouldn't run into him, and Sabin behind me- one hand on my shoulder the other in my hand so I could lead him, it was hard to be afraid of monsters that aren't really there.

It took us a good fifteen or twenty minutes of climbing in darkness for us to reach the mouth of the stairway; I heard the Lete river before I even saw the sun's rays piercing the mouth of the cave, rumbling like a great beast in the darkness- anyone who was not familiar with the way of rivers might mistake it for just that. They do have a rumbling roar that is unmistakable- or at least the large rivers roar- small rivers gurgle and rush, streams trickle. Lete was not a small river, I should point out. Nor was it even a medium sized river, those roar generally too.

The Lete river outside of our exit was wild and white with rapids, flowing swiftly over rock and sediment. A raft set ashore near a dock not far from the cave, and thankfully it was large enough to accommodate the whole group or things might have gotten awkward. The dock itself sat in the river at a point where a large boulder diverted the worst of the current, leaving a small pocket of placid water that was ideal for launching any sort of watercraft. And no doubt if one peered in the water long enough, you might catch a glimpse of fish and other river animals swimming in the depths.

Or fiends I guess, as the world was rampant with said creatures; with some quick shuffling Bannon, and Sabin slid the raft in the water before testing it for balance. Bannon took a spot at the rear, picking up a pole to guide the craft. Edgar took a spot near the front of the craft carrying another such pole, balancing each other out even as Sabin took a spot in the middle. He waved us over, and I made sure to spread my weight evenly and step more towards the center, even as the raft dipped deeper into the water.

But it seemed sturdy enough, for a raft of logs hitched together. I would have prefered a thick rubber raft, much like the ones my family use to use in our rafting trips, but you can't have everything. Bannon and Edgar initially managed to avoid the worst clusters of rock, thanks in no small part to how large and deep the river was. It obviously was the height of spring thaw as well, as we moved down the river the two men had to work to avoid log jams, and floating debris- which could sometimes be entire trees as rushing water took whatever it desired.

We were on a particularly calm portion of the river- think small Mississippi like area when we seemed to run aground on something, and the men seemed to have a problem pushing our raft off of whatever it was. Sabin had me and Terra move over to one side as he checked for some sort of snag beneath the water- which obviously wasn't easy in the dark green depths.

"I don't see anything, one of us might have to get off and check under the raft," Sabin said cautiously, I hazarded a look into the water myself before slowly putting my hand into the freezing green liquid to feel around beneath me. But all my fingers felt at first was the rough wet timber surface of the raft and almost briefly something spongy and soft.

"What?" I questioned rhetorically, this of course caught the attention of the other members of our party, as they too continued to search.

"What is it?" Terra said, her hands gripping my belt to keep me from falling in- Edgar, and Sabin both spared a glance at me even as Bannon continued to prod the depths with the guiding stick.

"I'm not sure." I huffed feeling for it again, "It was really weird, but it almost felt like moss? Or algae or something. It was soft, so I don't think it's what we're stuck on. But it was really weird."

Only now it was gone, maybe it was just a some debris? I pulled my arm back trying to shake off the cold and regain some feeling in it. I had found out while in Narshe that I was somewhat more resistant to cold then I had been- I still didn't appreciate it, but I could easily stand outside in the freezing weather for about an hour before I had to move back inside, so the water must really have been cold water to have numbed my arm so quickly, definitely not recommend swimming.

"I got nothing." I said looking into the water, something in the dark green shimmered for a second- like the sun glinting off of a creature in the depths and then it was gone. "Okay, this is getting weird."

"What?" Terra asked quietly

"I swear I saw somethi-AEEEEEEEE!" The second half of my sentence was cut off as something wet and slimy shot out of the water to wrap around my arm and drag me in. My mouth and nose filled with water, and I struggled with the strange appendage pulling down. But as I was suspended in water there wasn't really much I could do, another appendage was wrapped around my middle and I was lifted out of the water. I sputtered and coughed as my eyes and nose burned, and I kicked blindly at whatever had me in its grasp.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Said a voice that I was unfamiliar with. "Gwee-hee-hee-hee, Don't you seem to be up the creek without a paddle?"

I blinked trying to wipe the water from my eyes as I heard Terra shriek, Sabin shouted and I finally managed to clear my vision only to catch sight of something I didn't expect. Purple, a vast purple hide that was slick with water and mottled like any sea creatures, but so very much larger. The appendage that was wrapped around my waist, was one very large purple tentacle, and not far from me Terra also dangled above the water as she too struggled against the giant purple fiend.

"Oh well, to bad. I don't think I'm going to let you through." Said a giant fanged mouth, and I had to stare. Ultros, oh goddess- was he worse in person than he ever had been in the game. "Does that make me a bad octopus?"

Edgar didn't ever stop to attempt to reason with the fiend, instead slashing at it with his spear. "Let them GO!"

"Yeeouch! Seafood soup is NOT on the MENU!" Ultros said before spitting a cloud of ink at Edgar, dousing the poor man in a dripping black mess. "Now now, be reasonable boys! Just let me keep these lovely little morsels for myself, and you boys can go on your way~"

Sabin retaliated with solid punch to the appendage closest to him, which was the one that held Terra and the octopus roared as he lost his grip on the girl, dropping her on the poor blond without warning.

"MUSCLE HEADS! I hate em! Fine then, I'll take this little angel fish and be done with you!" He said, and I kicked wildly as the fiend began to sink below the waves.

"FIRE!" Terra all but shrieked, aiming the fireball at the tentacle around me; the smell of burning octopus is not everyone's idea of pleasant, but when it gets you out of Ultros's grasp it you don't argue. I slipped out of the tentacles hold and into the frigid water again- but this time at least I was ready, I kicked through the water hard even as my lungs screamed for air, coming up just short of the raft. Large hands pulled me out of the water, and I was pulled onto the raft coughing, and sputtering; I shivered violently as Sabin patted my back in an attempt to help.

"Did anyone see where he went?" Terra exclaimed looking around the unsteady raft.

"No, and good riddance." I said trying to wring water from my hair, in a wheezy voice. "I was getting tired of his fish shtick anyways."

"Did you make a joke?" Sabin said in an incredulous tone.

"Maybe I did." I said finally looking at him with a cheeky grin. "Ugh, mark that experience as one I am not eager to repeat."

"I guess it got the point?" Sabin utter skeptically.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Edgar quipped back, still attempting to wipe away some of the black gooey mess that was obscuring his vision, "It's probably just hiding down there."

Sabin snorted as the raft began moving again, and I made to scoot further onto the raft- one leg was still in the freezing water when I realized that it was gripped by something, I was guessing Ultros.

"Eh, there's something on my leg!" I shrieked trying to pull myself from it's grip.

"Fionna here," Edgar and Sabin moved to pull my leg out of the water, but the tentacle pulled back. I slipped out of their hands, and back into the water hands clawing and dragging across the rough hewn logs before coming free. Any breath I might have had in me was shocked out by the sting of cold and the sudden submerging, I caught sight of the figure of something- someone, a glint of gold in the dark cold depths before something warm and unyielding wrapped around my arm.

A struggle ensued as the tentacle fought to drag me away and my lungs begged for air, in desperation moved my free hand to release the catch on my boot allowing my leg to slip out of the leather, and by extension Ultros's grasp. A hasty retreat towards the water's surface was attempted, and then another tentacle emerged out of the darkness slamming into both I and the other person with enough force to send us flying from the water.

At some point during my tush over teakettle tumble through the air, I must have caught my breath- because my last memory at that moment is one of girlish screams and regret of everything ever.


	18. Chapter 18: The Long Road

A/N: While writing this chapter, I took a moment to read some Figaro fanfiction and my itunes obliged my mood by providing the Twins theme. Nice to know the universe is assisting me in this little obsession. Either way, in this chapter we discover the fate that has befallen our intrepid rapid riders who have gone astray. Please let me know what you think of the characterization.

* * *

 _ **The King and the Lion Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: The Long Road**_

 _ **By: Tamuril Telrunye, Sunspice**_

* * *

 _The world is round,_

 _My compass is true,_

 _Each step is a step back to you._

 _Each step is a step back to you._

-Heather Dale, Each step

I came to slowly, first and foremost in my mind being the fierce thirst that gripped my throat as I lay flat on some gritty surface. My arm throbbed for some unknown reason, and I slowly pushed myself upright blinking in the rapidly fading light of dusk as I inspected the cause of my arms discontent. A hand- no not mine that wouldn't make sense, Sabins.

Sabin; I checked his pulse, and was relieved to realize that he was merely unconscious, even as I tried to pry his grip from my arm gently. It wasn't an easy task, but I was eventually freed, and I took a moment to assess the situation. Night was approaching, and I had no idea where the others were. We couldn't stay on the beach unprotected overnight, for countless reasons. Chief among those being the animals that roamed at night, and secondary being that I had no idea when high tide was, and I had no idea if Ultros was really gone or not. Staying out of the water seemed like a chief way to keep out of reach of the Octo-creep, I pulled my canteen from my pouch taking a sip of the cool fresh water before scooting closer to Sabin, giving him a light shake.

"Sabin," I said quietly. "Come on Sabin, wake up. We can't stay here."

I was rewarded with a groan and the blurry gaze of the blond haired man as he slowly came to.

"Whu?"

"We got separated from the others." I said offering him my canteen. "Try to get most of this in your stomach, I think our lungs have had enough acquaintance with water for a lifetime."

He grasped it with a shaking hand, and I helped him sit up as he drank- which wasn't easy, Sabin had weight behind his bulk and I was like a feather weight in comparison. Neither of us was in great shape, and my magic was pretty low so I couldn't even hope to give us the boost we might need to get far. To top that off, our clothing was soaked, and I was missing a boot. I unlatched the clasp of my other boot, slowly sliding it off with the squelching sound of wet leather. Ugh. I tossed it away before looking at Sabin- who was in turn looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"We should find a place to set up camp." I said finally jerking a thumb at the sunset. "It'll probably get cold tonight, and we aren't exactly in any shape to be fighting off fiends."

I got to my feet gingerly, brushing off my dress and accepting the canteen back from Sabin. I then held out my hands helping him up, and we tottered like a pair of drunks up off of the gently sloping beach and onto one of the flattest plains I've ever seen, long swaying grass coming up to thigh height on Sabin- waist height for me. It looked very peaceful, but I knew that the grass could be hiding any number of fiends within- for now that could take the 'Nope' train.

We eventually managed to find a decent place not to far off that would accommodate our tent, and a fire- fire was a good way to ward off most fiends. And we set about raising my poor dejected tent, gathering driftwood for the fire and digging a pit to light the fire in. Of the items we carried, there wasn't much that hadn't been soaked through. I had no spare clothing, and neither did Sabin. Night was setting in quickly, and we were both probably suffering from something close to hypothermia, as neither of us could stop shaking.

My little immunity from cold only held to a certain point, as I've said- But I was as ever, only human.

"We have to take our clothes off," I said finally, rolling my eyes at how drastic it sounded.

"What?" Sabin said, voice pitched a bit higher than usual.

"Our clothing, it's wet and we could both probably stand to get warm." I said stoking the fire a bit, "We can't keep wearing it, as warm as it is and the only thing we have that can keep us warm, that also intersects with being dry is our bedrolls. We have to set our stuff to dry."

"Ah, I suppose that's correct." Sabin said finally, slight tinge of red on his cheeks and I shook my head at this. I moved to pull some dried fruit from my pack for dinner, giving some to Sabin as I searched my pack for my bed roll. I pulled out both my journal, and the blue battered copy of 'The Rose of Doma' both drenched. The beautiful red rose still sitting wedged between the pages, pristine and unchanged.

Hopefully both books would dry out, I didn't know what I would do if either one of them was damaged beyond repair. I pulled out various pouches of food, several random odds and traveling necessities. But no sleeping bag. What?

"Oh crap." I muttered as I set my pouches aside, putting my head in my hands more out of frustration and exhaustion then out of upset, I was too tired and cold to deal with this.

"Hey, hey. What's the problem?" Sabin said, it was really such a little thing. Normally I would be glad that Terra had my bedroll- I'd let her use it on the mountain and neglected getting it back because I knew we would be together. Just like I knew things would work out, and I knew the lottery numbers for next week- Ha. It was humorous, but I wasn't laughing. I couldn't afford to break down now however, because even if I was tired, scared, close to hypothermic, and in a strange place with a strange- albeit kind man. I needed to keep things together, because I couldn't afford to screw up.

"I'm fine," I said, voice wobbly as I sat back up. "I just remembered that Terra has my bedroll."

"Ah, that is a quandary." Sabin said awkwardly, as if I'd done a back flip he hadn't seen coming, I suppose emotionally I had. "You could use mine, I'm sure I'll be okay."

I snorted at this, "And then you'll be sick and we still wont know where we are."

There was really only one option, the tried and true sharing of body heat technique. It worked in fanfics at least, and I know it was the most effective way to warm someone up without to much effort. How droll, I suppose we were going to save the world with true love and the power of friendship too. Right, true love was for Disney princesses and friendship was for Naruto, I'd have to claw my way out of this one I knew it.

"We can share," I said with a shrug, and he nodded in agreement even if he didn't look distinctly comfortable. We found thankfully a good sturdy stick use as a drying rack, and I took time to inspect the various items I needed to lay out to dry while Sabin removed his clothing behind me. Most of our stuff was laid out on my tarp to dry, neat rows making it seem more intentional- as if this was something we did every day even as I shivered in the cold evening breeze.

"Alright, your turn." Sabin said, and I proceeded to remove my coat and dress stiffly. My undergarments joined these before too long and I slid into the unoccupied side of the bedroll. Sabin was laying on his side so I could fit, and I took the opportunity to press my back against his for warmth. He apparently was not expecting this and jumped slightly.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, I didn't think he would be that surprised. For us to share body heat, we had to actually you know be touching- Maybe I should have explained my idea better. "We have to be touching for this to work. I know it's uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's fine." He said in a somewhat strangled voice. I could tell he was uncomfortable, and to be entirely honest so was I. But when everything is said and done we really didn't have much of a choice.

After that I will say that it was entirely to easy to fall asleep, memories of sharing the bed with my sister as a child lulling me to sleep all too easily; I woke in the morning feeling much better than I had, warm, content and groggy. It took me a few minutes to come to and realize _why_ I was so warm, and it wasn't because I was tucked into a warm bed roll. Sabin had, at some point in the night shifted unintentionally- or intentionally, turning to wrap an arm around my stomach. I was betting it was unintentional, but that didn't stop me from flushing at the thought.

He hadn't done anything on purpose I was certain, but it was still silly, and really weird. Honestly I was just so tempted to just go back to sleep, just as much because of the early morning as because I just didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. But in the end I carefully wriggled out of Sabins grasp and the bedroll, moving slowly out into the earlier morning air with shiver. I could honestly say that this was a first, I have never before been outside in my all-together, and it is an experience I would gladly not repeat.

Our clothing was thankfully dry, and I have never ever gotten dressed faster in my life- I seem to be saying that a lot here. Maybe I should really find a new thing- Like, you know something that doesn't involve me being without clothing, I would really like that. I picked up some of the non-waterlogged supplies and began making breakfast, calculating how much food we had, and how far it would take us. I had thankfully restocked while faffing about with the Returners, so we would be eating well for the time at least.

Not long after this I heard Sabin stirring, and I grabbed a plate and began to set out his portion. Even as large as he was, I was still likely to eat more. The large man soon joined me, sitting down in the sandy ground and taking the plate in silence as we both muddled through our meal. I let out a giggle as I realized that Edgar and Terra were both on their own for dinner, and his garnered me an odd look.

"Terra and Edgar have to cook their own food for once." I said with a smile. "Terra only knows how to cook one thing."

He grinned at this, and I stood to clean the dishes and set them aside so we could break down the tent. It wasn't a very long process, but equal work was always delved out between the party members so that everyone carried their weight. Putting the tent away, we both moved to pick up the various odds and ends that we'd laid out to dry, breaking camp. We decided to first see if we could locate the Lete river, if we could do this then we could hopefully find our bearings and get a good idea of where the next town was.

It didn't take us very long to do that thankfully, as the current carried us only a small way from the mouth of the river itself. It was west of us, which meant that Narshe and the rest of our party were indeed on another continent. Thankfully I already knew where we had to go now, I'd just been worried about how much my presence would affect the general outcome of where we ended up. I of course didn't breathe a word of this to Sabin, he would have thought I was a loon.

But Leviathan hadn't exactly been quiet the entire time either. Which would mean that we were exactly where we were suppose to be, thank the goddesses for small favors. According to the map we had a good ten day march to Doma, if we headed east and south. I knew of course we could find the old mans house not far from here, but we would still be pressed for supplies if it took any longer then that.

A half day's march found us within sight of the odd house in the middle of the plains, and we reached it in time to meet a man riding a chocobo wearing armor. I might have been more skeptical of his purpose, if he hadn't been so friendly and willing to part with his goods. They were very basic, but I spent a good portion of my money to get us through until we hit civilization again. Sabin thankfully didn't remark on my abrupt purchase of half the merchants goods, but I could tell he was questioning it.

"Just in case." I said to him as the merchant rode off, and we made our way towards the well. The house itself didn't really look to be inhabited, as ramshackle and run down as it was but I knew better, and I wasn't sure venturing into it would be to our advantage as the old man if I recalled was not at all right in the head.

I did nearly jump out of my skin when I realized that there was someone near the well, I hadn't even seen the man in black until he moved a large black and tan dog next to him. I had assumed that perhaps I might have to make an excuse to wait for Shadow to show- Ninja, I remembered with a bit of chagrin. He probably only moved to let me know he was there, Sabin of course hadn't missed my sudden fright, and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," I said pausing a distance away from the black clad man, "I didn't really see you there."

He nodded at this but didn't say much else, and I moved to refill our canteens as Sabin made to talk to the man.

"Say would you happen to be knowledgeable about the area?" Sabin straight out asked the man with an easy smile and good humor. "We got separated from our friends, and well we aren't quite sure where we are. We're headed for Narshe, but anything would help."

Shadow took one long look at him, and then another at me before answering.

"I should warn you that Imperial Soldiers have built a base somewhere beyond the forest east of here," He said slowly. "They seem to have their sights set on Doma Castle."

"Already?" Sabin said putting his hand under his chin. "That just means we have less time than I thought."

"Your only hope unfortunately, is to go through Doma. The passes around it have all been blocked by snow melts and debris." He paused again before saying. "I would offer to show you the way, but I don't wish to frighten your wife."

The bucket I had been using to fill up the canteens slipped from my grip, and I yelped as the front of my dress and my hands were abruptly drenched in cold water. Somewhere in the background Sabin sputtered a denial.

"Oh no, we're not married!" He said waving his hands back and forth in denial, "And really I don't think Fionna is afraid of you, you just startled her is all."

I gave him one long look before turning my gaze to Shadow to reply.

"I would be obliged if you would be kind enough to show us the way," I said my hands nervously brushing at the water on my skirt. "And really, I was only startled."

Shadow took a few moments to think before nodding in acceptance.

"Just know I may take off at any time, if I feel like it." I held out my hand, and he gave it a good shake before doing the same with Sabin. I didn't really get the feeling that he was use to them as such, but only did so to put us at ease. Our journey wasn't without trouble, besides the fiends that were much stronger than their Figaroian cousins, the weather decided to stay true to season and we were hit by a sudden downpour on our second day of travel. We decided to push on through, but none of us was happy about it, and all of us were soaked to the bone. The third day dawned and I was greeted with the stuffy nose and a sore throat. After an attempted to use a cure spell, my symptoms remained and I grumbled at my utter lack of luck; of course a cold would be a status effect.

I managed to wave it off as nothing, but I was really feeling it by the time we came to a slim point between the ocean, and the mountains. We set camp for the night, and I could scarcely have hidden the constant cold sweats, and sneezes that plagued me. I had hoped it would just be a little cold, the sort of thing you could power your way through. But it didn't look like it was going to go that way, and I found myself that night barred from even cooking for the health and safety of the other two. I chose instead to spend my time cuddling with the surprising sweet Interceptor, providing ear and chin scritches that he apparently loved.

Of course my treatment of the hound didn't go unnoticed, and I, Interceptor and Cactuar were probably the only individuals amused by this- I mention Cactuar because Leviathan was less than impressed with the animal for some reason. I was thankful for the rest however, even as I shivered and cursed my luck. At some point during the night, Sabin made me drink some foul concoction that smelled vaguely like mint, but tasted more like death and I fell asleep in front of the fire that night.


	19. Chapter 19: And Then There was One

**A/N:** So between chapter 20 and chapter 21, there has been an entirely year long lapse of writing. School can be tough man, with any hope my writing has improved.

 **Disclaimer:** Because I have to remember to do this every once in awhile- Final Fantasy 6 does not belong to me, if it did I would not be writing fanfiction. It would be cannon :D original ideas, and Fea belong to me. Enjoy~

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Nineteen: And Then There Was One**

 **By: Tamuril Terlunye, Sunspice**

* * *

 _Let a thirsty man drink in its memories_

 _while the water flows sweet and crystal clear,_

 _for yester year…_

 _Poets of the Fall, Given and Denied_

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Sabin said quietly as stood overlooking the army that was literally sprawled across the path between us and Doma.

"I imagine if one saw an army parked in their way every day they might be less inclined to move forward." I said with a shrug, Sabin and Shadow just gave me a look and I finished with a "Well, I can't see anyone else adding anything helpful."

"To true," Sabin agreed as he crossed his arms. "But the question is, how do we approach this?"

"With caution and care, we can sneak through." Shadow commented quietly. "Once we are in Doma, we will be clear of the Empires questions. Although the residents of Doma will not be welcoming either. Foreigners in a foreign land at war seldom are."

"Its understandable." Sabin agreed.

"With any hope," I added with an unsettled feeling in my stomach. "We can slip through both, and come out the other side none the worse for wear."

"I have a bad feeling now," Sabin said with a grin. "You realize you probably jinxed us."

I made a noise that could be translated as both pained and agreeing, as I blew my nose on a spare piece of cloth that was suffering as a handkerchief. Leviathan and Cactuar both were in varying states of unimpressed suffering, as neither of them had dealt with something as lowly as the common cold since the days of their own mortality. If one of the various healing esper had been in residence, I would have been right and dandy before I realized there was much of a problem. But as it were, I would have to suffer through it and the grumbling of my passengers as we went. Every time I burst into random fits of sneezing- which I was told was like hearing a kitten sneeze, I had to deal with their commentary about how annoying it was to deal with a summoner that had the occasional brain freeze.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it." I said with a shrug.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sabin said with a skeptical rise of an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am." I teased back. "May the bridges I burn light the way."

We approached the camp in silence, ducking from cover to cover as we were currently in a plains area the tall grass at least, and few bushes provided us with enough cover to get close. The camp itself didn't have any form of fortification beyond a few watch towers, and the patrolling guards which were easy enough to get past if you were patient. The air was warm and dry as we moved slowly through the brush, crouching low to slipping past the perimeter guards.

We moved to duck behind a low wall made of sandbags as a guard made his rounds to close to us for my comfort; the camp had three walls or fences depending on what they were made of, the was one that was simply made of barbed wire and fence posts. Effective for keeping away the charging enemy, but useless against projectiles. Another made of low sandbags, about waist high to a normal person and another made of more sandbags behind it made to be taller than most men. Sabin had to crouch a bit more then either I or Shadow, but we managed.

"Too many soldiers." Sabin said with a grimace, and the three of us darted from the low wall to a space behind the higher one in rapid succession. There was a niche between the high wall, and a stone structure on the other side of it that we slipped into nicely, and I pressed myself against the wall as the sound of footsteps approached. The crunch of gravel underfoot made it hard hide our presence. And there really wasn't enough room for all of us, so I chanced a quick run to hide behind a stack of crates.

It wasn't nearly as secure a hiding place as the niche, but the footsteps rounded the corner that had initially hidden us from view so I wasn't given another chance to hide. I looked across the walkway at Sabin, received a frantic and pointed look. I shrugged, I wasn't a ninja man, he for some strange reason was in the back of the line for this. I had to half crouch to hide properly, and I ended up in an odd position leaning against the crates in question. My knees complained and I cursed mentally- I was going to feel this later.

"Did you hear," A male voice said as I chanced a look from my hiding place. It was a soldier, dressed in full gear speaking to another."That loon Kefka is trying to drive Leo out."

"Oh come on," Said the other soldier "That's absurd, like anyone would give Kefka the time of day."

"Shhhhhh. He'll hear you man. Do you want to disappear?"

"Dude, that's just a rumor-"

"No man, no its not! Fredric said something about him three days ago, and he went out on a 'special' patrol and didn't come back. He's got people everywhere, and he's all screwed up. He might just make you go out on the same patrol. This shit is bad enough without my friends getting killed by the crazy clown."

"Tom, calm down. I'll keep my mouth shut man. Just calm down."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take honestly." Said the first soldier with a hint of despair in his voice. "I miss home. I miss Claudia. I just… This isn't what I signed up for."

"I know. I know." Said the second soldier. I clapped a hand over my nose as I felt a sneeze coming, and I threw Sabin a pained look. "Don't worry man, we have leave soon. You can get outta this shit hole and see your girl, you just have to be patient."

"I guess." This was followed by a sigh, and for a moment the shift of gravel made me think that maybe the men were turning to walk away. But this was shattered by the rapid crunch of gravel coming from a bit further away.

"HEY!" Said an all too familiar voice and I threw a frantic look at Sabin before remembering that he had no idea who this was. I mouthed his name at Sabin, but all I received in return was a confused shrug, he gesture in a 'What?' manner and I took my hands away from my face I mouthed the name again, this time slower. "You! Aren't you suppose to be on duty."

"Ah no sir, we are off duty sir." Said one of the men, which I wasn't certain.

"Well you are now. Get moving!" Snapped the deranged mage, and there was a brief moment of frantic gravel shuffling- for a brief moment I believed us to be in the clear, then three things happened. I exploded into a fit of sneezing- the sound of which I successfully muffled. The action however- I don't know if you have ever tried to stifle a sneeze, but only about a quarter of the sneeze is actually sound, the rest of it is all motion. I might have managed to stifle the noise, but I also managed to jolt myself backwards into the crates. Twice, In rapid succession- the top crate toppled down with a fantastic clatter, and my hiding place was revealed even as I attempted to sink down behind the bottom crate.

"Who's there!" Cried Kefka's angry voice, and I gave Sabin a quick look of 'I'm sorry about everything!' Before making a hard choice. I gestured for Sabin to stay where he was, before slowly moving out from behind the crate mess.

"Um hi?" I said with a small wave. Both soldiers had weapons pointed and I moved out of direct line of sight of Sabin and Shadow my hands up in a placating gesture.

"Goddesses be blessed." Said Kefka in an awed voice, both soldiers looked at the mage with discomfort and took a small step forward.

"Fancy seeing you here?"

"Fionna." He looked at either of the soldiers as the shifted uncomfortably. "Lower your weapons you dolt. Harm her and I will ensure you become extra crispy."

His smile changed from something slightly awed, to one of cruel intent and both soldiers complied with a look of fear.

"Dear sweetest Fionna," He said again and I in an attempt to conceal my companions moved towards the man. He met me halfway but he didn't have to touch me to make me uncomfortable. His look was one of possession, desire and greed. "Whatever are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were being spirited away by those wretched Returners."

His gaze was suspicious, and he clasped my shoulders in a tight almost painful grip, I took that opportunity to set my sneezes free. After my sneeze fit I found myself sniffling into my elbow, and looking at the rather displeased man in front of me sheepishly. He put a hand to my forehead with a toxic look before tsking.

"Disgusting. Those good for nothing Returners allowed you to fall ill, and now we both have to pay the price." He slipped a hand around my left arm before turning to go, pulling me along after him. "Well I suppose this should suffice as a punishment, you got yourself kidnapped by that scum."

He led me away from the edge of camp, and I could tell that he wasn't finished questioning. But he was waiting until we were alone, out of sight and earshot of others. He was playing nice to lure me into a false sense of security. He wanted answers, and he would get them; just not in a useful fashion.

* * *

Sabin cursed softly under his breath moving to follow the group before they could get to far away from him, but a hand held him back. Thin fingers wrapped around his arm, whip strong despite their appearance. The hand was covered in thick black gloves, made of leather and Sabin realized it was his own companion holding him back.

"Shadow?"

"Let her go Sabin." The man said quietly pulling the larger man towards a silent tent, with a bit of investigation it proved to be an abandoned supply tent and both men slipped in.

"Why exactly did we just leave Fionna to get dragged off by that psychopath?"

"Because he won't harm her, and it was her choice." He said quietly looking out of the tent carefully.

"Do you even know who that was?" Sabin asked tersely.

"No, do you?" Shadow questioned back.

"That was Kefka," he said quietly frown marring his face. "I've never met him, but I heard that Fionna has had dealings with him before."

"If so, then she should be fine. I didn't sense that he intended to harm her from his actions." Shadow said, although his body language didn't seem quite as confident. "What sort of dealings might I ask?"

"Nothing I am certain of," Sabin sighed settling into a crouch. "I also know enough to say that he may not think of harming her, but he isn't the type to know boundaries."

Shadow looked over at Sabin assessing, the blond man sensed an uncertainty there- A moment later the dark clad man gestured towards a tent not far away, after checking carefully both men slipped into the vacant storage tent, Shadow securing the flap behind them as the dark hound settled near the entrance.

"What should be are next move?" Sabin finally asked quietly, "We can't leave Fionna here obviously, but getting her back is going to be a challenge."

"We wait." Shadow said, hand settling on Interceptor's back as the dog let out a quiet whine. "We can send her a message with Interceptor when we get the chance, but for now we wait until nightfall. Darkness should give us cover, and Kefka's tent shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Till nightfall then," The tall man conceded "Let's hope Fionna will be safe until we find her."

* * *

Kefka's pace was hard to match as we moved through the camp, and I was quickly reminded of the guard in the dungeon. What was it with Imperial men manhandling me? I mean, granted I was a small person, but was it really so hard for someone to consider that my legs were shorter than theirs were? Granted, I had massive thighs- good for crushing man's skull like sparrow's egg, but not as helpful in this situation as most might think.

We eventually ended up coming to a halt outside of a large tent that I assumed was Kefka's, and the man in question called out sharply to what I assumed was a servant.

"You! Bring me a tub and water- hot, and do you have any women's clothing?" He asked skeptically stroking his chin.

"Nnnooo- Kefka sir, no women's clothing- we have female soldiers uniforms I think- or perhaps-" Kefka cut off the stuttering man with an impatient gesture.

"No, no that won't do- do you have a tailor?" The man answered in the negative and Kefke waved him away, "Just the bath then- and actually get me some food as well, there's no doubt that those savages have been starving my poor dear. Away go, now."

The servant scrambled away and Kefka pulled me into the tent, closing the flap behind us; he moved towards a chest of drawers set to one side of the tent letting my arm go in favor of rummaging around in the drawers and muttering under his breath. He arbitrarily seemed to reject certain pieces of clothing, settling finally on a light blue shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of dark pants.

"Its so hard to find decent tailoring on the war front I am afraid," He said turning to present the items to me, looking something like a deranged puppy/clown. "This I am afraid will have to suffice, dear sweet snowflower. They are better than those rags at least."

I accepted them, more to put his mind at ease than because I agreed and not a moment later a large metal tub was placed in the center of the room by two servants, followed soon after by a cadre of servants. Soon a steaming bath was waiting and I was left alone once more with Kefka, he turned to look at me in consideration before reaching down towards my belt. I made to block him completely freaking out at this point, but my hands were full with the clothing and before I could stop him he'd removed my belt pouches and sword in one fell swoop.

"You shouldn't need these," he said simply, carrying them over to a chest in the corner; he pulled a key from his pocket unlocking the heavy wood before setting my items inside and locking it again. He in a single moment had deprived me of my means of escape and protection, and he showed not even a hint of remorse for this. "Don't worry pet, I will keep you safe and sound. Now, bathe and change my dear- I'll be just outside if you need me, I promise to be quite the gentleman this time."

With this he left the tent and I felt a bit out of sorts, I desperately wanted a bath- naturally, but at the same time I was in the middle of an enemy encampment with the literal worst person in the world on the other side- wait no I take that back. The Emperor was the worst person, because he caused most of this crap to happen- and technically Kefka was only a victim in this whole mess but these thoughts weren't helping my situation. Either way, Kefka's instructions hadn't sounded optional, so I was getting a bath irregardless of how safe or happy I felt about it. I resigned myself to another super speed bath, stripping out of my dress and undergarments at lightening speed.

The grime and dirt build up on my skin and in my hair unfortunately was not so easily gotten rid off, and it took me awhile to work off the healthy layer before stepping out. The servants had been good enough to supply several different types of soap, so getting it off wasn't as challenging as it might have been. I stepped out clean, if not relaxed and I pulled on the pants and shirt- lamenting my too dirty to wear undergarments. I took the opportunity to wash my dress with the remaining water, in an attempt to distract myself from the situation. It only partially worked, and I was relying heavily on Leviathan for moral support.

He had more reason to fear this situation then I had even, as my life at least and the harm that might come from my existence would end with my death, whereas his would not. I would not allow Kefka to get his hands on my espers- I would never allow it, even if it meant dying I would not give up the two I was carrying with me. I had been lucky enough that Kefka hadn't recognized the magicite in my small leather gauntlets for what it was- then again in this world he might not get the chance to learn of magicite and its properties.

" _Do not depreciate your own existence, all life is sacred Fionna. Even if you do not believe it of yourself, your existence matters to someone. To us you are worthy beyond measure."_ came the unexpected voice of Cactuar, the usually quiet esper breaking his self imposed silence to comfort me. I felt myself calm as something in my chest eased, a knot I hadn't noticed, and that was when I realized I'd overlooked something- something very important, and that tension in my chest decided to settle instead somewhere in the pit of my stomach. Which I might add had relocated somewhere near my toes. Doma, I had completely forgotten about the castle massacre- granted it had been a long time since I've played the game, and in the scheme of things Doma wasn't really touched on that often.

But these were still people, and I hadn't even tried to WARN anyone! What was wrong with me? I had to stop Kefka, somehow, someway. My hands clenched around the wet fabric of my dress- but what could I do to stop it though? Kefka was the main culprit in the poisoning, the game didn't mince words about it- this was the way that Kefka waged war, and he'd waited until Leo was otherwise occupied to do so. So, I had to distract Kefka long enough for Leo to get wind of his intentions.

Or I had to warn Leo before he left, which was not going to prove easy- I wasn't sure I could even get the chance to speak to him before he left, but then again I didn't necessarily have to speak to him to get the message through. I looked around setting my dress on the edge of a table as I carefully looked around, finding a quill pen, some rough paper and an inkwell. It took me a moment to get the hang of writing with a quill but I managed a short rough note by the time Kefka called to me impatiently.

I blew on the piece of paper, trying to dry it quick as I answered back with a quiet 'Just a moment, I'm getting dressed'. folding it as small as I could I slid it into the recess between my wrist and my arm guard. Just in time as well, as Kefka came bustling through the tent flap with a scowl on his face, and I had to wonder how I looked to him- did I appear just as out of place as I felt. My wet hair unbrushed and bedraggled, shirt to big and pants that were meant for someone taller and skinnier- and then I realized it didn't matter because I didn't really care what Kefka thought of me.

"Better, yes much better." He said as if inspecting me, and I hid my ink stained hands behind my back just in case. "It will have to do I'm afraid-"

"Kefka." Came a somewhat familiar voice from the far side of the tent, and a large hand pushed aside the tent flap to reveal a certain general. He seemed just as surprised to see me, as I was to see him, causing him to pause for just a moment, before he looked back to Kefka- whom appeared to be trying to hide me from view at least somewhat.

"Leo, what do you want?" Kefka said tone of resentment evident in his voice.

"I'm about to commence the attack on Doma castle, I need to speak to you about something." The blond general said, looking at me suspiciously "I see you've found our little saboteur, here to cause more mischief girl?"

He gave me a hard look even as Kefka scoffed, although his voice was not unkind he clearly believed that I was up to no good- which I was, up to no good that was or at least technically in their eyes.

"The girl is no concern of yours Leo," Kefka said stalking up to the man, others might find Kefka's madness to be intimidating. But it was clear that Leo did not, and while the shorter man might try to look down his nose at him, the blond general was several inches larger than Kefka. So the look achieved was less intimidation and more comical clown trying too hard, I tried desperately to muffle the humor I found in the situation. Now was not the time for laughter, as much as it would have lightened to mood- well for me at least.

"I disagree." The blond man countered, and I felt my mood drop again, right enemy encampment. "Did you never consider Kefka, that this girl is a spy?"

Oh good, both sides thought I was a spy- this was going to end well, I could tell. There were these points in time where my mental self just sort of sat back- the part of me that I really asked for advice, what I should do that sort of thing, she would just sit back with this oddly blissful smile on her face and a cup of tea and go 'I have no idea'. This was definitely one of those times.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think that is any of your business Leo. The girl is in good hands, and isn't privy to anyones machinations. So do us both a favor and but out." Kefka said back, sneer crossing his features.

"And just forget the fact that there is a Returner suddenly in my camp when we are about to commence our attack on Doma?"

"And now she knows, but it won't do anyone any good. Because she isn't going anywhere."

"And you didn't consider that there might be others Returners hidden somewhere?" Leo said pushing past Kefka, I craned my neck to look at him as he stood staring at me eyes considering and rapidly categorizing- he was tall but not as tall as Sabin, so it wasn't that difficult for me. "Tell me girl, what were you doing here?"

"I can honestly say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I answered simply with hands raised in a placating gesture- I really didn't know what else I could say, I was just making up as I went along. I dunno, this was going better then a lot of my previous conversations really- there hadn't been any explosions.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Leo said narrowing his eyes, he was in a way playing good cop here, acting stern but otherwise unassuming until this point. I felt my eyebrow twitch- he had unwittingly parroted Bannon and it struck a nerve. Everybody had something- one word or phrase that caused a knee jerk reaction; this was now one of mine.

"You know- you would be surprised how often I tell the truth!" I said voice dripping with sarcasm, really people would. I put my hands behind my back, taking the chance to unwedge and palm the note. I wasn't really liking Leo at the moment, but I didn't have to- he was probably the only person who could stop Kefka from MASS MURDER. Leo turned away from me, and Kefka's eyes were on Leo rather than myself, I took the chance and pushed passed him- doing a sort of reverse clumsy pickpocket move. Stopping next to Kefka- and Leo was giving me a hard look, there was no way he hadn't noticed that but there was a fifty fifty chance he would brush it off as nothing.

The note now sat in one of his pockets, there was nothing else I could really do.

"Are you satisfied Leo?" Kefka said looking down at me with a small smirk.

"Not in the least." Was the blond generals reply, "But we have more pressing matters."

With one last look Leo left the tent, and Kefka moved to follow stopping just shy of the doorway

"Now my delicate flower- I would hate for something unfortunate to happen," He said giving me one narrow eyed stare, "You will be here when I get back, or you will regret our next meeting."

The next instant he was stepped past the flap, and I heard him speaking to someone else.

"You waste of space- no one enters my tent, and I mean no one. She doesn't come out, no one goes in! If she is gone, I will hold you and your comrades personally responsible."

* * *

After that there was pretty much nothing for me to do, oh I did rifle through his things mind you- looking for anything interesting or incriminating, but he had most of his belongings locked away in that in infernal chest, or in the heavy wooden desk that was so out of place in the middle of a war operation- this guy. I shook my head at this even as I moved to sit on the edge of the cot, desk he might have but I found a bit of malicious glee in the fact that he had to suffer the night like any common soldier. Although I had to doubt that the average soldier had luxurious down quilts and enough silken pillows to hide a pony with- did this world have ponies?

Wait- not important, I had made an attempt to skitter out of the back side of the tent, but apparently that escape idea had been expected because the moment I found myself looking up from underneath the tent- I found myself backing right back into the tent before the guard noticed me. There was one posted behind the tent, as well as in front of it. I let out and over dramatic sigh, and flopped back against the pillows. Today was not looking good.

A small wuff caught my attention, and I felt a wet nose press into my leg from beneath the cot, I sat up pulling the blankets away from the edge- Interceptor. I knelt to stroke the dogs head a bit, ridiculously glad that he was here, I gave him a hug and I swear the dog was grinning as he gave me a few puppy kisses. I think I was the only one he did that with, as I couldn't imagine him trying with Shadow. Speaking of the ninja- this probably meant they were clear for the time being, although what 'clear' meant was a bit beyond me.

Were they through the camp, or were they disguised within? They couldn't have met up with Cyan- part of me hoped not, and not because I didn't like him as a character or anything, I actually loved him as a character. But his introduction to the party happened after the death of all he loved and held dear; if this could be avoided, even at the price of his help then I would gladly make that choice. Besides, there was no rule that said we couldn't try to recruit him from Doma after making it through camp.

Speaking of which, I had best send the guys a message that told them I was safe- debatably safe for the time being, or at least still alive. I didn't dare take more parchment because then Kefka would know for certain that I'd been filching things, which left me with very little in the way of message sending materials.

Materials? Oh now there was an idea, ink probably wouldn't survive the trip in legible form- but I could send my dress with Interceptor so they knew I was alive, I range out the garment one last time before tying it to the dog's collar giving him one last hug before sending him on his way. He wriggled under the bed once more and out through the bottom of the tent, and I noted exactly where he'd gone just in case I needed to use said exit.

And with that I waited.


	20. Chapter 20: O Fortuna

A/N: So nothing witty comes to mind this time around, we have officially hit the chapter wherein I begin to write more chapters, no more pre-written chapters for me. Sadness. IN any case, I will try to maintain the update scheduled that I have, and barring anything important, I have no reason not to. Please, read and enjoy, and maybe if you feel like it review~

Edited: 6/2/16 For Clarification, grammar and whatnot.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Twenty: O Fortuna**

 **By: That crazy chick we both know**

* * *

 _"O Fortune_  
 _like the moon_  
 _you are changeable,_  
 _ever waxing_  
 _and waning…"_  
 _O Fortuna- Carl Orff_

Day turned to night as the two men waited both patient and impatiently for the sky to darken, the uncertain fate of their traveling companion weighing heavily in both minds as soldiers bustled about. Shadow had taken the opportunity to send Interceptor out to scout sometime during midday only for the dog to return with a much battered slightly damp but familiar gown; and both men questioned the implications of the object. As far as either man knew, the dress was the only one that the woman owned- grim prospects sat at the edge of their mind that they didn't care or dare to entertain- and so they waited.

"All this waiting- just isn't my style," Sabin said quietly standing up to peer carefully out of a slit in the tent wall, "Shadow I think it's dark enough, we should look for Fea."

"Not yet," Shadow answered quietly, "It's best if we wait until later in the night, soldiers will be asleep, and it will be harder for the guards to stop us."

"I don't really-" His comment was interrupted by shouting and the blond man looked out once more.

"Do you see anything?" Shadow said, standing.

"Only the guards hightailing it to somewhere- looks like they may be headed for the Doma side of camp." Sabin said turning to the ninja, "If it's Doma attacking I don't like the odds of them finding Fionna and seeing her as a non-combatant."

"Now," Shadow finally agreed, "The distraction will be perfect, Interceptor seek!"

The two men followed the dog as he took off at lightening speeds out of the tent, dodging around soldiers that seemed all too keen on ignoring the strange men in favor of running towards whatever commotion was going on. They followed the hound as it tracked Fionna's scent through the camp, coming to a stop as the dog circled once before letting out a growl. The animal circled once more before heading off again, stopping just short of a tent that stood apart from the others. A guard stood outside unmoving, but the tan and black dog simply raced passed him into the tent.

"Hey! Mutt!" The Soldier said turning to give chase and Shadow sprang into action hitting the man in the neck, and he fell with a clatter of armor as the two stepped over him to enter the tent. It was well lit, and seemingly empty- but Interceptor let out a small wuff as he pawed at a small form on a cot set in the corner; pillows and blankets almost obscured the her form even as familiar labored breathing escaped from between the pillows. Sabin let out an audible sigh of relief, before he moved to wake the woman.

"Fionna?" Sabin said as he shook her shoulder gently pulling the blankets and pillows away. "Common we gotta go Fee, now's not the time to be dead to the world."

He shook her again putting a hand to her forehead, her breathing remained unchanged her sleep undisturbed- for Fionna this was highly unusual, as she had for as long as he'd known her been a light sleeper.

"Fee?" He gave her shoulder another shake before looking to the nin. "Shadow?"

The ninja in turn checked her breathing, before checking heart rate and gently pulling back on eyelid. He shook his head before looking at the blond, whatever expression he might have worn was unreadable due to the mask- but his eyes spoke of concern.

"She's unconscious- it isn't a drug or from drink, I would have to say it was spelled, although how they got a fiend to spell her in the middle of camp I'll never know," He answered finally.

"Kefka is said to do magic- do you know anything that might wake her?"

"Awakening is my only guess, but I don't have any on me."

"Neither do I, if she carried any I don't know." Sabin said before noticing a distinct lack of belt and swords, and change of clothing "They must have confiscated her gear, do you see it anywhere?"

Both men took the opportunity to look around, pushing aside curtains and rummaging through piles of items leaned against one another- if her gear wasn't here it would be a huge setback, they didn't really have time to hunt through the whole encampment for it.

"There's a chest." Shadow said finally, moving behind the desk to look at the heavy wooden object. An attempt to open the lid provided them with the knowledge that the chest was locked, and fervent search for the key ensued but the found nothing. Because violence sometimes is the answer, Sabin resorted to kicking the damn thing, and the lock broke revealing not only the items they were after; but several documents as well. The men didn't hesitate to shuffle them away into a pocket for safe keeping- if nothing else it would annoy the Empire.

Shadow threw the woman's sword belt over his shoulder as Sabin moved back over to collect their companion, carefully wrapping one of the many quilts around her to keep her warm. She seemed so much smaller at the moment, quiet and unmoving as she was- but Sabin was thankful at least that she seemed unharmed. The moved quietly out of the tent, stepping over the soldier and heading through the camp quickly and quietly, there was still noise of course- the sound of fighting, and Sabin knew there were probably headed towards the battle instead of away from it like any sane bystander would. But they were really tapped for options, they needed to get through Doma, and both men stopped dead as a blond clown stepped into their path.

"Tch!" Was Kefka's first response, until he caught sight of the bundle in Sabin's arms. "YOU! Put her down this instant! I knew those bone heads couldn't be trusted!"

"Not a chance Kefka," The buff man said- really a man in clown make up needed no formal introduction, the Nin didn't bother with words simply pulling a handful of throwing stars out of a hidden pocket, using them as implied. The clown in question jumped back and pulled his own sword in response, sickening grin on his face.

"You dirty Returners should have known better than to interfere here!" He said, and with that the man brought his hand up as if cupping something before making a throwing motion. Both men instinctively jumped away, and it was a good thing they did as a ball of fire crashed through the area they had been standing in, hitting a tent in the distance. "TAKE THAT!"

Kefka said flinging a manic flurry of spells at the Ninja, who returned the favor- for the most part it seemed, the clown like man was avoiding hitting Sabin, probably because of who he was carrying. But the blond man didn't like his odds against the clown if the Ninja was injured, he desperately searched for a place to set the woman down- for just long enough to help Shadow out when an unexpected event occurred. Like a man possessed a dark haired, dark skinned man came pelting at Kefka- unannounced, unexpected, slashing with a long curved blade like those worn by the warriors of Doma.

His attacks were unrelenting, and he pushed the mage back even as Shadow stepped back for a moment to assess the situation. Sabin finally settled on setting the woman down on a crate, and the duo joined the Doma warrior as he attached the mage. With a shriek the clown finally relented flinging up one last wall of fire before running off, and the dark haired man lowered his sword- spent, but still angry.

"I know not thy name or allegiance," He said finally looking between the two men, face grim "But I welcome thy aid, I am in thy debt."

"No need for thanks, we should be thanking you actually." Sabin said, wiping his brow and moving towards the crates that their friend was resting on. He hastily collected the woman with a frown as the fire that Kefka had so liberally peppered the camp with began to spread. "I'm Sabin, of Figaro."

"Shadow."

"And I am Cyan of Doma."

"We should get going," Sabin commented looking around.

"I cannot!" Cyan said hand going to grip the hilt of his sword once more. "I must avenge my countrymen."

"I don't know about you Cyan, but this place looks pretty done in." Sabin said, and with an almost emphasizing explosion as something mechanical blew apart. The trio looked at each other uncertainly, before Sabin's eye caught on a set of abandoned mechs. "Now there's an idea."

Sabin led them to the Mechs, moving to set the unconscious woman down before stepping into the machines cockpit. Fiddling with the controls, and checking space he found it would be just large enough for the two of them, he turned back towards the others.

"Here, hand her over if you can Shadow." The ninja obliged, picking the girl up gently and passing her to the blond man as he carefully settled her in the cockpit with him. "Okay, you two get in the other mechs and we should be able to discourage anyone from getting in out way."

"Sir Sabin, what manner of mechanical beast…" The older man asked even as Shadow urged him into the mech in the middle.

"I'll explain later. Just climb in." Sabin said, turning on the armor. Thankfully he had the some mechanical background, thanks to his brothers interests, and getting the armor to go was simple enough.

"How does one manipulate these abominations?" Cyan asked even as he seemed to find the power button, the next several minutes were both entertaining and frustrating as Sabin attempted to shout instructions to the man in the almost run away mech before he seemed to get the hang of it, and with that the trio was off away from the camp.

* * *

The men for the most part traveled in silence across a bridge through the plains, for which Sabin was grateful. Fionna had yet to wake from her magic induced slumber, and while she might not weigh a great deal he didn't relish the idea of carrying her all the way to the Phantom forest- The Phantom forest was so named because it was often thought that the Ghosts of loved ones could be found walking beneath the boughs of its ancient trees. They had yet to reach it, but by the time the mechs finally came to a sudden and rather permanent halt it was agreed on that the group should probably rest for the night.

Pulling out the tent, and placing out the sleeping bags was easy enough- Fionna was placed in her own sleeping bag to one side as Sabin opted to lend his to Cyan, who had not brought his own, and Shadow placed his on the other side of the tent. Sabin would use the large blanket he'd stolen from the encampment; but for the time being the men merely sat around the fire eating some dried meat the group chatted idly as they all sat around the campfire in the dark night.

"So, what exactly were you doing at the camp?" Sabin finally asked it seemed like a neutral enough question to him at least.

"I was…" Cyan said breaking off for a moment, expression lost and if Sabin read it correctly, heartbroken. "I was avenging my people- my King, so viciously murdered, my wife slain and for what? Being the vassal of our lord? Poisoned! So many of Doma, dead by that blaggards dark deeds. If not for some interruption, my son too would be dead!"

The man's voice at this point broke, and he spoke no more as the fire crackled in the night, the men retired and as the next day dawned bright Sabin couldn't help the frown he wore as their companion once more slept through all attempts to wake her. But ironically enough, the moment the blond martial artist attempted to pick her up the woman woke with a jolt that made him jump.

"DOMA!" She said, scrambling to her feet in a drunken manner wavering a bit on her feet. "We have to-"

At this Sabin had to catch the woman as she stumbled around drunkenly, she was clearly distressed muttering to herself and looking around in a quiet disoriented manner, so he moved to make the woman sit down once more as she teetered on her feet.

"Calm down Fea, it's okay." He said in a low soothing voice, carefully in running a hand over her back mimicking his older brothers efforts once upon a time to sooth him out of a bad dream. It took him a good half hour to calm down the woman, and it was soon decided that after reaching the safety of the forest they would have to set camp once more. She couldn't travel far as she was, but they couldn't stay if the Imperial army sent out pursuit; so Sabin, Shadow and Cyan all took turns carrying the woman until they reached the forest's edge. They set camp just off the main trail- realistically no one wanted to be this close to the forest overnight, but their options were limited and with this at least they had cover.

* * *

When I woke up I was so disoriented that I could barely make out where I was, let alone who I was with and when I saw blond hair I all but panicked- it was a good thing that Sabin kept such a cool head even when I was losing mine. Because otherwise I might have really done some damage to people I considered my friends. Falling asleep in Kefka's tent had not be voluntary- I'd thought at the time that I was sleepy yes, but every time I attempted to shrug it off and sit back up and find a way out, I found myself unable to move. Which should have been serious warning signs at the time- I was a student and barring absolute exhaustion, you know the type that made you collapse where you stood, I could and did push myself to the limit frequently for deadlines. In fact I was somewhat of an insomniac, even when I was trying to get to sleep I had trouble doing so.

But Kefka put a sleep spell over me so quickly, and subtly that I hadn't even realized that I was in trouble until it was too late. It was unsettling, and it took me a good few hours to reorient myself to the world around me, as the men shifted camp and set up within the confines of the forest. Sabin moved me to the base of a large broad leafed tree that was off the forest's main path, and they set up camp while I simply tried to absorb everything around me. It was strange, and really concerning, I wanted to help and I wanted to pull my weight. But at the same time my mind couldn't really latch on to any form movement, or follow the flow of events around me without being disrupted.

The espers were thankfully present, and neither seemed to be affected by my own disorientation or confusion. But it was hard to keep track of what they were trying to say to me, and it took a lot of effort for me to focus on anything for more than a minute. Which made eating dinner and lunch a right challenge, but I managed- even if I did feel physically and emotionally devastated. I could have stopped Doma from being poisoned, I could have done something more and here I was acting like a twit and forgetting that the people in Doma had to die for Cyan to even be here.

I wanted to hit something- that something namely being Kefka and the Emperor, not necessarily in that order. It did take a great deal of effort to pull myself out of the self imposed cycle of shame and pity, thankfully I wasn't entirely alone in my pity party or my thoughts might have turned dark indeed. Leviathans voice was amazingly cathartic, and even if I didn't believe him about it being something I couldn't change- it helped to have someone who wouldn't judge me. Someone I could tell was actively not judging me, because he was open with his thoughts and feeling on this matter- probably because he could tell I needed the support. Cactuar too, was very non-judgmental but he was also a great deal less talkative on the subject?

He believed that actions spoke louder than words, and supplied his support without comment; Because sometimes it was better for people to not talk about something for a time. Sabin was a constant presence as well, which was nice as he seemed to know a way to make his presence known without hovering. Poor Cyan was a bit of a awkward turtle, and I did my best to leave him be for the time being- I was too disoriented to be capable of lending him the support he needed anyways. The fact that I was at a loss as to what I could do to help him notwithstanding, I think the only person in our group who might have been even relatively at ease was Shadow, even then he was occasionally throwing Interceptor looks of annoyance- the dog had been parked beside me for nearly the entire day.

Thankfully we didn't appear to have any pursuit- although from what I'd heard while we spoke to the Merchant back at the Madman's house, no one really passed through the Phantom forest if they could avoid it. A good night's rest did set my mind to rights, if not my conscience, and we packed up in relative silence the surrounding forest leaving everyone ill at ease. I did really find it to be that eerie to be honest, it was a lovely forest- so dark and deep, with massive trees that I couldn't identify, although they did seem to be somewhat related to oaks, or maybe maples. Deep moss covered a great deal of the forest floor beyond the well marked path, and fern-like greenery lined the path itself sometimes tucked under larger bushes. It was all told exactly like one would expect a forest to be, including the deep earthy smell that one came to associate with wild growing green things.

I suppose that forests like this weren't as common in this world as they were in my own, as the men seemed to look at each odd noise with concern. I'd fought fiends in forests before, near Narshe- although the Narshe forests were more alpine, and didn't have quite the same level of forest that this one did. Something about it felt darker, and older, and one could easily see trees that were larger around than a person was tall. Maybe it was the mist that sat low to the ground, obscuring low points in the trail or the unusual quiet of the forest that really gave away the fact that it wasn't normal. Visibility in the heavily wooded area certainly wasn't something to write home about, and as we moved further in the trees almost seemed to creep in closer, I found myself walking a bit too close to Sabin at this point for my own personal space preferences, but it seemed to be a common theme for the day as the trees closed in around us- path narrowing as it wove its way around over-sized trunks, under and over massive roots through the dense forests. I had no idea when we would come across the train platform in real time, but thinking about it gave me miniature heart attacks because I had no idea how much time we had to get back to Narshe. In the game nothing important really happened until all of the main characters met up again, but I couldn't necessarily count on that being the case as this was all really happening and not some game with a comprehensive if a bit confusing timeline.

So we could arrive in time, we could arrive early or we could arrive to find an army camped in the mountains of Narshe trying to weed out our friends- to which I did have an answer, but I was reluctant to put into use the only thing that would or could get rid of such an army- or maybe if we were lucky it would only be a small squadron. But that still meant that I would have to turn my magic against people- a large number of them, and I wasn't sure about how to deal with that. I mean, if worse came to worse I could I think try to summon Leviathan- I wasn't entirely sure if I would survive the experience. That level of magic drain, even for someone who didn't primarily live off of it could be pretty bad.

In any case we had to get to Narshe as quickly as possible, that is if we could survive boarding the ghost train. I was slightly not looking forward to that. We didn't run into very many fiends in the forest for some reason, I was not going to make a pointed and educated guess as to why. But it did save me from having to explain magic- since we weren't really encountering fiends I hadn't been forced to use it yet. Hell I'd been lucky while we were separated from the others, I hadn't really been required to use my magic for any of the battles we'd been in. Mostly because Sabin and Shadow took the heavy lifting, the cold I'd been stuck with I had been useful for something I guess, but it was also nice that I was over it.

But the time would come when I would have to explain that detail to the trio- Interceptor was a dog and wouldn't care either way. But I was not looking forward to explaining why I could almost literally light things on fire with a glare. LASER GAZE OF DOOOM! Okay maybe not quite the same, but still I was sure I could manage as much. At least the clothing I wore was more suited to wandering the wilds, unlike my poor dress- I was not looking forward to explaining that one. Although borrowed clothing came with its own set of troubles; Kefka was small for a man, but I was small for a woman, so I had to struggle with the overlong sleeves and pant legs. Rolling them up was the easiest route, and thankfully I found a needle and thread in my bag- something that had been tucked away by Shiva what seemed like a lifetime ago. I hemmed the pants, but left the sleeves as I was rather fond of something hanging over my hands when it got cold.

Although feeding myself without accidentally getting a mouth full of fabric was a trick, I could roll up the sleeve on my left arm easily enough- but the right one was always falling down. I just couldn't get the fold to sit right, but Sabin ever the observant and helpful man that he was would help me set it to rights. Which reminded me all too keenly of what I was missing here in the strange world. I missed my sister so much right now, and the stupid existence of sleeves that were too long shouldn't be enough to start my eyes watering- but dang it, she would always roll up that sleeve for me. It was a big sister thing, and I would return the favor because we were a team.

If someone asked me if I would leave this world behind and return home to see her, I am ashamed to admit that I would be very hard pressed to say no. There was nothing I wanted more right now, then to sit in on my beat up old love seat with my sister watching some absurd movie. But magic though I might be, miraculous I wasn't. I had to come to terms with the fact that I was here for the duration, and I wouldn't be going home until the job was done. It was stupid to cry over long sleeves, they meant nothing. At least that was what I kept telling myself as was laying down that night, scrubbing at my stupid eyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Phantom Train

**A/N:** So I wanted to say sorry that this is a bit late, I meant to post last night but before I got it finished my sister went up to bed, and we were watching ghost show's all day, and I was imagining this whole scene- probably creepier in my head then is written here. In any case, here we go.

Edited: 6/2/16 For grammar and slight content rewrite.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 21: Phantom Train**

 _By: Tamuril T. Or SunSpice_

* * *

 _"What is it they say? Life and Death have been in love for a very long time; Life sends Death gifts, and Death keeps them forever."_

The atmosphere of the forest was much cooler than the plains were, and I was thankfully for having stored my nice furred coat in there when I had the chance. I'm sure I was a fashion disaster, but I was beyond caring at this point. Although any thoughts of clothing fled my mind as something all too familiar seemed to solidify out of the mists surrounding our party, we traveled single file for safety and maneuverability- Shadow on his insistence went first, as he was more capable of detecting things in the dark forest. Sabin followed him, the muscle and wit to help if there was something on our path, I was behind Sabin, and in front of Cyan- on their insistence.

If we were attacked from the rear Cyan would be able to keep anything at bay while I angled for a good strike. He had been giving me small swordsmanship lessons- he used a curved blade, so stances and attacks were completely different but he had some experience with straight blades. Likely with the idea that it was better to know one's enemy- in any case it was a welcome bit of help as I could only get so far on my own. I had asked Terra for help before, but now that she was away I wasn't really progressing.

Even in this arrangement I still managed to spot the odd platform, old stone gleaming oddly in the lamplight. That was probably the reason we spotted it to be honest, there was affixed to the edge of the platform on either side large ornate wrought iron lamps that danced with an odd blue-green flames. I gave Sabin a raise eyebrowed stair as we moved further, and that was when the train seemed to melt out of the mist, massive metal frame making me pause. Leviathan and Cactuar both seemed unnerved by it, and I knew if Leviathan were real his massive scaly tail would be coiling and uncoiling itself. Not that I'd ever had a chance to see him in his more animalistic form, but this tidbit of knowledge had been passed on to me by a giggling Shiva once upon a time, and my imagination never rested. We were all nervous to be entirely honest, stopping to rest became rather unpleasant when whispers from an unknown source and phantom attackers were the norm.

The area around the recovery spring had been wonderfully vacant of any such harassment's, but we couldn't exactly stay at the spring for the rest of our lives. So we pressed forward, despite the oddly changing sign posts and the phantom steps haunting our own. We slowly made our way up the rough stone stairway of the platform, passed the rusted hanging ticket gate.

"A train?" Cyan said moving to look at the nearest train car, his face said he was puzzled but I didn't think I could explain this in a way that would make sense. "I thought all of Doma's railways had been destroyed in the fighting."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

"There could be survivors." Sabin commented looking between the other two before looking at me- I was sometimes terrible with poker faces, so I can only imagine what he saw. Mind over matter right? "Let's take a look inside."

He was still looking at me, not quite certain what my odd expression was about. I flicked my eye's towards a large clock that sat at the edge of the platform, made of the same metal as the railings- looking much like an old English clock its hands were both stopped on the twelve and I suppressed the shiver. I knew logically that I would probably be fine, and I looked back at the men Cyan already stepping up on the metal walkway around the cabin.

"Fea?" Sabin said, and I only shook my head before speaking.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said before following the trio is the steps and into the cabin.

"Sir Sabin?" Cyan said as we all came to a stop just inside the door of the cabin, footsteps muffled by the thick red carpet on the floor. "Sir Sabin, I have recalled something- a rumor or rather a tail well known in these parts."

"What?" Sabin said looking puzzled as he looked around.

"I believe we must leave at once." Cyan said, his voice going quiet as he looked around, as if checking for those who might overhear them. "This is the Phantom train!"

A shrill high whistle cut through the air not a second after he mentioned this, and I stumbled as the train jolted into movement catching myself on the edge of one of the ornate wooden seats.

"That's a problem." I said pushing myself upright, and Sabin gave me a 'No really?' look.

"Its moving. But there wasn't even the sound of an engine before!" Sabin said, moving back towards the door.

"We must get off this train at once!" Cyan said but despite Sabin's muscle- and the application of said muscle on the door in question, the ornate metal door would not open.

"It doesn't look like it's going to open." He muttered, glaring at turning back towards us.

"Perhaps tis too late then. Our fates are sealed." Cyan said tone that suggested he might just be willing to accept this.

"What did you call this train again?" Sabin asked.

"The Phantom train," Cyan said hand going up to rub the stubble on his chin, "It is said that such a train carries souls to their final destination. I have never seen it before myself, but sightings are frequent enough. Particularly in times of strife."

"Wait…"Sabin said, looking of horror dawning on his face "You're saying that this train is giving us a one way ticket to the afterlife?"

"Unless we find a way off." Shadow said calmly, and I had to admire his cool head in this sort of situation; Sabin looked between the two of us skeptically before speaking again.

"You two are shockingly calm about this."

"Not calm, just accepting." I said with a slight hint of sarcasm "I'm working my way through the stages of grief. I'm at Denial right now, but I bet I'll be at pain and guilt in soon. Give it a few minutes."

"I don't know whether I should take your comment seriously and start worrying," Sabin began rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Or call your bull and wonder what you're really thinking."

"Six of one half a dozen of the other." Was my only response, I was freaked out about this- But I was dealing. It helped that I had a built in counseling center- although I would definitely need to find someone to talk to about stuff after I got home, with some heavy editing.

"Right." Sabin said looking left and right, examining our surroundings. "Well, in any case we'll have to decline this little vacation, if it won't let us off we'll just have to stop the train all together. Let's head for the engine room- if we get separated, we meet up at the front okay?"

We all gave him an affirmative getting back into our single file formation, and moving towards the front end of the car. I kept a hand on my sword as we passed the plush blue seats, pushing away the sudden odd suggestion in my head that said I would really like to sit down. Oh I would of course, I had been on my feet all day, but I knew that if I sat down it was very likely that I wouldn't be able to get back up. The lighting of the car was dim, and even seeing to the other end of the car was difficult, which I guess is why the faint outlines of people caught us all by surprise. Some of them were easier to see, almost appearing as if they were simply people on the train, but then there were those that seemed only to be shadows, they hissed and growled but seemed reluctant to get any closer to us.

We passed through the first car with little trouble, and out through a door between the cars onto the rickety bridge walkway that spanned the distance between cars. It looked like it had seen better days, but it held under Sabin's weight so if it gave under mine I was going to be pissed. I had to pause for a moment to admire the iron, and steel cars that we were traveling between, at one time they had been the best- decadent metalwork that was twisted and turned to the familiar industrial beauty that wasn't seen now days. Rusted though it was with age, it still gleamed with a hint of its past glory.

The second car was not as easygoing as the last to use a rather cliche quote, because these spirits were restless. Halfway through the second car one of the ghosts reached out for me, and I felt myself freeze in place as the cold hand of death- or rather one of the dead gripped my shoulder. It gave my arm a sharp tug, pulling be down towards the seats and that was all it had the time to do, as a familiar curved sword cut through the spirit, dissipating it. A larger hand pulled me back and I took a moment to shake off the sudden fatigue that seemed to fill me, I shared a look with Cyan, Sabin and Shadow. The other spirits seemed to be looking at us- some with very visible eyes, eyes that mimicked all too well those of their living selves. Others it seemed only looked at us from empty sockets, darkness suddenly all that much more hostile.

My arm felt numb where the spirit grabbed me, and I took a moment to slide off the shoulder of my coat and look at it revealing a newly blooming bruise surrounding by a faint amount of something gooey and green. Oh goodie ectoplasm was real here too- remind me to complain to someone about this. 'Don't allow them to touch you, spirits can steal the life of the living to fuel their mischief.' Cactuar said, his deep voice serious; he rarely spoke being more reserved than our other companion, but when he did he usually had a point. I took a moment to wipe off the ectoplasm, before looking around again.

"Don't let them touch you." I said quietly as we began to move again, the three acknowledging my comment with nods

We weren't attacked per say, but we went out of our way to avoid any sudden brushes that might occur on accident weaving our way through the souls on the train single file. This worked up until we came to the fourth car as spirit slid to block the door behind us, a faint whispered 'No escape…' before lunging at Cyan. I whipped my blade out in front of me, using its magic to interrupt the attack as the samurai pulled his own blade. With a swift nimble movement he slashed the ghost in half, for a moment dissipating the spirit- for the moment. I didn't think spirit's would stay 'dead', and I didn't have any idea of how these spirits would react when they came back.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Sabin said, still on guard and we moved to walk through the cabin all the quicker.

"I don't know, but we should be careful," I said watching the other ghosts carefully as we move out the next door, but this car didn't lead directly into the next. Instead it lead around the left side of the car open to the elements, and if I hadn't been paying attention I might have missed the faint 'No escape' that seemed to whisper from the very train itself. The others also seemed to have heard this voice, I reached up to grab Sabin's elbow as we walked out into the wind whipping around the train. Another faint whisper of noise came from somewhere, and I looked back to see a ghost following behind Cyan rather closely. Sabin stopped abruptly enough that I bumped into his back, Cyan caught sight of the spirit as well and he turned swiftly hand on hilt to face the spirit.

"Sabin?" I said, pitching my voice above the sound of the wind. "Whats going on?"

"Something up ahead!" He said, but I couldn't see around him. I let his arm go as he moved to take a fighting stance, and I moved to look around him for a moment- there was no way I was going to be able to use my sword. I took a deep breath, centering myself as I pulled my magic from its resting place in my veins. It was never dormant so to speak, just less active- like a river dammed up waiting to flow. Regular use meant it wouldn't overflow and do what it thought was best- if magic could think that is, it mostly just ebbed and flowed like the tide a force to be directed.

"Who's there?" I heard Sabin say above the wind, with only one reply.

"No Escape."

Sabin looked around, hand pressing me back away from the railing glancing back he caught sight of the ghost skulking behind us, and he let out a curse that I'd never heard before. My back touched something hard and metallic standing out of wall- what? I looked back to find a ladder, and I remembered the portion of the Phantom train where the PC's had been chased by the train ghosts. I tapped Sabin on the back, gesturing to the ladder before moving to shimmy up the slick metal surface. Sabin grabbed Cyan and Shadow before motioning for them to climb as I scramble up on to the roof, keeping low as the wild whipping wind threatened to blow me off the roof of the train.

"Nowhere to run…" The voice said again, a genderless monotone voice that seemed both terrifying and soothing. "Nowhere to hide… No escape for you."

Shadow pulled himself over the edge flowed quickly by Cyan and Sabin, and for a moment we all stayed in place. I looked down towards the deck again only once, and watched as the ghosts crowded around the ladder. These spirits it seemed were not the quiet accepting souls we'd first encountered, nor were they the nervous spirit of the second car. No, these spirits were angry, and that angry- regardless of whom was really to blame, was directed at us.

"They just don't let up." Sabin said, turning to look at us. "Any ideas?"

"No escape…" It didn't escape anyone's notice that it seemed to be a response. I only made a pointing motion, indicating that we should move towards the front or the car- the ghosts hadn't been idle and we shouldn't be either. The others got the hint, moving along we all crouched low; I was forced to use my hands to keep myself stable, I had a sturdy build but even that didn't seem to be enough in the face of such strong winds. We hit the edge of the train car, and Cyan looked down before shaking his head, his voice sounded thin on the wind as he said something- what I wasn't sure. Sabin frowned, looking down as well before indicating for me and Cyan to come closer; I obliged using his arm as an anchor to keep myself in place.

"Time to put my training to use." Sabin said before aiming a hand motion at Shadow that I couldn't interpret, picking up Cyan bodily and then myself in either arm, my stomach fluttered nervously as I suddenly felt weightless, and then we were hurdling forward. I felt the rumble in his chest before I heard Sabin's yell, a wild reckless sound that made my breath catch. "YAHOOOOO!"

Even weighed down as he was, he barely seemed to notice as his feet left the solid surface, his body absorbing the landing- feet barely touching the metal of the next car's roof as he sped along at breakneck speeds. I looked back to see Shadow close behind, and then Sabin leaped again towards the next car. Up over the gap feet touching down, another step was all Sabin managed to get in before the edge of the roof gave way beneath his feet, and we pitched back. Several things then happened rapid succession, Sabin's grip on my waist loosened as he fell, I felt my hand's scramble on the rusted metal of the cabin top finding a grip even as my face smacked into the metal of the wall, stars seemed to dance in my field of vision as a sharp pain bloomed in nose, and Sabin somehow managed to avoid landing on Cyan. But he still landed pretty badly on his back, I felt a sharp stinging shard of metal and stupidly let go dropping down.

I hit the deck with a dull thud, avoiding hitting either of the men but still hitting the deck harder than intended, but ignored it in favor of seeing if Sabin was alright. He should have been able to take a fall, in theory at least- which means he probably took the fall as he had to keep from tossing either of us on to the tracks or something. He attempted to push himself up, but stopped with a hiss hand going to his side. Shadow landed lightly beside us, and I looked up in time to see our pursuit had not given up. Sabin did not look like he would be moving anytime soon, the ghosts were closing in, and there was no way we would be capable of outrunning them- not without leaving the blond behind- which was not an actual option. I might have been panicking- but I was also remembering what happened at this point in the game, I could only hope that this would work out in my favor.

"Stay here," I said to Shadow and Cyan, who despite the fall seemed none the worse for wear. I turned shoving moving towards the oncoming ghosts, I was shaking as the wind roared and the ghost advanced. But I knew exactly what I had to do, grabbing my my sword I poured the power of winter and ice into the blade swinging it at the bridge between cars and freezing the wrought iron and wood structure with one strike. Then I brought my sword up again before striking the brittle metal and wood with all my strength; much like a lumber jack I hacked my way through it with a zeal that few could match, and I couldn't help the impulsive "FIONNA SMASH!" that left my mouth along with the grunts and noises of frustration. The bridge between cars fell away revealing the coupling between cars beneath it, and I fell to the ground examining the thing even as the ghosts approached on the other side. "KEEP THEM BUSY!" I shouted at Shadow, and the ninja obliged tossing sharp little knives at the closest ghosts as I looked at the coupling trying desperately find a way to release it. I didn't know much about trains, but you figure it wouldn't be that- it was the giant pin wasn't it. I pulled the heavy metal pin out of the space cinching the two cars together with an ear piercing screech...

And nothing happened- the mechanism must have been frozen in place I let out a yell of frustration dragging myself down between the cars, I was literally feet from the tracks whizzing by below as my hair whipped about. I whispered a water spell, magic catching and flowing with more force then before and I released it on the dried up catch that held the cars together. Propping myself up between cars I pushed with my legs- if only my super power was strength or something. Another metallic groan hit the air, and like a damn breaking the mechanism gave way, this of course meant that the car behind us began to pull away. I found the flaw in my plan! My feet slipped and I grasped wildly at the edge of the car as I slide off the edge of the coupling feet hitting the tracks below with a jarring thump, dragging across the tracks and gravel below, my fingers slipping on the metal. I was clutching the coupling beneath me, but the position was so awkward that I didn't think I would onto it for very long.


	22. Chapter 22: Dance with Death

A/N: I want to go ahead and apologize for the wait- I've been moving and going through job interviews and what not, so updating kind of took a backseat to life. Bit short but I got it written.

Edited: 6/2/16 for clarity, and grammar.

* * *

 **The King and the Lionheart**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Dancing with Death**

 **By: Tamuril Telrunye/ Sunspice**

* * *

 _"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything..."_  
 _~Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe_

My right hand gripped the edge of the train deck as my feet dragged in the gravel, boots protecting my feet for the moment. My left gripped the coupling beneath me, and could feel my right slipping- I was legit going to die this time, and I couldn't for the life of me think of a way to save myself. I let out a shriek as my hand finally slipped off the smooth metal above me and for a split second I made peace with my myself, ready to hit the ground and get dragged under the train. But that terrible moment never came, and for a moment I was completely baffled before I looked up and realized that my arm was now gripped by a very concerned looking Cyan. Removing my left hand from the coupling beneath me I reached up awkwardly grabbing hold of Cyan's gauntlet arm and he pulled me up bodily, onto the deck. We both took a minute to catch our breath, and I had to remind myself that kissing this man for saving my life would be weird and unacceptable so I settled for flopping to the deck and thanking my lucky stars.

Sabin bless his heart was in the same place I left them, although he looked anything but pleased- relieved but not pleased. Although the relief seemed to leave as quickly as it came, at about the same time I realized that something warm and wet was trickling out of my numb with pain nose.

The distinctive sensation of a bloody nose is something I will leave out of this conversation, but I did take a moment to cast a small subtle healing spell to stop the flow. Wiping at the remaining blood with my leather gauntlet I fished for something to clean myself up with in my pouches while I moved closer to the trio giving Sabin a look over- not that I could actually tell just by looking at him.

"Detaching the cars," Shadow said, his gravely voice barely audible above the noise of the train tracks, the look in his eye keen and wary of common injuries "Clever- How did you know?"

"Magic," I answered with a shrug. Technically, I wasn't wrong. Shadow clearly caught the evasive nature of my comment, but for the moment let it pass and I turned to Cyan to see him wearing a very concerned look on his face. He had been, it seemed, examining Sabin- or at least attempting to deduce what was wrong with the walking wall of a man, I had no doubt he had some training in similar injuries. Lucky us. "What do you see?"

"A bad strain is the least of our worries," Cyan said touching Sabin's side lightly even as the man grunted, his blue shirt was pulled up to reveal a quickly spreading bruise and I could only guess at its extent. "I believe he may have broken his ribs, or one of them at the very least."

"Let me have a look?" I asked, and Cyan obliged by switching places with me. I had some general first aid training, as well as what Seraph and Shiva had seen fit to teach me while floating around in my grey matter. Small fingers moved along tanned skin gently probing for the tell tale ends of his ribs, I couldn't feel anything out of place, I took a moment to spread my fingers over the area that seemed to be affected pulling at the rushing flow of magic that tingled just below the surface. It was more difficult for me now to command it to fix something, when I wasn't sure exactly what was affected and how it might affect anything around it. More so than that, healing magic was not my area of expertise; I could buff people till the cows- excuse me chocobo's came home, but healing was Shiva or Seraph's gift not Leviathans.

The only spell of Cactuar's I could use at this point in time was Hastaga- which would not be useful in this case. But healing at least was something I could do; I wanted to heal, Sabin's body wanted to heal, and my magic wanted to do what magic did best- improve. Change, make better. This was not necessarily helpful in this instance, and I didn't want to begin thinking what it would do to poor Sabin if allowed to run wild. I simply closed my eyes and pushed my magic to cure, heal, nit what was broken; it seemed to take an impossible effort to reign it in.

'Such is the effect an esper has on its summoner I am afraid,' Leviathan commented, before lending his- I suppose magical support to healing our friend. 'Shiva and Seraph ease the learning of healing magics, and their nature is what allows it. Mine I am afraid is more destructive, more inclined to transform and make anew.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Being my only comment back another briefly moment and I pulled my magic back forcing the churning tide beneath my skin once more returning the flow to its normal rhythm. It was much depleted, but if I needed some magic it was still there. Not enough to pull out anything particularly powerful, but enough to be useful. I opened my eyes again as a pair of hands grabbed my own to give them a great squeeze, Sabin and he seemed to be feeling much better hands dropped again as I turned to look at the others.

"Feeling bet-" my question was cut off as I caught sight of our companions faces; Cyan looked like I had just revealed the second head I'd been hiding this entire time, and Shadow- seemed very watchful. His eyes eyes were for a moment very intense, as if he were trying to place me from somewhere but failing.

"Much, thank you Fionna." Sabin said standing his voice was grateful but his expression, I tried not to dwell on it. I decided that I was just going to go with the flow and not mention it until someone else did, so I moved to give Sabin room to flex ducking out of the wind. Cyan was still looking vaguely green, but I ignored it in favor of looking out into he surrounding gloom; the other cars had fallen far enough behind now that the could not bee seen and I let out a sigh. Another moment passed before the men decided to continue onward and I simply refrained from commenting following Sabin into the cabin- oh hey that rhymes! I gave myself a mental smack, focusing on the task at hand and buffing my arms now that I was out of the wind. The chill of the train was really getting to me even in my winter coat, and I had to wonder how much of it was actually the temperature, as the train appeared to be cold regardless of where you were- but inside at least I wasn't battling the wind for warmth. The ghosts in this cabin at least were less like their friends, and content to simply let us pass- save for one that seemed to take a great deal of interest in our passing.

The ghost in question wore a cloak and cowl that hid its face in a very cliche way, and for a moment I was wary- but unlike the ghosts in the cars behind us, she seemed more inclined to be helpful, it was then that I remembered that there was at least one ghost in the game that wished to help. Two if you walked towards the furthest car back, but I hadn't thought of that before hand. She followed us, and while I could see the others were tense I felt my attention was more well spent on our surroundings. We traveled onward down through the train cars, making good time when we finally came to the car with several cabins in it something nagged at the back of my mind, a long remembered denial.

Opening the door to the cabin I looked in to find a chest, and a well padded booth complete with table and a bottle of wine that looked dusty enough to have been sitting there for years. In the game you could order food to recover your party, but I wasn't too keen on trying food from a ghost train- I recalled far too many stories from my own world about eating things that were best left untouched, and they never ended well. I moved towards the chest as the men looked around the room, and even though I knew what to expect- they all jumped when the person in question leaped from the rafters as my hand hovered over the worn wood of the chest.

"I am Zigfried, the world's greatest swordsman! And the treasure belongs to-"

"Me." I said giving him a swift kick to the jewels and shoving him out of the way to get at the chest. This had been a long time in coming, every time I'd played the game as a child this chest it seemed only existed to mock me. He was a ghost anyways, what did he need stuff for? Sabin, Cyan and Shadow all seemed to look at me with varying degrees of shock. I couldn't really blame them, I mean my personality had just done a 180 for no apparent reason. I shook my head rummaging through the chest pulling out about 1000 gold and shoving it into my gold pouch.

My treasure. Mine.

Finally. It only took like- twenty odd years for me to get it, this went way beyond hacking a game but it was well worth it. I walked back towards the guys, ignoring the wheezing ghost of a man behind me. We moved on stopping into the only other cabin I could remember having chests, before moving on. The noise from the engine was defining even in the car just behind it, and as we moved over the last bridge between it and the car behind it I got a sudden chill. It definitely knew we were there, and what we were going to try and do. Between the noise from the engine, and the wind I was completely deafened. Sabin slipped into the cabin quickly, and I assumed turned the switches necessary to slow the train. A moment passed before he rejoined us, and after a strange demonstration of gestures, which I assumed meant that he was telling us that someone needed to climb up the engine and flip the final switch, a small debate waged- in gestures indicating who would be the one unlucky enough to climb up the engine and flip the final switch. I insisted as the smallest member of our company- or I tried to I mean we were play charades at this point, that I be the person to go. But in the end Shadow was the one to climb the engine block, Interceptor leaning against my leg as the Ninja located and flipped the necessary switch.

We knew immediately when the switch was thrown, because the engine itself began to shudder and buck more like a wild animal then a machine, my hands went immediately to the railing but my grip couldn't- wouldn't hold out against metal that seemed to twist under it and before I knew what was happening I was once more airborne. Tumbling through the air I felt the impact of ground on my back as I rolled across the gravel that lined the railway, shoving myself up as soon as I came to a stop because the train hadn't. I don't know about anyone else, but I did not want to find the land of the dead via being run over by a ghost train. Everything hurt, and I was pretty sure that there was gravel lodged in my skin in certain places, but I was alive- and much to my relief the train though not stopped, was only limping along.

Cyan had come to stop not far from me and I used my running momentum to pull him up of the tracks. Sabin, Shadow and Interceptor had also been thrown, but none of the three of them seemed to be badly injured and as I was doing they too were running along the track. Now the question was, why was it that we were running along the train tracks to get away from the ghost train- I mean come on, if a fucking train is barring down on you all you really needed to do was step off the track right? The problem with this was that we seemed to have been tossed off the train, and onto a very surreal set of train tracks that were lined by trees that grew so close together that it was a wonder the train could use the track at all. We were pretty much trapped on the tracks that we should have otherwise been able to simply step off of. I hand no doubt that this was some form of magic done by the train itself.

"You! You are the ones who have been slowing me down!" Came a voice that seemed to make the air shiver, it was almost as though a the whistle of the train was talking as the words came out in a high rumbling voice, with a sigh I wondered if a phoenix down would work on the train as it had in the game. A heavy metal wheel came flying out of nowhere, and I dodged grimacing at my companions. How in the heck were we supposed to fight a train?

* * *

Endnotes: My sister suggested I make the fight scene consist entirely of the words "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", and I kind of agree with her. How would you fight a train?


	23. Chapter 23: Long and Lost

A/N:Sorry for the long delay, I actually had my birthday this week so I was distracted a wee bit.

Edited: 6/2/16 for grammar and continuity

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Long and Lost**

 _By: Tamuril Telrunye, Sunspice_

 _"We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us."_  
 _~Joseph Campbell_

* * *

"Nobody is going to believe me when I tell them you just suplexed a train," I said as I looked up at Sabin "I'm not even mentioning that it was a ghost train am I? Maybe I should, not like I'll lose any credibility."

I made this comment as we stepped off of the train in question and onto the platform that was waiting, silently thanking the ghost that had been so helpful during the fight as it remained. For whatever reason, the ghost we'd met on the train kept us from the worst harm in our fight- although we were leaving with quite a few bruises despite my ability to heal. The fight was really just dodging train wheels and trying not to get hit by said train when Sabin actually suplexed the thing. No lie- I thought it was just game physics or something, but nope. Sabin was really just that good at martial arts, never doubting him again.

"It appears we have arrived." Cyan said quietly stopping to my left as he looked around, surveying the platform for dangers. Sabin moved to the edge of the platform, looking off into the forest as Shadow and Interceptor inspected the stairs. The ambient temperature was much warmer than the train, even when we ended up in a cabin courtesy of the train itself. That was a weird sentence, but no less true. The train invited us in- sort of as an apology, conceding that it might carry the dead, but it had no place making them that way.

"Glad to be off that thing," Sabin said as he turned back to look at the train, and I moved to stand by him- away from the supernatural locomotive. "The area looks clear, what you think Shadow?"

"If we are where I believe we are, then we've managed to shave several days off our journey," He commented rubbing his chin through his mask, or at least I thought he was rubbing his chin. "We should be able to make it across the plains in a few days."

"That's good to hear," I commented, eyes going to Cyan he was simply staring off in the distance for the moment completely sidetracked with something.

"Well in any case, the quicker we leave the better I think." Sabin said a whistle splitting the air at the end of his sentence. A smile seemed to cross his face, and I got the distinct impression that this whole experience had been amusing to him.

"I concur," Cyan began with a sigh, but whatever he was going to say next was torn away by a noise I couldn't hope to describe accurately. It was pained, longing, the sound of someone that seemed to have found something lost and longed for. All eyes went to the far side of a platform, and I knew already what I would see- souls, brighter more vibrant than those already dwelling on the train. From my knowledge of the game I had to guess these were the departed people of Doma. My heart twisted painfully, and I felt guilt almost physically weighing me down. "Elayne… ELAYNE!"

The swordsman broke into a sprint running towards the people, but these souls had already stepped onto the train, and the grinding of old gears sounded as it began to pull away from the station.

"ELAYNE!" Cyan cried again, and one of the spirits turned back lovely bright hair catching the muted light of the forest.

"Cyan!" Sabin said as the dark haired man moved to run alongside the train, Sabin chased after him catching the man before he could in his blind run, tumble from the edge of the platform.

"ELAYNE!" He yelled this time, in a voice that made me want to cover my ears the heartbreak in it wore on me.

"Oh love," came a voice we could not have possibly be able to hear under normal circumstances, "You made me so happy, thank you."

The final car of the train left the platform behind, and Cyan attempted to follow it, fighting Sabin's hold until the train left our sight. We took a good long time to get going after this, no one wanted to stay, but no one knew what to say to Cyan after this. Saying the man was despondent was making light of a very heart breaking situation, and I had no idea how to help.

Truly I think the only reason we moved away from the train station, was because Cyan seemed to just wander towards the stairwell down and walk away. We followed of course, quietly keeping pace with the man. We didn't make it terribly far, or at least it seemed that way we walked for a very short amount of time before leaving the forest behind and Cyan seemed to finally just collapse.

We managed to set up camp around him, raising the tent and fire, at some point Sabin wandered off and came back with something that looked like it had been a giant turkey, and I made a hearty meal out of it. None of us seemed willing to speak if we didn't have to, once more we seemed to exist in this silence that couldn't be broken. If I had access to a blanket and some hot chocolate I would have inundated the man with it- but the sentiment wouldn't have translated even if I did. So I simply settle for a cup of tea, and a sleeping bag- mine was arguably the most comfortable, probably because I'd treated the material of it with something so it would be soft during my time in Narshe.

I took first watch, and Cyan simply didn't go to sleep so we kept a quiet company for most of the night; I didn't even know if he was drinking the tea I gave him, but his cup was empty when I went to wash it. After a bit he slowly began to slump to the side drifting off, I made sure that he would stay warm throughout the night, removing his boots and setting them to the side. His sword and belt were set beside him- where he usually kept it as he slept, before I put a few logs on the fire. Stoking the fire I swept the camp occasionally, keeping alert, until a telltale rustle from the tent let me know that our replacements were awake for the switch. Sabin gave me a nod as he moved to make a sweep around the camp, and I moved to take his spot in the tent. Shadow came out next and I slipped into the tent, flopping on Sabin's bedroll while Interceptor moved to drape his lanky body over my feet, circling once before settling down after this I slipped into a fitful but dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day was a bit better, although the weather took a turn for the worst and we ended up tromping through the plains travleing in silence; the one good thing about the rain was that it drove away most fiends, so we made good progress but I wasn't sure if the soaked gear was worth it. There was no fire that night, no dry wood to be had anywhere and I settled for curling close to Sabin and the dog being every-bodies personal heat thief. The next day at least was dry, and later- a bit sunny, but a silence blanketed us muffling our actions. I didn't think I was the only one who felt it either, as Shadow always seemed to be looking for something, and wandering off only to come back empty handed a few minutes later.

We set up camp again as soon as dusk began to set in, and Shadow volunteered for first watch leaving the three of us to decide who would sit with him- I would have volunteered as usual, but I knew that Cyan was having trouble finding sleep so I ceded to him. I was having trouble getting to sleep myself to be entirely honest, the long hikes were pretty tiring and I was thankful for that, at least this way it distracted me from thoughts of family- both my own and his. I found myself fiddling with my opalescent shell again, thinking about both Terra and Felisha hoping they would be alright.

"Are you alright?" Sabin asked as we sat by the fire eating, I suppose I must have had a dark look on my face or something.

"Just thinking of things," I said holding my shell up so it would catch the light, "How much longer do you think it will take to get to anywhere useful?"

"Worrying about Terra?" Sabin said with a knowing look, which managed to catch the attention of our companions. "I can't really say, from what I can tell if we find a way to ford the river and head to the Veldt we can find another village."

"Tis a town named Mobliz on the eastern coast." Cyan said quietly, he nursed a cup of tea with a contemplative look on his face.

"I would suggest heading to the Barren Falls," Shadow commented, wait… No, I knew where this was heading right- what were we doing next? I couldn't remember, why can't I remember anything useful? I gave Shadow a questioning look, "There is no ford to cross the Veldt I'm afraid, so a swim will have to do."

"Tis the truth, the Veldt is a strong river- swift and deep," Cyan added unhelpfully "Many fiends dwell within its depths. Once there was a bridge that spanned its width, but t'was destroyed during the war of the Magi. None have reason to rebuild it now."

"Hmmm," I hummed quietly before a large warm hand rested gently on my head, I looked over at Sabin with a raised eyebrow a humorous 'You totally didn't' before he proceeded to mess up my hair. "Hey hey hey, watch the hair!"

I suppose it's more convincing when I'm not laughing, but I didn't think I'd had anyone do this since my cousin back when we were kids.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to your sister soon enough." Sabin said with an amused rumble, " I'm sure Edgar is taking good care of her, he was never one to let a lady get hurt."

"That's what I'm worried about," I said giving him a mock weirded out look "You realize if your brother marries my sister, that would make us siblings right? That would be sooo weird. I mean, you're all-" I made an exaggerated waving motion to indicate his height before continuing, "And I'm all," I patted myself on the head before shrugging. Sabin's face broke into a smile before he began to guff, and our companions only looked at us with confusion- well excluding Interceptor, he just gave us a dog look of confusion before going back to his dinner. I swear it was funnier in my head, although realistically the man was an entire foot taller than me.

I should probably mention that Sabin has one of those laughs that are infectious, that full bodied guff that I'd only actually seen maybe twice- but it had the ability to pull others into it, like his joy was something that overflowed to those around him. It spurred the others into a small bit of laughter, and for the time being lifted the odd funk we'd been traveling in. Between poor Cyan, and the ghost train there hadn't been much joy to be had, but for a moment at least we were worry free. I think most of us slept more soundly after that, even as we traveled towards the Veldt and the river between. Cyan led the way for the most part, being familiar with the landscape he knew where to find the river at least. The day passed quickly as we began to ascend a mountain, and despite the fact that we could not obviously see a river the hints of its presence were there.

There was a distant roar, and the air carried the scent of water on it- something that was subtle and hard to detect if you didn't know what to look for. The cave had me very suddenly remembering what was coming next and I stalled a little bit, there was no way they would really do what was coming next right? Nah, come on a lot of things were much more realistic, not counting the whole suplexing the train bit. It would be fine right? I bit my lip in worry before continuing after the guys, up the mountain into a cavern. The stark contrast between light and dark had me hesitating- I was not keen on being in a cave again. My last three trips had been less than wondrous- But I walked on, summoning a flame to my hand I must have caught Cyan and Shadow by surprise, as the light it cast hit the walls and making odd shadows in the darkness. Oddly enough the flame was not the normal orange red it should have been, but rather a deep purple with hints of green.

'A product of your magic,' Leviathan commented, 'Being so close it feeds from you directly, once released it exists with only a seed of your power and pulls directly from the magic in the air. This is why magical fires are so hard to extinguish, you have in essence given life to something- as such it will live as is intended to by the will of the Goddess.'

Well, it was a good thing I wasn't terribly keen on using magical fire too often- it might have literally blown up in my face. I moved after the trio through the darkness even as Cyan shot me looks of suspicion- the sound of roaring water became defining as we moved further in, what was it with water and caves lately? If I was grabbed by one more octopus, I was lighting something on fire, and it wasn't going to be myself… This time. For real, no joke I was going to light something on fire. I should probably mention that I had trouble with fire in general- ugh in my hand it was perfectly fine but the moment I tried to get it to do anything else well, let's just say I hadn't improved all that much since my first incident.

Daylight shone not far from the path we were on and Sabin, our default wall/leader seemed to be heading straight for it- If you ignored the stalactites and stalagmites that made our walk a bit more complicated than going from point A to point B. I keenly remembered a cartoon I watched avidly as a kid where the main character decided that the best way through a haunted, monster filled forest was a straight line. To quote Yusuke- the direct route is not always the easiest, or wisest. In any case, our goal was reached without to much difficulty and we moved out onto a well lit ledge that stood above an all too familiar seeming set of falls; really of all things that could go just like it did in the game, did this have to be one of them?

Someone out there is laughing at my expense, of that I was certain. Sabin moved to the edge of the overhang without fear- I might have used a bit more cautious myself, but I think Sabin was made of like Adamantine or something. So maybe he really didn't need to worry about a silly thing like the edge of a cliff, or something.

"Here lies the Barren Falls, so called for as long as I can remember," Cyan commented over the noise "Caution is advised, the fiends herein are much like the ilk of the Veldt, strong and treacherous."

"Hmm, Barren Falls eh?" Sabin said looking out at the water with an unreadable look on his face, he looked over his shoulder once at me for a reason I couldn't fathom before turning back, "If we turn back the Empire will be glad to smother us with their warm strangling embrace, I'm sure but going forward will not be easy."

"There are few choices before us, and less going back," Cyan agreed, Shadow said nothing from his place leaning against the wall of the caves entrance, I already knew what he was going to say to all this.

"Shadow?" Sabin said turning to the man as he pushed himself away from the wall to stand.

"I have served my purpose," Shadow said, looking at each of us in turn. Interceptor gave a low bark coming to get a final scratch before returning to his master's side.

"Thank you," Sabin said finally with a nod, "I can only hope we can team up again someday."

"As do I- Lady Fionna," Shadow said turning to look at me, and I nodded in response to show that I was listening "Your reluctance to show your power is wise, I would advise further caution with this- although it seems that your powers are already known to dangerous parties. If you wish, I could escort you somewhere outside of the Empire's reach?"

The sentiment startled me, and for a moment I simply stood there stunned. There were many things I expected on my journey, but this was not one of them. I didn't really bother to question why, his motives were either entirely transparent- his own experience with magic, or obscure enough that I couldn't guess at them. In any case I was grateful for his attempt to see me removed from the situation, even if he did not understand the size of it. I took a breath, released and gave the man a small smile.

"Even should I remove myself from the grasp of the Empire," I said trying to grasp a good analogy before continuing "A storm is coming; if I can negate it even in the smallest way I can be happy with the result."

"A storm?" He questioned, and I nodded; our companions were looking at us and then at each other as if we were speaking an entirely different language, and I could only give them an apologetic smile.

"Didn't you know," I said quietly turning to him again, "Sometimes the worst things can be weathered with friends. In any case, thank you for the offer. If I believed I would serve better further from the problem, I would accept without a second thought."

"Hmmm," was his only reply as he turned and walked back into the cave, melting into the darkness as if he'd never been doberman on his heels.

"'Some things are weathered best with friends?'" Sabin said skeptically giving me a look which was half disbelieving smile and half asking me to explain the situation, I only shrugged.

"Didn't you know, somethings are just better together." I said before turning back towards the falls deciding on a change of subject, "Why is my life a series of bad choices that could only get worse?"

This garnered a small laugh from my companions, and I shrugged.

"Cheer up Fee, it's only a small waterfall." Sabin said, a wicked look in his eye. I wasn't going to like this at all.


	24. Chapter 24: The Veldt

**AN:** I am going to admit that it took me a lot longer to get here then I thought it would, shout out to Pyro I hope you like what I've done with character A whom is your fav. I believed I would be able to wrap the forest and the journey through the Veldt in one chapter, *Shrugs As a side note, I have no idea how this turned out. I just hope y'all like it.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Twenty Four 24: The Veldt**

 **By: Tamuril Terlrunye**

* * *

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Seemed to echo through the air as we plunged down, and I watched Cyan's face change into interesting expressions from my perch on Sabin's shoulder. I was of course on Sabin's shoulder because between one moment and the next I make a stupid remark and I deserved to be here. Let me back track for a moment and say that I hate it when people tell me that I have no choice, that I HAVE to do something. Because realistically I don't have to do a dang thing, just because a choice sucks, does not mean it isn't a _choice._

Not that it makes me more likely to choose the choice that they favor, because it doesn't. But I hate it when people _say_ this because that means the part of my brain that has no sense of self preservation will rear its stupid head and go ' _You wot mate? You wanna go mate, you wanna go? I swear on me mum!'_ For which I wholeheartedly blamed my best friend, for the sentence anyways. It had always just been a feeling, and then she said that to me one day and it was all downhill from there.

I mean I had the feeling before that, but she always made a good target for blame when I did stupid stuff. In good humor of course. Realistically, I ended up doing stupid things and regretting it later or sometimes as I was doing them- realistically it was terrible, and I didn't want or mean for said things to happen but I sometimes did things without meaning to; and there was no easier way to spur this, then to tell me that I didn't have a choice.

"Only a little waterfall?" I said, looking at the roaring obstacle in front of us before glancing back at Sabin with a look that clear questioned his sanity before saying, "I don't know how you quantify small Sabin, but I do not think it means, what you think it means. I mean, I know you're a giant and everything but…" I let myself trail off with a playful grin.

"Hey, hey- whats with all the tall jokes lately?" He said with a mock wounded look and I can't stop the laugh that escapes me, it's official he is my new favorite road trip buddy. Did they even have the concept of road trips in this world? If not I was inventing them.

"People make short jokes all the time." I said in my defense with a shrug, before changing the subject. "Do we really have to I dunno, jump into the waterfall. Can't we just find a trail to the water like normal sane people?"

"Afraid of a little water?" Was Sabin's joking response and I scoffed.

"Sadly, no such trail exists my lady," Cyan informed stroking his chin. "To jump is the only option."

"Do you think it's too late to take Shadow up on his offer?" I asked in jest, voice sounding just as unimpressed as I felt.

"Come on Fea, it's not that bad."

"You know, when people say that I tend to disregard what their saying- my sister said that smashed peas weren't that bad once, and I totally believed her. She was wrong." I said with a nod, and Sabin only gave me this look. Cyan had a confused expression on his face, and the two men shared a look before Sabin gave Cyan a look.

"Alright then, as I can't convince you I suppose I have no choice. Meet you at the bottom Cyan." Sabin said with a mischievous grin, I lifted my finger to point at him not liking the look in his eye. But lightening fast the blond man snatched me from the ground putting me over his shoulder in one swift motion before taking a running leap over the edge of the cliff.

"YAHOOO!"

* * *

"I hate you." I said quietly as I wrung out my over saturated hair, giving the sheepish looking blond a glower. A movement in the bushed caught my eye, and for a moment I swore I was looking at something- something I couldn't quite make out even as Sabin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I…" Sabin said giving Cyan a helpless look which was only returned by a shake of the wet samurai's head as he too moved to wring out his hair. He at least figured that talking to me in this state was unproductive, I was in a right snit, and I knew I was in a snit- but I had a right to be angry and he would either have to give me space and time to calm down, or deal with the consequences.

' _If he carries even the slightest amount of sense, he will give you time to come to terms with your near death experience.'_ Leviathan chimed in, just as I caught sight of Cyan giving Sabin a look that said something along the lines of 'Just leave it alone' sometimes things did just get better on their own. Like the time I dislocated my kneecap and I had to get an appointment with a physical therapist, only the day before I went I felt a pop and it was back.

' _That is barbaric, why didn't this healer simply put it back in place?'_

'Because healthcare in our country was not a top priority, sadly enough.' Was my only reply, and the old Sea Dragon merely sighed, grumbling about barbarians under his breath. After a good half hour to dry out, and for me to simmer down a bit we began moving again. But there seemed to be an odd feeling in the air, one that affected the men as well- as they moved into a formation that put me in between them. I should mention that this was never done because I was female, or even because I was less experienced, but rather because I was slower and because I was usually better in a fight if I could get some distance from the enemy. Although I could tell that Cyan often burned with question about my abilities, he had yet to demand answers. Something which I was very grateful for as we moved on, at the moment at least it seemed like we had enough attention.

That is to say, it felt as though we were being watched- which was a bit unsettling. I was missing Shadow and Interceptor quite a bit at this point, if only because they would have, and could have pinpointed whatever it was that was watching us. Also having a ears to scratch made me miss my own dogs quite a bit less; I had neurosis the wonder pup and the calmest lab you will ever meet. I could only hope that poor Felisha, and the doggy duo weren't doing too bad. I needed to stop worrying, I was going to stop worrying. Right now. I was going to stop. My foot caught on something hidden beneath the tall grass of the plains, and I found myself lurching forward dropping face first into the grass with a low 'umph' mayday, mayday, man down! My palms smarted from where they'd slapped the ground, and I felt a large hand grasp the back of my coat, pulling me up.

"You okay down there?" Sabin said and as we made eye contact I gave him a very unimpressed stare.

"I won't say I don't deserve that," I said brushing my palms off, and glowering at small pebbles and blades of grass that stuck to them. "But them's fighting words fella."

Sabin broke into another round of full bodied laughter releasing his grip on my coat, and I straightened the material even as he fought to stand upright. It wasn't that humorous?

"Don't take it personally," Sabin said, patting me bracingly on the back "But I think only a fool would challenge a mage, and any man is a fool who thinks he can fight you of all people."

"I can't say that I think I'm that intimidating." I admit finally as we continue walking.

"Intimidating?" Sabin took a moment to look at me sideways as if evaluating my potential, "Perhaps not initially, but you do have a wicked sense of humor. Don't think I would want to be the butt of any of your jokes."

"Oh but you are," I said teasingly not to long after this we decided to set camp for the night, but the feeling of being watched was ever present.

* * *

Sabin seemed to be oddly distracted always looking into the distance, for what reason I was not certain but part of me wanted to blame the fact that we always seemed to be under scrutiny. A flash of dirty blond hair in the bushes at one point pulled at a memory of a boy in the wilds of the Veldt, and I made sure to have some extra jerky on hand in case the boy in question ever came close enough. Which actually became somewhat of a worry as the day's passed, Gau was an optional character in the game, so there was no real telling how this would work out. I would just have to hope for the best, and try not to get mauled by any of his friends.

We were three days out from the river when the boy in question did appear, and it wasn't in some scuffle against fiends. We were simply passing through a small copse of trees when- out of nowhere I might add something heavy landed on my back. I'd cracked a particularly weird joke that Sabin thought was hilarious- gaining another slap on the back as he gaufed when it hit me; I was not expecting it of course, who would have? In any case I dropped like a sack of bricks, somewhat reminiscent of the time my friend tried to get a surprise piggy back ride one day- she'd been twice my size even when we were kids. I predictably folded like a deck of cards, I mean come on I was pretty strong- but I was not expecting it, which was why this time I went down with only a slightly startled shriek.

My face became suddenly very familiar with the dirt that it had been previously so far from, and I found for some reason my shoulders being gripped in two very strong small hands as a strange hissing filled the air above me. Small points of pressure on my back told me that someone- not something had landed on me but I was unsure as to what the heck was going on.

"Whoa hey, kid-" I heard from somewhere above me Sabin's voice, reasoning with someone? I managed to crane my neck in a way that allowed me to peer over my shoulder, and this was my first real impression of Gau.

"AWAY!" Came an angry shout, an unfamiliar childish voice said followed by more hissing.

"Now now, be reasonable kiddo." Sabin said this time in a more soothing voice, "You're standing on our friend there."

"What a peculiar child," Came from the vicinity of where I'd last seen Cyan. "I am Cyan, and this is Sabin- you're standing on lady Fionna, may hap you could let her stand?"

"May hap?" Came the boy's voice in a confused tone.

"Yes, I believe she is quite uncomfortable in fact." Cyan added with a small bit of humor in his voice, "I know not why you felt the need to attack her, but I assure you she is harmless… Or mostly harmless."

"Not attack, protect. Bear man swipe, I protect dragon lady."

"Dragon lady?" I say, voice muffled by my position.

I could hear Sabin's barely contained laughter from here, and I was not pleased- but I would get over it I guess. It took a bit more persuading from the two men to get the monkey off my back, but eventually I was able to get up and brush myself off casting a small cure spell to stave off any aches caused by my abrupt meeting with the ground. Meanwhile the 'Bear man' and Cyan were trying to talk to Gau- not that they knew his name, but mostly it looked like Sabin and Gau were posturing.

"You're a regular little munchkin, huh?" Sabin said with a grin.

"And you," Gau said "Afraid of me!"

"You want some of this?" Sabin said in a good humored manner.

"Me not want to hurt you."

"Stop looking at me like that"

"I think I'm going to make camp for the day," I said trying to break the weird tension between two. I was summarily ignored, by everyone save Cyan but I made an effort to set up camp as well as I could while the Sabin and Gau were doing… Whatever the hell you could call what they were doing, was this male bonding? Cyan and Sabin hadn't done this, but it was a bit like what Locke and Edgar did? Eventually the boys settled down, and I had to cast a cure spell or two at the pair as while I bustled around, cooking for the evening. Gau was an odd duck I had to admit, and was definitely still very much a kid even if he spent most of his life around fiends. Jostling for a better near the fire, eating the meal I gave him so quickly that I dare say he inhaled it, and stealing from Sabin when he thought I wasn't looking.

Cyan seemed to be for some indescribable reason beyond Gau's harassment, I was almost constantly called 'Dragon lady'- though it was not said unkindly? I was very confused, but I figured it would either work itself out in time or I would get use to it. We only had three bowls, so someone had to wait to eat, but Cyan elected himself so I wasn't too put out. The night past without to much more fanfare, although Sabin and Gau spent a great deal of time acting like two brothers trying to scuffle it out, and I was grateful for the end of my watch that night.


	25. Chapter 25: Small Things

A/N: After some debate I have made some practical and artistic changes to a certain plot point, I apologize for the wait. I've finally been able to get a job- after a couple of months of looking. It shouldn't take this long, and yet. In either case, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 24: Small Things**

* * *

 _"I want to live, where soul meets body_

 _And let the sun wrap its arms around me~"_

Soul Meets Body, Death cab for Cutie

What do we have against boats exactly- because I am sure that boats are still an entirely valid method of transportation right? Someone please correct me if I am wrong. I don't believe I am, but I could be- there is always the possibility. In any case Gau was leading us to some sort of gift that he intended to give us, as a sort of peace offering for giving him food. Cyan thought for certain it would be rubbish, Gau insisted it was treasure and Sabin just shrugged and went along with it, although Gau had a very short attention span- so sometimes going in the right direction was a bit of a challenge. Crescent mountain was our destination, and our journey to it was not without dangers- even so far from the camp we still somehow found ourselves fighting a magitek unit.

At this point one unit didn't really stand a chance, but it was still somewhat strange to see it so far away- or at least what should have been so far away from anything claimed by the Empire. No doubt it was a scout of some sort- pity that his unit wouldn't even know he was missing until well after we were gone. Would his family even realize he was gone? Did the man even have a family? That path was not one worth walking down, because I knew at the end there would only be sadness, guilt and things better left unthought. No, now was not the time. I would be a mess _later_ , because right now I had to keep it together- there were wounds to heal and fiends to fight. At the rate I was putting things off, I might get to dealing with my guilt sometime next century.

Gau and I were oddly enough getting along like a house on fire, as for some reason he seemed to have an odd fascination with me- lurking in my shadow like some sad puppy. I thought at first it was because I was the one who happened to do the cooking, it made sense- but it just didn't seem to fit. I knew plenty of hungry teenagers that would hang around for food and then melt back into the shadows at home. But Gau was somewhat of a constant presence, even going so far as to growl anything that got to close; and I mean anything, Cyan and Sabin included. It struck me as a protective instinct, and I had to question him about it finally one night during dinner.

"Why do you growl at Sabin, you know he won't hurt me right?" I asked quietly, setting my bowl down as he scarfed down his own portion. I watched as his eyes reflected the thoughts he was currently thinking- he wasn't a stupid boy in fact I was certain he was rather brilliant for his age, but his broken English made it difficult for him to communicate properly. He seemed to work his way over thoughts before finally answering, face uncertain.

"You feel like a time before storms," His face scrunched in uncertainty "Something about to happen, and you smell like dragons- and the sea. Dragons protect you?"

I blinked in surprise, could he sense Leviathan?

' _It is not unheard of,'_ Leviathan said as I worked over the idea of it, ' _Such things are common in those born with magic potential. Much like yourself I would wager that this boy is capable of casting magic, if given a chance I think the opportunity should be pursued.'_

I would have to make a mental note to do just that later, magic users at the moment were in rather short supply. Although theory had it that any of my companions could wield magic, we had yet to put it to practice.

"Is that why you call her 'Dragon Lady'?" Sabin asked with a smirk, interrupting my internal conversation and I rolled my eyes. "And here I thought it was because she could light you on fire with a glare."

"Ha, ha, everybody's a comedian." I commented turning back to my food; Mobliz was not the the Haven we were hoping for unfortunately- the people were nice, the town was quaint and we finally finally got to rent rooms with beds, it was a bit of a challenge of course to do this because the residents were wary of Gau. They recognized the Wild boy from the Veldt, and I couldn't really blame them for being so uncertain at first, but after some coaxing we managed to rent two rooms. One for the boys, and another for myself- I insisted that it wasn't necessary, I've been sleeping in the same tent as them for ages. But Cyan was a bit old fashioned, and put his foot down; much like a father would actually. I was secretly grateful, even if I knew it to be entirely unnecessary.

At least I didn't have to wait for a bath- it was the same setup as it had been in any other small town, buckets of water carried in. I insisted they simply bring in cold water, only to heat it up after they left. There were perks to being a mage after all, even with my excessive scrubbing- I was completely obsessed with being clean now I was certain. But even with the length of time I took to clean myself, I was still the first one out- after some inquiry I managed to get a good lead on a seamstress in town and while the boys were busy I hunted down some additional clothing. This town it seemed had an overabundance of boys hitting their growth spurts and outgrowing old clothing it seemed, as I managed to pick up several shirts, and just as many pairs of pants. I returned to the Inn with a mood much improved, our rooms were on the second floor of the inn above the common room which doubled as a barroom and restaurant, and I took a moment to change before depositing my dirty clothing in a bucket filled with soapy water, my poor beat up dress joining it.

I would finish washing them later, a good soak would get out the Questing grime- trail grime was something that was worked up when someone went on a hike, Questing grime was a mix of trail grim and well… Whatever you happened to run into on the road, or what was left of it. Blood, sweat, tears in some cases- it was all pretty unpleasant, giving the chance to think about it I honestly believed that the cost of saving the world was nothing in comparison to how much you spent on new clothing afterwards. Oh the idea of clean underwear- this was something one didn't take for granted.

Stepping out of my room I took a moment to run my hand over my newly washed hair, and revel in the lovely breeze that seemed to flow through the corridor. I caught the scent of rosemary on the air, mixed with bread and something that vaguely smelled like fish stew. My stomach rumbled, and moved to walked passed the boys room and towards the stairs stopping at the top of the stairwell as I heard a strangled noise from the boys room. I spun on a heel, running to the door and slamming it open dramatically expecting the worst- only to find two wet half naked men wrestling an equally wet, completely naked boy into a the tub in their room. I stared at them, they stared at me and for a moment nobody said anything as I stood there gawking. I shook my head snapping out of the momentary daze of taking in exactly what I was seeing before.

"Carry on." I said pulling the door closed with a bit of embarrassment, I mean of course they were having a bit of trouble- I didn't really expect them to be giving Gau a bath, Goddess knows he needs it, but they'd just given me two minor heart attacks for two very different reasons. It was stupid, I'd seen naked men before- see figure drawing class in college. But it still held more than a hint of embarrassment. I chose a seat in the bar next to the window, ordering enough food to make the server give me a crazy look, and I only shrugged. "The boys eat a lot."

I could guarantee that most of the food would be gone by the time the boys got down here, but I didn't think anyone would care either way. I did have some sympathy for the server and cook at least, they would be getting a bit of a work out tonight. In any case I was nicely rounded by the time the men made it downstairs at last, a much dejected Gau sulking along behind them in a newer looking pair of shorts and a shirt with ripped sleeves. Gau sat next to me shooting displeased looks at the other two- Cyan and Sabin however looked rather smug, even if they also looked as though they'd tried to bathe a cat. The server came around taking the boy's order with a bit of disbelief; a decent amount of time later we all sat full and happy in the warm air of the common room, watching as the place filled with the town's residents.

It wasn't unusual for the town to use the local Inn or bar as a meeting place during the evening, a place to catch up and mingle after the hard work of the day was over. It also wasn't surprising that the resident's were curious about us, and after a bit a grey haired man that looked to be some sort of scholar came over, polite smile on his face.

"I wish you a good evening Gentleman, and my lady I'm Tolkin- scholar of Mobliz," He said with a slight bow like nod, "It is rare for us to receive visitors, but let me be the first welcome you properly."

"Much thanks on our end," Sabin began always the speaker, gesturing for the man to take a seat near our table before introducing us. "I'm Sabin, this is Cyan, Fea and Gau."

"Might I ask if you have any recent word from the outside world?" Tolkin ventured, hands clasped before him, "We've received some troubling messages from our carrier pigeons, has war truly broken out?"

The two men and I shared an uneasy look before silently coming to an agreement, Cyan spoke this time voice grave. "Unfortunately this is true, the Empire has attacked Doma- Castle Doma has fallen, though some of her people still fight the King is dead."

"But.. But why? Was there provocation?"

"The Empire creates its own provocation," Sabin said with a shake of his head "Figaro too has fallen under attack, though it holds strong. Maranda, and Tzen were both taken so quickly that no one knew what was happening until it was over. They don't seem to be interested in other towns yet, but I sense it is only matter of time."

"We've heard of Maranda," The old scholar said with a solemn expression, "An injured soldier made it to us with warning, but still it is hard to believe."

"Has he recovered?" I asked remembering exactly whom Tolkin must have been talking about, if he was still injured I might be able to help him.

"He has not I'm afraid, it does not look well for him." Tolkin commented sadly, and Sabin cottoned on to my meaning pretty quickly.

"If you would allow it, Fionna is an excellent healer." The blond man said smile crossing his face, "None better I would wager, in all the Veldt."

"I could take a look, and see if there is anything I might be able to do?" I said hesitantly, best healer in the Veldt- that wasn't hard to do but I did feel as though it might be cheating, I was using magic after all. Tolkin agreed, and after a bit of time I was shown to the house that housed the injured soldier. Something that I was both grateful for and suddenly regretting. I was a healer now- I guess, but the man was in a pretty bad state when I walked in. But I could help, and after I managed to get the escort to leave- with the instructions to get me a certain type of tea to help with healing, I began weaving a strong healing spell. It drained me, but by the time the man returned with the requested tea the soldier was resting much better than he had been.

He hadn't woken the entire time I'd been present- and I was grateful for that as well, I wasn't sure I had it in me to make my excuses about magic. In either case, I managed to make it back to the inn settling down in my chair as Sabin made a comment that caused most of the crowd to laugh. He moved a bowl of stew towards me as I sat down and I gave him a tired smile before digging in, best quest buddy ever.

I managed to follow the conversation as it touched on how the town itself was hard to get to in the best of times, and how one would most likely be able to leave. It was sadly confirmed that we would have resort to taking the game route to get out of the Veldt, or at least that was what I believed we would be pushed to do- there was no easier way out of the region. Just all hiking and fording the river- and more hiking, generally it seemed that a ship came to bring outside items for trade, but it wasn't due to return for another couple of months. The small port was to the north, and it had only a few rowboats to its name- it was more of a glorified dock then anything else, but it wasn't useful to us at this point.

But afterwards I was a bit hazy on the details, and I let Sabin walk me up to my room after a small stubborn 'No I'm fine' grumping at him even as he waited to hear my doors lock click. I was grateful, but stubborn pride bristled at the thought that I should be sent to bed like a child. Even if I did need the sleep.

I slept well that night, reveling in the soft bed and clean sheets. The next day was full of preparations, although I would admit that I was reluctant to leave the nice warm bed I managed to get my body up for another bath and supply shopping before we had to leave. We weren't out of supplies, but we were stretched thin- much of it we had been doing without thanks to my magic, but it was always wiser to rely on more solid methods of healing and cure. Magic as it were could run out, and then I wouldn't be able to help anyone. Neither on its own would be enough for a journey like ours- perhaps if we'd been fewer in number or more well prepared, but certainly not as we'd adopted two new members. Shadow had his own gear at least, and knew how to sharpen and maintain his own arsenal.

Cyan had been in a haste when leaving Doma, and I had to buy him not only a sleeping bag, and canteen- but a sharpening stone for his sword, and some material for him to rewarp its hilt. I decided it was simply best to hand him the money and let him decide what he needed, I carried the bulk of our coin because I was generally in charge of buying supplies- although each of the men had their own pouch for small expenses. I kept mine close to my heart, wearing a false one on my belt to distract cut throats and pick pockets. Not that there were many here, but Zozo had been another story. Although I never generally had a problem with muggers, the sword might not be convincing but the skill definitely was. I took some time to visit the soldier, who was doing much better now and I prescribed a bit more tea, but otherwise needed do nothing.

With everything settled I met the rest at the inn again for nice breakfast before setting out; we came to Gau's hiding place sometime mid afternoon, and it was wonderfully hilly and dark- as it was of course a cave. The item- or items as it turned out were hidden away in a small dusty chest that would have gone otherwise unnoticed, hidden as it was at an odd angle in the darkness.

"What are these?" Cyan asked picking up one of the devices, a strange metallic item that seemed to bare a resemblance to a painters facemask. This was not what I was expecting- I was honestly expecting a full diver's helmet like what had been in the game- I needed to stop relying so much on something that wasn't nearly as accurate as I wanted it to be honestly. There were several of them in the chest, and I pulled on out as well blowing the dust off of it before giving it a good once over with the edge of my shirt. After a moment I realised that what appeared to be a dirty piece of fabric attached to one edge was in fact a strap to keep it in place, or what was left of it, there was a slot on either side of the mask for it. I could replace it easily enough, and I rummaged in my bag for a moment before coming out with the necessary supplies.

Cyan and Sabin debated the items use of course as I went to work quite ignored for the moment rigging up a small strap that I could simply tie in place. After a few moments my actions seemed to catch the attention of the group as a whole, and they paused mid discussion to watch me work.

"Fea, what are you doing?" Sabin asked, curious look on his face. I held up a finger, made sure the device was free of dust once more, and placed it over my face giving it a hard exhale- pushing the dust out of it. I pulled my face away to get a fresh breath with a smile as the others cottoned on; Sabin pulled one out of the box giving it a once over before cleaning it off. "What do you think they were for?"

"Respirators- for swimming if I am not mistaken." I said, pulling out some extra material from my bag to work out another set of straps for Sabin, Cyan and Gau. I put the boys to work making sure the inner workings were clear of dust while I cobbled together working straps- they weren't anything fancy, a simple tie to keep it together. Although Seraph might have a thing or two to say about the material I used to put them together, 'Don't you dare tell her anything.' I grumbled in my head at the two Espers. I could feel them wanting to say something, but refraining from doing so. Wise choice.

"These are nice," Sabin said as I gave the last one over to him, "But what are we going to use them for exactly?"

"T'would it be a stretch to think that perhaps we can use them to pass down river more easily?" Cyan commented, and I gave him an approving nod. I couldn't just give them everything now could I?

"I imagine it would be much easier." I said tieing my mask loosely around my neck, breathing water did make it much easier to navigate a river, you didn't have to worry about drowning if you could breath underwater. I would try to pretend that seeing in the water wouldn't be a problem- without any type of eye cover this was going to suck, but I'd gone swimming without before. At least there wasn't any chlorine here right? Salt water was probably going to be the pits though, and where would we go after this- Nikeah was it? Should I bother introducing Cyan to the Dancer in the item shop when we got there- would there even be a dancer? Well I guess I would figure it out. While I'd been mentally dissecting how _bad_ this entire plan was, Sabin and Cyan had found the caves alternative- ah exit I suppose it could be called thanks to Gau.

"Hey Fea, come take a look at this!" Sabin said voice excited, I was already sure what I would find when I got out there but stepping out of the darkness and onto the ledge was still something that had to be done. Or did it, I swear there had to be an easier way to get down to the river; I let my eyes adjust to the sudden sunlight blinking the sudden blindness to reveal a fairly breathtaking view.

Yeah, okay this might actually be worth the trip- to bad I didn't have a camera.


	26. Of Ships, Sailingwax, Cabbages and Kings

**A/N:** I first and foremost want to say I am sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I finally got a job and that is keeping me pretty busy. But I am going to finish this story if it kills me, because I started something and I mean too finish it damn it. Turn over a new leaf and power through, that sort of thing. In any case, please enjoy the chapter and if you have any comments feel free to drop me a line. I have one question for anyone reading, what were your favorite oddities in the game- Bugs, lines or scenes that few people mention?

* * *

 **The King and the Lionheart**

 **Chapter 26: Of Ships, Sailing Wax, Cabbages and Kings**

 _ **By: Tam**_

* * *

Working hard in his efforts to stymie the advance of the Imperial troops, Locke had to wonder the wisdom of walking into enemy territory- even if it was technically still Figaro, it was no longer the town he grew to know and love as a young man. He would be the first to admit that his troubled life as a- Treasure hunter often led him into the heart of chaos, but rarely into the depths of conflict that he was currently seeking out like a moth to the flame. He had the advantage at least- they weren't expecting his brand of trouble, and were even less likely to trace it back to the lone merchant he'd disguised himself as. A port town like this one- small though it was, still saw a great deal of trade, it was one of the continents only towns large enough to host a decent marina for ships- Figaro castle had a small port that was manned by the guardsmen hidden on the coast nearest the castle but it was by and large only used for urgent deliveries and repair work.

Edgar despite seeing the tactic and practical applications for keeping them, saw ships as something of matter for other men. Oh he saw to the fleet of merchant vessels that called Figaro home, helping whenever there was cause for royal intervention- but the Figaro coast was by and large inhospitable to ships. So there was little practical advantage behind keeping a large fleet of ships for military purposes, which really explained why the port town all but rolled over for the Imperial troops landing in their harbor. Most citizens would flee to small mountain villages that were unmarked, and unmapped- and had been since the war of Magi. The town itself served as a decent place for people to trade and meet, but it was poor in resources of its own. It was largely sustained by trade, fish, and the farms that lined the outside of it large stone walls. So, not really a gem for the Empire to pluck- but a strategic town all the same.

This Locke reflected as he skidded around a corner to take cover behind a row of barrels, was why he was wearing the stupid rags that he'd flicked off a trader earlier. They sure weren't meant for quick movement or stealth, bright and noticeable as they were. Part of being a world class the- Treasure hunter was knowing how to play the part and blend in. It was just a shame that all of his hard work was ruined by the curiosity of a guard, and a damn cat. How was he suppose to notice the creature in the dark? Although he did feel bad for stepping on its tail, he certainly felt he'd been repaid in full for it. Locke took a moment to remove the garments, tossing them aside before looking out from behind his hiding place. The guards at least weren't of the terribly bright variety, for which he was grateful- plenty of good souls were included in the enemy ranks, and that meant that one couldn't help but feel bad if they found themselves facing off against them. It always made him feel better to ditch his pursuit, fighting people just wasn't his thing.

Everybody knew how to fight, but there was a difference between killing a fiend and fighting another human being. He liked to take things, and find treasure- fighting was inherent and included in this, but generally it was all in good fun and people rarely got hurt. He quickly dismissed the memory that tried to surface at this thought, it was not the time to blame himself for things he knew he had no control over. He had to focus- he needed a new disguise and an escape plan, not necessarily in that order.

A small group of merchants walked past his hiding place, laughing about some deal made with the town head, and Locke ever the opportunist couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

* * *

 _Somewhere on Another continent but not quite as far away as they had been-_

This trip down off the mountain side was much less- well vocal then that last, I was tempted to make up my own word for just how much noise came out of my mouth during Sabins little stint in insanity, but I didn't really have the capability at the moment- so I was very vocal about my last trip down, and unimpressed. But I digress, we didn't actually end up swimming all the way to Nikeah- that would just be crazy, and impossible. People, as far as land dwellers go are fairly good at swimming to be honest, but none of us were Olympic swimmers and even with rests as we went and a heavy reliance on my log like disposition in the water- I was really good at just floating there with little effort. We still had to drag ourselves out of the rushing water to warm up and rest. I was twice as glad for our chance to restock in Mobliz as we burned through our rations at twice the rate, thanks to our vigorous activities.

Potions to replenish the depleted stash, food to fill our belly's and a nice change of clothing were all very welcome additions to my pack; I suppose I could always use the blue shirt to patch something, because wearing it any longer then I had to gave me the willies. My trip wasn't without frustrations, information about Figaro's fate was not forthcoming- in fact it seemed that South Figaro had been entirely blockaded, causing a backlog of Merchants in the port towns that delivered or received goods from said country. This of course meant that most inns were full- not that there were many inns in this city, but that just made it worse. In the end we settled for a small room with too few beds, and for some reason no one would hear of me sleeping on the floor- like I hadn't just spent the last how many weeks traveling sleeping on the ground, rain or shine.

My muscles at least appreciated it as they felt like limp noodles, due in no small part to our ridiculous swim, and not long after I was done running my errands I retired to our room to sort and stash away my finds. Some pieces of armor needed a good repair, water did leather few favors, and metal even fewer. But snaps and buckles were meant to be replaced thankfully, the armor in town was a man of the craft and even agreed to make improvements to a few pieces for a small fee. Sabin only wore light leather armor, and could move even faster without it- Cyan disliked going without, but as long as we stayed in town it wasn't really required, pending that the boys could stay out of trouble that is. I also managed to find a few things to cover Gau's small figure, he was realistically at least as tall as I was, but lean and covered in the hard won muscle of someone surviving on the edge.

A nice thick cotton shirt joined the ensemble- being raised by animals might have an effect on what he had access too, but it certainly didn't affect his common sense. Despite my fears he seemed to enjoy wearing something that kept him warm, and with a few added pieces of leather armor- gauntlets, shoulder pads and a vest he was fairly well armored and still plenty light on his feet. I felt like I was mothering him, but he really didn't protest so I just went with it. He was fully capable of taking care of himself- he had been for years, and he was far from stupid. But being intelligent and independent didn't mean you had all the answers.

After stowing and sorting all of the crap I'd picked up from the market- at a very nice price might I add, I took a moment to kick my feet up and rest on one of the many chairs that sat in the sun. It seemed like only a moment later I was opening my eyes again, more than a bit disoriented as the light in the room had gone leaving me in the semi-darkness of twilight. I was also not where I remembered sitting down, and was instead tucked into bed complete with quilt. I grumbled a bit sitting up while rubbing the sleep from my eyes, noticing that the room was otherwise vacant as my bare feet touched the wood of the floor. I took a moment to look around for my boots, finding them at the foot of the bed I shucked them back into place before fixing my sleep mussed hair and leaving the room. The room we had was on the first floor in the Inn- and it didn't take much effort to find the common room from there, typical evening chatter filled the air and it took me a moment to find the people I was looking for.

They seemed to sit in a companionable silence in the corner of the room, empty plates and satisfied looks telling me that I'd just missed dinner. In normal company I might have ventured a mischievous approach and snuck up on them, but as I fan the chance of accidentally being suplexed into the floor by a startled Sabin, I settled for a normal one.

"Ah, you're up- I wasn't certain if we'd have to save something for you for dinner." Sabin said slurping some sort of noodles out of a bowl, Cyan pulled up another chair for me as Sabin hailed the innkeep for another helping. The food in this world was so strange- like a mixture of so many different cultures from my own world, which made sense as the people here were essentially migrants from my own world. The people and espers both to be entirely honest- people that crossed worlds to seek their fate and future in a new world. I am not going to contemplate the religious implications behind this, I'm sure I would just work my way into a mental Gordian knot.

It was nice to be able to sit down with the guys and not for once have to worry about fiends or where we were heading today, the ship would come in tomorrow unload its latest haul which would probably be a backlog of cargo from Figaro and load up whatever or whomever was still willing to go to South Figaro. A large number of merchants were worried that their cargo would be confiscated, permits for trading in Figaro were more lax than the permits for trading in an Empire controlled port. Or at least that was the information I'd gotten from the old merchant at the noodle stand I stopped by for lunch, far be it for me to know too much about the politics of the place- yes eavesdropping was rude, but don't think I would know nearly as much without it.

A bard by the fire strummed a few bars of an almost familiar song, and for a time we sat peacefully chatting about little things before retiring for the night. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago we were in completely different places, and half a world away from where we were today. I tried to let the progress we made comfort my mind as I settled in for the night, listening to my companions drift off in the dark room. I was plagued with worrying thoughts that had no real answers, and even with the muttering of the espers in my brain- which was more or less "Sleep you nerd, we're trying to get rest too!" I had trouble settling down to sleep again.

* * *

 _Of Kings and Mages_

The cold brisk weather that settled around Narshe left much to be desired for the desert born King, or so Terra surmised as she watched him shiver under his layers of blue on blue coat- something purchased immediately upon arriving at town, neither Bannon nor Edgar were in possession of proper winter gear. Much to their annoyance, and this was little help to the men's cause as they sat in meeting after meeting- first to keep Terra from being brought to justice for her part in attacking Narshe, and then to bargain for access to supplies, the frozen and the help of the people themselves when the time came. Realistically there wasn't much that the people of Narshe need do when the Empire came to take the frozen creature.

They could by rights simply hand it and their group over, no questions asked. But these people too knew all too well the ways of the Empire, being a last stop in the last kingdom that held out to the cruelties of the regime left them with no illusions to their fate should the Empire march in unopposed. Indeed, many people who lived in Narshe had nowhere else to go because the Empire existed as it was everywhere else. People, Terra reflected- were very stubborn creatures, few of course were quite as stubborn as her sister. But people in general seemed to share the need to fight even in the face of certain death, a shared desire to survive, thrive and perhaps one day work passed the conflicts that made this whole mess to begin with.

She tried not to dwell too much on her past- she could barely remember it, but sometimes not knowing is so much worse. Fionna was good for distracting her from these thoughts, popping up when she least expected it to drag her off for one errand or another- the woman was almost always moving around, and not always it seemed because she wanted to. In truth it was like Fea was trying to forget things herself, but Terra didn't feel she had any right to ask- she could only hope to help her sister in the same way. It was kind of lonely here without the short mage, and even with Edgar's bright and generally helpful attitude Terra felt a bit out of place. The villagers all stared at her with suspicion, and the King and Arvis were occupied with working out the minutiae of their battle plans- both because they intended to draw the imperial soldiers off, and because they meant to keep the villagers of Narshe safe.

The general plot it would seem consisted of moving the villagers to a location within the mountain mines themselves, well away from actual combat, and a large portion of the population was working with Edgar on fortifying a stronghold within that would put the mountains that the Returners lived in to shame. If only the rest of their party would get here- Locke they had at least gotten word from. But Sabin, and Fea were another matter altogether- Edgar insisted that Sabin could live through anything, be it a train wreck or a minor cold. And he would stop at nothing to ensure her sister did the same, but she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

A/N: Augh why did writing this take so long? Hopefully I can get the plot moving again after this.


	27. Chapter 27: The General Cold Shoulder

A/N: So, I have to apologize for the long delay in posting- I've been through some crap lately, but with any hope I can get back to writing regularly again. If you should find yourself in need of a good listen, or reintroduction to the soundtrack for this game- which is excellent enough on its own, I would heavily suggest you look up TPR - World Of Ruin: Melancholy Music From Final Fantasy VI on youtube. It is totally worth it. This is probably my biggest post to date- posting of course will follow a massive edit on chapters 20-26.

* * *

 **The King and The Lion Heart**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: The General Cold Shoulder**

 **By: T. Telrunye/ SunSpice**

* * *

" _Like the stars chase the sun, over the glowing hill I will conquer, blood is running deep, somethings never sleep." ~Florence and the Machine, Queen of Peace_

The passage beneath the nobleman's house was not really as much of a secret as the nobleman in question perhaps hoped it would be; most of the town knew it was there, even if they did not know specifically where it was. In any case, the noble in question ceased to care who used and found said passage as long as they did so with discretion. It was simply a shame that the imperial soldiers eventually discovered it for themselves, and it was thankfully something Locke expected to happen eventually. The civilians had been smuggling, and escaping through it from the moment that Imperial army marched on the town- as was to be expected, the more you tried to crush opposition the more determined it became.

Slipping into the passage wasn't hard, and avoiding the guards proved to be child's play, but the passage itself seemed anything but inviting to be entirely honest. Dark dank stone brick lined a dimly lit corridor that was silent save the occasional drip drop of water in the distance, more than this the corridor seemed to be strewn with the various odd pieces of furniture placed in such a way as to trip the unsuspecting adventurer. This was no doubt a subtle attempt at revenge on the rich merchants part, as no one with a brain would really make such a clutter hinder a passage in such a way unless it was intended to trip up the unwary. Light was to Locke's mind lacking in the passage, reserved for the occasion sconce that went unblocked by clutter and there were plenty of shadows for him to hide in. So even with the occasional passage of soldiers, Locke's journey was fairly swift and silent. Easy enough for a sneak thief like him- er treasure hunter that is.

A noise in the distance alerted him to the approach of another patrol, and he moved behind a much abused dresser standing against the wall at an angle concealing himself in the shadows. The sound of steps- two sets, and the dragging of something heavy across the flagstones of the passageway. He dared a glance from behind the dresser, momentarily blinded by the flames of a lamp the soldiers carried he almost missed the figure that two soldiers were dragging behind them. The light of course meant that his own hiding place was in jeopardy, and he ducked back again watching as the men in question passed his hiding place.

He caught a brief glimpse of the person being dragged, and his stomach clenched in dread- he didn't recognize the woman they were dragging behind them, but he did know that soldiers weren't wont to treat women of the opposing side with delicacy. A plan formed in his head as he crept after the men, thin crafty fingers moving into the hidden pockets in his clothing where he kept his lockpicks. He didn't have to follow the men far, as the appeared to be taking the woman to a storage room within the tunnel. In the darkness the door would have been easy to miss, but the soldiers arrival illuminated the shallow hollow in the wall and Locke waited for his moment.

After the echo of words exchanged the men slipped back out of the door, leaving back the way they'd come and Locke took his chances- the merchant garb he'd stolen swished strangely in the darkness of the corridor as he slipped out of his hiding place sidling up to the door. A few seconds was all it took to pick the lock, and the door swung open revealing a room as dark and as dank as the corridor beyond. But it did contain a small sconce on the wall that cast the flickering light of a candle across the room, revealing to him the unfortunate soul within. Now if Locke were a betting man- which he was, and he had a fellow to bet with the face that looked back at his was not one he would have put money on seeing in an imperial dungeon for any reason; save perhaps if she were the one putting the thumbscrews to good use.

"An imperial general, in imperial jail- what did you do, stay out past your bedtime?" He reflected briefly that perhaps he should have filtered his words before speaking, but the wild snap of blue-grey eyes made his sarcasm worth it. A magitec Knight, forged by the Empire and tempered in battle brought low, Locke would say something about it seemed suspicious- but of the events that led him to this point, this was probably one of the least abnormal things he'd seen lately.

"This is what happens to traitors," A cold but resigned female voice said as the woman in chains looked at the thief in a cold detached manner. Locke had to stop the instinctive shiver he felt coming on at her tone, he shook his head to dispel any lingering protests before moving towards the woman. To her credit she gave nothing away as he approached- her face was completely unreadable, until he reached up and started picking the lock on one of the chains that bound her wrist. Then her look of 'bring it' turned into something more along the lines of 'what the actual fuck' before he managed to free one and, and then the other.

With that done the man dropped his hands and walked away, noting that the woman was rubbing her wrist.

"So, what did you do?" Locke said a hint of mischief in his voice, "And what would it take to top it?"

* * *

The trip through the passage was without further delay and the night was dark when he and the former general emerged from the hidden exit- which worked well in their favor, as the exit might have been hidden but those who left its immediate area were easily seen by guards on the walls. Thankfully the moon was waning, only a sliver that night and the chill on the air meant that the guards in question were more eager to be hunched low at their posts, allowing the duo to exit without to much trouble. For Locke time was a funny thing, he knew logically that the need for him to be at Edgar's side and delivering the much needed intel that he had. But realistically he was worn out, and if he was being honest his new partner in crime wasn't in good shape either, but she carried on.

Celes seemed to be as calm and placid as her name suggested, distant almost- but he barely knew her really, so maybe she was just constipated or something. He shook himself from his odd thoughts before making a decision.

"We should probably rest." he said as the moved across the plains toward the towering mountains in the distance, his last passage through them seeming so long ago.

"We'll be vulnerable out here," Celes commented looking around with a frown.

"I agree, I mean the bugs are bad enough on their own." he said as he swatted "But I don't fancy those rhino looking fiends either."

"I was more worried about the army behind us actually."

"Well, I suppose." Locke said back with a grin, before deciding to start on a more serious vein of conversation, "I was thinking actually that we could keeping going until we hit the cave, after that I know a pretty good place to hide out and rest. My only concern is if we can both make it there in one piece."

A moment passed as the woman silently seemed to ask herself something before she gave him an affirming nod. Locke gave her a thumbs up and grinned before he began to chatter inanely, he really preferred the sounds of something other than his own thoughts even if it was only his voice. Celes didn't seem to care in any case, and only passed the time with wary eyes and a weary but ready stance. Ready to fight, but clearly as tired as he was feeling; they reached the cave in a tired haze that made their trip seem half as long as it was, as the sun was just rising when they entered and another hour awarded them the hard earned spot that the group had camped in previously.

Locke laid out a tent, and the duo decided on a watch set that would allow each of the ample rest before moving on; Celes had nothing in the way of travel gear, so it wasn't really like both of them could get a decent night's sleep at the same time anyways. Locke would take first watch, and Celes second- so while Celes was resting Locke moved towards the well known spring. He sat shucking his worn boots, and somewhat hole ridden socks in favor of placing his feet in the spring water, reflecting on everything that happened while listening to the darkness beyond.

His thoughts strayed from battle plans, to worries about Terra and Fea- the ever present worry in everyone's mind. Terra was certainly a good warrior and a capable mage, but she seemed to lack the experience with people that her sister had in spades, whereas Fionna- bless her heart she was trying, but she was a better guess of people then she was a warrior. Her magic was pretty spot on, but it was just as well that Sabin seemed to take to the woman- the thief couldn't take care of both sisters. Not that he would admit it to Edgar, but he was rather fond of the girls. A grimace crossed his face as he mentally acknowledged that perhaps he had picked up yet another stray- before switching into a grin as he realized that he could now properly prod Edgar with the fact that he was better at picking up beautiful woman then he was.

Celes was an unknown quantity, but he believed her story- he was a better guess of character then one might think, and oddly enough he believed her story better than he believed Fionna's, he didn't want to dwell on that. She seemed harmless enough, and genuinely concerned about her sister, if you ya know ignore the fact that she had magic and was occasionally prone to smacking people with a spatula. It was his duty as the fastest member of their group to ensure that his companions kept their speed and dexterity up, so why not do so at a time when they least expected it- like dinner. High risk meant high reward right? He never stole from Terra's plate, he'd tried with Fea but only once- Respect that person putting food on your plate after all, that spatula is hurts.

He shook that thought off after a moment, before turning to a different subject- the twins on the other hand, he had no idea what to do about them- oh he was glad that Sabin and Edgar had been reunited, he'd known the king before he'd been a king of course. Which meant he knew Sabin, and he knew about what happened when Sabin left- oh Edgar had a good king face, and he made a good show of it to be sure. But he was only human.

Locke let out a sigh, listening to the creatures of the cave as time passed, and in time Celes replaced him so he could get much needed sleep. He laid out in his sleeping bag, ignoring the slightly floral scent that must have been left behind by his companion and drifting off. The next day- if it could logically be called a day, as there wasn't any daylight even after they left the mouth of the cave, Locke found himself patting his pockets in search of a particular item that was entirely to handy.

"What are you doing?" the blond woman asked him as he felt through his many, many pockets.

"Looking for something." he mumbled, acknowledging that perhaps he would need to clean his pockets out at some point in the near future, "It should make our trip alot- Ah ha! There we go."

The small man pulled out the strangely shaped object, dusting it off before putting it to his lips. He gave a short blast on the whistle, followed by one long whistle and another short one; this was a set call that was known only by the Figaro guard, and he was rewarded soon by the arrival of two seemingly wild chocobo's- they weren't of course, they'd responded to the whistle after all. But the fact that they came running meant that they were exactly what he'd called for; these chocobo's were a pair of well trained runners released by the Figaro stables to breed with the wild population and or of course meant to be available for the guard in case of emergency.

With a grin he mounted one as Celes approached to try and do the same with the other, it was a bit entertaining to watch her mount a saddleless chocobo- Imperials weren't as adept at handling chocobo's as other people in the world, not with their tech. So it was a bit odd to see one trying to mount a chocobo when she clearly had little experience, after a moment he had to stop and correct her, but she was a quick learner. After that they moved on quickly, chocobo's covering the ground between the tunnel and Narshe with an ease that made him wonder why he didn't just use whistle earlier- like when he and the girls were on their way to the castle, but he'd considered it and realistically he was lucky that there were trained chocobo's in hearing range this time around, there was really no guarantee that there would be.

Even the forest was no trouble for the chocobo's in question as they danced around the trees with ease, clearly disliking the cooling air that came down from the mountains around Narshe. Before long the thick talons of their mounts were biting into the snowy hillside before the gates of Narshe, and Locke let out a sigh of relief as the gates opened familiar soldiers ushering them in.

* * *

The inn that Edgar appropriated for the Returners headquarters was cheerily lit as he and he looked up from his survey of the maps to glance at the woman sitting near the fireplace, she was staring intently at the chessboard in front of her frown of concentration on her face. Bannon sat opposite of her hands folded in a patient pose, surveying the board with a patient eye. The king passed a hand over his face rubbing away at the exhaustion that seemed to be etched around his eyes; lost sleep was really the least of his worries, but he figured he would find it easier when he knew his friends were safe. Or perhaps when the battle ahead was planned- he knew nothing of the advancing army beyond what his scouts could tell him, spies returning from South Figaro were uneasy and unable to grasp any real strategy from those in command of the Imperials.

The slamming of a door made the whole room jump, and Edgar looked up ready to be terse with the person who so rudely entered the room before he caught sight of who it was.

"By the goddess toes Locke," he said half in joy, half in exasperation he moved around the table to embrace his friend, "It's good to see you friend."

"As always Edgar, you would not believe what I've been doing." Locke said with a hint of mischief in his eyes, but it was the figure behind him that caught the King's eye- and not just because it was female or beautiful.

"Do enlighten me, I would like a good explanation for the Imperial General in my midst." he commented, his face was the picture of someone who found something they weren't expecting and he decided to add with a droll look at the thief, "You do like to surprise me."

"Oh that one is easy enough, Celes is a traitor. Say hello traitor Celes!" Locke jested, the blond only gave him a shake of her head before looking at the king.

"Is he always like this?" She said feminine voice showing her indulgent confusion.

"Always," Edgar said all smile and understanding consolation, Locke for those who didn't know him well could be a bit on the confusing side. "My condolences."

"Oh come on you two, one minute you're all 'IMPERIAL GENERAL!' and now your best buds?" Locke groused at the two before retreating to hide behind Terra's chair, eyes peering accusingly at them. "Their being mean Terra, I don't like them anymore."

The green haired woman giggled a bit before making a move on the chessboard, only to pout as Bannon made a swift series of moves on his side ending the game- much to Terra's dismay.

"That's three in a row Terra," Bannon said with a bit of a mirthful smile, "I may have been frightened of your magic at first, but now I know your weakness."

"Boo, I'm just no good at this." Was all she had to say as she poked at a the pieces, pouting at Locke. "Are you any good at chess?"

"Not even a little bit," Locke with a sympathetic grimace.

"Keeping track of this conversation is like keeping track of a pack of cats," Edgar mumbled under his breath "As much as I like wordplay Locke, we need to focus on what matters- time is short and our options shorter."

The group as a whole took that as their cue and moved to stand around the map that was laid out on the table- well tables, the room they'd borrowed from the inn for their purposes was meant for private parties, and the tables in question were pushed together to give them enough room to lay their map out on. Movement reports were laid out on either side of the map in so many small stacks, weighed down by nicknacks, dirty mugs and empty potion bottles.

"Are you sure you don't want a minute to organize your thoughts." Locke said with a snicker and Edgar only rolled his eyes at him.

"A clean desk is the sign of an empty mind." Edgar fired back before picking up a set of reports with a frown. "From what I've been able to learn, Imperial troops are gathering in South Figaro."

"They are," Locke confirmed, before adding "Some of the troops from the attack on the hideout have returned, and they're already being rounded up to come through to Narshe."

"It's a pity that we need the tunnel to South Figaro so much, otherwise I would consider collapsing it." Edgar mumbled looking over the maps again, "I've spoken to the Narshe leader of course, and the town has been almost entirely evacuated. Some of the older mines are far enough out of the way, and deep enough in the mountains that it would be too much trouble for troops to get at them, and impossible for mechs to access."

"That's wise," Celes commented quietly, "Kefka is currently the standing officer- my refusal to cooperate ensured that, and he lacks more than just compassion when dealing with civilians."

"It's a wonder your Emperor doesn't know of it," Edgar commented, there was no accusation in his voice, only question.

"He does, he just doesn't care." Celes said crossing her arms, "He believes in different tools for different jobs, although it would seem that crazy can fill in for just about anything recently."

"Hmm." Was all Edgar said in response before deciding to move back onto the original subject. "In any case, the gates of Narshe will be open wide and the streets will be blocked in such a way as to funnel the bulk of the forces up the pass." With this he moved to point to a particular pass that led further into the mountains, he traced it before moving his finger to circle a set of winding trails that led up to the edge of a marked cliff. "The esper has been moved up here, so even if the infiltrate the mines they won't find anything, eventually they will come to us and this is where we put our position into action. These trails are too narrow to allow troops to do anything but go one by one, the Returners will use these trails to whittle down their numbers and when they reach this area we will be there waiting."

He pointed to the area that seemed to be a clearing before the edge of the cliff, it was hard to tell if there would be enough room for any sort of proper battle- but it did appear to be, at least if it was rendered accurately.

"How many men will we have here?" Celes asked indicating the area before the edge of the cliff.

"Well, if the last two show up, and you count yourself six." Edgar commented, "Two of which can use magic, so we have that edge at least."

"Wait- what do you mean if the other two show up?" Locke interrupted with a worried look.

"My sister, and Sabin are both missing." Terra answered, hands smoothing over the map as she looked at it avoiding eye contact. Locke's face was a picture of disbelief, Edgar was a bit sheepish, and Celes seemed to be very confused. Bannon simply looked impassively between the three, guessing and gaging reactions.

"We were separated on the way here," Edgar commented before clearing his throat.

"Are you serious?" Locke said throwing his hands up "You had one job!"

"Sabin is with her-" Edgar reminded him, "They can't get into too much trouble can they?"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean on a creaky wooden ship a small brunette woman sneezed powerfully knocking herself back into the blond standing behind her.

"Oh augh, excuse me- sorry Sabin." Fea said rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, "I just suddenly had to sneeze, must be the sunlight or something."

"You know," Said the dark haired samurai sitting not far from them, "There is a belief in my culture that you sneeze once when someone is thinking about you, and twice when they are speaking of you."

"What? Nah, probably just the-" another sneeze interrupted this comment, and Sabin braced her shoulder keeping her from being knocked back- A chuckle left this mouth as he let her shoulders go and she managed to stand up straight again.

"In either case maybe you should sit down, before someone mentions you again." Sabin said with a grin, the woman simply rolled her eyes at him before sitting down- this of course was interrupted by the sudden explosive entrance of a small not quite teenager as he tackled said woman to the ground.

* * *

"I'm gonna have to admit- I really would like our situation much better if Fea was here." Locke said with a frown, "Don't get me wrong Terra, you're magic is amazing but your sister does know more about it then anyone else."

"No I agree," Terra commented with a sigh, "She is the only person who has any real knowledge of magic, well unless you have any ideas Celes."

"I'll admit to not knowing anything beyond basic casting," The blond said confused look on her face.

"But you've had your magic now for a while, surely you know at least where it comes from?" Bannon said finally chiming in on the conversation.

"Of course I know where it comes from," Celes said, "It comes from the same place that Kefka got his magic- the Magitek lab. But that isn't where you got your magic Terra, in fact I know that I got my magic from you."

"What?" Terra said expression horrified. "But how- why?"

"I don't know how exactly," Celes said "But I could tell you why easily- the emperor wanted more soldiers like you; he wanted an army of mages, and he bought very deeply into the idea he could make people into something they weren't."

"Could he really make an army of mages out of my magic?"

"Well, yes and no-" Celes said with a grimace, "There were many attempts but… Of those only I and Kefka survived. Kefka was from the earliest magic experimentation honestly- and I was one of the last. After that they had the Armor prototypes and everything switched focus- For some reason mages that kept dying didn't have as much appeal."

"I see." Edgar commented, "And now that the Magitek facility has been taken out of the picture, and Terra is on our side it isn't likely that the Empire will be able to continue on their conquest. At least not without the esper here."

"Yes exactly," Celes agreed, "They will stop at nothing to get that esper."

"And this is why we must have you speak with it Terra," Bannon said finally, turning to stare at the fire. "Getting it on our side is the only way we can finish this war- although I feel simply keeping it out of imperial hands would go a long way."

"No," Terra said with a huff of frustration "I told you before, and I stand by what I said- I will not speak to the esper, not without my sister present at the very least."

"Sister?" Celes said finally, "You keep saying sister Terra, what do you mean?"

"My sister- Fionna, she said it was dangerous." Terra said with a shrug crossing her arms.

"Yes, Fionna is the one we spoke of before. She and my brother are currently making their way here," Edgar said with a nod, "Or at least I hope they are, they're taking a great deal of time."

"Fionna? Is this the same Fionna that Kefka kept in custody." Celes questioned, a suspicious look in her eye.

"Yeah, big sword- brown hair, purple eyes." Locke confirmed.

"She said she was your sister?" Celes questioned Terra, and for a moment no one said anything as the group simply looked at each other with confusion.

"Yes, she is my sister."

"Terra," Celes said looking at the girl with a small amount of sadness "You don't have a sister."

"What?" Terra said in disbelief "Well, clearly you're wrong. Fionna is my sister, how could she not be- she's been looking for me, she has memories of us when we were younger, she got caught snooping around the empire because she was looking for me!"

"Fionna got caught because she was found in a trashed magitek lab, and there were no espers to be found." Celes said in a matter of fact manner, "I would know because I was there- they threw her in the dungeons because they thought she was a Returner spy."

"She only joined the Returners after Terra came in contact with the esper." Edgar commented with a frown. "She said she was searching for Terra, and she just happened across the lab in her search."

"Well if she was searching for Terra, she certainly wasn't anywhere near her goal."

"What are you saying Celes," Locke said, his normally playful voice turning flat and dangerous.

"I'm saying," Celes said with a sigh "That whatever this girl told you was a lie- there is no way that Fionna could be your sister, and if she was searching for you she certainly picked an odd place to try."

"She knew me by name-" Terra said anger evident in her voice, "Even before Avris did."

"Something she could have easily learned from Kefka," Celes commented back, "You've been a ward of the empire for almost your entire life Terra, she couldn't have memories of you as a child- for the same reason she couldn't have memories of me as a child. You were an orphan, taken in by the Emperor when Kefka proved you could be useful."

"That doesn't make sense," Terra argued feverantly, "Why would she bother coming so far- looking for me at all if she had no connection with me?"

"Perhaps she and Kefka are playing some sort of game," Celes answered with a shrug "I have no idea truly, but I know that something isnt right here."

"Then how do you explain her magic?"

"I can't," The blond admitted finally, "But I do know that she wasn't part of the program that made me what I am- I also know that Kefka for all of his madness was once known for his knowledge of the 'Fabled' magics- Perhaps she gained what she knows from him."

The room was silent after this filled with dread and unease- no one wanted to believe that this was true, really they barely knew Celes. Believing what she had to say over what Fionna had to say was unthinkable, but the thought that she might not be who or what they thought she was now sat in the minds of everyone.

"We can't really accept what you have to say at face value," Edgar finally said breaking the silence, "That does not mean what you say doesn't have merit- but Fionna is our friend and comrade, we know her. We do not know you."

"I understand." Celes accepted looking down, and using her hair to mask whatever look she might have been wearing.

"In either case," Bannon interrupted again, face unreadable "We can only accept things as they are right now, and ask the party in question when she arrives."

There seemed to be a shared agreement throughout the room, and with that little else was said. Some retired for the night, some left to eat a silent dinner and others simply stared at the map lost in thought.

* * *

The small ship docked in the South Figaro port after a day of sitting in the harbor, and I thanked the Goddess for small favors- I'd spent far too time on cramped ships for my liking lately, and it was not something that was likely to end anytime soon. But for now at least we were relatively close to our true destination, even if we had walked into the most dangerous portion of our journey I felt a small amount of relief. Inhaling I took in the scent of the sea and the city- one was more favorable than the other, and I stepped down off the ship and onto the ramp leading down to the stone and wood dock followed quickly by Gau.

Sabin, looking distinctly not Sabin like was only slightly ahead of me and Cyan was of course just behind Gau. Of the group of us, Sabin was most recognizable if only for his blond hair and large stature, so a slight disguise seemed to be the only way to solve our problem. Avoiding notice by the imperial soldiers was key, and while I was sure we could find the secret passage out of the city I didn't like our odds if someone recognized Sabin for who he was. He may act like just your average idiot, as most of us were- but he was really royalty and we might not think much of it, but to the people of Figaro he was something else. And if the army managed to catch him, Edgar would likely stop at nothing to free his poor brother.

But disguising Sabin really was a undertaking that was quite impressive, as I said he was a massive man- he drew attention to himself simply by being. Hiding his size was out of the question, so I did the next best thing. I used his height and build to our advantage- and because of that I decided that disguises for all of us were in order. I was wearing something that seemed more suited to Terra's style, a very flashy short dress in pink cotton and lace with small ornaments sewn on that showed of more of my figure then I was comfortable with. My hair was up in a no nonsense bun held in place by matching pink feathered hair sticks and jeweled pins. It was not my style, not my taste and barely my color- but it was did its job.

Cyan was wearing something that seemed ridiculously Doma related- blue haori with obnoxious eastern looking dragon designs and dark pants. He looked almost normal, if you ignored the khol used to emphasize his slanted dark eyes. Gau was back in the clothing that he'd worn originally, it was cleaner now but it really made him look as if he was wild and unpredictable- raised by animals if you will. Sabin bless his heart was wearing only his training pants, can carrying my sword and our other gear in his pack, his hair had been temporarily dyed black and he had personally styled a sharp goatee out of his former stubble. There was also a fake black mustache that was real enough looking to be passable- a handlebar mustache that is because Sabin was going for a very specific look.

I was trying very hard not to laugh at the four of us, because we were drawing looks even as we stepped off the ship- so something had to be working. We were wearing our ridiculous get ups because we were pretending to be circus performers, drawing attention to yourself could be another form of disguise after all. We headed up the dock towards the town stopping at the checkpoint to enter that sat between the town and the docks- really it was like a customs desk and everything. I stepped to the front of the group looking at the soldier behind the desk with a smile and a twinkle in my eye.

"Good morning," I said giving my voice a slight imperial accent.

"Ma'ma" The soldier said with a nod, he was looked at us each closely before looking back to me "What is purpose for visiting the township of South Figaro?"

"We seek lodging within the city proper so that we might catch the next passenger ship to Jidoor." I replied before adding, "We come from Nikeah."

"Your profession?"

"We are circus performers, of course." I answered with a confident smile.

"I see," he said looking a bit doubtful "Circus performers- I don't suppose you could prove it."

"Why of course!" I said before gesturing to Sabin, "Christoph if you will."

Sabin obliged stepping forward to do some very familiar muscle poses before gesturing to me, I nodded and he moved placing a hand on either side of my waist before picking me up as if I weighed nothing placing me on his shoulder. I looked at the guard he seemed duly impressed before I moved to slip off Sabins shoulder again, feet touching the ground lightly- if pressed we could have done something that looked a bit more impressive, but we decided on just a small thing at first.

"You may enter the city," The guard said finally, pulling four green pieces of parchment out of a small case behind the desk. "You have a week, and you must find lodging- there is a dusk curfew, if you are caught out after nightfall be aware that you will be question and jailed."

"I see, thank you." I said passing Cyan and Sabin each one but holding onto the one for Gau- he didn't have pockets. We moved on passed the guards and towards the inn I'd use before, breathing a sigh of relief- one obstacle down and we were in home territory at least. We were almost there.

* * *

A/N: Honest to god's question, I seem to have trouble writing in the third person? Is it all in my head, or am I really bad at this?


	28. Chapter 28: Dip and Swell

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me so far, this chapter was a long time in coming- and something I am all too happy to finally have out for everyone to read because it was one of those scenes that seemed so pivotal in my mind. In the future I am hoping to rewrite the first chapter because I feel it definitely needs it- but I feel so indecisive about how I want it to go. As a side note we've passed our one year anniversary here in this fic! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone still reading after all this time, I really enjoy writing something that people come back for.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 28: Dip and Swell**

 **By: Tam.T/Sunspice**

* * *

 _My candle burns at both ends, it will not last the night, but ah my foes and oh my friends, it gives a lovely light. ~_ _BY_ _EDNA ST. VINCENT MILLAY_

The tunnel out of the South Figaro was entirely devoid of life as we snuck out, and I was just thankful that the rich man who owned the house that sat on top of the entrance of the tunnel had apparently cleared out long before we decide to break and enter. I would not have wanted to explain why we were snooping around, even if we'd changed out of our costumes and into our armor- in any case we managed to find the passage without to much difficulty, I was more astounded that no one asked me why I knew the passage even existed. But at this point I think they just assumed I knew everything, or had decided to humor me because of how often I came up with crazy ideas.

And really the entire trip seemed like some hazy memory of a burnt out mind, it was the same kind of feeling you get when you are on the last leg of a long road trip- I am sure that Sabin and Cyan were feeling tired, but not quite to the same level as I was. Gau seemed unaffected of course, but I was kind of getting over the whole 'traveling to save the world' bit- and I wasn't even technically halfway through. All I could really do is take it one step at a time, from the town to the tunnel, from the tunnel to the forest and so on.

There were funny moments- what with Gau getting along far too well with the turtle in the spring and using it much like one would use a surfboard- but then there were also moments when I would stop and contemplate my companions quietly, looking at them from a distance as they laughed around the campfire, or walked along the wheat fields that sometimes dotted the edge of the Figaro desert- something that wasn't often spoken about. I was memorizing them, every feature and scar, every movement and mannerisms that belayed what they were feeling. Because I knew- I knew that this, whatever this was quickly coming to an end and that I would want to hold these memories close and take them out when I need them.

This was in a way a gift- I had a photographic memory, such as it could be called; and this could be a gift or a curse depending, because some people remembered useful things like book passages and test answers. I was never so lucky- I only ever remembered moments in time, sometimes they were good and sometimes they were bad. It took me a long time to figure out exactly how to do so on purpose, but it was well worth it and did this now. My time here was limited to begin with, and it was quickly becoming shorter in supply- I'd successfully managed to change things with the espers, if I could talk to Tritoc- the esper in ice and reason with him I could avoid the whole mess with Terra.

If I could avoid that all I would be able to introduce the Espers to Edgar and maybe come to some sort of workable middle ground, with that the empire might actually get a taste of their own medicine and quit while they were ahead- well that was the hope anyways. I knew they couldn't possibly fight and win with magitek suits that couldn't move- for so long they'd stolen the magic of the espers without so much as a by you leave. Now they would live with the reality that their trump card was no longer theirs; they would never have to sue for peace and the espers might be able to go home- this of course would be after the magitek facilities and armor were dismantled. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was the beginning and it looked like a good beginning to me.

I wasn't naive enough to be convinced that Kefka would give up so easily, nor in fact would the Emperor- the old fart was far too conniving for that, and Kefka entirely too mad. But Kefka for the time being was not beyond help, and without the mad-clown, and the Generals the emperor was just an old man on a big chair. Leo would see logic and reason- or so I believed, and Kefka was a knot I would untie when I came to it. His breaking point as a man wasn't even in his manic madness- but in the abuse that the emperor heaped on him, something I felt predated the start of the game.

So I had a very simple easy way to solve the Kefka problem as a whole- I was taking him back with me. Of course this was met by Leviathan's ever so helpful ' _Are you mad? Nevermind stupid question.'_ but really it made sense- Kefka removed from the environment that made him do what he was doing was the only way to stop the train of events from happening. No my world wasn't equipped to handle magic, but I also remembered what it was like to live in my world before I came here and I knew that if either of us could perform magic when I returned- it would be very minor and very sad in comparison.

I felt the magic in the air here, almost constantly now that I knew what to look for, and I remembered what it was like at home. Magic was there, but stifled and old- stale would almost be the right word for it. I mean I didn't know it as magic, but I knew that when the wind blew from the east I felt something- I felt better, happier, something that made me more. If I could move Kefka to my own world I could cut him off from access to the Goddess statues, and with any hope get him some actual professional help- explaining his existence would be hard, but there were people in my world who functioned with amnesia cases so bad that they literally had no trace of a former life.

And as bad as he could become, he wasn't entirely there yet. It was a difficult thing for me, because after Doma I knew- I knew that he was evil, and he was responsible for the death of so many. I hated and feared him more than a little bit- but sometimes death wasn't the answer, sometime's it was the final choice yes, but only after you exhausted the reality of other ways to address something. If nothing else, removing him from this place would mean removing him from power. The flow of magic around the man was twisted for some reason, and I think that this might have been large part of the problem- magic followed emotion and formed with thought, but it could also affect emotion, and emotion in its own way influenced thought.

Removing him from magic might help, or it might make things worse- in either case it would solve at least one portion of the problem, and this was me taking a lot of responsibility onto my shoulders- but it would mean sparing my friends from a possible world ending battle. This wasn't a game anymore, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep my friends- both human and esper safe. Lives depended on me, so many lives and I was scared. But inaction was out of the question- people might see inaction as a way to avoid conflict, but it was still very much a choice that affected others. If I didn't do everything in my power to stop Kefka, I was just as responsible for the brutalities he inflicted as he was.

But then I guess I'd thought this over so often since coming here, that whenever I considered stepping back I knew I couldn't go through with it. But really thinking all of this for now was like trying to run before you could walk, possible but precarious- or was it presumptuous? I could never tell.

* * *

It was snowing lightly when we finally spotted the gates of Narshe, and even with the bitter chill on the air and the exhausting trek behind us I felt in better spirits for having finally made it- bonus points because they were still standing and still manned by Narshe guards.

' _Or at least that's the way it appears.'_ Leviathan said with suspicion, half my mind told him to _stop being so paranoid_ , while the other was committed to observing in minute detail all nuances of the Narshe guards, these men of course looked at me and by extension my companions with great hostility- but also recognition. Ah yes, these faces were familiar and I mentally calmed- if only a little, I was still on alert but this was more because someone might try something stupid, and less because it might be a trap. Of course the idea that they may well betray the Returners as a whole to the Empire crossed my mind, before being smothered by the realistic knowledge I had of the Narshe people. They would never give the empire the satisfaction, as unorganized as they might be- Narshe was united in one thing, their hatred of the empire.

After some brief talking from Sabin, really he was the best negotiator it was hard to hate someone who had such an infectious good mood- we were let passed the heavy wooden portcullis, and into Narshe proper before being directed towards the inn. I was of course still being watched, and why not the last time I'd been here I had summarily been branded as an imperial spy- even if that wasn't what I really was. If this were a story I would have preferred a love triangle thanks, book heroines had all the fun. I get to go on a 'date' mind you I use this term lightly- once and he fell asleep on me. Well, not counting dinner with Edgar- which was more like dinner with a good friend to be honest, nice guy, pretty eyes, great hair but it still wasn't a date.

Did he think it was a date? Now I was just over analysing things, it was clear to me that even after speaking to him about it as I had in the Returners hideout, Edgar didn't really trust me. Oh well, Sabin had pretty eyes too. Wait, where had _that_ come from? I mentally side eyed both of my esper companions, and both of them simply gave off ' _Don't look at us_ ' vibes. Shaking my head, I focused on the here and now, following after Sabin as Gau flitted about, interested in everything he was seeing as only a child or teenager could be. I envied him that, to him at least this was nothing but a big adventure, and everything was new.

The first time he'd done this I'd nearly lost my mind trying to keep track of him- part of me said I should just let him be and another said I should worry about everything, but I'd eventually settled into a nice middle ground, after laying a few ground rules for him that made sense. Like no running off with strangers, and respecting people's property- the later of these two being more difficult to explain as the idea of owning something beyond animal territory was foreign to him. Despite what people might think we couldn't just waltz into somebody else's house here, it was just as strange as it would be in my world.

But as we neared the inn he came back around, hanging off my arm much like any child would and for a moment my heart clenched as I realized that I would have to do something, set something up for Gau as well- I was not letting a child go back into the wild without anyone to care for him. Yes he could fend for himself, but he didn't have to- I put a hand on his head and gave him a smile as he turned to look at me.

"Sad?" he asked his eyes questioning.

"A little," I said quietly and the boy huddled closer, squeezing through the doorway with me as Sabin held it open. The warmth of the inn was more than welcoming and for a moment all I could do is stand in the breezeway dripping as the snow melted off my winter clothing, a wave of weariness washed over me and I put a hand to my forehead, closing my eyes for a brief second. The sound of a familiar voice brought me too, and I looked up in time to see Edgar come through the door and catch sight of Sabin, they embraced and I was happy for them. _Those two really didn't have enough time together before we were rather forcefully parted_.

And then Locke came through the door hurling himself at the men, and I managed to shoo Gau away long enough to shuck my coat and hang it on one of the many drying hooks, Cyan and Gau eventually doing the same. It was about that time Edgar looked up and finally caught sight of us, and for a brief moment there was something, a hesitation, a darkness in his eyes I couldn't name- and then Gau hit him, and I mean that literally Gau launched himself at the man. In the way that only Gau can knocking him back and almost down- if Sabin hadn't been almost expecting this to happen he would easily have been on the ground.

"DOUBLE!" Shouted the teenager, even as he flailed about.

I helped Sabin pull Gau off of poor Edgar with a laugh, and I was more or less left holding a ninety pound teenager who was flailing and kicking- more because I'd picked him up like some wayward kitten then because he was really upset and let him kick himself out before setting him down again. Sabin of course was making sure the little guy didn't break anything important on the silly blond king and just looked at Cyan before we rolled our eyes skyward. Seemed like something we should have expected, although Cyan probably had no idea who Edgar was or even that he was technically Sabins twin- Not that looks wouldn't tell him at least who he was related to.

"It's good to see you again," I said as I placed a hand on Gau's head much like my elder cousin had done when I was Gau's age. "Sorry about Gau, he was raised by wolves." The last bit was said with a grin, I shouldn't be as amused by it as I was- but it was a phrase often used when I was a child as the more ADHD prone wild child in my small family.

"I see," Edgar said with a small smile, "It is good to see you again Fionna, although I am surprised at the…"

"Strays we seem to have picked up?" I said looking sheepishly at Cyan and Gau, "Yeah- you and me both." I added this last part almost as an afterthought before removing my hand and letting Gau wander around like he wanted to- thankfully he didn't pounce on Edgar, although he did poke the poor man a few times before running through the door behind him.

Terra came through the door after him, and I couldn't stop the sigh of relief as I saw her safe and whole- granted I knew she was suppose to be safe, but as I had all but discarded the game events as a whole I could never really be sure. I moved towards her smile crossing my face in an unusually fond way as I swept her up in a hug.

"You're safe! You have no idea how worried I was." I said as I made a point of picking her up with the hug and whirling her around- lugging the sword around had to be good for something after all, and my upper arm strength was much improved because of it. I set her down again, and she seemed for a moment to almost push me away- too much? Perhaps I was being a bit more gregarious, I blame Sabin; all of his bracing slaps on the back and gauffin' was getting to me.

"It's good to see you again too Fea," she said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in an almost shy action. She refused to meet my eyes, and I quirked a brow in confusion. I looked at Edgar giving him a 'What's going on?' look- to which he said nothing only leveling me with an oddly blank gaze. Great, everybody was acting weird; did they get abducted by aliens or something? Oh god was this going to turn out to be like Star Ocean man? No, no the Final fantasy franchise was really good about keeping it to fantasy/steampunk realms of thought. But again, this was not a game.

I looked at Sabin before jerking a thumb at the two of them in a silent question, Sabin only shrugged and Cyan looked at me in question to which I also shrugged- far be it for me to magically come up with an answer as to why the two of them were acting so weird. I could magically do a lot of things- float, speed up, slow down, heal, throw ice, light something on fire- my own personal favorite mind you, the point of this was that I couldn't read someone's mind, yet. Unless you count the voices in my head, which I was not- because I felt they didn't count in this instance.

' _Now I am offended, you're mental monologue has wounded me so.'_ Leviathan said hint of snicker on his voice, to which I only responded by mentally sticking my tongue out at him. What was he, five? ' _Because you're reaction was the height of maturity, I'm sure.'_

I shook my head before rejoining the real world, and realizing that everybody was staring at me? Whoops I must have done something weird.

"Did I miss something?" I asked with a nervous smile, looking at Sabin. The blond man bopped me on the forehead with a finger before saying.

"Pay attention Fea, we don't have all day."

"Sorry," I said scratching my head, "I probably shouldn't let my mind wander I guess, it's so small it might get lost on its own."

This garnered laughter from Sabin, and Cyan- but the other two were mum on the subject, and now things were getting really weird. That was when an all too familiar thie- I mean treasure hunter walked into view from another door just down the hallway. He gave off a shout before bursting into a run and throwing himself bodily in our direction; I ducked out of the way hip checking Sabin into the full brunt of the charge in the process, feeling quite accomplished by the feat. Sabin thankfully actually caught the man, with a laugh that was met by another laugh from Locke, boys were so weird. They gave each other a hug before Locke stepped back, a brief moment of sadness crossed his eyes before he moved and engulfed me in another hug which I readily accepted.

"And here I was beginning to believe you were all replaced by moogles or something," I said as we stepped away, Locke snorted giving me a look.

"That's absurd, and farfetched." He commented putting his hands on his hips and quirking an eyebrow.

"And yet, stranger things have happened," I fired back grinning- I swear wordplay wasn't ever intended to be my favorite game.

"Oh yeah, give me one example- and the talking octopus doesn't count." Locke said with a challenging gesture, I pointed one finger at Sabin with a small smirk before responded.

"Suplexed an entire train," I said simply and I watched in amusement as Locke's eyes widened. "And that isn't even the weirdest part about that."

Locke looked to Sabin look on his face sceptical, "Did you really?"

Sabin only nodded with a smile hands in a 'what can you do' sort of gesture.

"Verily I can attest to Sir Sabin's feat, "Cyan began the look of a man on a quest to protect someone's reputation.

"In any case," Edgar said interrupting with a weary look "I would be ever so greatful if the group would move into the war room for a conference."

"Why yes, your majesty," Locke said with a flourish and a bow "Right away, your majesty."

The group proceeded to file in and I caught sight of someone I had missed before, a blond haired woman whom I was all too familiar with- by sight at least if not by meeting. Her gaze was not one I was prepared to meet however, and for a brief moment I was caught off guard by the cold blue gaze she directed at me; a gaze that only lasted for a few moments before her mind seemed to reflect inward again and I found myself momentarily distracted by the small teenager who chose to lean on me. As if possessed, I and the rest of the newly arrived group moved towards a large sized fireplace on the other wall.

The heat felt divine, even for someone like me who seemed to thrive with the more ice prone powers, and I basked in its heat. A large hand pushed me towards a chair setting near the fireplace and I looked up to find Sabin directing me towards it, I wasn't nearly as cold or as tired as Sabin should have been. And I let it show that I thought perhaps he should take the chair instead, but he only gave me a stubborn look before giving me another small push. Sabin had been the one breaking the snow on the final leg of the journey and by right should have been chilled to the bone, despite the large jacket that he'd magicked from somewhere.

I took a seat and, true to form, Gau sat next to me- the chair was rather large, and it fit the two of use easily but still had a good view of the table in the center of the room that sported a large leather map. I fought the instinctive urge to jump up and go run my hands over the surface of it as I was a long time admirer of the older style maps. The good ones were so gorgeous, how could you not be? I pushed that thought aside as Bannon himself came in the door surveying the room with an unreadable look before stationing himself next to Edgar.

"It's good to see everybody is back, and just in time as well," Bannon said moving a small pin on the map, "I've heard from our spies that the army is on the move- our time is limited."

"How long do you think it will take for the imperials to arrive?" Edgar said looking towards Bannon questioningly.

"A day, maybe less."

"We've really been riding the ragged edge haven't we," I said without thinking, I looked to Sabin with this comment garnering the rooms attention. In way of explanation to said "We've been dodging patrols on our way here."

"In a way I am surprised that Kefka could be here so soon." Sabin commented, moving to stand next to the map himself. I pried my butt up off the chair to stand next to him looking over the various pins and positions on the map, noting the different colors and grouping of pins.

"We had to double back," I reminding the tall man pointing to the Veldt and our route, "We didn't exactly take the most expedient route."

"I dunno, seemed pretty quick to me." Sabin said with a playful grin and I smacked his arm.

"You threw me off a cliff." I started with a deadpanned expression giving the room as a whole a very unimpressed look.

"I threw myself off a cliff, you just happened to be over my shoulder."

"Semantics."

"Could we get back to the discussion at hand?" Edgar interrupted, and I couldn't stop the sheepish grin.

"Right," I said before putting my finger on the map and tracing along the outlines of where we'd last avoided a group of Imperials on the way. "We almost ran into a rather large force here, and we've been dodging patrols since we left the cave mouth. All in all not as bad as trying to sneak through an encampment- but that is getting off topic. Do we have a plan? Or are we just going to run screaming?"

"Trying to sneak through an enemy encampment?" Edgar said unspoken question in the air, I pointed to Sabin and he in turn pointed back to me causing the blond king to simply shake his head. "Nevermind, I'll ask later. Yes we have a plan, after a sort- although I am hesitant to share it as I think… Perhaps we should clarify something?"

This last bit was said with a look towards Terra, and the girl in question seemed to squirm a bit uncomfortably- I of course was getting a bad feeling but I tried to keep my expression calm despite the feeling in my gut. Her body language was all closed off and hard to read, so I had no idea what was going on, but I did know it was bad.

"Alright, whatever you have to ask- ask it I don't imagine we have much time to discuss things with the army breathing down our necks." I said finally barely stopping myself from crossing my arms, crossing your arms was a defensive move, and while I was feeling defensive, I didn't want to convey this.

"There has been some doubt cast on…" Edgar started looking at Terra, and the woman finally looked up eyes doubtful.

"Fionna, I have to ask-" She said walking towards me stopping a few feet from me with a strange look in her eye. This was going to be bad, "Are you really… That is to say, you claim- but then I dont… are you really my sister?"

That was one question I was not expecting- I mean logically I should have expected it at some point, but my idea had been that this point was going to be after I'd managed to do something about the frozen esper. Sometime around when we'd met up with Maduin, you know when there were people around to explain why the lie had been necessary, having her bring it up right now was just terrible timing- and it didn't help that I hadn't made a plan to deal with it in this particular situation. I put a hand up to rub the bridge of my nose, I was going to get a terrible headache, I could just tell.

'Any ideas?' I asked Leviathan hoping for some form support.

' _As much as I am pained to say this- you made your bed dear summoner, you will have to lay in it.'_ I didn't even have it in me to be upset by this, for all the he was my ally and friend he was also morally opposed to lying for obvious reasons- of course sometimes lying was necessary, like say when you broke an ugly vase and you knew you could fix it but your mom noticed it was missing before you got the chance. Cactuar had no comment, as was usual he was a very quiet esper and to be honest I wasn't sure I could deal with more than one sass master of the sea.

' _Hey, focus Fionna- the room is staring.'_ Right, I looked back up at Terra and her face had in the space of my momentary mental distancing fallen into a hurt and rather upset expression, and for some reason I noticed that the previously roaring fire was now sitting low in the fireplace.

"Terra," I started hoping to forestall anything she might have to say, her expression told me she was upset, her body language said the same and I fought the inner guilt I felt at this. I hadn't meant to hurt her- gah this was terrible, just terrible and I couldn't even come up with a witty comment on the subject. I was right, this was bad. "I don't really think now is the best-"

"The best time for what?" Terra said suddenly eyes suddenly bright, and I could tell that she was fighting tears. But this expression was soon marred by anger as she seemed to get her decide on something, suddenly with a snap. I vaguely noticed that in the back of my mind that the fire in the fireplace seemed to flare up at this- Terra was fired natured, and I was not actually ice natured as Kefka always assumed, but water natured. This of course had nothing to actually do with our fight, save for perhaps the fact that water and fire natured mages where natural opposites- so arguments between the two elements could get rather messy.

"Now Terra, please calm down." I said kicking myself mentally, "I'm just saying that this isn't an easy subject for me to discuss- it would be better if we sat down and spoke about this another time."

"So what, you can lie to me more?" She said this time with a snap, "Is anything you told me true?"

"Yes Terra," I said feeling just a little bit defensive- yes I lied, but that didn't mean that I lied about everything, I hated it when people got like this because if you lied once, then well you must always be a liar, never mind the fact the people lied to you every day. Never mind that you lied every day to yourself, if someone admitted to lying- even if it was only to protect someone then they were automatically a terrible person. The only real defence I had left was this, "This isn't what you think it is."

"Of course it isn't, just tell me what to think and I'll feel all better." She said bitterly, girl had so much salt and this- this had me angry, because it really wasn't necessary. I felt myself go cold for a moment as a similar fight replayed in my mind- a flashback to a day when I was far too young to understand why someone was just not being fair. The hurt that a child feels when an adult betrays a trust- a memory I fought to shake off even as I fisted my hands in the material of my pants to distract me. I looked up pointing one finger at the girl anger flashing bright in my mind, ready to say something- anything and I felt so strange as my eyesight suddenly seemed to sharpen, the room coming into oddly sharp focus. Someone gasped and I felt something gathering but ignored it in my anger, that is until something grabbed me from behind, and for a brief moment I felt entirely enraged ready to attack the person in question- but that moment passed as soon as it came vanishing with the knowledge that the person behind me was Gau ,and not someone really intent on holding me back but rather catching my attention.

"STOP!" He said hiding his face in my shirt, "You get angry and the dragon want's to dance."

His voice seemed to cut through the anger, making my mind pause and actually consider what was going on- I use to be so good at this, so good at keeping my cool and considering all sides to an argument. But right now, right now I was just so angry- unreasonably angry with Terra over something that shouldn't involve anger, and I was certain that not all of that anger was coming from me. And that is when I felt the gathering magic around me, ready to do something- something I would definitely regret because I never intended to actually harm anyone. But allowing my anger to reign was a potential disaster, doubly so because of the weight that Leviathans own anger put behind it- I do not think it was Terra that did so. But the power remained, and without Gau stopping I might have done something- something that would mean I could never live with myself.

But the magic was still there, the anger as well and it wouldn't go away until something was done, I had to leave.

"I can't be here right now." I said carefully untangling myself from Gau, and pushing him towards the chair from before. I then moved towards the door, taking careful deep breaths and focusing on nothing at all.

"Where are you GOING?" Terra said, and I didn't have it in me to answer- I simply grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

* * *

The room was silent as the girl left, and after a few moments someone let out a shaky breath; the strange tension in the air, like a raincloud ready to strike seemed to leave the room with her, and yet there was still something in the air left unresolved. This tension lasted itself for a few seconds before Locke yelped, and the room as a whole jumped.

"THE FIRE!" He said dashing to a table on the side to pick up a small pitcher and toss the contents on the now overflowing flame. The room broke into chaos as several things happened at once, Celes marking towards the fire as Gau moved away, and the others rushing about to try and find some means of extinguishing the flame. This of course was when Celes waved a hand and cast an ice spell on the abused wood chilling the flame to its core, and chilling the room as she did so.

This seemed to stop everybody in their tracks and for a moment the room was dead silent, no one really had anything to say in the lu of what took place; talk seemed inadvisable but they had little choice, Edgar in the end chose to break the silence looking towards the door.

"Do you think perhaps we should send someone?" He began uncertain how to address the issue, he had been expecting something- but that hadn't been it.

"No," Sabin said after a moment, "To be honest brother, I think it would be best if we left her alone for now- I don't think I've ever seen her quite so upset."

"If something happens?"

"Barring sudden invasion, or crazed clowns I find Fionna to be quite capable of taking care of herself," a strange thought crossed his face as he seemed to consider something "And oversized shirts."

"Brother," Edgar said uncertainly, "Did you have any idea that she wasn't really related to Terra?"

This caused the whole room to turn to the large blond martial artist, and the man shrugged before answering.

"No, I don't honestly think anyone would have guessed either." he said before adding, "Fea has always played her cards close to the vest- but she isn't the malicious type, if she kept this from us it wasn't without good reason."

"You would trust her judgement so easily?" Bannon said voice sharp, implying more than it was saying.

"Yes," Sabin said simply no added heat and no conflict inherent in the word. "I trust Fionna, even if she hasn't been as forward with facts as I might hope, I know she means us no harm."

"No harm," Bannon commented with a huff, "You forget that she is a magic user, or perhaps you mistake what the phrase 'No harm' means."

Sabin looked at the man something unfathomable in his eyes, it wasn't hostile or angry but something more measuring, almost disbelieving.

"No, I remember that fact perfectly and I have been perhaps more often reminded of it than you have," He said finally, his gaze went distant and for a moment a small smile crossed his face before he looked to Cyan and Gau, "You however seem to forget one simple fact about this situation however."

"Such as?" The red head man asked after a brief pause.

"Terra has magic yes, but have you seen her use more than two spells?" Another moment passed before the man answered with as simple shake of his head.

"Fionna has at the very least a handful of spells, and as I've stated before she plays her hand close to the vest." Sabin said this before looking from one person to the next, "Do you really think that she would need to use Terra for her magic if she was so capable on her own?"

* * *

I watched the snow drift out of the darkening sky from my vantage point above the town, the flat lazy flakes swirling drunkenly on the light wind as I leaned against the cold rock wall behind me. I'd managed after some time to finally get the magic surrounding me to calm, if only for a while. I'd walked the edge off the anger I was feeling thankfully, leaving me in a familiar spot that I'd visited often when I was in Narshe waiting for Terra to arrive so long ago. Well it felt like so long ago- years almost, but really it hadn't been long at all.

You would think after being so angry before I would be in some sort of snit now, but realistically I just felt sad, and a bit drained by the whole experience- as if the words exchanged made me brittle enough to physically break. It was times like these when I really missed Felisha, or my world or anything that might have something to do with either; this thought made me run a hand over my face as watched the snowfall. Leviathan and I weren't speaking at the moment- or rather Leviathan was trying to speak to me but I was blocking him out for the time being.

My anger at him was- well it was wrong to call it anger because it was more fear than anything else. I knew logically that I was strongly affected by the thoughts of the espers I carried, but this was something entirely new; something I wasn't prepared for and that truly bothered me. I didn't want to hurt anyone, ever for any reason- I was a firm believer in talking out problems and disagreements, I hadn't raised a hand to anyone since the make believe battles in my childhood. Which was really ironic after all, I mean I was living in a world where it was so often 'Kill or be killed' and here I was a pacifist with the biggest boomstick you could get on this planet and I wanted to talk about my feelings.

I hated it, I hated everything and everyone, I hated me right now and I couldn't even rightly explain why. My feelings and thoughts were all muddled together into some wad of uselessness, leaving me in the lurch because I couldn't think on my feet-

"It's been quite a while hasn't it," A voice said making me start and I barely managed to stifle my instinctive reach for magic; sighing as I recognized the voice of the grey blond man who had unknowingly surprised me.

"Arvis." I said with a sigh before adding, "You scared the crap outta me you know."

"It's good to see you too Fionna." The man said joining me as the snowfall continued, blanketing the world in white as far as the eye could see. For a long while they were both simply content to sit and watch the snow fall, and for that while I found some peace. "I use to bring my wife here."

The fact that he didn't have wife when I met him made it clear that this was a sore subject for him, or a closed one- but that fact that he spoke of it meant he had a reason for commenting on it. I didn't really know what to say, so I simply answered with- "Its very peaceful."

"That's why she like it as well," he said quietly letting out a long sigh before adding "I like to think you have a lot in common."

"Why?" I asked, more than a little confused, "You barely know me."

"You're right- I've only known you for a brief period of time," he started softly, resting his hand on his chin thoughtfully, "But she had the same need to take care of people- even if they knew nothing about them."

"Oh," I said feeling a bit sheepish. Letting out a sigh I added "I guess you heard about me not actually being Terra's sister then."

"Oh I think the whole town heard it," Avris said drolly giving me a look.

"Great," was the only word to leave my mouth for a good long time "I'm just so popular."

"So it would seem," This time there was a bit of humor before his face turned serious, "Now that isn't to say that I wasn't very displeased when I heard of it-" I fidgeted trying not to look at him feeling distinctly like I'd just been caught by an adult doing something wrong. "But after some thought I have come to the conclusion that you really only meant to do your best by her. I don't know why but I do know from what I've heard from the King, and from Locke that your sole worry has been taking care of the others. Of course not everybody has come to this conclusion, but I'm sure they'll come around."

After a moment I felt myself sniffle a bit as my chest grew tight, and I brought a hand up to cover my mouth; I was trying very desperately not to break into tears, and I honestly couldn't have begun to tell you all of the reasons why. For once I didn't have to defend my decisions from the person in question, and it was hard to explain why it meant so much. I simply accepted it for what it was before thanking the man; eventually after some small talk Arvis moved to leave and I watched as he walked down the long staircase passing a familiar tall blond as he made his way towards me. One last look towards the horizon allowed me a moment to calm my mind and accept that some things could not be changed, and that I had to keep moving if I wanted to keep up. With this I turned moving to meet Sabin halfway, knowing that time for us had all too suddenly become short- and I had very suddenly been reminded that the world was already pressing on without me. The horizon was dotted with light- and it wasn't the light of the sun, the Imperial army was upon us and we needed to be ready.

* * *

Ending Notes: I was originally intending to be on to another portion of this by the time I ended it, but I felt that this chapter was pretty long anyways so here is what we have. But I also figured you would all like another chapter before next month so here yeh go.


	29. Chapter 29 Destination of Confrontation

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in updates, on top of a ridiculous work schedule that I am still trying to balance I am having inspiration issues- which is not to say I lack inspiration or ideas, only focus. This chapter is pretty long, and it was going to be longer- but I figured that you guys have waited way to long to hear from me. I can practically feel people worrying here- you know that this fic might not be a thing anymore. Dont worry, I'm still kicking. I just felt like I've agonized over this chapter enough for a lifetime so if You guys catch anything that needs editing please hit me up with a PM or something.

* * *

 **The King and the Lionheart**

 **Chapter 29: The Destination of Confrontation**

 _By Bamvivirie/ Sunspice_

* * *

" _Another conversation with no destination, another battle never won, and each side is a loser. So who cares who fired the gun? And I'm learning, so I'm leaving, and even though I'm grieving, I'm trying to find the meaning, let loss reveal it, let loss reveal it."_

Florence and the Machine, St. Jude

It took us all of an hour to gather and head out from the Inn at Narshe and towards the upper passes after I returned from my self imposed exile, I was relieved at least to find that no one wanted to immediately discuss my reason for leaving. But the silence was worse, because I knew I should break it- I should but I couldn't. Oh lord was this a bad time to be remembering I was terrible at talking to people, I had really been doing so well up to this point; but it just kind of figured didn't it? I finally come to a point where I need to express that I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, and I can't even bring myself to catch anyone's attention.

I took a deep breath allowing the cold biting wind of the pass to enter my lungs, and distract me for a moment from my thoughts- I needed a moment to clear my mind, it was so filled with all the emotional baggage attached to the mess I made. That was when I took the time to look up and observe those around me- my eyes immediately went to Terra at the front, bundled up in my old coat, looking distinctly sullen. Edgar next to her was pushing forward through the snow breaking a lightly covered path, the weather had taken an unfortunate turn the moment we decided to head out, and I was anything but happy about that; in truth this was because I was sure the ambient magic in the air had been affected by the turmoil I was feeling.

' _Really, it is a wonder that there wasn't an accident before this,'_ Leviathan commented from the back of my mind, he was still rather angry himself- like a friend affronted on behalf of another, he'd taken exception to some of the things said. I was kind of thinking he was a drama queen, because I hadn't cared about it quite as much, but I wasn't going to tell him that. ' _It's not uncommon for young summoners- or young magic users in general to have accidents such as this. Really it's in your nature; we even in the past accommodated for this because it was expected, I remember so many accidental freezing's and random fires. Of course most mages come into their power when they are reaching puberty- we espers are just lucky you are older and more mature, I can't imagine what any of this would be like if you were at the age to be boy crazy.'_

'Thanks for that ,' I told him as I had a brief flashback of myself in high school, I hadn't ever really been boy crazy, but Fleshia had- and that always meant I got dragged into her brief PI stints as she tried to win said boy's affections. I would say that this wasn't normal, but my sister had a rather bombastic personality- so it was normal for her, I don't think I ever fit into the realm of normal. I derailed this train of thought with a vengeance, giving it the mental version of a suplex- I had to be focused, things were getting close and they could so easily go up the creek without a paddle.

And they all just walked on oblivious- I mean no one really knew what was going to happen honestly, even me and I had you know knowledge of the future. But I'd also changed so much- so much and not enough. I pulled my coat closer to me as another powerful gust of wind swept down the trail- Sabin ever the worrier stepped back to brace me against the next strong gust and I threw him a grateful look. He really hadn't said anything, but it wasn't a worrying silence with him- as odd as it might seem we didn't walk in an uncomfortable silence, he treated me just as he had before the fight and part of me really wanted to believe that he would treat me the same even after everything else that we were gearing up for.

But that was a long wait for a train I wasn't sure was going to come, maybe I could stand to give him a bit more of my trust then I was extending to others, and I wanted to- but I was also afraid, afraid that I would do this and it would backfire massively. More on this later, as I should have been focusing on the trail ahead and not the fact that one of my best friends was making me feel weird and anxious by being you know- _a decent guy about the whole thing._ Ugh if there was a name for what kind of neurotic mess I was, I wouldn't hesitate to take it. The snow was getting heavier on the ground now, and I could see Edgar at the front breaking the trail, and that was when I first really put my finger on what was making me uneasy- not just the whole mess with Terra or the fact that I was on the outs with most of my friends.

I felt the magic around us almost rustle and shift in the space around us- I had no idea why it was being this way, the magic that gathered around us during our fight was still there, and I would carry it with me until I exhausted it. But this was different; there was more magic out there, in the snow in the air, in the very mountains around us than what I knew we had before. I wasn't even the only person to notice it, if I was reading Celes's expression right- Terra was too busy being angry for me to read her properly, and I didn't think she had the proper background to understand that the magic around us was more than it should be.

Paused for a moment looking up at the mountains around us and letting myself just feel, the magic in the area almost had a taste too it, if you could say it was a taste- really what I mean is that it had an odd feel, like Shiva's tasted like snow, or Ifrit's tasted like ash and it wasn't so much a taste as the memory of a taste. I would never get the feel of Leviathan's magic out of my head, for all that I'd not experienced much of it on its own- I think it had something to do with the fact that we were currently connected at the gooey brain bits, it was like the salty smell of sea air. I'd loved the sea air before coming to this world, so it was really no surprise that we got along so famously.

But this was different, this was nothing I could immediately identify- it felt like when you bake something with cinnamon and the smell gets everywhere, and I normally liked it- but this almost felt like too much cinnamon, which in excess could be smothering. Some cultures are fond of it in excess, but I wasn't raised with it as a staple so it could be good or overbearing depending. This feeling was definitely overbearing, like it saturated the mountains around us and I shivered at this, because I had a very bad feeling. This was the work of an esper, and not a friendly one.

" _The frozen one- he was recently moved through this pass was he not?"_ Leviathan said sounding worried, " _It may be his, and I would not count on good will from that corner. Not yet at least."_ I took in a sharp breath before taking a moment to consider my options, and how very limited they were again. I keep landing here, up crap creek without a paddle- I needed to work on my landings. And I needed to get moving, I pushed myself to a short jaunting run trying to wade through the gather snow and catch up with Edgar at the head. Nothing can really run through heavy snow unless it's a moose- and you don't mess with a moose man, for any reason. Bonafide mega fauna from the last ice age; they would run a person down without a second thought.

I managed to catch up to him without to much trouble, catching his attention with a somewhat childish tug on his coat sleeve.

"Fionna?" he said looking at me with guarded interest, and I briefly wished for a time when I regarded snow with fun and wonder and not the sudden fear that seemed to fill me now.

"We need to move," I said kicking myself for the stupid way I'd phrased it, really I could use some points in speechcraft- it would do me a world of good, "I mean we need to get out of the pass as soon as possible, and if you have any men here they need to move too."

This seemed to genuinely perplex him and he opened his mouth in the way someone does if they intended to comment, but said nothing.

"And why should we leave the pass undefended?" came the voice of Bannon, and I was really beginning to think he was a wet blanket- a justified wet blanket, but still too damp for my tastes.

"It would be anything but undefended Bannon-" I said with a weary sigh, trying to find the best way to phrase whatever it was that I was attempting to tell them, "It is not safe for anyone to remain here for any length of time, and if the imperial troops really do come a battle will be the least of their worries."

"What do you mean?" Edgar asked features suddenly furrowed with alertness, "Are you saying that something is going to happen?"

"No and yes," I said turning to wave Celes closer, "She knows it to, though she doesn't know what to name it- you feel it don't you, the magic in the air?" the blond woman gave me a hard searching look before nodding.

"There is something fell surrounding us, as if the wind itself is stifled by something" She said finally after a tense moment.

"Magic," I said turning back to the men, "And a great deal of it is lodged in this pass, we might move unhindered but I wager that this is only because it hasn't yet been disturbed- if the imperial troops have Magitek armor, or if they say have a mage who isn't afraid to throw his power about?"

"They likely won't make it through the pass without triggering it?" Sabin ventured from behind me, and I gave him a grateful look.

"How did it get here?" Locke asked turning about and looking at the mountains around us, as if he expected it to jump out at him right then and there.

"How does anything get anywhere?" I asked rhetorically, before amending it with something more useful, "Some of it is natural, all things in this world have some magic to them- but most of it, the magic that Celes and I are sensing? That was left much more recently, and there is only one event I can think of that would leave magic behind."

"The esper," Edgar said finally looking at me, "Are you saying that it is malevolent- that it left a trap?"

"Not necessarily," I answered chewing on my lip as Gau took a moment to tug on my sleeve, not to catch my attention but more as a measure of reassuring himself. He seemed so young standing there next to me, and I put my hand on his wild mess of hair as the group seemed to question and collectively stand around with unease, "It likely has no clue who we are, or why it's been moved, and in any case we have to move, and move anyone else in this pass to safety as quick as is possibly."

Edgar had a searching look, as if he was attempting to search for any treachery in my words, while Bannon only seemed to be attempting to come with an alternative solution. At least no one was pointing at me and screaming obscenities with a crazy look in their eye- which is an experience I'd suffered once in my life and was not eager to suffer again. But then something solidified in his gaze, and he seemed to come to a conclusion- with a nod he motioned for us to continue marching, and I could see why. Turning around rewarded me with the view of the town and the pass below, and although it was nearing twilight as we marched I could still make out the line of mech suits in the lower portions of the pass- we were running out of time and we were out of options.

We would have to face the army as it was or- or something else might occur that I had been carefully hedging around in my mind as I walked, I let the rest of the group move ahead of me as we reached the summit. The area was less like a saddle that most passes would seem to be, and more of a broken plateau with large boulders sticking up like broken spires of granite- if they could even be called granite in this world. All told it was quiet the forsaken place to find oneself, covered in snow hosting a slew of half hidden but well insulated soldiers it looked even more outlandish and just beyond, almost too far away for me to see sat the great frozen esper.

It was odd how the sight of the plateau and the sight of the esper perched at the edge seemed to play contrast to one another; for the great frozen thing gave off an almost serene glow, I would say almost like an aurora borealis. I'd never seen one in person, but the colors of it flickered and danced like a fire as the snow peacefully covered everything. It was snowing less here then it had been in the pass and as the last of the soldiers came to report to Edgar- or so their conversation led me to believe. Sabin looked at me as if he was trying to read something he didn't quite understand, and I moved towards Edgar once more- I had to be sure that the last of his men were out present.

"Edgar," I said quietly catching the man's attention, the soldiers of course did not know me at all and gave me looks which I decided to pointedly ignore. I guess there wasn't anyone present who knew about my visit to the castle- more's the pity, I could use a familiar face.

"Yes Fionna," he said look of concern etched on his brow "Is there anything I can help you with? Have you been able to discern the reason for the magic in the pass?"

"I just wanted to be certain that this is everyone-" I said carefully weighing what I would say about my next idea "I do not believe that the magic will be present for very much longer."

Edgar turned to one of the soldiers who appeared as though he wished to speak, nodding to him as a way to indicate that he was listening.

"I can confirm that these are all the men we have here," the soldier said before adding "The rest are with the villagers in Narshe." I was a bit relieved at this, glad that we hadn't left the people completely defenseless- even if they were well hidden. Not that the residents of Narshe were ever really defenseless- kind of like saying a porcupine was defenseless because it didn't look like it would attack you.

"If that answers your question, might I ask Fionna- what do you mean that the magic won't be present for long?" Edgar said quietly adopting a thinking pose- eyes showing no emotion and betraying no thoughts. I was not sure he entirely trusted me, but I knew that didn't I? I shook it off turning away, what I was doing was rude- socially speaking, but I didn't have the words to express what I was intending. Besides mentally recoiling at the horrific thing I was thinking of doing- no going to do. Sabin made to follow me as I walked back towards the pass, and I paused before turning looking at him for a moment.

"Sabin, you should stay here." I said turning back to walk to the edge of the plateau, but he only continued to follow me and I gave him an over the shoulder look before rolling my eyes with a sigh. The man could survive half the crap he's been through already, then I wouldn't worry about what was going to happen- he stood a better chance then I did realistically if this backfired on me some way.

" _You will not die,_ " came Leviathans voice from the back of my head in support " _We will not let you, you have my resistance to cold, and Cactuars natural speed enhancement. There are better skill sets for the area we are in- but this will do nicely all the same."_

I still had the magicite pressed into my bracer- unfortunate Esper, whispering to me it the wordless way that they did in this form, like a dream wishing to be made real it existed just at the edge of my mind. The lack of wind at my back told me that there was someone behind me, and I knew it was Sabin even as I stood at the edge of the pass surveying what I had to work with. I raised my arms up palms down, and fingers loose, and felt the magic pulse in my mind as I reached out touching it with a small tendril of my own.

I took a deep breath in and for once very fervently wished I could see what it was that I was doing- ten or twelve feet of clear vision was all I had, and the snow really wasn't to blame here for my lack of seeing. I wished I was as clear sighted as I had been before I needed my glass, the glasses that I no longer had because I'd stepped on them the first chance I'd gotten. But there was no helping it and I had to do what I had to do- I took a moment to glance behind me, maybe to reassure me that my friends were behind me, maybe to gauge their expressions I wasn't really sure and turned back focusing on the magic once more using my mind's eye to feel out its boundaries.

The magic only really seemed to be lodged on surface layer of snow lining the pass, and to the unaware this might seem to be a small thing- but an avalanche rarely starts with anything more then the slightest shift.

"Sabin, what do you see?" I asked quietly making out shapes but uncertain of their position or composition- I mean for all I knew I could be looking at rocks, they would be moving rocks but they would still be rocks.

"The Imperial Troops are advancing pretty quickly through the pass, but they are still a ways from reaching us. " he said and I could feel a silent question on the air- one I couldn't quite decipher before I shook it off, I had to focus. I took another deep breath, closed my eyes and twinned my magic into the strange magic festooning the pass. I released that same breath before moving again, using my hands to guide the magic as Shiva taught me so long ago dragging it along the pass like one would rake leaves in fall.

A single snowflake on its own is fleeting, beautiful and frail- it exists alone for a brief moment in the world unless it is followed closely by others. Snow on a mountain looks pristine and beautiful, but disturb it only a little and you might find yourself reassessing your first impression- I felt the rumble in my bones as the snow gathered on the mountainsides, sliding and gathering speed as it went. The magic crackled electrically as is dissipated further, fading out as my will was done- just a twist, a wish and my means brought about the end of others. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the snow bear down on those in its path, shutting out the screams of panic with trembling hands. I would never forget those sounds, I knew it in my mind, felt it in my heart.

I was cold, and blinded by choice because I chose to close my eyes, magic flowed wildly in my veins making me feel wild, alive and invincible- but for once it wasn't the euphoric sensation I knew, ever influenced by my feelings it crackled madly in my chest to the pounding of my heart. I shuddered as it pushed to be freed, all of it- not simply the small amount I'd expended to seize the espers magic and do my will. "Fionna?" broke through my mental wall, accompanied by the warmth of a large hand on my back it won out against my own mental build up and I felt myself- and the magic in my veins shift suddenly settling at the sound of Sabins voice.

"Yes?" I said after a brief attempt to clear my throat, my voice still broke but it was a little less noticeable then it might have been otherwise.

"You're shaking." He said, and he was right- how I'd managed to miss this I didn't know, but I was trembling and it wasn't because of the cold. I opened my eyes, looking back towards Sabin and turning back to the group standing behind us. I moved shakily around Sabin, letting his hand fall away from me as I moved to join them again- many of the men I didn't know personally moved away as I neared looking towards Edgar who merely wore an expression of carefully voided emotion. I looked to Terra who wouldn't meet my eyes, while Celes stared at me with something akin to disbelieving horror, Locke was simply staring out over the pass refusing to look at me at all and I fisted my hands in the material of my coat sleeves.

Gau moved to his normal position at my side before grabbing a fistful of my coat and burying his face in it, I put a trembling hand on his head and studiously ignored the people around me wishing fervently to be anywhere but here. The espers were silent in my head and the world seemed at the moment to be all too quiet now, filled only with the whistling of the wind- funny that so many things in this world were nothing like their pixel counterparts, but the sound of the wind that was something that had not changed.

* * *

They weren't staring at me- strange how something that wasn't happening could affect someone so, I wasn't being stared at and it bothered me. It bothered me because I could feel them wanting to stare, wanting to back up, wanting to shrink away as they prepared for the soldiers that had despite my attacks somehow survived- driven by the mad commander who pushed them so. Fear could be a powerful goad, and Kefka was adept at using it- they would be here soon, and we would face them. We very noticeably had the high ground, and even with the Magiteck armor that survived they were at a sever disadvantage- but they were going to give it the good ole try now weren't they? I tried to not glare at the man who unintentionally made a very circular route around where I was sitting quietly- Edgar was standing by a hastily erected command post issuing orders not five feet from me, and the man had to talk to him but he'd taken the longest possible route to do so.

Sometimes you just want life to be like some stupid cliche love song, where you hit a wall and there is somebody there to help you over it- and sometimes it is, you have beautiful fantastic moments of purpose, or happiness or some such nonsense. But then you're right back to square one the next moment, and you wonder what happened- this was the moment after, the clarity of purpose was gone faded like an old newspaper and I was just a bundle of stupid, tired and emotions without name. I was also at this moment glad I didn't wear makeup because I'd run my hand over my face more times then I could count, both because I was genuinely tired and because I had no idea how I was going to fix, well anything frankly.

The magic in me was quiet at least, for the moment simply flowing through me lightly as if it were something that behaved regularly and didn't try to act out on its own or push me to do stupid things from time to time. I was also trying to ignore the urge I had to move towards the glowing esper at the edge of the plateau, this whole place was like ignoring things hop scotch at this point, and I was alway terrible at that game as a kid. But Terra appeared to be a champion player at this point, and I could appreciate that on some level.

And with almost an immediate snap the whole camp was scrambling as scouts sounded the alarm, I was treated to the sight of men snapping almost immediately to readiness; Sabin being a key example of how a man could go from being calm and collected to ready for a fight in a few moments- not that he ever didn't look calm and collected even in battle, man had a chill about him that I didn't think I would ever see lifted. I slid off the rock I'd chosen as my perch, hand going to my sword only to stop briefly and remove the gloves I had on before securing it again. The bite of the frigid mountain air was not great, but my grip on the hilt of my sword was more important.

The familiar hilt was reassuring in its own right, and I felt myself settle into a stance even as the heavy winter gear pulled a bit- new as it was it hadn't really been worked properly, like a new pair of hiking boots it wouldn't settle right until it was a bit more worn. And like a snap I could feel my formerly foul mood slip away, like it was tucked into a side pocket for examination at a later date.

My sword swung free easily and sat in my hand- no longer the heavy thing it had been at the beginning of my journey, glittering with an inner light in the darkness. Our group seemed to drift together without conscious thought, Sabin to my left slightly ahead of me, Cyan to my right and Gau crouching just to Sabins right- both were brawler types, while I and Cyan used swords. Edgar was standing not far from Sabin as well, Terra came next in line in much the same arrangement that our little group had with Terra to the back, while Edgar stood in front- no doubt a result of our magic, it was useful in battle but the delay it took to summon our power could mean the difference between life and death so even if we were capable of fighting we were more useful towards the groups back. The same was true with Celes and Locke actually who were on the other side of Terra and Edgar; Bannon was well behind the whole lot with a final contingent of soldiers, if somehow this whole thing went south someone with a brain needed to destroy the esper before it could be put to their uses.

That was a large portion of their plan after all, to push the frozen thing off the edge of the cliff into the valley below if the empire was too close- it was why the people of Narshe moved it so far in the first place. If it didn't outright destroy the poor thing, it would put it in a place that was so difficult for the Empire to get it out of that it might not be worth it.

With a clatter of ear ringing sound the Magitek armor at the front of their lines crested the hill followed by a line of foot soldiers that had by some luck survived and they met with the front line of Resistance soldiers- and let me tell you it was nothing like the movies, there was a crash of metal on metal, screams and undefinable noises that was almost overwhelming. Fire- magical fire was thrown from their side, and I could see Kefka at the back throwing magic willy nilly as men fought, indiscriminate in soldiers he hit. You would think he would want to not kill his own men, but that was not on the agenda apparently.

At this I looked towards Terra and Celes, bother returning the same look I'd given them and we each pooled our magic, pulling any ambient magic from the air as we went and released a flurry of spells. For Terra it was her well known Fire spell, returning fire towards Kefka as Celes threw Ice at our opponents- I in turn went for something more defensive and cast a haste spell on several of the frontline soldiers.

The enemy foot soldiers held for a brief moment before their lines broke and they ran wise of them; the armors however remained, a few Lobos with them and Kefka was in true form now as our own men withdrew from him for obvious reasons. For equally obvious reasons our group pressed forward, Sabin and Gau moved towards the remaining Lobo's while the clatter of fired arrows peppered the foremost Armor unit. None of us had a lightning spell- which I was having mixed feelings about, as part of me thought it might be just the thing while another part was certain it would just give the armor more power to work with.

But machines weren't just weak to lightning and I was ready to try something new- magicite taught skills over time, but it was a slow process. Espers however could impart skills and spells at a much faster rate, and that is where I pulled my newest trick from. I'd never really had the chance to use it, as water was anything but needed in our travels. I mean we spent several days drifting down a river- I didn't think more water would be useful in that situation. But in this one it was a sure thing.

I whirled on my heel pulling my magic and letting it gather the snow around me as fuel, releasing it as a small wave that crested over the top of the suit of armor. Celes seeing me in motion used her magic to freeze it solid immobilizing the armor before dodging an incoming attack from another. Terra flung white hot fire at it, and I realized very suddenly that the mechs were after us specifically- I mean it made tactical sense, we were the biggest threats and we were also quite vulnerable. But that didn't mean I was going to act like some cowed damsel in distress- I flung another wave down at the mechs feet and again Celes froze it solid catching its legs in ice.

And suddenly we found ourselves backed against each other, Terra to my left and Celes to my right as we hid behind the frozen mech- each of us panting as we struggled to come up with something. Celes was probably the most experienced person at this sort of thing, was the thought that prompted me as I spoke "What should we do Celes?"

"They're targeting us…" She began and Terra grimaced before adding her two cents.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not surprised Kefka would have told them something," I grumbled wishing I could throw a shoe at the man's head, or perhaps something more potent and burning. "He's crazy but he isn't entirely an idiot."

"Unfortunately, he's just good at acting like one." Celes said with a dry tone and we all shared a droll look.

"Like a crazy or like an idiot?" I said with a small bit of humor, and that got me a couple of 'really you have to make a terrible joke now?' looks.

"If we attack the mechs head on we'll only hit a brick wall." Celes said returning to the main subject, her tone was stern but her eyes said the brief break from subject hit its mark- If I sounded like an idiot, but I managed to get her to focus more on the best line of attack and less on our current circumstances then it was worth it. The men were buying us time in their own way, attacking and distracting the mechs but it was only a matter of time- flesh tired more easily than metal, unless it was Sabin; man was made of Adamant or something.

"What if we hit low?" Terra suggested, and this seemed to give Celes and idea as she took on a thoughtful expression.

"We could hit low- yes that would work. Fionna, do you think you could mass cast that water spell over a large area?" Celes asked me quietly and I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, it would be a bit tricky- but we're fighting in snow so I could probably pull from that." I gripped my sword tighter and added with a bit of uncertainty, "But I don't know if I could hit all of the mechs with enough water to freeze them like we did this guy." I added a tap to the metal just above us.

"There shouldn't be any need," she said a small smile gracing her face- it was the sort of look someone got when they were about to say check mate, and she beckoned both Terra and I closer before whispering. It was a simple plan and we moved to execute it the moment Celes was done talking- I moved to one side of the mech sheathing my sword as Terra and Celes moved to the other. The position wasn't really that important, but the timing was; I waited with baited breath as Celes looked out from behind our improvised shield before she pointed at me and then gave me the signal to go.

And I was off like a shot flinging a small water spell flat and thin as Celes threw out an ice spell behind me, making the water freeze flat and hard, and I jumped- sliding on it much like I would if I were wearing socks on hardwood, and the sound of thumping feet behind me said that Celes was right behind, a third confirming Terra's involvement. In this condition it really didn't take much to freeze water solid and keep it so, and that is exactly what we did which actually took an amazing amount of coordination.

I didn't know where it was coming from, but I that was about all the wit I could afford as I skidded down passed the first mech, and toward the fighting with little to no control over where I was going. This was more than likely going to end with someone getting impaled- and I was just hoping it wasn't going to be me, before coming to a skidding halt in the center of the fighting. Celes and Terra only just managed to stop behind me without reenacting some sort of three stooges gag, before I moved my feet to a more stable position- the three of us formed a triangle as we stood back to back and I began to weave my water spell, raising my hands to the sky I started taking the moisture of the snow and sapping the power remaining in the air from the esper to form a spell wide enough to hit the area that was needed.

The sound of mechs turning to face our direction but I ignored them as Celes and Terra waited on me for their cue, closing my eyes to concentrate.

"THERE! THERE! You FOOLS stop them at once!" Came Kefka's all too familiar voice, cutting through my attempt at concentration- and for a brief moment I fought the magic that wanted to be turned to a different purpose, I was far from the only mage on this mountain. But the magic I held wasn't being drawn by any of those I could identify and it worried me that it fought to be free so.

' _Your will be done Fionna, concentrate- your will is what it wants to do. But it is mindless power, the more of it you gather too you the harder it will fight you."_ came Leviathans voice from the back of my mind, and like a masters voice it worked to snap my mind back to the point of focus. I felt the heat of a spell release, and opened my eyes certain that I would see my own impending doom- but instead I was treated to the sight of a fire spell hitting a shield spell full force, and I looked over to find Celes breathing hard but looking triumphant.

I turned back and with a twist let the might of my spell go, power leaving me in a rush as the water spelled flowed out around me- followed closely by Celes releasing her own ice spell and I watched as it laced into the flow of the water. The water spell I cast latched onto the feet, and only the feet of the mechs surrounding us- and this is where Terra came into play as she moved like a dancer flinging fire into the chinks in the armor suits- this spurred the soldiers into action Edgar unleashing a particularly effective volley with his auto-crossbow. Sabin straight up falcon punched a mech in a soft wiring bits and pulled out something that looked very important, while Gau was climbing another with Cyan menacing it with his sword- Locke was nowhere to be seen.

The whole scene was utter chaos, and that was about the time I felt the world tilt- and the scene faded to black.

* * *

A/N: You know it never really occurred to me that I have yet to illustrate what Fionna's sword really looks like. I'll have to fix that sooner or later- I dont draw much anymore so it might be a challenge.


	30. Chapter 30: A Path Known

A/N: I'm not an author, I'm just five gnomes in a trench coat- nothing to see here. With that I would like to mention that Locke wasn't really like missing in the fight with the mechs, I was just being a lazy author and didn't bother to mention he was totally hamstringing something where Fionna couldn't see him. So don't worry, no character change there. The story should in all honesty lighten up soon, but there has to be some serious stuffs somewhere right? Now back to our irregularly scheduled update. As a side note I totally wrote this chapter, hated it and decided to write something I thought was much better.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 30: A Path Known**

 **By: you know me by now man**

* * *

" _There is a pleasure in the pathless woods,  
_ _There is a rapture on the lonely shore,  
_ _There is society where none intrudes,  
_ _By the deep Sea, and music in its roar:  
_ _I love not Man the less, but Nature more "_

 _~ George Gordon Byron_

My re entry into the waking world was no less sudden and dramatic than my exit honestly, I lurched up from my laying position before turning and heaving off to the side blindly. I felt nauseous and my head was pounding in a manner that was excessive- even for having used my magic as much as I had.

"OH MAN! My shoes! It's all over my shoes!" Came the male voice of someone all too familiar, but this was secondary to the larger hand that came to rest on my back. A familiar gesture that I could easily identify- not that it matter at the moment as I was entirely to distracted with my still rebelling stomach, closing my eyes with a wince my stomach turned again.

"Fionna," Sabin said and I opened my eyes again in time to see him offer me a piece of cloth and which was accepted with understanding, wiping my mouth with a grimace. Vomiting would never be pleasant- humorous yes, entertaining to some, but always horrible in practice. I threw a look over at Locke who was still squawking like some oversized bird, and he finally ran off out of the tent we're in and did something- didn't really have xray vision so he could have been dancing with a chocobo for all I knew. The ceiling- for we were indoors if you could call it that, was made of a dark heavy oiled canvas that was common for tents in this realm, it was more specifically a healers tent and I frowned. It was large enough to have several cots in it and at the moment I spotted Locke, and Celes off to my left.

Another bed over was occupied by Celes and she too was looking rather under the weather, so I could only think she was suffering from the same ailment. Magic overdraw was not fun, no matter how much battle experience you might have enough said. The others were at the moment not accounted for, but considering where we were and where they weren't- well I was thinking that they were fine.

"Good of you to come around finally, the healers were getting worried." Sabin said with a strained smile, and Celes shared a grim smile to me as she protested.

"I told him that it'll take more than a little magic to kill a proper mage."

"Well, you aren't wrong." Came out of my mouth without meaning before I added, "But generally it's that magic that your aren't throwing that you have to worry about."

Locke came back into the tent at this point, boots in hand and grimace on his face as he set them aside. They really did look a lot worse for wear, but I couldn't tell if it was really all the fault of my unexpected addition, or if his shoes were really just in bad repair to begin with; the poor man needed to take better care of himself.

"I told Edgar that Fee was up," he said moving towards the chair he'd been in to begin with, only to be sent spinning as another form shot into the room and launched itself at me before I could blink. I half caught the Gau shaped missile- I say only half caught as I would have been on the ground without Sabin bracing me from behind. Edgar entered the tent at a much more sedate pace, followed by Bannon, and Cyan- at this point I noticed two things, one that everyone was here sans a specific person and two not one of them looked to be having a good day.

My hackles rose proverbially and I looked at those present with a bit of a frown, I really shouldn't jump to conclusions but-

"Where's Terra?"

Guilty looks made my heart leap and I made to move, stopping only because Gau was still sitting on me- Sabin a bit belatedly held onto my shoulder with a frown.

"Terra-" Edgar said looking troubled and for once unable to answer, he gave Bannon a lost look and I caught sight of Celes rolling her eyes out of the corner of my vision.

"Just tell her," The blond woman commented tiredly, before adding "I don't think either of us have it in us to dance around the point."

I let out a humorless laugh groping for a moment at where my belt pouches should be- they were of course gone so I let out a huff and turned back to look at the still troubled men. I would have to ask for it at a time that didn't distract from the point; which I was still waiting for or course, I gave both the red haired man and the blond a narrow eyed 'get to the point' look.

"She's gone?" Locke said finally breaking the silence, and I couldn't help the 'no really?' look that crossed my face.

"You don't say?"

"She kinda of…" he trailed off and gave Edgar a look that said he needed to pick up where he left off.

"You've been asleep for some few days," Edgar finally said still not meeting my eyes shifting into his thinking pose, "And we were all anxious- all worried that you might not wake, for even as Celes, and Terra both came too, you slept. The healers could say nothing, do nothing and we were all very concerned."

Each person wore their own expression of worry, a tight pinched look for some or sad helplessness for another.

"But," Bannon picked up from there "We felt we couldn't delay our purpose here for much longer- the cold and the Empire both are powerful motivations. So we decided, Terra was willing and we were pressed for time- as it was we meant to have you moved to Narshe for recovery."

"But I am guessing it didn't go as planned," I said facepalming, I took a deep breath trying to calm the internal screaming that was going on- if any of the espers were present I was certain they would be getting an earful, "So to recap, for everyone's sake- you asked an unstable mage to talk to a mad esper and you didn't think anything would go wrong."

"Terra is not unstable." Edgar interjected and I gave him a look that was anything but pleasant.

"I meant her magic was unstable," I said rolling my eyes at him before pointing to Bannon and back to Edger, I was genuinely angry at them now- not a common occurrence but one I felt warranted some remembering "You two deserve each other, because it is clear that you have got half a brain between the two of you."

"Fea," Sabin said in rebuke and I made an impatient gesture with my hand, I was in no mood to be calmed or apologize.

"No, you outright did exactly what I was worried you would do and you have your result!" I spat out before taking a deep breath, I immediately regretted snapping at the man as the look he was wearing reminded me greatly of someone who had been unexpectedly slapped. Sabin didn't deserve that- none of them did, and I couldn't unsay what i'd said in anger; I was really in no state to be around anyone and I knew it. My headache of course now had grown into a full blown migraine, and for lack of anything else to say or do I let out a sigh before asking "Have any of you seen my pack?"

"Yes," Locke said bending down to grab something from beneath my cot before passing it to me, the group seemed to accept the shift as what it was, me letting it go for the time being and Sabin stood.

"Someone should get the healers to look you over." He said turning towards the door, and I shook my head before mentally kicking myself and answering him verbally.

"No, it won't be of any use." Came my first comment as my feet slipped off the cot to settle down on the ground- I shivered as they hit the cold covering that was the floor of the tent. Shooing Locke out of the chair he was in for the moment in order to pull out some tools I hadn't used in a while; my small distilling set, it was magical of course and given to me by the espers before we'd left. Hadn't really had use for it before now- it was far easier to simply buy potions when we were on the move, and admittedly just plain everyday potions took longer to set then we had.

"What do you mean?" Locke asked as Gau leapt from the cot to get a good view of what I was doing, I had to nudge him a bit to move him to a safer point and as I had everything setup I held out a small glass beaker.

"Could you get me some snow Locke? I need water, but snow can melt easily enough." I said, a hand took the beaker and I blinked as I realized that the person who'd grabbed the item was not the thief but rather Sabin instead. Feeling doubly guilty as he moved out of the tent and I made he mental note to apologize when I found where my spine ran off too; I took a brief moment to build what little magic I had in me towards my index finger, sluggish and reluctant though it was I brought a small violet flame into the world with a sigh.

The small flame was set into a dish that was meant for that exact purpose, and I felt it take to the dish as it was intended to- feeding from the magic pressed into its ruined surface. A glass of snow came into my field of vision and I accepted it with a nod before setting it over the flame- if this were normal glass it would not stand the abuse, but magical glass could and would. It melted down quickly and I reached into my bag pulling out a mortar and pestle, along with some herbs I'd harvested and saved during our journeys-with this began the process of making Ethers.

"I am going to make the only thing can really help anyone in our state." I said nodding to Celes as I worked over the herbs required for it, it wasn't a simple process and sweeping these herbs into the water I cleared out the remaining bits and began to crush another set as I grabbed a second beaker.

"You are familiar with what ails you?" Sabin questioned and I nodded.

"As it were, magical overdraw is literally the worst." I said before adding, "And yes I am very familiar with it, although it generally isn't this bad."

"I always thought it had something to do with magic- I would get it after long days," Celes said, looking at me but mentally somewhere else. "I never had any proof but…"

"But you've been pushed before?" I finished I handed the second beaker back and recieved it full of snow in short order melting it with my hands this time instead of the flame, as it was occupied. The second set of herbs was stirred into this and I spoke as I worked, "Magic overdraw happens when you expend all of the magic you possess; it won't be fatal but magic in and of itself is a finite resource in humans."

"And you said it was usually not this bad?" Edgar questioned.

"No," I said finally combining the ingredients of the two flasks before setting it on the flame again, rummaging in my bag rewarded me with a small bowl and checking the color of the mixture, I poured a quarter of it into the small bowl before setting the rest back on the flame. A sniff later told me that it was about right and I blew on the mixture before handing it over to Celes, "Bottoms up, this should make you feel much better. Won't get rid of the headache, but food should deal with that a bit."

"What is it?" The look on her face was priceless, and it made me chuckle as I turned back towards the rest of the mixture.

"Some people call it a tincture- which is a silly as that's a very general term, but you might better know it as an ether." Was my answer, as I began rummaging in my bag I pulled out a few old weathered bottles and set them to the side- most were full but a few were empty. I'd found quite of few High-ethers on our quest and squirreled them, I was tempted to use them but. "It shouldn't be bad."

Celes with a dubious look obliged and the result was about what expected, Ethers didn't really taste bad, but rather they tasted like- well what would you expect magic to taste like? The herbs used primarily for their making grew on magic, which was why it could give magic back to a mage. The look on her face was hilarious and I couldn't help the grin that came over my own face at it, she caught sight of this and gave me a dirty look.

"It doesn't taste bad." I said innocently.

"It doesn't taste- how do you ever prepare someone for that?" Celes asked and I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I would say something about the process of creating Ethers having been lost since the war," Edgar commented sharing a look with Bannon that said he wasn't entirely done with this information, "But I feel it would be pointless at the moment."

"Well," I drawled somewhat surprised, "That would explain why the only ether's I've found since coming here are super old." I tapped one of the many bottles sitting on the chair, looking at the ether still over the fire.

"If it helps with magical overdraw, why haven't you had any?" Locke asked with a frown.

"Oh it helps, right Celes?"

"I will admit I feel almost normal," was her reply, "But I am curious too, why haven't you had any?"

"Ah, as it were I have to let it heat a little longer." I said fiddling with one of the bottles before giving everyone a sheepish look, "The longer the better really, but not to long hopefully- it's like medication, a certain strength might work for one person, but for another the dose has to be stronger." I could almost hear the unspoken 'why' and I was more than prepared to answer, so I tacked on- "I've been more exposed to magic then you have Celes, odd though it might seem. You've only dealt with maybe Kefka, Terra and yourself?"

"Yes," she said without pause and I made a 'well there you go' sort of gesture. I mean Terra, Kefka and Celes were actually a pretty small number of magic bearing beings to be exposed to- I'd carried espers in my head for… Several months now? I'd lost track of time at this point, and I was only now realizing it. I felt suddenly very chilled by this thought even as my internal realization was interrupted.

"I am curios as to how you could have been exposed to more magic than one who was given it at a young age." Bannon said both question and statement, this caught me it an 'oh crap' moment before I finally decided to level with them on something.

"I was born with magic." I said giving him a droll look, "I by that standard alone have more magical whatever." This was said with a general hand wave, indicating that I was whatever- or maybe that whatever was me? I wasn't really sure. I felt this should have been a given- but then again I wasn't really the sharing type honestly so…. Yeah I didn't really know where I was going with this; it felt kinda empty in here without someone chattering at me.

"You are also shockingly calm about all of this." he said as I pulled the ether off the flame giving it a good sniff, the best way to tell if it was done was to smell it honestly. I thought it was weird when Serph was showing me what to do, but doubting the person who has been making these things for thousands of years didn't really seem wise then, and really it worked out in the end. For me at least a new ether smelled like peaches, the fainter the smell the weaker the ether and well some of the ethers I'd found on our journey smelled like wine. Very strong wine- I'd made the mistake of drinking one and well, I was sure that I'd been able to smell colors for a bit there.

"I am calm," I commented as I poured the contents into another bowl to cool blowing on it lightly "Because I was actually expecting something like this to happen." Letting that blow their minds for a moment I tipped my head back and took a deep draught of the ether- it was a hard experience to explain, not like drinking anything else I've ever tried before that was for sure. I made a face.

"Don't tell me you see the future- because if you can and you're only telling me this now I will feel personally betrayed." Locke said hands waving about and I almost choked on the next mouthful of ether, leave it to him to almost hit the nail on the head.

"Don't be absurd," I said after clearing my throat before adding in all honesty, "I don't know of anyone who can see the future- I only expected this because I knew how Terra reacted to the esper the first time."

"But aren't you worried about where she is- How she is?" Locke asked tone shifting.

"Of course I'm worried," I said setting the now empty glass down with the thought that I might spare it if I accidently did something stupid, "You can't possibly imagine what it's like to-" my comment trialed off for a moment, uncertain of how I was going to explain this to them at all, "You felt it too didn't you?" was a question directed at Celes, and she nodded.

"The esper," she began to speak "It did something- It said something to her didn't it?"

"Yes, and that is why I was worried to begin with- worried about how she might react," Realistically my knowledge of the future (Which totally did not count as seeing the future) of course was what I was really basing all of my assumptions off of, and there was really no possibility of her reacting well to it at all if the game had been any indication. "And that was why I was going to offer to speak to the esper instead."

"Fionna," Sabin interjected frown in place, "If you'd tried to speak to the esper we would likely know less than we do now. Terra doing so should be indication enough that the esper should be left well alone."

"You aren't right," I disagreed looking the blond man in the eye before adding very gently "But you aren't wrong either, I can't really explain to you all of the reasons that I have for knowing that something like that would have a very different outcome."

"Now now you two," Edgar interjected, cutting off our half formed argument before it had the chance to really start "Now is not the time for debating the mistakes of the past, really- we should be focusing on what to do next. Truth be told, I have no idea where to go from here. Searching for Terra is a must, we can't afford for her to fall into the hands of the Empire- and I can't say that I relish the idea of our friend being their puppet once more."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said gathering my items back up and taking moment to settled the magical flame into a bottle for later, waste not, want not right? "In fact, I am fairly certain that Terra is safer now than she was before."

"Fairly certain?" was said about the same time as "Safer?" and another reaction I didn't quite catch from all corners of the room and Cyan finally decide to chime in with his two cents.

"Perhaps we should let the lady explain," he said forestalling others, "As she has been so candid with us today, I feel it is best not to doubt her.

"Thank you Cyan, Terra-" I said dropping down to rummage underneath the cot for my boots and winter gear, "After dealing with the esper has no doubt gone to the one place she would feel safe."

"And you just happen to know where that is?" Bannon questioned sounding skeptical.

"Of course," I said giving nothing away, "Why wouldn't I?"

I pulled on my boots and outer gear feeling the espers in my mind stir and come back into being- like a memory left to slumber almost, I gave Leviathan a gentle mental prod and he responded with something that I can only describe as giving me a mental hug. It was like wrapping a warm toasty blanket about all of your worst fears, and it was alleviating some of the worry I was denying. I felt almost like normal, although there was that lingering headache that told me perhaps that I should wait before doing what I was considering doing.

' _I feel as though I am missing something important.'_ Came Leviathans voice, and a debate bounced around my head for a moment before I told him simply, ' _Terra is gone, while I was resting they tried to awaken the esper.'_

' _Ah,'_ came the entirely to unsurprised answer of the sea king, tone entirely unimpressed ' _It's always interesting to see how stupid people can get when you're not paying attention.'_

' _Normally I would say something about being nice, but I am not feeling particularly generous right now.'_ I replied before getting down to the business end of this nonsense, ' _I'd pretty sure about the answer to this but, how much of a bad idea would it be for me to pick a fight with the esper in question.'_

' _And this is where I first begin to question my choice of Summoner.'_ He said with all the dramatic flair anyone might expect from him and I grin.

' _Only just now? Really, I am touched.'_

' _In the head perhaps,'_ He teased and I shot back ' _Says the voice in my head.'_ I felt his thoughts shift back to more serious matters before speaking again, and my mood too shifted once more to important matters. ' _It is unwise, but this you know. It can however be done.'_

' _What exactly should I do? I don't mean to kill it, if I can help it.'_

' _Think my Summoner,'_ He said slowly using his teaching voice, ' _Death is not the only means for you to acquire the magic of an esper.'_

' _What, you mean you think I should take him as a Summon? Would he even go for that-'_ I could feel myself frown at this, ' _I mean, you don't mind- but you aren't some esper that's been frozen for a thousand years.'_

' _Is it not worth a try however? I will admit that he may turn down the offer-'_ the emotion that colored his voice at this made me think he would seriously doubt the intelligence of any esper who would dare, ' _But if that is the case you can always challenge him, traditionally an esper cannot deny a challenge if the summoner is competent.'_

' _And if he does?'_

' _I'll eat him, I'm tired of this game we play- this esper may be powerful but there are more important things at stake then this. He should be so lucky.'_

' _Besides a bloody and violent death with this challenge, is there anything I should be concerned about?'_

' _You'll have to fight him alone.'_

' _What?'_ No fair, I knew I could take him if I had like Sabin or Locke on my side- heck even Bannon would distract him long enough with his debates to give me a chance.

' _Unless you have a guardian of course- which you technically do not. I would advise finding one at some point. Sabin should do nicely.'_

' _I have so many questions. So. Many. Questions.'_

' _And when we have time to answer them I will. For now you should focus on the esper and convincing your friends to as you suggest, otherwise I am afraid we must push on alone.'_

I didn't like that idea- really who would? I didn't want to leave my friends alone, they needed me- but the espers needed me more, Terra needed me more, and to be honest I very selfishly still wanted to go home. Edgar as it were was actually the center of attention at the moment as the group debated the next course of action; Edgar wanted to return to Figaro Castle and take the frozen creature with them, but the ability to keep it frozen was in question. Ironically Locke was arguing in favor because he believed that we- Celes and myself could keep it frozen, which I felt was more maybe then definitely. I appreciated his confidence in our abilities at least, magic ice might have done it- but there was still so much that could go wrong.

Instead of saying anything I simply shook my head as they continued to debate things before grabbing my sword, buckling on my belt pouches and making sure to have ethers in an easy to reach pocket. I would need them honestly, I wasn't sure if I had it in me to fight anything so powerful.

' _If you must summon me,'_ came the unexpected but appreciated voice of the almost mute esper Cactuar ' _You might be required to fight this Esper without the help of others, but Summoning is entirely acceptable- being capable of calling on Espers is a skill gained, thus acceptable.'_

' _I concur actually,'_ came Leviathan's agreement.

' _Can I even summon you?'_

' _Yes, you should be well able to at this point. But this is not something you should abuse, unless of course you desire to suffer from magic exhaustion again.'_

' _What are my upward limits when it comes to that?'_ admittedly I'd never really tried to summon anything before, so using it now would probably backfire.

' _Have some faith dear,'_ Leviathan said confidently ' _It is no different from any other magic you might cast, simply will one of us to fight your foe and we will be there. You should be able to summon either one of us in your current state- but not both. Chose wisely."_

With that I moved towards a basin set towards the side of the tent, it was meant for washing and I felt like a foot so I proceeded to heat some water while the others were still debating and wash my hands and face. Washing anything else was out of the question in a place like the pass anyways- I was honestly surprised that they'd stayed here as long as they have, but that must have had something to do with trying to solve the esper problem.

I would be hesitant to deal with it myself if I didn't have magic- er well actually I was still hesitant to deal with it, even with magic. I shook my head to clear it, dried my hands and face off and moved towards the tent entrance. Slipping out I moved towards the back of the camp towards the cliff, and the esper waiting just as we left it. It was odd really, I could feel the magic emanating from it, almost like walking into the sunlight on a chilly day. Being with the espers in Zozo was much like a summer day that is just right, warm and lazy.

I hadn't really been that close to the frozen esper before today, and it unsettled me when my eyes finally settled on the thing encased as it was. Something struck me immediately about it as I got closer and the hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end at this realization.

Why hadn't I ever considered that this thing was already encased by magical ice in the first place? I mean the game sprite hadn't been terrible detailed, but I should have put two and two together, it was encased in bright blue ice- not like the same blue that ice should be. It was an unnatural hue, like my magic fire was all the shades of purple you might want- but it would never look like normal fire. It didn't burn on normal fuels, not like setting fire or fira- maybe it would be more accurate to call it the concept of fire rather than anything else. It burned, gave off heat and light in exchange for magic, and if you did it right you could feed it with the ambient magic around you.

The same was true of magical ice, it was made to stay frozen regardless of its surroundings, and from what I could tell the magic in the ice was even more insidious still feeding off the esper inside to keep it trapped. Someone had been either very angry, or very cruel.

"Fionna?" I jumped nearly pulling my sword before I realized it was only Sabin behind me.

"DON'T do that," I said slapping his arm lightly, "Goddess we need to tie a bell around your neck or something."

"What are you doing out here?" He said looking at me first, and then at the esper with a distinctly uncomfortable look on his face. Part of me of course wanted to lie- but I was tired of lying and honestly I never wanted to lie to Sabin. Ever. Don't ask me why, but I didn't think I could lie to him even if there was no other choice. He was one person that I could talk to honestly and I would protect that, because it was one small thing I could keep for myself.

"I'm going to do what Edgar wanted Terra to do to begin with," came my reply taking a deep breath and looking at the esper before me with a confidence that I didn't feel, "I'm going to speak to the esper and make sure that it doesn't fall into the Empire's hands."

"Fionna I'm not certain that this is the best idea that you've had," he began looking unhappy, "And I can't really say that I'm willing to just let this happen."

"Well," I drew out looking back at the tent with a roll of my eyes "It's not like anyone else is doing anything about it. You need a solution, and I have one."

"Fee," He said giving me a deeply unimpressed look and I let out a sigh as a hand went to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"No, Sabin I have to do this," and after a moment of thinking I tacked on "I have to do this, and I have to do it alone."

"Look," He said pausing for a moment before trying again, "I don't think- I'm going to speak to Edgar. You can't do this Fionna." He turned and moved back towards the tent, and I knew that if he had Edgar out here I wouldn't even get the chance because I was sure he would reason with me and I would cave, and then I would have to leave forever, years from now someone would find me in a bar and I would begin my life story by saying something like 'Call me Ishmael'.

Okay so maybe not something drastic, but I needed to do this- before I ran off for good at least. I wouldn't let the empire have access to any other poor esper, crazed or not. I moved placing my hand on the blue rough surface and prodded with my magic.

Rage unfocuse, unbridled, overwhelming rage unlike anything I knew- his magic, and his mind poised to strike, screaming for release and retribution. I could feel it pull at me, trying to force my hand, force me to do something and for a moment I wasn't sure I could resist. But then I got angry, and this forced the creature's mind to back down- I was not something to be toyed with or used for someone else's purposes, and I was not letting it out unless I FELT like letting it out.

My mind cleared with the intensity of my feelings and I gave the ice a narrow eyes glare, as if I could really see Tritoc beneath the ice. I calmed my mind, and tried to focus my thoughts before acting again, this time when I reached out my magic and gave it a guided intent.

' _I am attempting to help, but I will not allow you to force me to do anything.'_ There was only silence, and still the seething rage, but now it had focus and that was directed at me.

' _FREE ME, YOU WRETCHED THING! You cannot TRICK ME like that other empty NOTHING! FREE ME!"_ It demanded and I took a breath.

"Fionna!" Was all but shouted at me, and my gaze was drawn over my shoulder at the tent and my friend who now stood outside of it.

"Move away from the esper Fionna, you don't look well." This was Edgar talking, and there was concern in his voice- concern that I noticed was echoed by the others.

"I can't do that right now Edgar."

"Fionna, please listen to Edgar." Sabin said moving towards me, and without thinking I held up a hand- it was safe for him to get any closer, I wasn't entirely sure why but I knew this as if it were a fact embedded in my bones.

"Don't come any closer."

"I won't hurt you Fee," Sabin said stepping closer "Please just move away from the esper, for goddess's sake you're glowing."

I was what? I looked down at my hand and confirmed that I was in fact glowing in broad daylight- Magic was just _so drastic_.

"I know you won't hurt me Sabin, but the esper might hurt you."

"Look Fee," Locke chimed in trying to lighten up the mood "Come on, let's go back to the tent and talk about this."

' _LET ME OUT.'_ Interrupted whatever might have been said next with enough force that I could see Celes flinch from the strength of it and I turned back to the esper. I was just surrounding by impatient people today.

' _Look bucko, you don't calm your tiddies and I will shove you right off this cliff- don't even doubt me.'_

' _You would DARE to speak to me like that human!'_

' _I would dare to speak to a lot of people like that esper- I'll cut to the chase and lay it out for you. I would like your help- I don't need it, but I would PREFER it as I could use all the help I can get to stop the world from ending.'_ Yeah, if this was some sort of game I totally failed the speech check on this one, I was sure of it. But I said what needed saying right?

' _I won't be anyone's slave you foul cretin.'_

' _And that isn't what I asked at all,'_ I felt like I was talking to a wall, and the magic shenanigans were giving me a headache. ' _I would like to carry you as a summon, if you will allow it.'_

' _A pathetic mage like you as my summoner? Never- release me!'_

I could all but hear Leviathan and Cactuar chant 'fight, fight, fight' and I took a breath looked over my shoulder once and said out loud, "You all might want to stand back."

"Fionna, what have you done?" Sabin said moving as if to stand next to me and I motioned for him to stop.

"No, you can't interfere- stand back." I said and the man looked at me for one long moment before stepping back "Whatever you do- whatever happens, do not try to fight. If you do, I don't know what will happen."

"Fionna?"

I turned back to Tritoc and spoke to him with my magic once more.

' _I challenge you Tritoc, as a summoner.'_ I didn't really know the official wording for something like this, so hopefully this would do the trick.

' _So be it, I'll test your metal girl and should I find you lacking- well I'll be free and you won't have to worry about anything ever again.'_ I stepped back at this, away from the esper as I looked around to make sure that the area was clear before I cast any magic. The others had heeded my warning about space thankfully, and I pulled the bottle of magic fire out of my pouch, watching the purple flames dance in the dull daylight before drawing my arm back and sending it flying towards the esper.

It struck the ice with the sound of breaking glass, and I pulled my sword from my back sliding my feet into a ready stance; why did I agree to these sorts of things.

' _Hey, how sure are we that he isn't you know- going to bolt?'_ I really should have asked this before I set to let him out.

' _If he does I really will eat him- and I will be well within my rights. It is Ashura's law that a summon should accept or reject a petition- to run after accepting a petition would be to break his word, or to admit that the summoner is stronger. He will not run if he is smart.'_

The purple flame caught on the ice quickly, as if it's sole purpose was to burn brightly in this moment alone, and I gripped my sword in cold hands, guard up and waiting. The ice however, rather than simply melting seemed to evaporate into nothing, and like that the Tritoc was free, although that the moment he had yet to move.

There was a pause, as even the wind died down and I swore that the world seemed to hold its breath- then he began to move, his great iridescent scaled tail churning the snow beneath him as his snake like head rose out of its coils. Wings stretched towards the sky, multicolored feathers fluttering; and much like a Naga, or maybe a cobra he began to sway displaying his four arms with wickedly clawed hands.

He was easily three times as tall as I was- which admittedly wasn't hard to do, but I wasn't going to let size dissuade me. Dealing with magic lizards- ' _Dragons Fionna'_ was totally down my alley, this guy was a pushover in comparison.

"SO BE IT THEN!" Tritoc said, voice cutting through the sudden stillness in the pass, it rumbled low like a crocodile before adding "Test your metal mortal, and know I will destroy you."

With that he lunged striking at me like a snake and I dropped down, rolling under his attack slashing at its underbelly. His lower set of arms lashed out as I did this, interrupting my attack before I could do any damage, in favor of dodging again. I moved to the left away from it in hopes I might gain some distance, and with that I realized two things. One that both I and the esper were enclosed in a large spell- one that I could tell was not sourced from me or Tritoc and two that Sabin and Edgar both were attempting to break through said spell to get to me.

' _It is the challenge, it's woven into the magic of this world- Ashura's word is law here remember, even if she isn't whole.'_ Leviathan said, and I took this moment to gather magic in my hand before releasing a spell I knew all too well.

"HASTE!" I said unnecessarily flicking my fingers out and casting the spell on myself before zipping away. This needed to end this quickly, that I was certain of- I could beat him, but if this turned into a battle of attrition I would lose. Throwing a flame spell at it, I cursed as I only remembered belatedly that his weakness changed depending on what element Tritoc was using. The fire caught on his scales but fizzled out, and I zipped away again as he struck at me, sharp claws catching the edge of one of my braids, slicing some of it short.

' _Oh no you did not!'_ was my only thought at this and I decided to cut the crap- I had enough magic to summon one of my espers, and let's face it I love Cactuar but Vanish wouldn't help, 1,000 needles might be funny but would ultimately be ineffective, and I already had Haste going for me. I pulled another spell, cursing as Tritoc seemed to be able to turn and find me wherever I went- I mean being mostly snake and all that it couldn't be that difficult for him I guess. I released another spell.

"Protect," with that I grabbed an ether- a newer one and popped the cork chugging it and moving yet again. Feeling the magic of it trickled down my throat and fill me with magic once more, I gathered it to cast, "Shell!"

Physical protection and magical protection in place, and none to soon as a crackle of lightening glanced off the protections around me and launched back at Tritoc. He shrieked at me, and I set my feet taking a deep breath. I could already feel my magic gathering as my mind tried to form the proper spell to make what I wanted happen- intent, magic and will. I had all of these things, and yet it seemed to take all of me to focus on what I wanted.

Power pooled in my hand, and I almost felt time slow as something cold formed on my palm- opening my hand I found a palm full of cold salty water. I turned my hand letting it slide off falling towards the ground striking the snow as if- I wasn't sure how I could explain it, but the moment it struck the ground the world seemed to change around me and I felt my magic drain, not enough to cause my to collapse. But only just.

The snow rippled and began to glow; water began to well up out of the area where the drop hit like a flood, and I watched as it filled the area flowing higher and higher. And beneath the rolling surface I saw great glittering blue scales, and in the darkness beyond that the golden glow of one large snake like eye. A felt my feet waver as the ground seemed to shift around me and I realized that I wasn't standing on the ground anymore.

My knees buckled under me as Leviathan's head rose out of the swell and I gripped the ridged scales beneath me, great blue green coils flowed out of the water after him all grace and deadly certainty. He lowered his head, and I knew that he meant for me to get down because he was going to Take Care of This. A dead certainty, he was the sea both life giving, and unforgiving and I couldn't stop him now if I wanted to.

I dropped off his nose onto the ground and watched as he rose once more- he stood more than twice as tall as Tritoc,and I made a mental reminder to never make fun of his size again. The ground was still saturated with salt water, and I grimaced as my now wet clothing provided me little protection from the cold of the pass. Swaying on my feet I realized how low on magic I was, and contemplated drinking another ether and I did just that, pulling out an older ether and taking drought. I winced at the taste, and felt the magic flow into me.

How do you describe to espers seizing each other up? I wasn't sure- Leviathan for all that he was the Dragon King of the Sea was not as powerful as he might be if he were fighting on his own standing. The was because he was a summon- not truly present in form but rather inhabiting a magical construct, he was of course made of magic. But there was a vast realm of difference between being made of his own magic, and being made of my magic.

This was at one point explained to me by Shiva, and she did a much better job of explaining it then I ever could; but for a moment imagine this, you see a flower and you decide you would like to draw it, you have an image of it in your head, and you do your best to render it into the world as you see it. With time and practice you can draw it perfectly, but at first you are still learning- this is much how summoning works.

This is also why a summon is only as powerful as its summoner, and why sometimes a summoner must get to a certain level before they can even try. You don't want to make the magical equivalent to a stick figure, it's insulting and the result magic would just blow up in your face.

Leviathan lashed out at the smaller summon with his long sharp teeth, catching one of the Tritoc's feather wings in the process- and even though I might be the one who was suppose to direct his attacks I felt as though I couldn't move. Tritoc lashed out with a thunder spell in its claws, make a direct strike on Leviathan's belly and the Dragon King shrieked in anger pulling his coils around Tritoc like a great python. The thunder summon tried to free himself with his arms, but Leviathan's grip on its wing held it fast.

With this I let off an ice spell, assuming that because he was using Thunder he would be vulnerable to it- and I was right thankfully. It hit him in the chest, and he shrieked but his thrashing became less frantic as he slowed. I could see that he was becoming weak, and with that Leviathan moved.

With a mighty heave the blue dragon slammed the other esper to the ground and held him there for a moment, eyes boring into mine and I- I found myself moving forward hand raised as the thrashing esper glared at me; but as my hand moved to touch him he snapped at me catching just the tip of my finger with its teeth. And the rage radiating off of Leviathan was only overwhelmed by the pain I felt as blood welled from the injured digit. Leviathan released his hold on on Tritoc's wing, only to take the espers head in his massive mouth and I felt empathy for the esper.

I took a breath and put my hand to its head before I could change my mind, willing the espers mind to join mine and slowly- very reluctantly it did, magic releasing its physical form and settled in a portion of my mind that was unoccupied. It was not like carrying Leviathan, or even Ifrit who was one of the angriest people I've ever had the joy of knowing. This was like carrying my own personal ball of resentment, and then some. At some point my eyes closed, and I reopened them to see Leviathan looking at me once more, his great golden eyes looking into mine and for a moment nothing else happened.

For once I was not privy to his thoughts, and I wondered what he was thinking while he looked at me like that- but this pondering stopped as the Esper King took a deep breath in and with all the might of his lungs opened his maw to release a bone shaking roar. This was not done in victory, or joy- I could see that much in his eyes, this was done for an entirely different reason and perhaps if I hadn't been carrying him within my mind for so long I might have flinched and run or whatever he might have been expecting. But I didn't, and I didn't do this because I knew him, I trusted him as I trusted so few in my life before now, and he wasn't going to run me off with a silly roar- Even if it did make my limbs feel like jelly from its intensity.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said echoing something I'd said it seemed so long ago, before adding with a snort, "You have lacy wings."

* * *

A/N: Well that got pretty long without me intending it too, but here you go. In the game in theory someone with magic ability would have just enough magic by the time that they hit Tritoc to summon Leviathan, although they wouldn't really have the ability to as he isn't available in the game until the world of Ruin.


	31. Chapter 31: Summoner

**A/N:** Let see if I can write a bit more now- cause I feel like it I guess. I had to start a new document for this portion of the fic because honestly my word program was having trouble opening the document.

* * *

 **The King and The Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 31: Summoner**

 **By: Tamuril Telrunye**

* * *

 _Old soul, your wounds they show_

 _I know, you have never felt so low_

 _But hold on, head up, be strong_

 _Oh, hold on_

 _Hold on until you hear them come_

 _Here they come oh_

 _-Sia, Angel By the Wings_

"I'm not afraid of you," I said echoing something I'd said it seemed so long ago, before adding with a snort, "You have lacy wings." A loud chuffing sound filled the air, and I watched in disbelief as this fifty foot dragon laughed at me, but you know- it probably wasn't the strangest thing to ever happen to me at this point. Really, my life had taken somewhat of a surreal turn- only just now? No I think it had done this a good while ago, and I was only just realizing it. Man was I slow on the uptake sometimes.

The great Esper King of the Sea, or whatever his official title was (I wasn't really sure at this point because it wasn't something one discussed, you were suppose to simply know) bent his massive head down to nudge me then and I put my hands on his great scaly nose wincing as my hand let me know that yes my finger was very badly damaged and yes I was getting blood everywhere. I ignored it for just a little longer in favor of bumping my forehead against the great scaly nose in front of me, and just for a moment standing there, warm soft scales tickling my skin.

Another moment passed, and I knew that his physical form was dissipating slowly and with that I stepped back wrapping a hand around my injured digit to stem the flow of blood as the magic gave way, much like flower petals falling off a cherry tree. It was almost pretty, and I felt Leviathan's mind settle back in my own. That was also about the time that I remembered that I was soaking wet, in a mountain pass and that I was definitely not happy with Tritoc about the fact that he'd tried to bite my hand off.

The terrain wavered around me and I tried for a moment to regain my balance as I realized that I'd had one to many ethers as well, and with that my knees gave out. I admit that I biffed it pretty hard, and I didn't really have it in me to pick myself up after that. I was cold, the ground was hard and I was soaked, exhausted and probably still bleeding.

Thankfully my uncomfortable position didn't last long, as someone moved to pull me up off the ground and shifting me in their arms until I was being carried bridal style. Dark blue fabric clued me into the fact that it was Edgar carrying me, and not Sabin as I thought- it was odd that it wasn't Sabin? Or so my mind decided at that point, and dwelling on that thought was put on the back burner as I was carried back into the tent. After being stripped of my wet gear by Celes and shoved into something dry and clean before being plied with potions, I was treated to the woman looking at my injured finger with concern.

A man came into the tent that I didn't immediately know- he turned out to be a healer, and he was also easily pushed right back out by the blond woman examining my injury. She seemed to take a keen personal interest in it, and while the others seemed to take this in stride Sabin looked personally offended, which was hard to do- I am guessing that this was because he had been the one to fetch the man.

In any case while Celes examined, Sabin fretted and Edgar paced- Bannon was seated in the chair that Locke had previously occupied looking for all the world to be a man lost. Locke was off somewhere, and Cyan was talking to Gau calmly- about what I was uncertain, but the boy looked very upset. It only occurred to me then that he might have been very worried, or perhaps even negatively affected by the espers power, and I felt like a foot. I knew that Gau was magic sensitive at the very least, I should have been more considerate of that. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him, he was still only a boy- and I was grateful for Cyan's ability to talk to children. More then that the man seemed to have taken to Gau as a mentor, and I was glad- something told me that the would need each other before the end.

"Well you definitely got lucky," Celes said after a few moments, "You still have the end of your finger- but only just. You lost your nail to that thing, and it took a good bit of flesh with it. I'll wrap it in something and set some anesthetic on it- cast a small heal if I can. But potions and magic can't regrow torn flesh.

Which meant at the very least I was stuck with one finger that was abnormally short- the nail might regrow but it would never be a normal finger again. In the long run it wasn't a big loss, but it would still hurt and it would be a reminder of how deadly an esper could be- even if you were only trying to be its friend. Speaking of espers, Leviathan was tucked away in his watery corner of my mind resting- Tritoc was resting as well and who wouldn't after that. Cactuar was still there somewhere, and the unsteady heady version of magic that still danced in my veins made me restless even as I felt sick to my stomach from just about everything else.

Silence blanketed the room as she wrapped my finger in gauze- it reminded me of a time when Felisha broke her middle finger, she was trying something stupid with the metal bars at school I think and we had to rush her to the hospital because slipped. Child sized monkey bars weren't meant for adults, no matter what age they acted- a splint and several layers of gauze later exaggerated the size of the digit and there was still a picture on my cell phone of her proudly flipping me off for one reason or another.

If my cell phone still existed- lord I didn't even know, I would have to check my pockets and see… Or had it been one of those things that I lost during my time in the empire's grasp? I couldn't even tell- time seemed to go so fast and yet not fast enough. I wondered again if time held true between worlds, and wondered what my sister and mother must think at me being gone so long- and this was not a healthy line of thought so I cut it off thinking instead of Terra, the other espers and the road ahead.

The silence of course would not stay unbroken, and even in the shell-shocked state that seemed to hover over everyone, there hung this unspoken question. And again I felt it- that fear that people tried to shuffle under the rug and pretend wasn't there. They were doing it for my sake- or so I hoped, but it was still there, followed closely by the overwhelming need to flee, and never be seen again. It hit me so hard that I probably would have literally taken off if I weren't so tired that my eyes were fluttering, I finally gave up and let them shut with a huff.

"A summoner." Had me opening my eyes again, only to look at the source of the word and my most recent point of ire- although he was really only trying to protect his people. I was allowed to be irritated with the red haired man however.

"What was that Bannon?" Edgar questioned.

"Summoner," Bannon said finally, a certainty ringing in his voice and I watched as he looked up into my eyes like he was seeing for the first time something dangerous and wild. "A summoner, appears a thousand years after the war of the Magi without prompting."

"Summoner." Edgar said, turning to look at me to but his expression was ever the unreadable one- he was always so much better at hiding his thoughts, and I cursed that. How unfair was it that I felt like the opinion of this man mattered when I couldn't always understand what he was thinking, I mean Sabins opinion mattered just as much- sometimes more, but I could read him like a book.

"A Summoner man?" Locke said with a slightly freaked out look on his face, I could tell he was really really trying and it was greatly appreciated. "Didn't they die out in the war- Like with a blazing fury? "

I wasn't really aware of the history of summoners in this version of final fantasy, obviously because everybody seemed to be able to learn how to. It didn't seem like a very specialized skill when all of the usable characters could do it honestly, rather it was more something to take for granted. Looking back on it now I really had taken it for granted, moving along now. Moving right along.

"Indeed," Edgar replied oblivious of my inner monologue, "History has it that the Summoner peoples attempted to stay out of the war, but were instead thrown into the center as their magic made them targets of those in favor of abusing magic. If the stories are to be believed, they are the reason the Veldt is still as wild and untamable as it is."

"You aren't," Locke said hesitantly looking at me with wide eyes "Here to like get revenge on normal people for killing off the summoners of the past are you?"

"Yes Locke," came out in a deadpanned voice "I'm here to make the world fear us once more, you know by tripping over my own feet and wafting my travel funk everywhere. Be afraid- be very afraid, I might you know menace your ankles or something."

And that caused him to let out a pained laugh that didn't really meet his eyes; it was a good thing I was resigned to leaving when I had the chance, if I didn't they would just treat me like a ticking time bomb. They hadn't before, but after this who knew? One day I would be eaten alive by my own insecurities, and with that thought I closed my eyes letting out a tired sigh.

* * *

When I woke next it was to find myself resting not in a tent but rather a well known room to the resounding noise of something- I wasn't sure what I was hearing at first, but I knew that it was voices. Shouting voices from the echo I was getting, and it seemed that they were in quite the heated argument. I pushed myself up slightly wincing at the headache that told me I'd definitely had too many ethers, movement caught my eye and I found that the weight on my legs I'd previously dismissed was in fact Gau. At first I thought he was sleeping as well, but as I looked at him I found him shifting a feral angry grimace on his face- it wasn't directed at me, but at the shouting voices beyond the darkened wooden door.

I may not have known where I was exactly, but the decor- small bed with a wooden frame set against the wall, darkened fireplace to my left, a rounded table set with one chair all spoke notes that said 'Narshe Inn'. The brickwork of the walls confirmed it for me as they came into focus, and the words in the room beyond slowly made sense as I listened harder, I caught snippets and that set me on edge.

"-can't be serious!" A voice said tersely- either Sabin or Edgar I was certain.

"Entirely too serious brother- if the people here have their way she'll-"

"Bullshit! I won't stand for it-"

"She is dangerous, and no one here will believe otherwise-"

"So am I!"

"-doesn't matter, I can't reason with the elders anymore. Men talk, and they've-"

"-do something about it!"

Another voice broke in, this one lower and much calmer and feminine sounding but I couldn't make sense of what it was saying.

"I know Celes, I know, but my hands are tied. Our allies were leery of Terra, and now they are terrified of Fionna. If the emperor gets a hold of her- she would be worse than Terra. Do you understand?"

"She would never harm any of us." Came what I was certain was Sabin's voice now, anger evident in every syllable.

"I know brother," came Edgars voice tired and worn but resolute. "But that doesn't change the fact that Fionna could be controlled the same way Terra was, a slave crown does not discriminate."

 _'A slave crown would never hold you_ ,'Came a hissing voice of Leviathan from the back of my mind, anger filling every word _'We would never allow it.'_

"Then what would you do Edgar? Would you lock her away as the elders request, shut her away from the world until you deem her safe enough to frolic with normal people."

"If I must," Was said with a tired huff, "But that would only truly be a last resort Sabin, you know this. She isn't safe- we should have realized this sooner, with how closely Kefka has been following her, trying to take her for himself. We've been fools, and now we would be reckless to assume putting her at the fore of battle would do us any good."

"And with the Empire's searching, she will be found and taken anyways." Sabin spat back "Would you have her ever running, hiding while the rest of us fight? She would never settle for that brother."

"It really isn't our decision to make," Said another voice, this one clearly Locke's "It's hers- Fionna's power is Fionna's, and only she can decide what she will do with it. Please, you've been quarreling about this for hours."

"I mean to keep her power in her hands, and no one else's," Edgar replied, "Even if I put my foot down on your side Sabin- even then I would gain nothing, Bannon will not support that and without our union with Returners, without Bannon's support, our cause will fall apart. They will take Fionna from us and make their own decision."

That said pretty much everything I needed to hear right there, and that was when my mind decided to snap into decision making mode. My stomach was doing this weird pained dance as I pushed myself up, bare feet touching on cold wood flooring as I pushed myself up. A brief look around rewarded me with the location of my equipment, set on the table as it was and I moved towards it as quietly as possible. Socks, followed pants, shirt, boots- all of it was pulled on at speed and I struggled to find the right clips and pulls but managed even as my injured hand pained me. My pack was slung across my hips and pulled into place even as I searched for my sword, the arguing in the next room continued even then and I was finally rewarded with my sword as something I hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows making me jump.

It was Cyan, my sword in hand wearing a grim look on my face- I could feel the 'oh crap' look cross my face, even as I stood waiting for him to say something, anything really. He did something entirely unexpected however and moved putting my sword in my hand.

"Go, the window should lead to the roof," He said quietly pointing to a darkened square in the wall, "I can buy tho some time yet."

"Why?" I questioned, so many "why's" coming to mind that I couldn't even really finish the sentence.

"Because no man should be imprisoned for doing what is right, and because I know that you are a kind woman who would never harm another intentionally. Find your sister, and be free of this war," With this he gripped my shoulder giving it a warm squeeze- the closest thing to a hug I would ever probably get from the man, "We fight so, we humans- but you are different. They don't see it because they are blinded by fear- and that is why you cannot stay."

"Thank you Cyan," I said moving towards the window, and Gau stood geared up on the lip of the window waiting, I stopped at this dismayed "You can't come with me Gau- you would be safe with them."

"I'm go," He said fierce look in place "Stay with you, keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe." I insisted, but even so I could see he would not relent on my say so- I looked to Cyan and he nodded with understanding before commenting.

"Mayhap he should go with you, t'would be safer for the both of you."

One long moment passed as I tried to think of some way to discourage the boy from coming with me- but really who was I to say no? Gau was his own person, and even if I fussed over him like he was a child, he was very much capable of taking care of himself. I would be glad for the company at least, and I moved my good hand to settle on his messy head.

"Alright, but stick close, and if I say leave- you have to go." He nodded at me with this a I gave the door one last look before slipping out the window after him, nodding to Cyan even as he closed the window behind us.

* * *

The roof was slick and hard to balance on in the windy night, but we managed to make it to the edge, and to the roof of another building without being seen. From there we dropped down onto a stack of crates, close to the town gate but so much further from freedom then I would have liked to be. Normally the gate would be open, but my guess was that they were even more wary no then they had been before, as the gate was down- dark steel cutting off our easy escape. I hunkered down flattening myself out as a set of guards moved along their patrol below us, before motioning to Gau to move up the side street, towards a well worn set of stairs that I knew led us to our secret exit.

Only Locke would know of where it was exactly- or so I hoped and we moved in the darkness, for once I cursed the clear night. Blustery skies would have been preferred, for they would have provided us with additional cover. Up we went over the worn wooden stairs to Avris's house careful to keep in the shadows. We could sneak around back, make for the mines and that was it- we didn't have any supplies, but I could easily hunt out something. We could make for South Figaro and take ship to Jidoor, from there it would be an easy trip to Zozo and then, well then I would let someone else decide. But that was for later, now I had to worry about escaping Narshe.

Sounds reached my ears as we made the top of the rise, and I looked down in time to see guards begin to rush about, clearly looking for something and I felt that perhaps our escape had been noticed. I didn't need to tell Gau to hide as the sound of footsteps running up the wooden staircase below us echoed in the night and we dove for cover. I ended up behind a set of barrels as Gau leapt and ended up around the corner- our hiding places left much to be desired, but there wasn't much cover out here anyway.

The sound of feet tromping through the light snow huffing breath filling the night, and then the sound of keys being retrieved from somewhere.

"Fionna?" Came out in an almost whisper, and I was startled to hear Arvis's voice in the night air, "If you're out here, please come quickly- we don't have much time to hide you before they come this way." I warred with myself for a moment before dismissing my fear of being turned over to the people looking for me. Arvis was his own man, even among his allies he held himself apart- trying to see the truth for what it was. I relented and poked my head up, and this caught his attention.

"In case you haven't notice," I said with a fake superior air "I'm trying to be inconspicuous."

He let out a small laugh at this before replying. "Well, be that as it may- I gave my word to Locke that I wouldn't let you get caught. Come quickly now, we've little time now- but enough to make good your concealment."

With that I called lightly for Gau and we both darted into the house, tromping into the cloak room that I remembered so well even after so long. Odd that I would end up here again after so long; that thought hung in the air as we moved into the front room, and Arvis moved towards a bookcase that seemed a little different from the first time I'd hidden here from the Narshe guards.

"After the last time the Narshe guard decided to invite themselves into my house, I thought maybe something like this would come in handy," He said pressing on something at the back of the bookcase, and the bookcase itself began to move rolling to the side and revealing a hidden ladder, "As it were, there is a room hidden above cut off from the rest of the second floor. Not a soul knows of it, as my father used it to hide his prized liquor store once upon a time- it has sat in disuse for decades- I had to replace the ladder you see, and I am not a very diligent carpenter, but time again for it to conceal something valuable I think."

I smiled at him before I began to climb my way up the ladder stopping at the top in order to move the well disguised door that looked just like any other ceiling panel and grab an offered lantern from the man to light the room above- it was small, less than ten by ten but big enough to hide both myself and Gau. The panel was quickly replaced, and I heard the bookcase slide back in place and none too soon as I turned the lamp to its dimmest burn- hearing the noise of people beating on the door.

Much tromping and many angry shouts later- we were still safe and well hidden even as I heard the men leave, making about as much noise as a mech. I could go on with how there were a few tense moments, but I knew realistically there was little I could do at this point but remain silent and wait. Gau stood on top of the panel, hands clenched in fists as he listened, and I was sure he had some crazy idea for attacking anyone who might try to get in- but it was one never used.

A good hour later and I heard the bookcase move once more and a small knock on the panel let me know that Arvis was indeed beyond. The panel was lifted and both of us made our way down as Avris grab some items handing them to us after double checking each item.

"Some supplies- and other things I think that may aid you." He said turning to look out the window before moving to cover it again, "They haven't called out the Lobos yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"I hate running." I said as I stowed the items, and stowed several in Gau's pack- his was worn on his back rather than at the waist like mine.

"And yet run you must," Arvis replied, moving towards the back room and the door beyond, "The elders are up in arms, and once more I find myself disagreeing with them- they fear you, and the power you posses. They've already searched the mines beyond- this is why I waited so long, so you might find the way clear. Now you must go, and try not to get caught this time my dear- trust though I do the King of Figaro, he is under a great deal of pressure."

I hugged the man at this, catching him by surprise but the brief gesture was returned a small smile catching on the edge of his mouth. A brief moment and I felt I needed to tell him- warn him just in case.

"Arvis I feel I must- a warning must be made and I cannot say it to them on my own, but if pressed do you think you could deliver a warning to my friends?" I asked finally.

"Yes, what would you have me warn them of?"

"If they catch me, I am not the one they will have to worry about-" I said trying my hardest to make him understand that this was not a threat, "I am expected, and if I do not show the Empire will be the least of the Returners worries."

This was met with a moment of silence, and a sudden questioning glance.

"Do you mean- are there others? Others like you?"

"No." I answered with a dead certainty, "And that is the problem, there are those that would protect me on that premise alone- there are no more like me."

The trek through the mountain tunnels was relatively uneventful- no fiends to be had as the Narshe Guard had been through and cleared out anything lingering. My fear of the darkness seemed almost an afterthought at this point- present but unimportant as I was focused and driven for this moment at least. Opening the entrance was simple, and we moved on in the darkness taking the road down in the darkness as we pushed on through the night, breaking only to rest in small bursts as we went.

Gau was tired- I could see it in the line and set of his shoulders, but he wasn't flagging quite yet, and I could feel the headache I'd been sporting since I'd woken only increase. But we could not afford to stop, even if it did feel like I was made of achy lead weights. Dawn broke eventually as we made it finally out of the forested trail and into the flat lands- going down a mountain as a rule was much faster than trying to climb up. That was when I saw the tent- imperial by make, grey and empty.

It looked like it had simply been abandoned, and I didn't do much more the a cursory search of the thing before moving on, noting the road now littered with weapons and helmets. It looked honestly as if they were simply tossed aside, abandoned in haste. As were several men who had been it seemed very badly injured in battle- or at least what was left of them. This made me pause, and I looked at Gau before sighing deeply. If my sense of morality got me caught I would be so put out, but I couldn't leave these men to rot in the sun like this.

I checked them over one by one sending Gau to find kindling as I move them to a central area where once they'd had a campfire; the smell made me sick to my stomach, but I did my best to push it away as I dragged them- with much difficulty I might add. I was only 5'1 man, but the muscles I'd gained made this much easier than it might have been otherwise. All told there were seven men- that I'd found at least, and I took care to take the sword and helmet of each, staking out a line as some sort of memorial. Gau found enough wood to make a start at least, and I knew that I could make them burn properly with my magic at least.

That was exactly what I did, it wasn't a burial- I had no idea if they even buried the dead in this world, the stone crypt for Sabin's fellow student aside I had no idea if they even believed in the afterlife, or if they actually prayed to the Goddess as the espers did. But I did the best I could with what I had, asking the Goddess to protect them beyond this point anyways- because I knew not where they went or what they believed, only that she could help them find their way to their respective makers from here much better than I.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know where this chapter even came from honestly, I had an entirely different thing planned before I started writing this, but it just seemed better? I dont know, in any case I hope you enjoyed.


	32. Chapter 32:Opera

A/N:I do not know why, but for some reason the last two words on this document where 'phone etiquette', and I for the life of me I cannot remember how or why I would write them in this story for any reason. Apologies this chapter is a little short.

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter 32: Opera

By: Tamuril Telrunye

* * *

"Is it too late, to come on home, are all those bridges, now old stone? Is it too late to come on home? Can the city forgive, I hear it's sad song."

~Florence and the Machine, Long and Lost

The pyre burned bright and I took care to leave a magical field around it so that any fire would not stray to the forest beyond as we moved on- knowing that I should stay and watch it burned to the coals, but realizing that this would definitely get me caught by someone, so we left as we'd come. Tiredness weighing on us finally as we moved in the bright light of day, we made to cut through the wheat fields once more, leaving the road behind briefly and making our way to an old and otherwise abandoned barn. After a cursory search I claimed a back corner and settled in for the time being. Hay was stored here, telling me that it was probably used for that and little more I could see there were no other farm buildings nearby so we were safe for now. Gau settled on the top of a stack nearby, I settled down for the time being drifting off to sleep without much effort.

The next day dawned brightly, and I was feeling marginally better as I moved to push myself up from my sleep pile- but only marginally. I'd since exchanged my heavy gear for the shirt and pants ensemble I'd had before, being grateful to lose the extra weight and drag of over sized sleeves. Not that I wasn't struggling with oversize sleeves still- I mean I could never find anything in my size, and that was a damn shame. I resorted to rolling them up squishing the wistful feeling that I should be traveling with a much larger someone who could get these damned sleeve to stay put and adjusting my sword before we moved on.

Fields of wheat for those who have never been given the chance to walk through one are a bit of an experience in and of themselves, and as we walked I found myself glancing behind me hoping to see someone there, but chiding myself every time. I was a grown woman, I didn't need Sabin to babysit me. I was just too use to having him there, and relying on him for…. Damn near everything. Leaving behind the fields let the memories fade, a little bit at least and we cut our trip time dramatically by cutting through the desert as I had once before.

This time without the spooked chocobo- poor babe I couldn't blame him, I still missed that chocobo.

 _'Goddess help me, that bird smelled. Pining after the Kingling I can understand, but a bird? You are truly something else.'_ I let out an internal huff at this, stubborn look crossing my face friend though he was Leviathan still liked to get my goat.

 _'Well excuse me for missing the cutest chocobo ever.'_

 _'You are excused dear summoner.'_

 _'You are such a pill, has anyone ever told you that?'_ I thought back at him with affection.

 _'Not to my face dear heart.'_

 _'Cowards._ ' I replied ruffling Gau's hair as we came to the maw of the South Figaro cave, dirty and tired but still with enough energy to at least get started. The turtle was there again, and once more I took time to rest and feed it as I had before. Happy that something so odd would be a constant in my life, we rested there for the 'night' before moving on and exiting the cave. I was sadly fairly spoiled when it came to having two extra companions before, and now I was very glad indeed that Cyan insisted on Gau coming with me, because the fiends while being few and far between were now definitely stronger- probably the result of the Imperials weeding out the weaker ones.

Realistically it was a good thing that Gau was coming with me, as the magics I'd shared with him few as they were might draw attention to him, and I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to him because of it. The espers I knew would look after him, and teach him far better than I could. Our journey to South Figaro was relatively uneventful and the only thing to remark on was yet more litter left behind by the Empire- they'd certainly cleared out quickly, and I had to wonder if it was solely because of the battle.

South Figaro still had the odd soldier stationed, but they seemed to be yet more things left behind as it were- told to stand post but left without further support, these poor men would probably have been dead if the the town had any interest in seeing them so. But I really didn't stay in town long enough to do much besides resupply and buy both of us tickets to the port near Jidoor; the sea air as it were actually greatly helped reduce the steady headache that I'd had since I'd left Narshe, likely a result of my new and mostly silent esper.

Cactuar was silent by choice, but Tritoch? Silent out of resentment, I knew it would be only a matter of time- but that time seem to be wasting now didn't it? The headache didn't go away for the entire trip out at sea, or even when we docked, and yet- Learned to manage, to endure. As I always had before, and docking at least removed the sudden and inexplicable vertigo that I got from being at sea. Sea sickness is bullshit, and I've never had it before- therefore I blame Locke, he had some sort of placebo effect on me I was sure.

* * *

 _Jidoor_

There was one thing that I completely neglected to think about when I decided we would go to Jidoor is the fact that not everyone there was my friend, I.E. I totally card sharked and ran from like an entire casino… Yeah I was getting a rather large amount of side eye from the general populace this time around, and it wasn't because I had two heads- I would know I checked. No extra head, and even my hair was obeying me.

I was dead, deader than dead really if anyone from the casino- good grief, I needed to stop making people angry, this was what? Two, three towns I couldn't come back to? Goddesses I could not wait to go home, at least the the most threatening thing I had to worry about would be a stray dog. That was the thought that I was thinking of course even as I reached for the door to the inn and it slammed open making me jump- dodging a man who was all but thrown out of the door in front of me.

"PLEASE!" he said picking himself up even as the door was pulled shut again, brushing himself off "You must help me surely! I'll pay!" But the door stayed shut, and I could hear discontented grumbling from the other side, and a bit of laughing as I watched the man bristle like some sort of affronted pigeon, that was of course when he caught sight of me.

'Oooh I am going to regret this.' was the first thing that occured to me even as a light seemed to catch in his gaze and he moved towards me a bit manically, I stumbled back a bit but he managed to catch up to me rather quickly 'Fast ol' bugger.' Was my second even as he seized my arm in an unnaturally strong grip, 'No touchy man, no touchy.'

"YOU! You girl, yes you're perfect. I'll pay you."

"Excuse me?!" I said getting ready to slap his face right off, or you know stab him liberally if the situation warranted it.

"You're a wandering adventurer yes?"

Oh, well I guess that also made sense- I certainly looked like it, and Gau was just a few steps behind me all but growling at the man.

"I- yes, I am a wandering adventurer." I answered finally, a bit awkwardly even as I was trying to think of a subtle way to extract my arm from his grip.

"I'll pay you for your services lady, anything you desire."

"Rephrase that." I said leveling him with a glare that would have melted paint.

"Oh, I do- that is to say. I beg pardon." He said finally catching onto what I meant, before standing a bit straighter releasing my arm thank the goddesses and brushing himself off "I should introduce myself, I am Landau the Impresario of the Opera House here, and I find myself in desperate need of assistance- you see my lady, a dire threat has been leveled against my opera house and I must hire those willing to defend it."

 _What?_

"What?" I voiced allowed, before adding "What sort of threat."

"The worst sort of threat I am afraid." He said and I could feel my face deadpan as I looked at him, I was one person- yes I was a walking powerhouse with magic and espers, but he didn't know this. What did he expect one person to do? "I am afraid that a wandering vagabond threatens my livelihood- this man would steal the very source of my Opera house's success and make away with her."

Oh, oh, now I saw where this was going- honestly he considered this 'dire'? He must have seen the skeptical look cross my face, even as I felt it- which probably wasn't all that difficult, I could feel it just about ooze from my pores at this point.

"Look at me as such if you will, but the fair lady is the heart of my Opera house," He said wringing his hands, "And guarding the ladies that work for me is paramount, particularly this lady- as she is the diva. Oh I cannot blame the man for falling in love with Maria, but to threaten to whisk her away!"

Oh the horror, oh the humanity, oh I can just feel that skeptical look coming across my face again- had it ever really left?

"In any case, the lady does not wish to go- in her infinite wisdom, and I can only be grateful that she has such sense." Well, that did change things- if a lady wanted to be whisked away that was one thing, but if she didn't? Leave her alone man.

"So what would this job entail?" I finally asked crossing my arms.

"I require someone to distract him- just long enough to deter him that is." He said hand moving up to scratch at the grey beard he sported, "He is infamous for being a bit… Flighty, easily distracted, if he were to be thwarted I think perhaps he would give up."

Unlikely, but I'll run with it- I knew that this would lead to finding or rather being found by Setzer, and I could really use more friends right now. I will honestly say that I missed him, even if the grumbling in the back of my head told me that I was the only one- Honestly it wasn't that bad.

"Terms?" I asked finally.

"Ah, good yes- I'll pay you a hefty sum on a day to day basis," he quoted something that was pretty nice and a number I might actually consider even if I wasn't so sure of the outcome, and I tried to think of reasons why I shouldn't do this but came up short. I mean I should really be heading to Zozo to find Terra and meet back up with the espers, but if I was going to leave soon I at least wanted a chance to say goodbye to Setzer- and maybe I could talk to him about helping out the Resistance. Oh me and the resistance weren't friends anymore that was for sure, but we were still on the same side at least, or well something like that.

I mean I will always consider Edgar and co. friends, but it was like when the Avengers broke up man- sometimes you gotta go your own way. Yeah, I was totally Captain America in this- if anyone even knew what that meant in this world, highly unlikely that. I agreed to the terms and before I knew it, I and Gau were on our way- by chocobo drawn carriage no less. Fault the Impresario for some things, but the man knew how to get around that was for sure.

* * *

 _Opera House_

The Opera house itself was not actually in Jidoor as it were, although it wasn't that far either- the original builder of the house wanted extra space in case they needed to expand for any reason, and thinking about populated areas back home it kind of made sense. That didn't stop a tent city of vendors and the like from moving in around the theater during the day, but it was more of a market then anything else.

According to the Impresario the man in question was threatening to make off with the lady in question on a very specific date, as there was a new production in the works and according to his warning he would appear during its first showing. My thoughts were that Setzer was doing it entirely for the dramatic effect, and that if the lady did protest he wasn't actually going to make off with her. But he would still ruin the production to make a massive romantic gesture, and this was one of the things that the Impresario was trying to avoid.

What can I say, I'm pretty good at reading between the lines sometimes- the reality of the job was a bit daunting honestly, because I would be doing this with only Gau as backup and somehow we were going to have to find a workaround for Celes not being here as well. But I figured that if I intercepted Setzer before hand nothing else would be necessary.

It was just sad that the Impresario had other ideas; and by other ideas I mean he was himself making sure that the fair Maria was safely stashed away somewhere, and I was suppose to take her place. Or at least that was his idea, and I was seriously questioning his judgment- because in my line of talents, singing is not listed. I fingered the little seashell fossil I always had with me with a sour expression- my little worry stone helped me quell some of the nerves but didn't stop them entirely and I had to stop myself from remembering exactly why this was a bad idea.

I've never held any massive urge to be on stage, not since I was a child- I mean most girls wanted to be a ballerina at some point right? In any case, my attempts to convince the man that he had the wrong person for the job fell flat, my only reassurance being that the Impresario would attempt to hire more adventurers for general security at least. Maybe that would nip the Ultros problem in the bud? Che, I could dream right. I was pulled into a whirlwind of activity as the Impresario barked orders and directed his crew; I was pushed into fittings, dragged into makeup and interrogated about my beauty routines- nonexistent, and how I took care of my nails- I didn't.

I honestly could not tell you how long it had been since I'd even thought about it; I mean I rarely got a decent bath most of the time, it was highly unlikely that I would have time in my foreseeable future to look at my nails with more than a 'Oh man, it chipped again?'- not that I really put that much thought into my nails, particularly as I was now down to nine. But certain people really put stock in that, I mean my friend Casey and Felisha- ho man they could go crazy, and generally they would try to take me with them. Drove her nuts honesty, Felisha not Casey- Casey was a guy to be clear, and he really loved his nails, but that's a story for another time.

In any case when I told the women this and followed that by explaining that I didn't get the chance to bathe often- I swear some of them nearly fainted. And then I was all but shoved into a bath- I wasn't that rank, I got to bathe in South Figaro… Not thinking about my lowered bathing standards right now, thanks all the same. I mean I cleaned up as often as I could, but on the road that meant spit baths and prayers- I just felt lucky I knew enough not to get scurvy. I was primped and polished until my skin smarted and my nails shone from at least a mile away.

The next couple of days were dedicated to sizing my costume, coaching my acting skills, and arguing with the Impresario about having the Maria's understudy take the part while I covered her from just off stage. He was not budging even a bit, and this did not please the understudy in the least- I couldn't blame her really, but I didn't appreciate the dark looks she'd shoot me from time to time. I would have to talk to her at some point, because she was looking at this the wrong way- and as an actor I couldn't blame her for being worried about getting replaced. She just didn't need to worry about me, because I was gone the second I got the chance to make a break for it- I should have just insisted on hunting the 'Fiend' as the Impresario insisted on calling him down before hand.

I think perhaps the man was afraid that letting me know who was coming might deter my involvement, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Another band of adventurers did eventually get hired, but I never met them and I was never in turn introduced- the Impresario was informing no one of my actual purpose, only telling others that I was filling in, and that this was only a one show thing- after all the primping and coaching I was determined that this would be only a one time thing.

"Act natural!" the Impresario said waving me on to the stage and breaking me from my inner contemplation, much like one might shoo a dog, I gave him a particularly acidic glare as I straightened my skirts. Act natural he says- oh yeah, act natural, like my first reaction to something like that isn't to stand there woodenly like some sort of muppet or something, if he'd told me to 'act like a clown' I would have been much better off. It would have at least given me some context- the main character of this play was the sort of role I was not familiar with in any way. But the challenge wasn't limited to just acting the part- I had to hit marks and dance and I was already daydreaming about burning the place to the ground. I can honestly say that this thought was entirely Tritoch's doing I was sure of it- he was very destructive, and I was very suggestible at this point.

* * *

 _Opera House- Opening Night_

My costume waited as the hair dresser worked with my hair, for some reason she was washing it? I don't know why, as I'd been instructed not to the previous night- stupid day two hair or whatever, I didn't know crap about taking care of hair beyond lather, rinse, repeat. Actually funny story- when I was a kid my baby sitter left my in the bath to wash my hair, and at that point I could read enough to follow the instructions on the bottle, but I didn't know when to stop.

True story- in any case I should have realized there was more to it then her just washing my hair, but I didn't realize what was really happening until it was far too late.

"You made me Blond!" Was said in a voice that was half strangled and half scream, I'm not sure how it sounded to anyone else- but it must have been quiet audible as it cause Gau to come barreling into the room at top speed. I wasn't really paying attention to that in favor of the capital B blondness of my hair- holy cow, I looked like Celes and Setzer had a baby. Oh this was so not my color, I mean on other people it looked attractive, but for me- well I was really pale anyways. Or at least my face was, the rest of me had the good grace to tan like a normal person.

I spent the next ten minutes just making noises of distress that only Gau could understand, and he in his infinite wisdom simply had it in him to pat my back and listen. I had no doubt that for some weird reason this made more sense to him then it had any right to, but he was better at picking up body language than most people. So there was that; Makeup and costuming happened in a blur and even as I waited at the edge of the stage for my que I felt woefully unprepared. My voice was wrong, my hair was wrong and I felt like I didn't know how to move in this dress at all.

But the show must go on. I took a deep breath set my shoulders, and tried to imagine myself as the confident young noble woman that was the leading lady. Grace, charm, and poise.

'Why are you nervous dear summoner? Tonight the world watches you, this is just another form of magic and you are more than capable of dazzling the most cynical audience.' Leviathan said confidence in every word, that just reminded me of something I'd been told all of my life- if you couldn't dazzle them with brilliance, then you can baffle them with bullshit, and if you did it with enough confidence they would never know the difference.

I watched as 'Draco' moved out across the stage, his armor looking tacky up close but I knew it looked perfect from a distance. I suppose it didn't help that I'd been trained to look for armor flaws by Cyan, and there wasn't any way it would stand up to a seasoned fighter. But it did look good for the stage. A hand settled on my shoulder and I had to check the urge to punch the man behind me, both because it was a natural instinct- something about not liking being touched, and because I was generally displeased with him.

"I must have a word." He said and I turned to look at him, nodding for him to continue. "The other adventurers I hired, they are in the audience watching to be sure- but I have one ready as your understudy, In case you should be accosted by the fiend."

Right, so he has someone as a stand in should I get kidnapped- I wanted to feel irate about this, but really I was just tired and I only gave him a roll of my eyes. I mean it made sense to have an understudy, but the actual understudy had also been hidden away for some reason, I guess he was worried she would be kidnapped too? I honestly wished Celes was here, she at least wasn't afraid to be noticed. But me? Nope, so much nope. Blending in was my friend, and I was currently banking on standing out, not my specialty- but I gulped gritted my teeth and stepped out.


	33. Chapter 33: Dead Man's Hand

**A/N:** Happy two year anniversary guys! I meant to post this last month but work has been a bit much lately.

* * *

 **The King and the Lion Heart**

 **Chapter 33: Dead Mans Hand**

 **By: Tamuril Telrunye**

* * *

" _If I could begin to do,_

 _something that does right by you,_

 _I would do about anything,_

 _I would even learn how to love..."_

 _Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe_

I almost didn't even register the giant octopus landing on the stage in front of me, that is I say 'almost' because I was on the receiving end of a flying body as a group of people fell from the rafters with said octopus. I ended up beneath one and for a brief moment I wonder- truly, deeply almost madly what I did to end up deserving this sort of karma. Then I snapped out of it as I pushed the giant lug off me with a hissed "You're on my HAIR!", for some reason that was what my mind decided was worth mention. Not that it felt like I'd bruised my tailbone because I'd bounced off the stage floor so hard, or that I heard muffled almost mad laugh from the strange Mollusk that had been a pain in the butt before.

How did I forget about Ultros? I mean I didn't forget about him per say, but he had been pushed to the back of my mind as I prepared for the act. My body ached as I struggled to push myself up, and that was when I caught sight of who exactly fell on me, and then I had to contend with the mad cackling in the back of my head from two of the three espers I was host to. Big, although not as big as his brother, blond and very much nursing a bloody nose was Edgar, in the flesh. Honestly as much as I like Sabin, I was grateful that this twin fell on me- the other one was a brick wall of muscle and weighed about as much.

He shoved himself to his feet, standing between me and the troublesome octopus back to me as he attempted to stem the red flow from his nose. "Fear not fair lady! I shall defend you." I had to choke back the laugh at his comment, letting out an unladylike snort- and catching the attention of at least one of the group currently fighting. A rather unmanly scream came from another individual- dressed entirely in blue I recognized him immediately as our intrepid 'Treasure hunter' Locke being waved about like a rattle by one of Ultros' tentacles. I snorted and stepped to the right as Locke was launched at the man in front of me.

Edgar was sadly not as agile as I was, and both hit the deck in a tangle of limbs as the other actors on stage fled the scene. The audience of course had no idea that this was not part of the play, as the group 'entered' the scene at the moment when Marcos was suppose to interrupt the 'Wedding' scene. A little bit early by game standards, but I wouldn't remark on it too much- and I moved back as a larger frame tangled with the tentacles in front of me landing a good solid punch.

I didn't dwell on that much further as a piece of the set was sent flying and I had to hit the deck, it was pure chaos and at first it had me at a loss- what was I even suppose to do? Nothing honestly, because I didn't even have my sword- that was in Gau's good hands. As if speaking of him made him appear the blond boy appeared out of nowhere sans of course my sword, and he too hurtled himself at the giant monster. I took this as my que to run, lifting my skirts to do so and exiting stage left as if pursued by bear.

Skidding and clacking wildly across the hard wooden floors I fought to keep my balance, the shoes I was wearing being the main culprit. No one would have noticed if I walked out barefoot in this dress honestly, as sweeping and overdone as the dress was- and you know what? No one would notice now if I wasn't wearing them either; I kicked them off as I ran in a way that is hard to describe without stopping for a second, darting through the door into the changing room. I wove around panicked cast members towards the stars dressing area and all but burst through the door- I was sure that if I were seen by anyone it would have looked quiet dramatic. My sword was leaning on the dressing table and I was only seconds from grasping it when something happened that I did not expect.

An arm wrapped around my waist from behind and another hand came to clamp over my mouth, I was pulled back out of the room before being hefted off of my feet, and away I went. I struggled naturally, but I couldn't really find much purchase in on the man holding me save for perhaps his hands, and those were covered by thick leather gauntlets.

* * *

All things considered I should have realized I'd been kidnapped by Setzer a lot sooner then I did, but it was only after I got a glimpse of his coat- from behind mind you because I'd been thrown over his shoulder by this point, that I'd stopped struggling. From what I gather he hadn't really checked to see that he'd grabbed the right girl, so I didn't think he realized who I was either. Oh I was going to cherish the look on his face when he caught on- oh yes I was. Because there are few things I loved more than that look of 'What?' that people got when you pulled one over on them.

We boarded the ship via gangplank and I watched from my view atop his shoulder as we crossed an expanse above the Opera House- his ship must have been docked above, hitched to the tower that sat at the center of the building. In broad daylight it would have been easily visible, but at night, darkened as its lights were it was nearly invisible. The height of it all and the odd position I was in made me dizzy, and I was grateful as we finally stepped onto the familiar deck that there was something solid between me and the roof that was so very far below. Why did an Opera house _need_ a dramatic steeple anyways?

He moved to set me down turning away as he moved to pull in the plank- it was not the same grand one that was used when he landed to ship on the ground, but rather a simple board that was wide enough to walk across, and I turned my back to him putting a hand to my face to try and contain my giggles. Best not to give up the game too soon right? I was sure that cackling like a lunatic for no reason would totally tip him off that something wasn't right.

"Fair lady," He finally said, and I could sense him turning back to look at me dramatic flair in every word, "I beg your pardon for such a rude intrusion, but you must see that I am quite in love with you." He took a deep breath to punctuate his speech and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes, he was in full blown romance mode and that was not going to work on me. "If you could find it in your heart to spend but one night in my company! I would be overjoyed, and should you find yourself entirely disgusted with me I would gladly return you here. But think oh lady Maria- Think of the the love we might know!"

"I think," I said turning to look the man straight in the eye, "That you've quiet mistaken me for someone else." With this I felt a grin cross my face, and the dumbfounded look he was wearing just now was entirely worth every uncomfortable second. This lasted all but a few moments, but those few moments were glorious- and then something happened that I did not expect as the man in question seemed to gain the look of someone who had quiet found a treasure he hadn't expected.

"Dearest Lady Fionna!" He cried as he picked me up by the waist and spun me around, "I go to collect a gem and I find not the emerald I expected but a diamond." He dropped me again to my feet and I found myself all to willing to embrace him, for he was one face I had been sorely missing.

"Always the pretty words Setzer." I said teasingly and he grinned in return before replying.

"It does not make them any less true!"

"Cheeky cad."

"So cruel you have become," he said catching on and teasing in return "How could I let you walk into this world, ah I am wounded. What have I allowed to befall this fair maiden!" He stepped away dramatically turning his back and throwing a hand up as if to question the sky.

"YAHOOOO!" Interrupted whatever reply I had in mind and a second later I was rewarded with the sight of an enormous bear of a man carrying two others skidding across the deck only to stop between I and Sezter. It would have been very dramatic looking and all- if Edger's cloak wasn't stuck over Sabin's head blinding the poor man.

"UNHAND HER YOU FIEND!" was said by Sabin's muffled voice even as another cry rent the air and Gau carrying Celes and Locke came into view skidding to a stop behind Sabin. At this point I think only Cyan- who was tucked under Sabin's other arm could actually see who he was talking to. Edgar was slung over Sabin's shoulder much like I had been when Sabin decided to leap from the Falls. Oh, poor Edgar.

"Okaaaay." I said trying to catch Setzers gaze over six people that now stood between us but failing for obvious reasons. This caught the attention of probably the entire group in one go and I almost audibly gulped as five sets of eyes settle on me- Setzer was still on the other side of the group and Sabin still had Edgar's cloak over his head, but that ended after Sabin dropped both of his passengers abruptly hands going to the cloth over his head so he could remove it.

"Fiona?" Was said as the man pulled the thing from his head, a small smile seemed to grow on his face as he finally caught sight of me, and he moved around the other two without really looking at either to pull me into a tight hug. I don't remember very many hugs- my family was never really the hugging type, not since we became teenagers and endured the stage where hugging was considered deeply uncool. But as unexpected as it was I didn't mind one bit- in truth it was like getting a hug from a friend who knew just how to hug people and not make them uncomfortable at all. Which I guess was exactly what it was, go figure.

But like that the moment was over and as he stepped away, and the others began to jaber a voice called out from behind them.

"I care not for why you've come to this place, but I am afraid I will have to ask you all to leave," Setzer said from behind everyone, having not seen what was going on because- well everyone was in the way, "The lady and I have business to attend."

"I'll not allow you to lay a hand on her fiend-" Sabin said voice like a low growl, "I would let you harm no lady, but that you have taken Fiona is a grievous error on your part."

"Whoa, whoa guys," I said stepping between Sabin and Setzer before this could take a nasty turn, "We're all friends here. Sabin, this is my friend Setzer-" I said looking at him sheepishly before turning to Setzer and explaining "These are my companions, although I doubt the realize that it was I they were attempting to rescue." The second part was added only as an afterthought, and I grimaced.

"Indeed," Said the silver haired man looking at the blond before giving the whole group searching looks, "And one must wonder at how that came to be."

"My fault," I owned up grin crossing my features, "I'm afraid I left without telling anyone." I didn't expand on why, only gave the whole group a placating look.

"But," Locke said in confusion, "He kidnapped you?" this last bit was said in question as if not sure what he was asking entirely.

"Something, I will admit was entirely by plan." I admitted scratching the back of my head.

"Ah ha, quiet insidious of you my dear Lady." Setzer said mood filling with mirth as he realized I'd outfoxed him- I fear my knowledge of the truth was making me seem much more intelligent than I actually was. "But what could I help but expect from you, clever as you are. You know if you require my help you need only ask." This last bit was said in a teasing tone and he pulled out the charming smile once more, this made both Edgar and Sabin raise an eyebrow- which almost made me laugh as I found humor in how much the were alike even if the years made a difference in their physical forms.

"Ah, but the problem is finding you." I quipped back, fully aware that I was flirting with him a bit- it was hard not too honestly, matching wits with him gave me a rush, a feeling which I think was shared with the man in question. We'd come closer to each other as we talked, as any people having a conversation might and I shook my head at this. I didn't want the others to read too much into this, once we might have had something- perhaps if things had been different. Ugh, not even in this man's company an hour and his formal speech was making me all purple prosy.

"Just give me a chance fair lady and you will see that I am sincere and true!" Setzer said, laying the charm on thick, and I only blinked slowly before responding.

"I already gave you a chance" I took my index finger and very lightly tapped him on the nose, I was all smiles however because the both of us knew that this wasn't really serious "And you blew it."

"You wound me!" he said throwing an arm across his face in a mockery of hurt.

"I haven't begun to wound you dear man," I said with a snicker. "There is one favor I would ask however."

"Dear lady, I would give you the world if you asked it of me!" He said still well within his dramatic flair, and I had to laugh at this.

"We need to get to Zozo." I said, before adding. "And speed is probably an important."

"Of course, we shall depart with due haste." Setzer said, waving for us to follow and the others gave me skeptical looks as we did so. Gau bless his heart was carrying my stuff, and wearing a look of relief- I couldn't blame him, we were leaving the Opera house behind us. He had no love for the staff there, probably because they demanded a level of hygiene that Gau as a teenage boy, and feral child had no appreciation for.

Each of us was given a room aboard the ship, and I was more than glad to find my own happened to be the same that i'd been in on my previous trip. We were invited to dinner of course, but it seemed as if I was the only one really interested in attending, which didn't surprise me all that much. Gau went off to explore, Edgar, Locke and Sabin were intent on discussing something and keeping to themselves, Cyan bless his heart was having trouble with air travel and Celes was enjoying the little downtime she was having before we hit Zozo.

We spent a large part of our meal catching up and teasing, and I was glad to meet up with the crewmembers I'd talked to before as they couldn't seem to keep themselves away from the dining area when I was there. Setzer was of course in top form and for a time at least I forgot about the fate of the world, felt the heavy dark weight in my chest ease as we talked about everything and nothing. Eventually our conversation moved on from the dining room out into the corridor and up on deck as the cool night air tousled my hair.

Setzer and I were far from alone on deck I realized as I caught sight of not one but all of my companions, and I waved to them as my costume gown fluttered about me- it was not built for cold or windy nights. But the cold was welcome, as the nasty headache I'd sported recently return with a vengeance. Setzer moved off to bother the man at the well, no doubt curious about our progress- getting to Zozo took very little time, but I was sure he was going to milk said time for all that it was worth, if only to tease me about something.

I rummaged in my pack a bit as I moved towards the bow of the airship, eyes somewhat unseeing as I went, aware of the dangers but in a sort of revere that was all me. Like a moving form of meditation broken only when I knocked a book out of my pack on accident, I hated it when I would grab for one thing and somehow it was like a clown pulling handkerchiefs out of his sleeve. It always happened, and no matter how well I organized my pack I would pull something out that I didn't want when I needed another item.

I turned to grab whatever it was that I'd knocked out and stopped as I realized that Sabin had incidentally been not that far behind me, and had come to help me pick up everything I'd dropped. I knelt down to help him gather my crap while simultaneously pulling my pack around to where I could shove stuff back into it while I gave a laugh at the stupidity of it all, and like that a grin split Sabin's face as well as the cold curtain of uncertainty between us- that had been there since I'd left was gone.

A piece of paper fluttered out from between the strewn pages of a book and almost took flight, and likely would have been lost to the wind if not for Sabins hand snapping out to catch it before it could. I recognized it even from the backside as its corners had become well dogged even after I took care to keep it tucked away in the book Edgar'd given me so long ago. Sabin's face took on a thoughtful look, and I could feel the somewhat sheepish smile cross my own face as he seemed to put two and two together.

"Tis a well done likeness," he said finally handing the picture back to me and I didn't bother to even try explaining what it was, "Although I might ask why there are two of you in it? Is that normal in your home country?"

"Not usually," I said biting my lip before adding, "One is me," I pointed to myself, "But the other is my sister Felisha."

"You're a twin as well?" Sabin said with surprise, and I nodded. His face took on an understanding that I wasn't asking for, an understanding that I hadn't expected- even knowing what I did and I felt very vulnerable suddenly. "But you're not really Terra's sister?"

"It's complicated…" I said before muttering "Felisha is older by five minutes," I said with a bit of sadness and a roll of my eyes, "But you would think it was ten years for how responsible she feels for me."

"You miss her." It really wasn't a question and I nodded sadly looking down to make sure I had everything, in Sabin's other hand was the book in question Rose of Doma.

"I miss Terra too." I regretted saying this almost immediately, because I felt it was too much- to much of what I wasn't certain, but I was all too eager to return to my room and be alone for a bit. Something bumped my hand, and I realized that Sabin was trying to push the book into my hand. I grasped it and moved to put it back in my pack before standing again, and as I move to get up a warm hand grabbed mine giving it a gentle squeeze. The blond man helped me to my feet and I gave him a grateful smile, putting my hand to my head as I felt the oncoming head rush joining the party. I was not getting a break tonight.

I swayed a bit on my feet, and I felt Sabin put a hand on my back to steady me as I did so, but the ache of my head seemed all to overwhelming and for a moment I thought might knees might give out on me, another minute and I was find. I took a step, and then my knees failed me- The last thing I remembered was the deck quickly approaching as my too heavy to respond body dropped.

* * *

Sabin caught the Fionna easily before she could more than half to the deck, but her sudden limp visage was enough to set off alarms in his head. Likewise the others had seen exactly what happened and were rapidly approaching even as he shifted his grip on the woman, cradling her gently. Celes was there first followed closely by the Pirate that seemed to be good friends with Fionna- Setzer, but before anything else could register Celes threw her hand back and yelled.

"STOP! She may need space and I can't examine her if you are all crowding." The woman said as she rapidly checked the others pulse, "I wish that we had a proper doctor, I can only heal so much. I can't even-" she said some choice words at this before continuing, "We need to get her to her room, do you have a doctor on this death trap?" The last sentence was aimed at Setzer and he nodded.

"Yes-" He didn't even finish what he was saying before he dashed off, and Celes relinquished her place next to Sabin in favor of urging him towards the lower deck.

* * *

A/N: I feel like most of Fea's feels can be summed up by Florence and the machine songs, Setzer though is probably something like Ed Sheeran's 'Shape of you'. Sabin is a hard person to pin down song wise- but I think Woodkid's 'Run boy, Run' is pretty good, also 'Never Let you Down' and 'Iron' by the same artist.


	34. Chapter 34: Only Human

A/N: You know what my biggest problem is with writing for fandoms? It is that every time I find something new I have a long and complicated idea for a great story, and I try so hard to write it out before it leaves my brain entirely. Even then I sometimes get the random urge to write about a fandom I haven't thought of in forever- like Oblivion. I haven't played that game in years, and yet… As a side note, I think that everyone should have a listen at RebeccaETrip on youtube- she has some pretty Final Fantasy orchestrations. On that note, if you like what I do please consider buying me a coffee! ko-fi A7101SGP

* * *

The King and the Lion Heart

Chapter 34: Only Human

* * *

" _We have calcium in our bones,_

 _Iron in our veins. Carbon in our_

 _Souls, and nitrogen in our brains._

 _93 percent stardust, with souls_

 _Made of flames, we are all just_

 _Stars that have people names."_

 _~Nikita Gill_

Have you ever had a dream you were sure was real? Like for sure you're entire world is different, and you don't really have any memory of your past- but it doesn't bother you because you don't think of it. I did on occasion- this isn't counting dreams where I lived entire other lives of course, which will really mess you up if you aren't careful. But I dreamt one of those dreams, I must have been more tired then I thought to do so, and when I finally started to come too it was to the weird tune in my head that had been playing.

Only it turned out not to be a tune necessarily, but rather the humming of the airship's engines from my room. I thought at first that I was alone, and so when I sat up I didn't expect to startle or be startled by anyone. Of course I wouldn't be startled if I did notice them there, but far be it for me to be observant. At first all I could perceive was a blue and blond mass of person jump- and the name that came to mind of course was Sabin, but my blurry vision cleared up- well a little bit at least I was still near sighted. But I could see well enough to realize that it was Edgar and not Sabin that had been sitting just at the edge of my bed before I gave him a scare.

I shouldn't always expect Sabin to be there, that was stupid- particularly if I was going home, which I was. I didn't want to even begin to dwell on what might happen if- when I got home. I mean come on, I liked the guy quite a bit… Perhaps a distressing amount, but that was all it could be for many reasons. Kinda like Setzer- yeah leaving behind my friends was going to suck, no matter who I thought about leaving. Except Kefka, because I was apparently taking him with me, and not like the handsome walking wall, or the dashing skypirate.

I tried to turn my thoughts back to the present and instead shook my head as if to clear it before swiping a hand over my eyes to clear them- cursing as I used my stubby finger. It still ached when touched, and it would never be the same. But it was a small thing in comparison, I was lucky to win that fight\\- Someone really needed to keep me from picking fights I shouldn't be able to win, I wasn't always going to have people there to watch my back.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Edgar said finally his tone measured, a smile fixed in place that was more than a little strained. He was sad about something? I wasn't sure what and for a moment I was worried that perhaps I'd lost a limb or something after that last nonsense episode.

"I'm feeling.." I did a sort of mental check, and despite my sudden departure from the waking world I was feeling fairly well. Heck, even my headache was toned down to nearly null. "Pretty good actually."

"Thats a relief," he said finally smile becoming a bit more genuine, "You had us worried, again I might add. You are making this a rather troublesome habit you know."

"Not really intentional on my part," I said with a small laugh, "But hey if it happens again, now you know I'll be fine and you can just like- park me somewhere or strap me to Sabins back. Something like that."

This garnered a roll of his eyes before he replied, "For the sake of my own heart- as I am sure you will give me a heart attack before I turn thirty, please try to take care of yourself. I had to send Sabin to his own cabin so he could rest."

Now that did make me feel bad, the way this man wielded guilt he could be my mom- the sudden mental image of him in my mother's suit complete with skirt made me pause and choke up a bit before I shook my head, trying in vain to clear it. I was not thinking about Edgar in a skirt because I didn't want to go there- although I bet you he had some killer legs. Not help brain, not helping.

' _I never thought I would be so glad to hear such horrible thoughts, and yet.'_ Came Leviathans voice and I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing inappropriately at his.

"I am sorry for worrying you all," I said finally meaning more than just the previous day's events, something I believe he picked up on and he nodded. With that I forged ahead, putting on my most stubborn expression, "But I won't go into hiding just because the Resistance thinks I'm in danger- it's coming from the right place as far as ideas go I guess, but I have too much to do."

"You know that I only wish to see you safe Fionna," Edgar said quietly expression unhappy but accepting, "I don't entirely agree with what the elders had to say mind you, but I am only trying to think of your safety."

"I appreciate that more than I can really say," I said before asking the question that was on my mind, "What happened to me exactly?"

"Ah the doctor on board said that you were suffering from over-exhaustion," he offered quietly poised in a thinking pose, "I did not think you looked tired but…"

"I've been having some trouble keeping up honestly," I said shrugging, "I'm not really use to the pace- the traveling, the fighting, its not normal where I'm from." This second portion was said as almost and afterthought, and yet I kicked myself as soon as it was out of my mouth- I'd never spoken of my home, my world to any of them before. The time would come soon enough for that, but I would desperately like to wait on that note for another time. "Not to mention, I don't think I could hack it in any form of theater. Too much work for me."

"You can summon a giant sea creature," He said a bit dumbfounded, "but you find acting too hard?"

"It's harder than it looks okay!" I said mock defensively before adding, "Besides, something tells me that summoning Leviathan mid performance would not have a favorable reception with the critics."

"I suppose that would be true," Edgar said stifling a laugh and throwing me a curious glance before finally asking, "When did you become a blond?"

"Ahhh," I let out as a sound of pure feeling, "Augh, just ugh in all ways- the stage crew did it while I was being prepped for the play, Maria is many things but a brunette is not one of them."

"I see," he said obviously trying not to laugh at my expense, yeah yeah I suppose it would be funny to anyone else, "Sabin was quite beside himself, he was not sure how to take it- He thought perhaps that you did so to disguise yourself from us."

He left not long after, and I only just got enough time to bath and find a change of clothing before the next person to visit me pounced- this time it took the form of a much aggrieved and very remorseful Locke. He was as cheerful as he could be considering the circumstances, but it went a long way towards brightening my day. Celes checked in after that, immediately ordering me to remain at least seated while I had the chance- we'd arrived in Zozo overnight, but she was not willing to let me do any sort of 'galavanting' while I should be resting so for that day at least I was not any closer to the Espers then I could have been.

Dinner saw the whole gang- sans Terra because of course she wasn't with us, plus Setzer who was getting on famously with Locke and Gau somehow all crammed in my cabin for reasons I couldn't entirely explain, sharing in the bountiful feast that the cook decided I needed after my fit yesterday. Setzer might have to be careful, I might steal the man- I didn't realize they even had cheesecake in this world, not that this was what they called it, semantics you know.

* * *

The next day dawned- well I won't say bright and early as the weather above Zozo had really changed at all, because you know eternal rain. But it seemed a bit more cheery than the last day had, even if my companions were questioning my sanity.

"And you're sure Terra is here?" Locke said for maybe the twentieth time as I made sure to check and recheck my gear, ensuring that there was nothing loose or grabable on my person.

"As the sunshine Locke," I replied catching Gau by the back of his shirt as he made to lap around my cabin one more time, I tucked away a few things on his armor that might catch- or be caught by seeking hands if we ran afoul of any thieves, you never knew who might try their luck. The irony that Zozo rarely saw sunshine did not escape me, but I said nothing as I prepped. The others had of course heard of Zozo, and many of them knew how to discourage pickpockets, although I would have to point out that anyone with a brain would see our group and walk quickly the other way.

I mean the espers looked human- mostly and the residents avoided them like the plague. Realistically they probably looked just as normal as my band of merry idiots, for what it was worth anyways- I didn't think we would have to much trouble. But the tangible feel of magic in the air, as if there was some things- or rather several something in the area and honestly it was that feeling that was almost like coming home.

There was a saying that came to mind, but it was gone as soon as I could think of it- the origin of a mage character for another game, something like "Be careful friend, if you intend to entwine your fate with one who wanders the fade…" And there was more but I couldn't quite grasp it as a whole. Something about having a soul steeped in the otherworld, I guess it was a literal place after all. The Esper world was real, and I would be doing everything in my power to make sure my friends got back safely- but there was a nagging worry left behind by my plan.

I pushed it aside annoyed at it as a whole because we had more important things to worry about, rubbing the bridge of my nose as once more I was suffering through a headache. What I would give for a bottle of aspirin or advil at this point, another thing I'd taken for granted back home. I'd even carried a bottle of it in my stuff before, but I'd taken it out of my pouches to refill it and never replaced it after. It was harder honestly to part with the mug of coffee I was nursing then I would have to admit- Setzer only had the best on his ship, and I was very much missing the coffee shops that existed on every corner where I came from.

Nipping that thought in the bud I moved on, out of the room humming lightly to myself as I made for the deck, Locke fell into step besides me as I left my room wearing a small smile. He was glad to be going I was sure, but after a bit of a heart to heart I knew he was just happy I was okay. We joined the group who were waiting on deck before heading out and Sabin fell into step behind me as the others followed. I hadn't really explained to them why we were going to Zozo, only that we needed to and that Terra was here. They were in for a bit of a surprise, and I couldn't help the mischievous dance that my heart was doing as I walked.

Part of me knew I was being a jerk by not telling them who exactly we were going to meet, and yet another part of me knew that there reactions were going to be utterly _priceless._

' _I do heartily agree dear summoner,'_ Came Leviathan's voice, almost like a cackle he was more mischievous than I was in nature and we were going to enjoy this _immensely_ in any case ' _And in truth, though I enjoy your company it will be nice to be myself again.'_ For which I couldn't honestly blame him, although I knew I would be keeping an eye on Tritock after I let him go- as would all of the summons once I was done telling them about our lovely meeting.

I was still in deep for the dress though, Seraph was not going to be happy about that- maybe I could distract her? Yes, clearly that was the best course of action, lie to your mother like figure because you were afraid you made and oopsy, that will go over well. I was not looking forward to telling her the truth to be honest, but it was the best way to go. She was way too much like my actual mother for my own good, I was always half expecting her to ask about my homework before. That was an odd thing to think about at such a time honestly, I was probably _so_ failing my courses- whatever courses I'd been taking, Goddess I couldn't even remember what they'd been now.

But for the first time in a long time I felt at the very least as if I'd accomplished something, I was so close- so close to changing everything. But I let that thought flutter away as we came to the road from across the flat fields the ship was waiting in, the crew were keeping an eye out for any troublesome elements back at the ship- you never knew who might try to get a free ride on an airship.

The road itself was only by our standards- I suppose I should just call Earth standards shouldn't I? As that was what our world was called- although I preferred Gaia myself, so maybe I would go with that. In any case, by Gaian standards it was more of a track. Zozo had been according to the history books I'd been able to decode, built long before the war 1000 years in the past- and it was only time and tide that made it what it was today. A agricultural center turned to city and then to ruin, only to become a city again when the poor people of Jidoor were forced out by the rich.

That was a familiar song and dance, as it was what led to the collapse of most cities after all; not famine or disease generally, but the selfish greed of the rich in the face of all else. Rome as an example came to mind, but that was a long and drawn explanation that I wasn't going to bother getting into.

The road itself was uneven, made up of dirt and the occasional worn spot of paving stones it was more or less easier then traversing an open field. It actually stretched all the way to Jidoor, and if I cared to ask I was sure I would get an answer to the age of it from one of the older espers. There was some jostling and laughter from behind me as the boys scuffled, and I heard Cyan sigh in a resigned manner at this, Gau as ever was right by my side, and Celes oddly enough was taking the lead. A general good humor filled the group, and it was only muted slightly by the sight of Zozo growing nearer. Rain hit us fairly quickly on our journey, and I was glad that each of us had the foresight to bring water resistant cloaks even if Gau insisted on not wearing his like a heathen, as many teenage boys are.

Entering town was like entering another world entirely, there was no formal wall around Zozo- why would there be? No one wanted to invade somewhere that was half populated by fiends anyways. No, but there were those that looked out of sunken doorways, and cross streets casting unreadable looks as we passed. No one gave us grief, and we only ran into a few of the lesser fiends as we walked, in truth the greatest challenge for me was walking up those last few steps to what use to be Ramuh's building- nothing but fiends inhabited the rest of it at this point.

My hand hesitated at the door, dread curling in my stomach as I raised my hand to knock- I could walk in but I didn't fancy a fireball to the face to be honest, and if the way Ifrit had been acting when I left was any indication, then he was likely still itching to light a fire or two. I took a deep breath, ignoring the nervous dance my stomach was doing even as I shut out the thoughts that I wasn't ready to leave yet and smacked my knuckles against the door thrice.

Silence was the only response at first, the drumming of water on the patio behind me and the breaths of my companions being the only things to break it. For a moment, I doubted myself, and for that moment I feared the worst- who knew what the Empire was truly capable of, had I managed to somehow alert them to the location of the Espers when Terra disappeared?

I moved to hit the door again, only for it to creak open slowly and almost ominously, ancient worn face of Ramuh's human form peering out. There was a split second where he almost didn't recognize me, only for it to be flushed away as his eyes moved to assure them of my features and health before glancing off my sword and resting on those standing behind me. He raised and ancient gnarled hand to rest it on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug, and like that my worries melted away.

"Dear girl, I was so very worried. Seeing you safe is a blessing in and of itself." He said before adding, "I trust your well."

"Well, and among friends." I assured him- this was only of many phrases I'd gone over with the espers as a sort of code. I could feel him relax- if only a bit and I thanked my stars that I remembered the code, a known everyday phrase that I could change should I need to when I returned; if I hadn't been 'Among friends' I could have said 'Well, but traveling in poor company.' and then this meeting would have gone much differently.

"Good to hear my dear, come in come in- you too," He said to the group as he played up the doddering old man act, I was putting money on him dropping it once everybody was inside, but we would see, "Can't have you stand out there in the rain now can we, a friend of Lady Fionna's is a friend of mine."

I moved into the room noting that it resembled the vast empty one I'd entered once upon a time, and what seemed like so long ago. I glance over my shoulder to get a look behind me and the others shuffled in with skeptical looks on their faces, which was to be entirely understood- they had no idea what was happening, I really had to fight the smile that was trying to slip onto my face even as Ramuh moved to close the door behind us. Gau was clutching my arm and staring at the thunder esper with wide eyes, and I put a soothing hand on his head making the boy look at me. A comforting smile stole onto my face and this seemed to help as his death grip loosened if only a bit; I suppose this would be frightening to someone who could feel what others could not. Celes too looked uneasy, and I had to wonder if she suspected anything- she was of course the most well versed in the physiology of espers, if nothing else.

The room that we stood it was a bit of a facade put in place by the espers magic to hide the entrance to the real refuge within, without a mage anyone trying to enter would not be able to, and even with a mage you would have to find the right point in the room to enter. This room of course looked pretty straight forward, but in truth there was more than one entrance- and for that matter more than one exit, they weren't always the same thing mind you. Some doors you can walk into, and not walk out of. But in this case they were like emergency exits made in case the Empire decided to knock at our door- you could never have enough bolt holes.

The door creaked as it was pushed back into place, and I felt the shudder of the magics as the knit back together again. They parted only to allow passage in and out, and only through the entrances made by those who knew them. The idea was that there was never enough magic between us and the empire, and I couldn't blame the espers for thinking so- I was in agreement to be honest.

There was a subtle shift in the air and I moved towards where the actual door was located, behind one particular floor to ceiling painting on the wall- there were several, but each was different and not all of them led to somewhere anyone wanted to be. My fingers touched the rough painted surface and I applied magic to a spot in the painting, and like pressing the right button the painting swung open. Outwards, not in- because it was a defensive door and I walked it, Gau in tow.

The others only gapped and followed after this, and Ramuh ever the troll was taking up the rear and rapidly looking less and less like a doddering old man and more himself- although admittedly no one else had noticed. The room I stepped into was at best the largest cloak room I'd ever seen, complete with benches to sit on if one wished. And center piece to this all was one very unimpressed looking Maduin, eyebrow quirked in the typical 'You're in trouble' dad look.

"Welp, I'm in trouble." I said looking over at my friends as they entered and subsequently stopped in either awe or fear, I couldn't really tell. The second door clicked shut and I caught Ramuh's eye- the old man was grinning and chaos broke loose as my friends proceeded to _lose their damn minds_. Sabin picked me up bodily and I was passed over the group to the back to a confused looking Locke (Who was at the back and could not see what was going on) who happened to drop me because he didn't have the same muscles that Sabin did. Celes was shoved to the back and the boys formed a muscular wall between us and what they considered to be a threat.

Meanwhile Ramuh had this grin on his face that said everything I was feeling, sans perhaps the exasperation at being picked up, and I couldn't help myself. I lost it, completely- ugly honk laughter echoing over the tense din and making everyone for a second just stop. I pushed my way out of the man barricade, stumbling a bit on weak knees as I continued to laugh over to Ramuh who was _not helping_ and towards Maduin who at this point was simply face palming.

Okay so maybe I should have said something, and really I was already in trouble, I didn't need my friends trying to stab… My other friends? Family? Yeah, that worked- the espers were much more like family to be honest, although I did miss my mother and sister fiercely.

"Alright everyone," I said trying as hard as I could to be soothing," Please don't be too alarmed- this is Maduin."

"An esper." Celes said quietly, looking at me anew. I wasn't sure if I liked that look or not, I liked Celes- but I didn't know if I would ever really understand her. I mentally shrugged it off, I had to give up trying to understand people sometimes, I rarely understood myself most of the time.

"For reference Fionna, I hate you." Locke said no venom in his voice but plenty of pout on his face, he pointed at Maduin before speaking again, "You did this on purpose, and I for one think it is hilarious- but I hate you."

"Awe, but I thought you liked surprises!" I said gushing a little and turning on the charm.

"Don't make me hit you." He said turning away and pouting again.

"With love?" I said batting my eyelashes in an over exaggerated fashion.

"With a brick." he said still pouting but now he was determinedly turning away from me while I sort of chase turned with him, this lasted until I ran face first into Sabin with a bit of a giggle. One look at him and the King however reminded me that the situation was still a bit dire. I straightened before looking at both directly, gauging what exactly I should say before continuing, dramatic childishness aside.

"Please believe me when I say that this is a place of peace," I said finally looking between Edgar and Sabin respectively- they might not admit it, nobody would really, but these two led the group. Everyone had an opinion, and everybody's voice mattered, but the opinion of these two men swayed everybody's opinion. Well except for Setzer, who was in my corner regardless, "The only violence here, would be brought by yourself. By bringing you here I give you my trust, please do not betray this. Please do not put my family in danger."

I looked from both of them to every person in my party one by one, trying as hard as I could to show them that this was real, that this was something I wanted to be able to trust them with. How could I express with my eyes the worry, the fear that I felt when I thought that the Empire might take do something to these people I protected? I wasn't sure, but I tried all the same.

I heard Maduin walk up behind me, and I turned my head to follow his movements and was rewarded with a hand on my head- a well meaning fatherly gesture. A gesture that my friends followed with there eyes, unreadable though some of them might be others still betrayed unease- Celes for once was one who certainly looked apprehensive. In the game none of these people ever truly had the chance to say much to the espers, to know them or see them for what they were. I saw fear, and I felt saddened- Maduin had only ever been kind to me, and though my esper friends might be prickly or mistrustful I never really thought them capable of causing my undue harm.

Accident harm maybe, because they were a bit overenthusiastic- but never intentional. At least not after the initial introduction- maybe my views of them were skewed by the fact that they had been, if only briefly a part of my mind? Bias none the less I guess.

* * *

A/N: While this does not strike me as the best place to end a chapter, I have to get this one out- cause I having been gone to long.


End file.
